


Tokyo Mythical Mew's

by XRyuraX



Series: Tokyo Mythical Mew's [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fanfiction, Hetrosexual couples, Implied Escorting, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mature Theme's, Sexual Content, Teen Romance, Tokyo Mew Mew - Freeform, Yaoi, slight domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 93,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mews have all grown up and lost their powers and there is a new enemy threatening the world. With a new enemy comes a new mew team made by the son of Ryou and a half breed demon. Can the new mew's and there alleys defeat the demons or will the demons take the world as there own and enslave the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Mew Yuu and Hisoka and Demon Taijun!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xvampirexTaixmewxmewx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xvampirexTaixmewxmewx), [MewStar0013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MewStar0013).



Chapter one -

The sun shone in the bright blue sky, the smell of bacon travailing up the stairs. A sudden crash made the two people in the kitchen sigh. They looked up from the table when the light auburn haired male walked into the kitchen a little frazzled. It swept to his ears and messily stopped at his neck. "I tripped" he said and his brothers chuckled.

"You need to come with a danger sign Yuu" said Himejima as Yuudia sat down to eat his food. Yuu blushed slightly and Himejima chuckled at his little brother. Yuu finished his food and grabbed his raised collared dark red blazer and put it over his white dress shirt and black dress shoes; along with his bobby pin and class ring. A blue stone on a silver band.

"See you two later" said Yuu as he walked out the shrine where they lived. He was meeting his best friend Hisoka at the park near their school and he was late. He walked towards the park and yelped when a girl knocked into him; sending him flying to the side. He fell to the floor and landed on something soft.

"What the fuck! Get off me!" hissed a male voice and Yuu's dark green eyes looked into pissed off dark blue. His eyes widened when he realised he had fell into a male and was sitting on his waist.

"Am so sorry, that girl knocked into me!" said Yuu jumping up and held his hand out for the male. The male ignored his hand and got up; glaring at Yuu. He then looked him up and down and smirked slightly.

"Should be glad your cute or I would have kicked your ass" he said and Yuu blushed making him chuckle. Yuu then got a good look at him. He had long black hair that hung to his waist tied in a braid with bangs framing his tan face. He wore a white shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black silk tie around his neck loosely; finished off with black slacks and combat boots. A school uniform!

"YUU" shouted a voice and Yuu looked at Hisoka who was walking towards him. Yuu turned back to the male to find him gone. He looked around but couldn't see him. "Yo what you doing standing there YUU, come on where going to be late"

"Yeah am sorry" he replied and they started to walk to the school. Hisoka wore the same as Yuu except with jeans where black with a white belt and his shoes where brown. His bright blond hair stopped messily at his shoulders with two long pieces framing his tan face.

"So who was the guy you where talking too?" Hisoka asked and Yuu blushed.

"I don't know, I was shoved into him replied Yuu. 'Who was he' he thought and put his hands in his pockets. His brows furrowed and he pulled out a tear shaped silver pendent with nine fox tails carved into the middle. "How did this get there?"

"Oh so you got one too? Mine came today in the post with no return address" said Hisoka showing Yuu his own silver pendent which was the same as Yuu's except it has a dog carved into it. "I thought it was you"

"No it wasn't, I don't know how it got in my pocket" said Yuu. He looked at it and put it in his pocket as he got to the school. The two friends split up and went to there classes.

Dark blue eyes rimmed with red watched them and put a phone to her ear. "Did you do it?" asked a male voice and she chuckled pushing a stray piece of blond hair the fell out of her high pony behind her ear.

"Of course I did, three down and five to go" she said and hung up. She looked around and disappeared into thin air.

 

Crimson eyes looked out the window and a scrawl appeared on the tan face. The eyes shifted to the side to the person who appeared and kneeled on one knee. "Are your guy's ready to start?" he asked and the male looked up.

"Yes, the alpha group is ready Ryu-sama" said the male and Ryu smirked. He turned and his long waist length braided gray hair bounced behind him. The jet black spicily chin length haired male with it tied up in a stubby pony looked at his leader.

"Good! Remember no one is to touch her. Am I making myself clear Taijun" he said looking down at the male.

"Yes Ryu-sama" he replied and Ryu turned dismissing him. Taijun disappeared and Ryu smiled.

"Soon Imoto, you will be mine" he said and disappeared himself.

 

Yuu looked at the sky and sighed, sitting down on the bench. Hisoka had went back to see the teacher and he was waiting for him. Students still lingering in the school. He took out the pendent again and looked at it. 'Did that girl who knocked into me put it there? Or was it that guy? I didn't even get his name' Yuu thought. The pendent flashed and Yuu jumped shocked.

Before he could do anything the ground shook and people started screaming. Yuu turned around and his eyes widened at the huge fierce looking bird with a very sharp looking beak. It went to stab Yuu but before it could hit him he was shoved out the way by Hisoka.

"Come on we have to get out of here Yuu!" said Hisoka and Yuu nodded. They went to run but cried out as the bird hit them with it's wing; throwing them across the school yard. They hit the floor and Yuu looked up; his eyes widening at the bird bringing it's beak down on him and Hisoka.

They braced themselves for the impact however it didn't come. They opened their eyes to see a women standing in front of them. She had two black bladed katana's pushed the birds beak back. She pushed it back and slashed it across the face. The bird screeched and flew back.

The girl looked at them over her shoulder; her crimson eyes with slit pupils mew Yuu's dark green eyes. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail with bangs framing her pale face. Yuu's eyes widened as she smirked showing the two sharp fangs. On each of her cheeks was a single blue zagged line. The wind blew her hair and revealed pointed ears.

She wore a black boobtube corset tied with a red silk ribbon at the back and the skirt was like a tutu with a red lace underskirt which ended at her mid-thigh; chains hung on the left of the skirt. On her feet she wore black gladiator high heels and she had smokey eye make up with mascara and eye liner that made her crimson eyes stand out.

"Well don't just sit there, use your pendants to transform and help me defeat this thing" she said and Yuu blinked confused. He pulled the pendent out and it shone again. Yuu felt a warm feeling spread threw him and le looked to Hisoka; who felt the same way and they called out what came naturally to them.

"KUMIHO TRANSFORMATION"

"HELLHOUND TRANSFORMATION"

They where then eloped by a bright silver light that rapped around their body's and then disappeared their clothing; changing it. Yuu's uniform vanished and in it's place was a tight white t-shirt that cut off at his stomach with a light blue demin jacket over it and white cargo shorts with light blue pinstripes and black suspenders. On his feet where white and blue boots and a long white sash around his waist. He shook his hair and it turned sterling silver and became wild and spiky; light grey fox ears popping on top of his head along with five light grey fox tails. He opened his eyes and revealed a pair of pale blue orbs. The last thing to appear was a silver chocker on his neck with his pendent hanging off of it.

Hisoka's uniform changed to a grey mesh shirt with a flared white jacked with sleeves where torn with a low hanging black pair of pants that had ruffled cuffs and a black belt around his hips. He threw his arms out and black arm bands appeared on his biceps. His hair turned a midnight black and a pair of fluffy black ears appeared on his head; one with a torn tip. A long black wolf tail also appeared and his eyes bled into a red. His pendent hung off a light blue chocker that was around his neck. On his feet he wore grey boots with black laces.

When there transformations finished the girl smiled. "You two look good" she said. They looked at each other then down at themselves.

"Well this is something!" said Hisoka and Yuu agreed with him.

"I will explain everything later but now help me take care of bird brain here" said the girl and both of them nodded standing next to her. They held out their arms and called out.

"GUNBLADE"

"HELL DAGGERS"

Three daggers attached to Hisoka's belt and he ran at the bird. "DANCING FLAME DARTS." shouted Hisoka and the daggers lit on fire as he threw them at the bird hitting it's left wing; burning the feathers. He grabbed them and pulled them out of the bird, it screaming I the process.

He then nodded at Yuu and Yuu held his Gunblade. "SCATTERING STRIKE" shouted Yuu and he threw his Gunblade like a boomerang at the bird and it hit it's right wing and he caught it again as it came back to him.

"Stand back boys" said the girl as she stepped forward. She ran and slashed her blades in a x motion. "LIGHTING BLAST"

A bolt of lighting came out of each sword and hit the bird; it screaming in pain as the blast destroyed it. She jumped back and turned to Yuu and Hisoka. There new forms disappeared in a bright light again and they where back in their uniform. Thy then watched as a black light eloped the girl.

Her black hair was now blond and her eyes dark blue; the markings on her cheeks where also gone. She now wore a black tank top with a black leather jacket cutting off above her stomach and a black and blue tartan pleated thigh length mini skirt; chains hung on the left side. Under the skirt she had black stockings that hooked onto other underwear and she had gold stud earrings her shoes and make up never changed.

Seeing her Yuu's eyes widened. "you're the girl that knocked into me this morning" said Yuu and she smirked at him. Her fangs still sharp but not as long as before. Her ears where still pointed. She turned and looked at them over her shoulder.

"Come with me and I will explain everything" she said.

 

Yuu and Hisoka looked up at the silver and black castle in front of them. The girl walked threw the doors and they followed her. Their brows furrowed as they walked into a restaurant. The walls where silver with black borders and black tables and chair.

"Yes this is a restaurant but it's only our cover" she said and turned to them.

"What was that thing?" asked Hisoka and she sighed.

"It was a lower level demon" said a male voice and they looked at him as he came out of the back with four girls. He had dark green hair that had a dark green bandana over with bangs sticking out of it. His icy blue eyes ran over Yuu and Hisoka. He wore a short sleeved t-shirt with white jeans and black dress shoes.

The eldest and tallest girl was twenty and had waist length brown hair with light brown eyes. She wore a light brown top with a light purple jacket over with dark blue jeans and boots. The next girl had mid-back dark purple hair in a high pony with dark blue eyes. She was sixteen and wore a dark blue top with dark purple jeans with boots and glasses. The second youngest at fifteen had dark red shoulder length hair in two high ponies and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark red top with a large cherry in the middle and a mid-thigh length flared skirt; finished off with knee high red boots. The last and youngest girl at fourteen had dark brown hair with natural blond highlights in two braids to her shoulders and brilliant gold eyes. She wore a brown top with a gold vest over it with dark blue jeans and brown boots.

"Did you just say demon!" said Hisoka and the guy nodded. Hisoka chuckled and shook his head. "There is no such things as demons"

"Just like there is no such thing as aliens, yet a few years ago they attacked and just like there is no such thing as half-breeds; yet your in a room with two half-demons and two half-aliens" said the girl and Yuu looked from his friend to her. "Show them Dolton!"

The male nodded and took his bandana off showing his short spiky hair and a pair of black wolf ears. "That's not possible" said Yuu and they sighed.

"Look my name is Kara and I found out a few months ago that my full blooded demon half brother is going to try to take over the world and kill most of the humans, the rest will be kept as pets for demons or cattle" she said and nodded at Dolton.

"When we found out we knew we had to stop him and I remembered that my father had created the Mew project to save the world years before. So with a little adjustment of his research I created the Mythical Mew project. Instead of using Red Data animal DNA I used the DNA of mythical creatures to make the mews more powerful to match the demons" Dolton explained.

"So that's what we are, mythical Mews?" questioned Yuu and he nodded.

"Yes, you two and a few others. You are to find the rest of the mythical Mews and save the world from Ryu and his followers; with the help of us of course" replied Dolton.

"Okay so what's with the restaurant and girls" said Hisoka and Dolton looked at the girls.

"The restaurant will be our base and cover; as mews you will work here as the mews before you did. At the time it was a café and really pink, so I did some remodelling to the place" said Dolton then turned to the eldest and red haired girls. "This is my cousin of sorts Rene, her mother was a mew and her father was my fathers closest friend. This is cherry; her mother was the mew leader of the mews and her father, well that's a story for another time"

He then turned to the youngest girl. "This is Coco, her mother was a mew and her father is an alien that they fought" he said and turned to the dark purpled haired girl. "And this is Indigo, her mother was also a mew and her father was an alien too. Indigo and Coco are cousins; there fathers are brothers. The reason they are here is to help in the restaurant and help if we need it"

"So are you two going to help?" asked Kara and the two friends looked at each other. Yuu nodded and Hisoka sighed.

"Yeah, where both in" he replied and she smiled.

"Welcome to the team"

 

"She was there and with two guy's, they defeated the demon" said a male voice and Taijun sighed. His hair blew in the wind along with the grey sashes tied around his hips and chains on his black leather jacket. Under it he wore a dark brown t-shirt and black jeans. He also had grey bandages around his wrists, ankles and neck with a black dog collar around his neck and a silver ring piecing in his right ear helix.

The other guy had crimson hair in a bob with choppy bangs and crimson eyes with slit pupils. He wore a crimson haori with crimson hakamas held by a crimson obi and crimson shin high boots. In his obi where two crimson fans.

"She is creating a team; Ryu-sama isn't going to like this" said Taijun and the other guy tilted his head to the side. "I want you to take them out, that should be alright for you right?"

"Of course General Taijun, this is me your talking about" laughed the guy and Taijun rolled his eyes.

"Go on then Captain" he replied and the male vanished. Taijun looked down at the humans from the top of Tokyo tower and sighed. He then vanished as well.


	2. Meet Mew Kai and Demon Kaleb!

Chapter two -

"So how come where here at ten at night?" asked Hisoka as they stood in the lab. Yuu yawned and Kara sighed.

"We know it's late but we got a hit on another mew and it's up to you two to get them to join. Also we got a hit of a strong demonic aura in the same place" said Kara and Dolton gave Yuu a pendent with a dragon claw carved into it.

"I hope you two are creative because the place were you need to get into is midnight" said Dolton and the two looked at him like he was crazy.

"Midnight, as in the night club, how are we supposed to into there?" asked Hisoka and Dolton shrugged.

"You two will think of something, now get going" replied Dolton and he went back to his computer.

"I will drop you both off" said Kara and they walked out to her black Lamborghini.

 

"I have no idea how where getting in here" said Hisoka and Yuu looked around trying to think of something. Hisoka could probably get in but one look at Yuu would show he was underage, he just looked younger. Hisoka wore a black t-shirt with a dark blue horizontal zero with light grey jeans and a light blue jacket over his t-shirt. He wore black and white sneakers on his feet and finished his look off with a silver six sided bolt screw around his neck.

Yuudia wore a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it and white pants with dark blue suspenders. On his feet he wore black Velcro shoes and finished off with his dark blue bobby pins and metal bracelets.

"Fuck it, come on we will just act like we belong" said Hisoka and he pulled Yuu towards the door of the club. They gulped seeing the bouncer and Hisoka put on a fake confident smirk on his face. The bouncer was bigger then the both of them and his muscles look huge compared to there's.

"Where do you think you two are going?" asked the bouncer and he crossed his arms over his chest looking down at the two.

"Inside" said Hisoka and the bouncer raised a brow.

"I don't think so kid, come back in five years or so" said the bouncer and Hisoka scrawled going to tell him he wasn't that young.

"Oi Taki, there okay" said a voice and the two turned to the voice. Kai stood forward and stepped on his cigarette. He wore a black tank top with ripped black skinny jeans that had chains on his left side and black combat boots. He also wore a black leather jacket.

"These two are with you Kai?" asked the bouncer Taki. Kai smirked and rapped his arm around Yuu's waist and pulled him to his side. He also ruffled Hisoka's hair.

"Yeah this is Yuu and his friend, there good. So I hope you let everyone know not to touch them or they will deal with me" hissed Kai and he pulled the two inside the club. "Stay close to me"

Hisoka and Yuu followed Kai through the crowd. Yuu yelped slightly as someone grabbed his arm. "Hello cutie" said a male voice. Yuu turned and found a male around the age of eighteen had grabbed his arm.

Kai got to the booth with Hisoka and looked around. "Baka" he hissed and looked at Hisoka. "Stay here"

"Come on let's go somewhere quite" said the male who had a hold of Yuu's arm and he started to pull him away. A hand grabbed the males arm and Yuu saw it was Kai and felt relived. Kai glared at the crimson eyed male who wore a smirk on his lips.

"Back off, this one is with me" Kai hissed and flexed. The male chuckled and let Yuu go, walking past him but not before whispering in Yuu's ear.

"Till next time, mew" he chuckled and disappeared into the crowd leaving a shocked Yuu and a pissed off Kai.

Yuu then yelped when Kai pulled him through the crowd until they were at the back of the club and Kai shoved the younger against the wall. "What the fuck were you thinking, I told you to stay close to me you baka" growled Kai.

"It wasn't my fault and thank you but I can take care of myself" replied Yuu and Kai scoffed. He spun Yuu around so Yuu's back was pressed against Kai's chest and his hands where pinned to the wall above his head by one of Kai's.

"Your so native and small, do you really think you could have fought him off. He was a lot stronger then you, most people are" hissed Kai in Yuu's ear. Kai ran his other hand up the inside of Yuu's thigh, gave it a squeeze then trailed it over his hip. His hand stopped at the waist band of Yuu's pants and Kai nipped his neck. Yuu went bright red and bit his lip to stop the moan that was threatening to slip from his lips. Kai's fingers dipped into his pants. "I could do whatever I want to you and you wouldn't be able to stop me"

Yuu gasped and his eyes widened. Then suddenly it was all over, Kai pulled back and let him go. Yuu leaned on the wall and looked at Kai. "Find your friend and leave" he said and then walked away. Yuu tightened his fists and followed Kai out the back off the club.

"HEY, you can't just go around doing that to people" Yuu said and Kai spun around. Yuu gulped but stood his ground as Kai stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, towering over him.

"Don't you know how to do as your told" Kai hissed pulling him towards the club door. Yuu tried to pull his arm away from the elder male and Kai glared at him. "Yuu get your skinny ass back into that club"

"Well what do we have here, a lovers spat" laughed Kaleb and Kai glared at him. He then got a look at him and pulled Yuu behind him. Something didn't feel right about the male, Kai listened to his instincts as they had always helped him in the past.

"Go and find your friend" said Kai not taking his eyes off Kaleb. Kaleb tilted his head to the side and smirked.

"Aww don't make him go, he is so cute" laughed Kaleb and Kai glared at him.

"Am not just going to leave you!" said Yuu and Kai tried to push him towards the door.

"I will be fine, I can take him" replied Kai and Kaleb held his stomach laughing with tears in his eyes.

"You think you can take me on, you stupid human" laughed Kaleb and he smirked showing his sharp long fangs. Kai's eyes widened slightly and Yuu grabbed his pendent, ready to change at a moments notice. Kaleb waved his hand. "Well your not fighting me anyway, your fighting him"

A seven feet black tiger then came out of the shadows and growled at them. It had large claws and hand large fangs that had venom dripping fro them. It's eyes where bright red and it's tail was long and pointed at the end like a spear.

"What the fuck is that thing!" exclaimed Kai and Yuu debated whether he should transform or not. Kara had said for them not to tell anyone about the project but he couldn't let Kai get hurt either. Yuu gasped as the wind blew Kai's braid to the side and there on the back of his neck was the same mark that was on the pendent for the other mew. The pendent pulsed and Kai hissed at the burning sensation on the back of his neck.

They both let out a yelp as the tigers tail hit then and threw them into a wall. Yuu groaned and looked at Kai who was passed out next to him. He stood up shakily and held out his pendent. "Kumiho transformation" he said and transformed into his mew form. He called out his Gunblade and pointed it at the tiger.

Yuu ran at the tiger and went to hit it with his Gunblade but it jumped out the way. He cried out as it grabbed him in it's paw and he couldn't move, his arms where pressed against his sides. Kaleb flew ro him and stroked his ears.

"You look even cuter with these ears" he said and Yuu glared at him. Kai groaned and stood up. Kalebs pointed ears twitched and he looked at Kai. "So your awake, I was afraid you were going to miss all the fun"

"Kai pick up the pendent" called Yuu and Kai looked at him. "Just do it, pick it up and say what comes naturally"

Kai picked up the pendent and his eyes widened as it pulsed in his hand. "DRAGON TRANSFORMATION" he shouted and was eloped by a black light. When the light was gone so where his clothes and instead was his mew outfit. His top had changed to a long sleeved red shirt that was unbuttoned showing off his tanned skin and toned six pack. His jeans stayed the same except the rips had vanished and the chains where still there. On his feet he now wore black shin boots that where tied up with crimson laces. To finish off his outfit he had a black chocker around his neck with his pendent hanging off it.

His hair stayed the same but his once blue eyes had turned crimson and the pupils had become slits. He also has sharp claws, fangs and pointed ears just like Kaleb. He shook his shoulder's slightly and big black dragon wings unfurled from his back along with a spiky devil like tail that swished side to side in anticipation.

"Well it seems you're a dragon. The dragon demons I know are quite weak and stupid, so this should be easy" said Kaleb and he called on his two crimson fans.

"Bring it birdie" hissed Kai, his snake like tongue making him sound more snake like. He then also called upon his weapon and two black bladed swords appeared in his hands. They glared at each other and leapt at each other. There wings beating against the air. Kalebs big red feathered wings beating against the wind as he flew higher in the air, Kai following him.

Yuu tried to get out of the tigers grip but it just tightened it's hold. Yuu gasped as the air rushed out of him and he couldn't breath because the tiger was holding him so tight. He started to black out from lack of air.

"DANCING FLAME DARTS" called Hisoka and the tiger cried out as the flaming daggers hit it's hand and it let Yuu go. "YUU"

Yuu tried to move to land softly but he had no energy too. He braced himself for the impact of the ground but sighed when two strong arms caught him. He opened his eyes and his foggy pale blue eyes hit soft crimson ones. "Baka" said Kai and he flew down to the ground. He put Yuu down and turned to Hisoka. "Let's finish this"

Hisoka nodded and the both turned to the demon.

"HELL FIRE SPLITS" shouted Hisoka and explosions of fire went for the demons. It hit and the demon screamed. Kai then jumped and brought his swords down in a X shape.

"FIRE SLASH" he shouted and blades of fire hit the demon destroying it. The then glared up at Kaleb who was still in the sky.

"Until next time mews" he said and vanished. Kai scoffed and they all turned back to normal. He walked over to Yuu and picked him up.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do" he said heading towards his black Ferrari.

 

"They beat you K-K" laughed a male voice and Kaleb growled at the male.

"I told you to stop calling me that and I let them beat me. I wanted to see what there strenghts and weaknesses are. Still need a bit more information though" said Kaleb and the male rolled his dark grey eyes. "Don't roll your eye's at me soldier"

"Whatever Captain" said the male and Kaleb threw a dagger at him. A pale arm caught the dagger and the male sighed.

"General Taijun isn't happy you failed" said the female newcomer.

"Like I said I was gathering information" replied Kaleb and she rolled her red eyes. "He wants us two to fight them next"

"Okay I will sit back and gather information while you two fight then" said Kaleb and the other two nodded. All three the vanished.

 

"So your half brother is a full demon who wants to take over the world, to kill, enslave and eat humans" said Kai and Kara nodded. "And you two created this mythical mew project to save the world"

"Yes that's correct" replied Dolton and Kai crossed his arms over his chest.

"How come you want to stop him, he's your brother after all" said Kai to Kara and she sighed.

"Unlike my half brother I actually like human's and am not as evil as my half brother" she replied and he sighed. "So are you in?"

"Yeah okay am in, it gives me a reason to fight and I have to make sure this one doesn't accidentally get himself kidnapped, killed or raped" said Kai ruffling Yuu's hair.

"HEY" said Yuu who blushed at the comment making Kai chuckle and Hisoka laugh.


	3. Meet Mew Zack and Demons Zeeo and Tohru!

Chapter three -

Hisoka winced as Yuu slipped and dropped the plates he was carrying. There wasn't that many customers in the restaurant at the time and Dolton was about to snap. "Kai will you please go pick the things up on this list up and take Yuu with you" he said as he gave Kai the list and money.

Kai shrugged and pulled Yuu into the changing room to change out their uniforms; which was a white shirt with black slacks. Yuu wore a silver silk tie and waist coat where Kai's was black and Hisoka's was light blue. Kai wore his combats boots with his, Yuu wore white dress shoes and Hisoka wore black dress shoes and a light blue scarf around his neck.

When they where changed into there clothes they got into Kai's car. As Kai drove he put the window down and lit a cigarette. "Kai-san can I ask you something?" asked Yuu and the elder looked at him before looking back to the road.

"Yeah go on" he replied as he turned the corner. Yuu looked at the elder male and he frowned slightly.

"Where are your parents?" asked Yuu and Kai nearly dropped his cigarette in his lap in shock. "Am sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's fine Yuu, there dead. Two years ago but it's okay" replied Kai pulling over to park the car. He put on the hand brake and put the windows up after flicking his cigarette out of it. He took out the keys and leaned back.

"But don't you get lonely; I don't know what I would have done without my father, brothers and Hisoka when my mother left" he said and Kai looked at Yuu. Yuu looked down and his lips dipped down into a frown. This freaked Kai out and he sighed.

"Hey am fine on my own, Yuu don't cry over it" Kai said as a tear rolled down the younger's cheek.

"Kai-san let's be friends; that way you won't be alone anymore and I can be there when you do get lonely" said Yuu looking at the elder male; his eyes full of unshed tears. Yuu's eyes widened as Kai pulled him out of his seat and onto his lap. One of the elders arms went around his waist and the other ran through Yuu's hair as Kai grabbed it roughly but not so it hurt and used that to crush Yuu's lips' with his own. Yuu's eyes closed along with Kai's as there mouth's moved in sync. When Kai pulled back for air they panted and Yuu blushed. "Kai-san"

"How about I get a dog so not lonely" laughed Kai and Yuu pouted at the males joke. Kai then wiped Yuu's cheeks and palmed his face. "You really are something kid"

"Am not a kid, your only two years older!" said Yuu and Kai laughed making Yuu huff. He then realised that he was sitting in the elders lap and he scrambled off his to his own seat, Kai chuckling at the act. Yuu was glad the elders car windows where blacked out so no one could have seen them. "L-let's just get the stuff"

Kai shook his head and got out of the car. When Yuu got out and stood next to him he locked the car and they walked towards the supermarket.

 

"Hey why don't you go put the other bags in the car while I pay for these" said Kai and Yuu nodded. He took the keys off Kai and walked out the shop with the bags down the street to the car. He opened it and put the bags away then locked it, before turning to go back to Kai.

Yuu yelped when he was pulled into an ally and was pushed up against a wall. His eyes widened and he froze as a sharp 5' knife was held to his neck. "Keep quite and I won't hurt you" hissed a male voice and Yuu looked into his grey eyes. The male looked only 17, a year older than Yuu.

He had dark blue hair that was up in a high ponytail and it reached his mid back and bangs framed his face. He wore a top that matched his eyes and a hoddie the same colour of his hair. He wore dark blue jeans and black vans on his feet. A dark blue chocker on his neck and wrists finished off his look. If it wasn't for the face that he had a knife to his neck, Yuu would have thought he was quite handsome.

"Give me the keys to the car and all the money you have" the lad hissed and Yuu shook as he tried to put his hands in his pockets. If he could reach his phone or pendent he would be able to get help. The lad looked around then back to Yuu and growled softly. "Hurry the fuck up"

Yuu pulled out Kai's car keys and all the money he had on him. The lad snatched them off him and then looked him up and down. "Your quite cute kid, should be glad am not that type of person" he said and with his other hand he moved some of Yuu's hair out of his face. "What's your name kid?"

"Y-Yuu, my names Yuu" stuttered Yuu and the lad smiled. He pulled the knife away from his neck and put it away along with the keys and money. He then kissed Yuu and Yuu's eyes widened. He tried to push him off but the male pinned his hands above his head.

"HEY" shouted Kai and the male glared at him. Yuu could see the rage in Kai's face that this lad could not see.

"This has nothing to do with you" the male said and Kai punched him in the face. The male did a back hand spring back to his feet and he glared at Kai.

"No one fucking touches Yuu but me" he hissed and the male looked at Yuu and winked.

"See ya Yuu" he said and ran the other way.

"Go after him" said Yuu and Kai raised a brow at him. "He has your keys and my money. He robbed me before he kissed me and he had a knife to my neck"

"I'll fucking kill him" hissed Kai but he pulled Yuu to him, rapping his arms around Yuu. "Are you alright?"

"Am fine now but your keys" said Yuu and Kai grabbed his chin; making him look up at him.

"I can change the lock to my apartment and buy a new car. However I can't replace you if something happened to you" he said and Yuu blushed. "Good job I had my phone and didn't leave it in the car"

Kai pulled out his phone and phoned Dolton. He then phoned a locksmith and they walked to the place they would meet Kira.

 

"Oh my Kami, are you okay Yuu? Did you call the police?" asked Hisoka worried about his best friend and team mate. Dolton wad typing away.

"No" said Kai and Hisoka looked at him like he was crazy.

"He could have killed Yuu and not to mention he stole your car" Hisoka said and Kai rolled his eyes.

"He was a kid, I will deal with it" said Kai and Hisoka shook his head.

"Well no matter what happened, right now we need to concentrate on this. I just got two demonic aura's and a mythical mew signal in the same place" said Dolton.

"Well let's go then but this isn't over" said Hisoka and Yuu nodded.

 

Zack hid behind a car panting; one minute he was walking down the street and the next he was being attacked by two weird eared people. "Come out and fight like a man mew" said a male voice and Zack gritted his teeth. He stood up and walked around the car. He glared up at the two floating people. "Good mew mew"

The male had shoulder length jet black hair with his bangs covering his left golden amber eye. He wore a red shirt with black short sleeves with black shorts and a red belt. on his feet he had black boots with some sort of crest on. The girl next to him had brown hair that hung to her waist in curls with the ends blond and crimson eyes looked at her friend. She wore a black shirt with red short sleeves and a black skirt with a red belt. she finished off her look with black boots. Both had sharp fangs and claws. The male had pointed ears and a fox tail whereas the girl had black cat ears on top of her head and two cat tails.

"Come on then ya pointed eared freak" hissed Zack and Zeeo's eyes narrowed. He glared at the young male and his two blood red sai swords with a red gem in the middle appeared in his hands. Zack pulled out his knife and got into a defensive position.

"Am going to gut you mew" hissed Zeeo and he floated to the ground. Zack dodged a slash to his chest and went to attack the demon but hit his blade. Zack's eyes widened and he yelped as Zeeo's sword slashed his arm. Zack cried out as Zeeo kicked him in the chest sending him crashing into the car he was previously hiding behind. "Pathetic"

"Just hurry up Zee" said Tohru looking away. She didn't care about killing the humans, the only reason she was helping Ryu-sama was because Zee pulled her into it.

"But catgirl I want to take my time killing the weakling" said Zee and she rolled her eyes at the nickname her best friend gave her. Zeeo looked down at Zack and smirked. "Bye mew"

He went to stab Zack but looked up shocked as his blade hit Hisoka's dagger. Hisoka pushed ob the sword and Zeeo stepped back and glared at the mew. "I don't think so" said Hisoka and his dagger collided with one of Zee's swords. They jumped away from each other then fought again.

Yuu ran to Zack and Kai glared at the younger male. Zack looked up and sighed. "Shit" he hissed as Kai pulled him up by his top.

"Shit's right kid, you have something that belongs to me" growled Kai and Zack gritted his teeth in pain. Yuu gasped and looked at Zack's cut arm; which had a pair of angel wings above it. Yuu pointed to it and Kai looked. "You gotta be fucking kidding me"

His eyes widened and Kai grabbed Yuu; jumping away from the sword that was threw at them. They landed and looked at Tohru as she pulled her silver bladed sword with a purple gem full of poison on the middle; out of the ground.

"I got her, Yuu make sure this baka don't run away" said Kai and he walked towards Tohru. "DRAGON TRANSORMATION"

Zack's eyes widened as he watched Kai transform and call upon his swords. Kai then proceeded to fight with Tohru who was more powerful that Kai fought; he liked a good enemy. "What the fuck" said Zack and Yuu turned to him holding out a pendent with wings carved on it.

"This belongs to you" said Yuu and Zack looked at him. He looked at the pendent. "Your one of us, a mythical mew"

Zack sighed and took the pendent making Yuu smile. "Let's go help our comrades" said Yuu and Zack laughed shaking his head.

"Defiantly a weird kid" said Zack and Yuu huffed. "DARK ANGEL TRANSORMATION"

A gray light eloped him and when it was gone he had transformed. His hair had turned jet black as did his eyes with the pupils turning white. He wore a black long sleeved haori and black hakamas; a white obi hung from his waist. His chocker turned white and his pendent hung off of it, the ones on his wrist also turning white. A pair of black angel wing unfurled from his back and his ears pointed, along with his nails and fangs. A black sword appeared in his hands and Zack smirked. "Now this is cool" he said.

Zack looked to Yuu and his eyes roamed his mew form. "What are you?" he asked and Yuu looked at him, Gunblade at the ready.

"A Kumiho" he replied and Zack nodded. Hisoka and Kai jumped to the two and Zack nodded to them. Kai rolled his eyes but Hisoka smiled; not knowing Zack was the one who robbed Yuu.

"Looks like the two of you could use some help" said Kaleb and the two demons glared at him as he flew to them. "I mean four onto two isn't really that fair"

"Captain Kaleb" growled Zee and Kaleb glanced at him.

"Yes it's captain, remember that Zeeo" said Kaleb and they glared at each other.

"Will both of you grow up" said Tohru and they both huffed. They all flew out the way as Hisoka's daggers flew at them, he called them back and the mews got into a fighting stance.

"Oh you want to play" said Kaleb smirking at them.

"You and me have a fight to finish" growled Kai and Kaleb unfurled his wings.

"Let's go dragon" Kaleb hissed and the leaped at each other, swords crashing against fans as they attacked each other. Nether getting any major hits, just a few scratches.

Zack flew into the air and pointed his sword at Zeeo. "Your mine" he hissed and Zeeo scoffed, pointing his sai swords at the dark angel mew.

"Bring it" Zee growled and they leapt at each other. Tohru sighed and looked at the other two mews. She closed her eyes and summoned a lower level demon. She then opened her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"Go" she said and the snake demon launched at the two mews. Yuu jumped on it's back white Hisoka distracted it. It moved and Yuu tripped but held tight onto the snake for dear life. Hisoka sweat dropped and scratched his head at his friend's clumsiness.

"Yuu you alright?" asked Kai as he blocked Kaleb. Yuu stood back up and nodded. He pointed his Gunblade at the back of the snakes head and just as he was about to shout his attack it jerked; sending Yuu flying backwards. "YUU"

Yuu hit the floor and grabbed his head as he sat up. He gulped and looked up to cold dark green eyes. The demons stopped and looked at the new comer. The dark green eyes looked to Kaleb.

"General Taijun" said the three demons and he sighed.

"Let's finish this" he said and he went to slash Yuu with his long bladed katana. His eyes widened slightly when Hisoka stood in front of Yuu and used his daggers to stop the katana from cutting him.

"No one hurts my friend while am around" Hisoka hissed and Taijun pulled back; floating into the air. The small human had surprised him.

"Retreat" said Taijun and with one last look at Hisoka he vanished. The other demons disappearing with him. The mews came together and retransformed.

"Well that was weird" said Zack and Kai turned to him.

"Keys" he said holding his hand out and Zack sighed but handed the keys over to Kai.

"Wait, he's the one who robbed Yuu" said Hisoka and he punched Zack in the face. "That's for Yuu"

Zack glared at Hisoka and went for him but was held back by Kai. "Okay let's all calm down; it's done. Let's just get back to the restaurant" said Yuu and they all turned to go back to the restaurant.

 

"Glad your on the team, only three members left to find" said Dolton holding out Zack's uniform. Zack rolled his eyes and took the inform from him. "Well anyway go home and rest"

The mews shrugged and walked outside. "Oi kid, were do you live; I'll drop you all off" said Kai and Zack looked at him.

"I'll walk am fine" he replied and tried to walk away but Yuu took a hold of his arm softly.

"I will feel better knowing your safe" said Yuu and Zack looked away.

"I don't have anywhere to go; I have been on the streets since I was 13" he replied and went ot walk away. His eyes widened and he stepped back as someone pulled on his ponytail. He turned around to see it was Kai.

"I have a spare room however there will be rules. Your stop stealing for starters and you have to go to school" said Kai and Yuu smiled at the elder male.

"Why would you do this?" asked Zack and Kai's face softened, something that rarely happened.

"I know what it's like to have no one" Kai replied and Zack's eyes widened. He then looked down and bit his lip. He looked up and caught the keys Kai threw to him. "Go get in the car"

Zack nodded and he and Hisoka walked to the car. Kai looked down as small arms circled his waist. "That was really nice Kai-san" said Yuu and Kai smirked lifting Yuu's chin so the younger looked up at him.

"Not a dog but he will do" he laughed and Yuu rolled his eyes. He gasped and blushed as Kai pulled him flush against him. He ran his hand down Yuu's side as he pulled his mouth over the younger's and squeezed his hip. When he pulled away he put his lips to Yuu's earlobe; bit it then squeezed Yuu's ass as he whispered in his ear. "You owe me one though Yuu and I will collect; soon"

When Kai pulled back he chuckled at Yuu's strawberry red face. Yuu turned and made his way to the car as fast as he could, Kai laughing as he followed him.


	4. Meet Mew Emily

Chapter four -

Yuu gulped and played with the hem of his shirt nervously. He was sat on a couch in Kai's apartment; he couldn't remember how he got there or where Zack was! He looked up at Kai as he set down a green tea for Yuu and a beer for himself. He then sat down next to Yuu and turned the TV on. "W-Where's Zack-kun?" asked Yuu and Kai looked at him smirking.

"Out, what's wrong Yuu; your not scared of me are you?" he teased and the younger blushed while shaking his head. Kai grabbed his chin and made Yuu look at him. Yuu gasped slightly seeing that Kai's once dark blue eyes had darkened even more than normal; so dark that they were nearly black. "Good and since were alone; I think it's time I collect on what am owed"

Kai then pressed his lips to Yuu's and Yuu gasped into the kiss; giving Kai his chance to slip his tongue into the younger's mouth. Yuu then melted into the kiss and his eyes drifted closed as his arms wrapped around Kai's neck. As there tongues danced Yuu moaned. 'He tastes like mint and dark chocolate mixed together' though Yuu.

Yuu's eyes opened when Kai laid him down on the couch with Kai in-between his legs leaning over him. Kai pulled back and cupped his face softly. "I will take care of you Yuudai" he said surprising Yuu. He then kissed Yuu again; this time instead of pulling away for air he kissed down Yuu's jaw to his neck.

Yuu moaned when Kai bit his neck and he could feel the elder male smirk on his neck. Kai continued to nip and bite Yuu's neck getting moans and whimpers of need from Yuu. Yuu gasped and his eyes flew open as Kai grinded his hips into Yuu's; his erection pressing against Yuu's thigh making Yuu freak out slightly.

Kai pulled away and lifted his top over his head; chucking when Yuu's eyes travelled over his muscular chest. Yuu looked up at Kai shyly and he nodded giving Yuu the permission he was looking for. Yuu's soft slightly shacking hands ran lightly over Kai's tan skin, making Kai moan. Yuu's hands slipped into black silky tresses as Kai pressed his mouth to his.

Kai trailed his kiss's back to Yuu's neck and bit down softly as his hand dipped into Yuu's pants and boxes. Yuu moaned and his back arced at the new and unfamiliar feel of Kai's hand around his erection. "K-Kai-s-san" he moaned making Kai rub faster till the young in experienced body under him shook. Yuu gripped Kai's shoulders in intense pleasure and just as he was about to have his first orgasm; he woke up panting.

Yuu sat up gasping and looked around his bedroom; his face strawberry red. He put his hands on his cheeks; shocked about the sexual dream he had about his team-mate. What did the dream mean? did he have feelings for the elder male more than just friends? Or was it just shock over what the elder had said; making him imagine things?

"Hey Yuu, tis time get up" said Himejima as he opened Yuu's door. He put his head in the door; seeing the confused look on the younger brothers face Hime walked in and sat on the bed. "What's up Yuu?"

"Hime there's this guy in work and I don't want him to be lonely but I get flustered around him and I had a dream about him. What does it mean" asked Yuu and Hime sucked on the lollypop in his mouth. He knew his brother was to kind and native for his own good.

"I think you have a thing for this guy and you should talk to him about it. If he feels the same then great if he doesn't then there's not much you can do. However don't let this guy take advantage of you, Yuu coz if he does me and Mei will kill im" said Hime and he stood up. "Anyway ya best get ready, don't wanna be late"

Yuu nodded. "Thanks Hime" he said and Hime walked out the room. Yuu grabbed his things and went into his bathroom to get ready for school.

 

"Wait your going to tell Kai what!" said Hisoka to his blushing friend as they walked toward the restaurant. Hisoka chuckled and shook his head. "Well to be honest I think he likes you too Yuu; I mean he's always flirting with ya"

Yuu blushed again and looked up seeing a familiar dark blue ponytail. "Zack-kun" Yuu called and the elder male turned to the younger boys.

"Hey why don't we ask Zack, he lives with Kai now don't he" said Hisoka and Yuu's eyes widened.

"No" he said but Hisoka had already sped up to get to the elder. Yuu ran to the two and fell into place with them.

"So Zack-san, how is it living with Kai-san?" asked Hisoka and Zack raised a brow at his younger team-mate.

"Okay I guess, this school thing's a bother but hey I have a place to crash and Kai-onii's alright. Now what do you really want to know?" he asked and Hisoka grinned evilly making Zack's steps falter.

"Does Kai-san talk about Yuu?" he asked and Yuu went bright red. The elder chuckled and ruffled Yuu's hair making Yuu pout.

"Not much but he has a thing for Yuu, it's easy to see if your looking for the right thing" Zack replied and he smirked at Hisoka.

"So Yuu should go for it?" he asked and Zack nodded. Yuu sighed and put his head down, weakly raising his hand.

"I am here you know" he said and yelped as something fell on him.

"Shit" said a girls voice and the two turned to see a girl sitting on Yuu's back. She had charcoal back hair up in a ponytail with bangs over her left dark brown eye. She wore a red short sleeved shirt that contrasted with her pale skin and she wore it with blue jeans and black vans. Around her waist was a white jacket. Yuu moaned in pain and she looked down. "Oh shit, am so sorry"

She got off Yuu and helped him up. The other two ran over to them. "Are you okay Yuu?" asked Hisoka and Zack looked him over.

"Should be glad Kai-onii isn't here" he growled and Hisoka elbowed him in the gut. Zack glared at him and Hisoka glared back.

"Am fine, just a few scratches" said Yuu and she smiled.

"Am Emily" she said and held her hand out to Yuu. Yuu smiled and shook her hand. They then turned to the glaring males. "Are they always like this?"

"There getting used to each other" replied Yuu and she 'ohhed'

"Well anyway I best be going, it was nice to meet you and I am sorry" she said and Yuu smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Emily-san" he replied and waved as she walked away. No one aware of the crimson eyes that watched them from above.

"Well isn't this something" said Kaleb and he chuckled while vanishing.

 

"Where did you go?" asked Zeeo from his place on the long plush couch of there hideout. Kalbe looked over his shoulder at the male and smirked making Zeeo raise a brow.

"I found another mew, a girl this time and I think you will like killing her" said Kaleb and Zeeo smirked.

"Finally a girl, I was starting to think it was just going to be all guys" said Zeeo and Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Taijun-sama" Tohru questioned and he looked at her.

"Let's go" he said and they all nodded.

 

"Ouch" hissed Yuu and Kai raised a brow. The two sat in the changing room as Kai cleaned the cuts on Yuu's hands and knees. As soon as he heard the younger was hurt he had wanted to kill the person who had hurt him. However he didn't miss the look Hisoka and Zack has threw each other, making Yuu blush and pull away from him. They where keeping something from him and he would find out what, even if he had to beat it out of them.

Yuu watched as Kai cleaned his cuts gently, though the elder male seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Taking this chance Yuu ran his eyes over the thinking and slightly out of it male. Yuu smiled at the young look the elder had on his face, having to grow up so fast meant the elder didn't have much time to just be a kid and think about nothing and have no responsibilities.

Yuu sighed and went to touch Kai's face. In a instant Kai had a hold of Yuu's wrist making Yuu gasp, the elder males reflects sharp even though he was out of it only second ago. Kai's hard grip on Yuu's wrist loosened and he sighed. "Am sorry" said Yuu and Kai looked at him.

"It's alright, you just caught me off guard, you can continue if you want" said Kai and Yuu blushed. Yuu was shocked at the young and soft look Kai had. Yuu bit his lip as Kai put his soft small hand on his cheek and he sighed; closing his eyes. Kai was showing Yuu his soft and vulnerable side; this made tears gather in his eyes, Kai was giving him his trust. When Kai's eyes opened they widened slightly. "Yuu?"

"Oh Kai-kun!" Yuu said and he launched himself at the elder male. Kai's eyes fully widened as Yuu sat in his lap with his arms around his neck; crying into his chest yet hugging him tightly. Kai rapped his arms around the younger's waist and nuzzled Yuu's neck.

"You really are something Yuu" said Kai as Yuu pulled back and wiped his eyes. Kai smirked at the younger male and pecked his lips making Yuu blush yet again. "You tell anyone about this an I will kill ya"

"Kai-kun can I ask you something?" asked Yuu as they both stood up. Kai looked at him and smirked when Yuu looked to the side while playing with the hem of his shirt. He could do this, he could ask the elder male out. "Kai-kun will you"

"Hey you two hurry up, the demons are attacking" said Dolton putting his head into the changing room. Kai nodded and Dolton left. Kai then turned back to Yuu.

"You were asking me something" said Kai and Yuu shook his head.

"It can wait" Yuu replied and Kai shrugged walking out the room. Yuu sighed and looked up at Zack as he looked in the room.

"You ask him out yet?" he asked and Yuu shook his head sadly. Zack tilted his head and then smirked at Yuu, making him slightly scared. "Don't worry about it Yuu, leave it to me"

With that being said he went out the door. "What do you mean leave it to you?" asked Yuu as he went out the door. Zack looked back at him and winked, Yuu didn't like the sound of that.

 

"Stop looking at my breasts you perv" said Emily as she crossed her arms over her chest. This is what the four mythical mews arrived to. Emily was in the claw of a monkey demon glaring at Zeeo who was looking at her breasts. Kaleb was holding his stomach laughing, Tohru was rolling her eyes at her friends behaviour and Taijun had his head in his hand.

"Owww" yelped Zeeo when Tohru karate chopped him on the head and he pouted but looked away from Emily's breasts.

"Pervert" said Tohru and she looked at the mews, this made the rest of the demons look to them too.

"About time ya's showed up" said Zeeo calling upon his weapon.

"Zeeo keep a hold on the girl, Kaleb the dark angel, Tohru get the lower level and kill the dragon and fox" said Taijun. Kai scoffed but Taijun's eyes never left Hisoka. "The hellhound is mine"

Zeeo took a hold of Emily as the lower level demon attacked Yuu and Kai. Kai rapped his arms around Yuu and flew into the air glaring at Tohru. "Yuu take the girl, I have the monkey" said Kai as they landed and Yuu nodded. Kai hissed and ran at the monkey while Yuu called on his Gunblade an faced Tohru who had landed.

"Let's see what your made of then fox" said Tohru and she attached Yuu, there blades crashing making sparks. They pulled back and attacked again.

Hisoka cried out as he was thrown backwards by Taijun's attack. He stood up and yelped as Taijun pinned him to the wall. Hisoka blushed as dark green eyes roamed his body, a slight smirk on the demons face. "You were willing to die for your friend" commented Taijun looking at Hisoka.

"Of course I would die for Yuu, he would do the same for me" hissed Hisoka and he tried to push the elder man off him. He gasped and his eyes widened as Taijun pressed his lips to his, making red pour into the younger's cheeks.

"Your so innocent, I want you" said Taijun when he pulled back and Hisoka pushed him back. He held his daggers like swords and attacked, them hitting Taijun's katana,

"Well you can't have me" replied Hisoka and they attacked.

 

"Will you keep still" hissed Zeeo trying to stop Emily from wiggling in his arms. He was starting to loose his grip in her. She gritted her teeth and elbowed him in the gut. Zeeo gasped and let her go. "Bitch"

Emily's eyes widened and she cried out. She hadn't realised how high up they were. Two strong arms caught her and she looked up at Dolton who smiled down at her. "You okay?" he asked as he put her down.

"Yeah am okay, thank you" she said and he laughed but held out a pendent with a fax paw carved into it. Her brows furrowed but she took the pendent.

"Help your team Emily" said Dolton and she nodded.

"KITSUNE TRANSFORMATION" shouted Emily and a red light eloped her. Her hair darkened to jet black and her eyes bled to a brownish red. She now wore a white strapless top with a white skirt which turned red at the zig-zagged ends that ended at her knees with red boots with white laces and finished off with a red belt. on top of her head were dusty brown fox ears and a dusty brown fox tail. In her hand was a white baton which she pointed at Zeeo.

"Nice but I have been a fox a lot longer kit-chan" said Zeeo as he pointed her swords at her,

"Show me then" she said and he smirked. They ran at each other and she blocked his attack but moaned when he kicked her in the gut; making her stumble back. She narrowed her eyes then twirled her baton. "RIBBON LIGHT BUST"

Zeeo cried out as a light blinded him then a white beam hit him in the chest; sending him backwards.

"Now that is cool" said Zack and Emily smiled at him.

"WATCH OUT" she shouted and tackled Zack to the floor; just as Kalebs blast hit were Zack had previously been. They got up and he thanked her. "It's okay were team-mates now"

"Right, lets finish this" said Zack and they faced the two demons. Zeeo stood next to Kaleb and they attacked.

 

Kai smirked down at the defeated demon and turned to watch Yuu fight Tohru. The girl wasn't really trying; Kai could tell. It was as if she didn't really care about taking over the humans, then it must have been because of her friend, the fox demon.

Everyone looked over as Kaleb cried out, it seemed that Zack had cut the males side, a huge gash had blood poring out of it. Zeeo put the males arm over him. Kaleb was loosing blood and fast.

"General" said Zeeo and Taijun looked over from his fight with Hisoka. His eyes widened slightly and he nodded. Zeeo seeing this vanished with his bleeding comrade.

Taijun then pushed Hisoka back. "I will take you Hisoka" he said then he flew into the sky; joined by Tohru. Zack and Emily stood with Kai and Yuu, Hisoka a way from them. Taijun glared at the mews and threw a large ball of energy at them.

"NOOOO" screamed Hisoka as he ran to his friends. He was thrown back when the ball hit the ground. Taijun smirked but then it fell as the dust cleared and all four members still stood there. A barrier of fire around them had saved them. Kai panting while his crimson eyes glowed.

"No one hurts my family" he growled in a dark voice as fire flickered from the males hands. All the mews and demons looking at him shocked.

"Kai-onii" said Zack looking at his older brother figure in awe.

"Let's go" said Taijun and Tohru vanished. He took one last look at Hisoka and vanished himself.

The barrier of fire went out but the fire around Kai's hands stayed. He was furious, he had already had one family taking from him. He was not losing this one too, no matter how fucked up they were he would never let anyone hurt them.

Yuu wrapped his arms around Kai's waist as the others stood around and watched. Kai's chest rose and fell rapidly. Yuu tightened his hold on the male. "It's okay now Kai-kun" he said and Kai felt the anger drain from him, along with the fire and his energy.

Yuu yelped as Kai's knees gave out and they went tumbling to the ground. The others ran to them as Yuu rolled Kai over. "Shit" hissed Kai as Yuu put Kai's head in his lap.

"We need to get him back to the restaurant" said Dolton and they nodded. Dolton and Zack helped him up, his arms over both of their shoulders. "Let's go"

 

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Yuu worried and Kai glared at him. Yuu sighed and sat down next to Kai. They were all in the lab.

"What the hell happened" growled Kai and Dolton sighed. Everyone was there except Kara, who had been missing for a few days.

"I was afraid this would happen, you see from using mythical creatures DNA it seems that you also got there powers as well. The reason Kai collapsed was because he wasn't used to using that power and that much energy. It's a side effect" said Dolton and they all looked at him shocked.

"So we all could have powers?" asked Hisoka and Dolton nodded.

"But why now?" asked Emily and Dolton smiled.

"I think it's because the group is nearly all together" he replied and she nodded. "It' also could have been because of Kai's strong urge to protect you all, he tapped into the dragon DNA to protect you all"

"Cool so where all going to get powers like Kai-onii's" said Zack and Dolton nodded. "But are we all going to collapse from using them?"

"I don't know as I don't know what powers you could have however with training you will be able to use your powers without a second thought like Kara can" explained Dolton and Zack nodded. Dolton then grabbed a box and gave it to Emily. "Your uniform"

She thanked him and took the box. "Where is Kara-chan?" questioned Yuu and Dolton looked at him.

"She's trying to get information about what her brother is up too. Now it's late all go home and get some rest, especially you Kai" said Dolton and Kai scoffed. The mews all walked out; Zack whispering in Kai's ear before walking to Emily.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he said and they walked away. Zack winking at Yuu as he walked away. Yuu's brows furrowed and Hisoka smirked seeing Kai walk there way.

"I'll wait over here" he said and walked a bit away. Yuu looked up as Kai came to him, a smirk gracing his worn out face.

"I'll pick you up Friday at seven, oh and Yuu just ask me yourself instead of getting Zack to next time Yuu" said Kai and Yuu's whole face and neck went red. His mouth opening in shock and Kai laughed. He shook his head and walked to his car. Hisoka walked over to his friend. "I have a date with Kai" said Yuu and Hisoka put his arm over his friends shoulder.

"Come on let's go home" he said and the two make there way home.


	5. Meet Mew Chi and Revealed Feelings!

Dark cobalt blue eyes stared down the cocky brown eyed male in front of her. Her blond almost white hair hung past her butt with loose curls. She wore a white button up shirt with a black jacket and a cobalt blue skirt. On her feet she wore knee high black soaks and black shoes, mascara finishing her look.

The male stood with two friends behind him. "No" she said and the males smirk fell. She turned away and he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him and glared.

"What do you mean no" he said glaring at her. She pulled her arm from him and he let go.

"I mean no, I won't go out with you" she said and continued into her school.

"Good morning Chi-sama" said a group of girls and Chi sighed. It was the same every morning; she would walk in and her fan club would be there; ready to follow her around all day. Something she hated. She sighed and rolled her eyes; going into her class.

 

"Excited for tonight Yuu?" asked Hisoka and the younger male blushed making Hisoka laugh. They were sat outside in the quad; eating there lunch. Hisoka shook his head and looked to his friend. "Where do you think he's going to take you?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he's picking me up at five. He text me this morning changing the time" replied Yuu and Hisoka nodded. Yuu was nervous about his date with Kai, especially since he had yet had another dream about the elder male. Also his brothers and father wanted to meet him before they went out.

"Do you think he will come onto you?" laughed Hisoka and Yuu pouted. He knew what his friend was trying to do; he was trying to get Yuu all flustered.

"Seen anymore of Taijun?" asked Yuu and Hisoka was the one who blushed this time. Yuu giggled and Hisoka glared at his friend.

"That's not funny, he said he was going to take me" said Hisoka putting his chop sticks down and looking at Yuu. Yuu giggled and Hisoka sighed. They both looked up as the bell went. They said goodbye to each other; putting their rubbish in the bin and went to their next class.

 

"Oww, watch it" hissed Kaleb as Zeeo re-rapped his chest. Zeeo rolled his eyes at the male and finished the task. Tohru looked at Taijun who had his arms crossed.

"How did he do that?" she asked and the other two males went silent. They had been told about what Kai had been able to do. Afterwards Taijun had left and hadn't come back for two days.

"I don't know" he replied and looked at them. "But I have a plan"

 

Chi yelped as she was shoved into a wall. She glared at the male who just wouldn't take no for an answer. This time he had four of his friends with him. "You think your better than everyone don't you bitch. Well that fan club of yours isn't going to save you now" he said.

"Get off me you asshole" Chi hissed and kicked him I the shin. He yelped and glared at her chi's eyes widened as he slapped her. He pulled his arm back to punch her but froze.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing" said a voice and they all looked at Zack who stood in the ally with Emily next to him. Emily looked shocked whereas Zack looked pissed. "I don't like guys who hit girls"

"This has nothing to do with you" the male hissed. Zack glared at him and his friends, who backed away slightly.

"Just leave it Saki, he's that new guy who hangs round with Miko" said one of his friends and Saki's eyes widened. Everyone knew Kai and he went to the same school as them. Kai wasn't one to make angry and if Zack was his friend; it was for a reason.

"You're not worth it" Saki hissed and he let Chi go. He then cried out as she punched him and broke his nose.

"That's for slapping me" she hissed. He glared at her but ran away with his friends.

"Nice right hook" said Zack and Chi looked to him.

"Thank you" she replied and he shrugged. Emil went over to Chi and Chi looked at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked and Chi nodded. "Am Emily and that's Zack"

"You go to my school" said Chi to Zack and he smirked.

"Yeah I do. Hey where going back to my apartment, why don't you join us?" asked Zack and Chi looked at him shocked.

"O-okay" she said and Emily smiled.

 

Yuu looked at the clock and bit his lip, it was five. "He's late" said Himejima who put a lollipop into his mouth. Unlike his younger brother he had dirty blond hair that messily stuck up with a few curls and dark blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a dark green dinosaur hoodie over it with torn light blue jeans and white and grey sneakers. Himejima also had one black eyebrow piercing along with one snake bite and an array of studs and silver rings in his right ear.

Meikado also had dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair although his hair was neatly combed around his ears. The eldest brother wore a light green dress shirt with dark blue jeans and black doc martins; a blue business jacket which was over the shirt finished his looks. A pair of glasses sat purged on his nose.

At the head of the table sat Keisuke Karako; Yuu's and his brother's father. Mei and Hime shared his light tan which Yuu did not and his dark blue eyes. However Yuu shared his father's klutziness and good nature and his dark auburn hair which was pulled back into a stubby ponytail at his neck.

Yuu jumped at the rap on the front door, Kai was here. He went to the door and opened it; smiling at the handsome older male. Kai smirked as he leaned on the doorframe. "Hey, you ready?" Kai asked.

"Yeah it's just" Yuu stammered while looking back towards the kitchen where his family sat. Kai followed his gaze and sighed.

"Yuu, can we leave the whole 'meet the family' thing. Am no good at it" replied Kai and Yuu bit his lip. He was torn, he knew how Kai felt about it but he also knew how protective his family are. Just as Yuu was about to reply, his father came out the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Kai-san. Yuu has not stopped talking about you" said Keisuke chuckling. Yuu blushed and Kai smirked; looking at Yuu. Kai then tensed as Keisuke held out his hand at Kai. "Am Keisuke, Yuu's father"

Father and son saw the troubled look on Kai's face as he looked at the hand. Yuu slipped his small hand into Kai's larger one and gave it a small squeeze. Kai then slipped his hand into Keisuke's. Keisuke smiled at the couple, just from watching the two he could see a strong bond forming between them that he had never seen before.

"So since it is a Friday and not a school night, I will extend your curfew to eleven" replied Keisuke and Yuu nodded.

"I will have him back by eleven; I promise" said Kai and Keisuke nodded. Yuu smiled at them both.

"Well I won't keep you two, have a good night. Oh and Kai-san' you are welcome here anytime you like" replied Keisuke. Kai nodded and they said their goodbyes. Keisuke watched as they got into Kai's car and drove off. He smiled and went back into the kitchen. He sat down and sipped his tea.

"How could ya let im go without us all meetin im?" asked Hime giving his father a pointed look. Mei looked at his father as he sipped his green tea. "How do ya know he won't hurt im?"

"He won't hurt him, trust me Hime. The poor boy looked uncomfortable and I didn't want him to be forced to do something he wasn't comfortable with" replied Keisuke as he looked at his middle child.

"We have to trust Yuu as well Hime" said Mei and Hime sighed, putting his lollipop back into his mouth.

 

"My father likes you" said Yuu as they got out of the car. Kai put his keys in his pocket and gave a sideways glance.

"Yeah, he's alright. Reminds me a lot like you, like an older you" replied Kai and Yuu tilted his head. Kai smirked and opened the door to the small restaurant. Yuu thanked him and Kai gave his name to the waitress. She led them over to a booth in the back and sat them down.

"So how's living with Zack-san going, is he keeping out of trouble?" asked Yuu as they looked over the menus. Kai put his down and looked at Yuu.

"Yeah he's calmed down quite a bit" he replied and Yuu smiled as he also put his menu down. They ordered there drinks and food before Yuu turned back to Kai.

"I am glad, I am so happy you are not alone anymore Kai-kun" said Yuu and Kai scoffed; making Yuu tilt his head yet again. He then blushed as Kai grabbed his small hand in his bigger one.

"How can I be alone when I have you stuck to my side" Kai said and he brushed his lips across Yuu's knuckles. Yuu's blush travelled down his neck and he pressed his palm to his chest. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. It was right then that Yuu realised that he was hopelessly in love with the male in front of him.

 

Chi looked around the apartment as she sat on a black leather three seater couch with a 32' LD TV in front of her. The apartment was defiantly a lad's pad with an array of games consoles and a stereo/docking system. There was also two arm chairs and a small table. However that was all, other than those things it was quite empty.

There was also four doors leading off from the living room. A kitchen, a bathroom, Zack's room and Kai's room. Chi sat with Emily while Zack got them some drinks. He came out and gave them there drinks and sat down.

"So you two work in the same restaurant, along with Kai and two other friends called Yuu and Hisoka" said Chi an Emily nodded. Chi then looked to Zack. "How come you live with Kai then Zack?

Emily gave a small smile and Zack looked at Chi. "I have been living on the streets for a few years when I ran away from my foster family and when Kai-onii heard he said I could stay with him" Zack replied and Chi nodded. She could tell it was a sore subject; so she left it at that.

"Where is Kai?" she asked changing the subject ad both Zack and Emily smirked; Emily also giggling.

"Kai's on his first date with Yuu" replied Zack and Chi's eye brows rose.

"They are the cutest couple" said Emily and Chi nodded. She would like to meet these people.

"Well who wants to order some food and watch films?" asked Zack and the other two agreed.

 

Kai locked the car and the two of them walked towards his apartment. Kai's brows furrowed and he looked at the spaced out Yuu. The younger had been quite and that was unusual for the young male. Kai grabbed his arm as they stood outside his apartment.

"Okay what's wrong, you have been too quite. Didn't you like dinner?" asked Kai and Yuu looked up at Kai surprised.

"What? No. Dinner was amazing" replied Yuu and Kai sighed.

"Then what is it Yuu. You know you can tell me anything Yuu!" replied Kai and Yuu blushed. Kai watched as the younger bit his lip nervously and played with the hem of his top; something Kai realised he did when nervous. He took Yuu's head in his hands and Yuu looked into his dark blue eyes. "Tell me Yuu"

Yuu gulped and could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest. Tears filled his eyes and he smiled at Kai. "Kai-kun, at dinner I realised that I want to always be by your side. That I never want to be with anyone else but you Kai-kun" said Yuu as tear rolled down his cheeks. Kai just stood there at what he was hearing. "I love you Kai-kun, I always will"

Yuu's eyes widened as Kai pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips to Yuu's. Yuu closed his eyes and kissed back just as passionate as Kai was kissing him. Yuu wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and Kai pulled back; resting his forehead on Yuu's. Locking onto dark green eyes that shined with love.

"You are the only one Yuu; I love you too" replied Kai and Yuu sobbed in joy. Kai pulled Yuu to him and Yuu cried into his chest; soaking his chest. "Be mine Yuu"

"Yes Kai-kun" replied Yuu and Kai made him look at him.

"No Yuu, just Kai okay" said Kai and Yuu nodded.

"Yes Kai" said Yuu and they kissed again. Unlike there other kisses, this one was soft and full of love. However their kiss was cut short by the voice above them.

"Awww, isn't this sweet Zeeo" said Kaleb and Kai glared at the demon. Kaleb floated in the air with Zeeo next to him and that struck Kai as odd.

"There's only two, where's the other two?" stated Kai and Yuu looked at his teammate and now boyfriend. Yuu's face then paled even more than normal.

"Hisoka" he replied and Kai's eyes widened slightly. If Kaleb and Zeeo where here; then Taijun and Tohru were after the others; Hisoka especially.

"Yuu run into the apartment and Tell Zack to ring Emily and get there asses over to Hisoka's place" said Kai and Yuu nodded. They both cried out as an attack threw them backwards and crashing through the front door.

Zack, Emily and Chi jumped up and ran towards the two. They got up and Kai looked to the three. "Who is she?" he asked looking at Chi.

"This is Chi!" replied Emily and Kai nodded.

"Emily take her home and Zack get your ass over to Hisoka's; me an Yuu will take care of these two" said Kai and Zack nodded. Emily smiled at a confused Chi and took her hand. She ran with Chi towards were the girl lived. Zeeo saw this and went to throw one of his blood swords at her but was blocked by Kai's own swords. Kai and Yuu stood there in their mew forms as Zack ran towards Hisoka's home, hoping he was not too late.

 

Hisoka stepped out of the shower and sighed. He had not long ago got home from basketball practice and had taken a long shower to get rid of the tension in his shoulders. With a towel wrapped around his waist he walked over to his dresser to pick out some clothes. After taking out his clothes and putting on his boxers he looked towards his phone that was ringing. He went to pick it up when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, something wasn't right.

Hisoka picked up the phone and put it to his ear while looking for anything out of place in his room. "Hisoka where are you?" panted Zack down the phone and Hisoka's brows furrowed.

"At home, Zack what is wrong?" Hisoka asked walking slowly to his clothes.

"Get out of there as fast as you can, Kaleb and Zeeo attacked Yuu and Kai outside the apartment. That means that Taijun and Tohru are missing and that means there going after you so get out of there" said Zack and Hisoka's eyes widened. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on.

"Okay let me just get my pendent" he said and went over to his bag to get it out. Hisoka cried out as he was shoved roughly into the wall. He looked up and his eyes widened as Taijun pinned him to the wall, his hands pinned above his head.

"I don't think so" Taijun said and squeezed Hisoka's wrist, making the phone fall out of his hand. With his other hand Taijun ran it through Hisoka's wet hair and cupped his face. "I think we should talk"

 

"What was that? Who wear those weird floating people?" asked Chi as her and Emily walked towards her home. Emily's brows furrowed at the questions, she did not know what to tell the girl. She pulled out her phone as it rang and looked at the caller id.

"Dolton-san" she said as she answered the call.

"Emily I just got a strong aura of a demon where you are and also a very strong of an aura of the next mew" said Dolton and Emily looked around. A demon and a mew but there was no one here except Chi. Emily stopped and looked at Chi shocked.

"Yeah I think I know who it is" replied Emily and Chi looked at her.

"How?" asked Dolton and Emily giggled.

"Because she is standing right next to me" replied Emily and Chi raised a brow. Emily then took out the pendent that Dolton had giving her and held it out to Chi. Chi looked down at the pendent and took it.

"What is this?" she asked and Emily smiled at the girl as she put down the phone.

"This is a pendent, Chi you are a part of the group called Tokyo mythical mews and those lad's your saw before are demons who are trying to take over this world and enslave all humans. Me, Zack, Kai, Yuu, Hisoka and you are a part of Tokyo mythical mews and we need to save the world" said Emily and Chi laughed.

"You're joking right, there is no such thing as demons and this is stupid" replied Chi and Emily felt hurt. Chi shook her head and turned away. "I have no time for make believe, sorry"

Chi walked away and looked down at the pendent in her hand, carved into it was a violin. She shook her head but froze when Emily's scream reached her ears. Her eyes widened and she ran back towards Emily. Chi's eyes widened at what was before her. Emily was in her mew form and was on the floor knocked out. Above her was Tohru floating and a bird like lower level demon.

Tohru looked at Chi and sighed. "Kill them both" she said to the bird and it went towards the both of the girls. Chi's eyes widened and was shocked when words came tumbling out of her mouth.

"ELF TRANSFRMTION" she shouted and was eloped by a blue light that threw the bird back. Chi's almost white hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her uniform changed. Instead now she wore a cobalt blue corset that was tied together with a black ribbon along with black short shorts and black leather knee length high heeled boots. Her ears had turned into elf ears and she also had cobalt blue fingerless gloves that where tied with black ribbon like her corset. To finish off her mew form was her pendent on a cobalt blue chocker.

When the light went Chi looked at what she was wearing and sighed. Looks like Emily was telling the truth. Chi looked back up as the bird came at her again. She held out her hand and her weapon came to her which as a black and silver electric violin. "The harmonic death" she said as she started to play the violin and shadows came out of it and went for the bird. The shadows circled the bird and then attacked it. The bird let out a shriek and was defeated. The shadows then disappeared.

Chi then went over to Emily as she woke up. "Chi" said Emily as Chi helped her up. They both looked up at Tohru and then at each other. They nodded and got into fighting stances. Tohru shook her head and disappeared. "Hisoka" said Emily. Chi and Emily then started to run towards Hisoka's house, the place that Zack and Tohru were heading.

 

"So foxy, looks like it's me an you" said Kaleb twirling his fans. Yuu called on his Gunblade and held it in a defensive position. Kaleb floated to the floor and smirked at Yuu. "Let's see how good you are foxy"

Yuu nodded and Kaleb ran at him. Yuu gasped as he used his Gunblade to stop Kaleb hitting him with his sharp blade like fans. He pushed him off and shot at him with his invisible bullet. It missed the phoenix demon but grazed his arm. Yuu's eyes widened as Kaleb went to throw a blast of fire towards him. Kai saw this and felt his hands become eloped in fire; his eyes glowing. Kai smirked and threw the blast of fire at Kaleb.

Kaleb cried out as fire burned his arm and some of his hair. Kai smirked and looked back at Zeeo who looked from Kaleb to Kai nervously. Kaleb hissed and flew to Zeeo; both nodding in agreement. "Until next time mews" hissed Zeeo and they vanished.

Yuu went over to Kai who rapped an arm around his waist. "Hisoka" said Yuu and Kai nodded. They then ran towards the way of Hisoka's house.

 

Hisoka looked to the side as Taijun tried to kiss him; Taijun chuckling at this. "You know Hisoka, we are going to win so you should just give up and become enslaved to me" said Taijun and Hisoka glared at him.

"You won't win, we will defend this world no matter what" hissed Hisoka and Taijun's eyes widened as Hisoka's eyes turned black; a black shadow eloping his hands. Hisoka used this to push Taijun back and he flew into the wall. Hisoka looked at his hands surrounded by the black. "Cool"

He looked back at Taijun who had stood back up and was watching him. Hisoka picked up his pendent and transformed. Taijun smirked and jumped out of the window. Hisoka followed and looked up at all of the demons.

"Not another one with powers" whined Kaleb and Hisoka raised a brow at the burn on his arm. He chuckled and let the black rap around his arms and chest like a snake. Taijun gave the others a look and they nodded. They then vanished leaving the two alone.

"You will be enslaved to me Hisoka, I will promise you that!" said Taijun and he too vanished. Hisoka shook his head and looked behind him as the other mews stood there looking at him. He smiled and held up his hands.

"Cool isn't it!" he said and Yuu laughed. Kai sighed and shook his head. Hisoka de-transformed and slowly the black disappeared.

 

Yuu turned to Kai as they stopped at his front door. "Tonight was amazing, well apart from the fighting" said Yuu and Kai palmed his cheek making Yuu look at him. Yuu looked into his boyfriends eyes and chuckled; Kai rising a brow at this. "I just still can't believe you're my boyfriend"

"Yeah well you're not the only one" replied Kai and Yuu smiled. He pressed his lips to Kai's and wrapped his arm around his neck. Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist as he deepened the kiss and Yuu moaned when Kai slipped his hands to Yuu's ass and pulled him flush against his own body. When they couldn't breathe anymore they pulled apart and Yuu blushed.

"Goodnight Kai" said Yuu and Kai smiled.

"Goodnight Yuu" replied Kai and gave him a quick kiss before Yuu opened the door. Just as Yuu walked in he jumped and yelped as he felt a sharp slap on his ass. He turned to see Kai walking down the path of the shrine shacking with laughter. "See you tomorrow"

Yuu blushed bright red and closed the door. He turned and leaned against it smiling. "He will look after you won't he?" questioned Mei and Yuu jumped. He looked at his elder brother and blushed; had he just seen that?

"He will Mei" replied Yuu and Mei nodded. He turned and walked up the stairs; stopping half way to look at Yuu.

"Just know, if he hurts you in anyway me and Hime will seriously hurt him" said Mei and he continued up the stairs leaving a shocked Yuu behind.


	6. Atropa Belladonna

"Am so sorry Ryu-sama" said Taijun as Ryu glared down at him and the rest of the Alpha team. They were all down on one knee bowing to the elder powerful demon. A black bruise was starting to form on Taijun's cheek where Ryu had struck him after hearing of their new failure.

"I am starting to think I was wrong in sending you four!" hissed Ryu his crimson eyes shining in anger. They all bowed their heads lower and Ryu turned towards the throne. He sat down and looked back at them. "You have one more chance before I send in the Bravo team, do not screw this up!"

"We won't me lord" they replied and he smirked at the four demons.

"You better not, now get out of my sight" he hissed and they nodded. They then vanished and Ryu sighed. This was taking longer than he had planned and it was all because his sister had decided to make that group.

"Do you really think they will do it Ryu-sama?" asked a male voice and Ryu looked to the younger demon. The demon had short spiky dark red hair that faded to black at the ends with spiky bangs and dark grey eyes. He wore a black tank top with black jeans that had holes in with chains on the side. On his feet he wore red high top converse that had a black skull on the side of them and he finished it off with red bandages wrapped around his arms.

"I don't know. However if they do not can I count on you and your comrades to finish it?" Ryu asked with a raised brow. The male was about to answer when another male answered before him.

"Of course Ryu-sama" replied the male with a smirk that showed off his fangs. The male had shoulder length golden blond hair and gold eyes. He wore a goldish orange tank top with a black hoodie over it and dark blue jeans. For shoes he also had high top converse though his where black. To finish off his look he had three earnings going up one ear and four in the other. On top of his head sat a pair of orange cat ears and an orange tail.

"Good" replied Ryu and he dismissed them. They nodded and vanished as the others had done just a few minutes ago.

 

"Where is Taijun and Tohru?" asked Zeeo as he walked over and sat next to Kaleb who was sat on his bed finishing healing his arm. Kaleb looked at the elder looking male and sighed while tilting his head to the side.

"Trying to think of a plan that will get rid of the mews once and for all" replied Kaleb and Zeeo frowned. Kaleb bit his lip as they both thought of plans themselves.

"It's all that stupid dragon mews fault with his new fire attacks, if we got rid of him we would be able to get rid of the rest" hissed Zeeo clenching his fists in anger. Kaleb's eyes widened as a light bulb went off in his head and he turned to the fox demon.

"Zeeo you genius" Kaleb said and went over to a box that was on his table. As the younger demon looked through the box, Zeeo scratched his head confused.

"Why am I a genius?" he asked and Kaleb turned to him. With a deadly smirk on his face he held up a small vile that held a clear liquid inside. Zeeo raised a brow and Kaleb chuckled. "And that is?"

"It's Atropa belladonna or better known as deadly nightshade, it's been made clear by someone I know" said Kaleb and Zeeo smirked.

"Oh Kaleb you smart bastard, let's go kill a dragon" laughed Zeeo and the two vanished. They appeared in Kai's room and smirked. Kaleb held a finger to his lips and Zeeo nodded. Kaleb pulled the lid off the small vile and as quietly as he could pored the liquid from the vile into Kai's open mouth. They watched as Kai's brows furrowed but swallowed the liquid in his sleep. They shared a look and an evil smirk before they headed back to their hideout.

 

"Hey Guy's, is it just me or does Kai-san seem a bit off today?" asked Emily and the other mews looked at Kai. They were in the middle of setting up for the day. Yuu frowned as he look at his boyfriend, Emily was right he did seem off. Kai seemed pale today with a sheen of sweat covering his slightly shacking body.

"He looked bad when he got up today but he looks a lot worse now" replied Zack and the others looked at him. They watched as Kai held his head and rubbed his temples. Dolton looked to the tough mew and frowned. He walked over to the dragon mew and Kai looked at him.

"Kai-san is everything okay?" he asked and Yuu went to his boyfriend.

"It's just a headache" he replied and Yuu glared slightly at his stubborn boyfriend. Kai rolled his eyes and Tisked. "Okay I feel like absolute shit, better"

"Yes" said Yuu and Kai shook his head with a smile.

"Kai-san will you come to the lab while I take a blood sample then Zack-san I want you to take him home okay" said Dolton and Kai went to protest. "I don't want to hear it Kai-san"

Kai growled but made his way to the lab anyway. He sat down and held his arm out to Dolton who took a blood sample. "Why do you need a blood sample?" asked Yuu worried.

"Just want to make sure it's nothing to do with his dragon DNA, Yuu it's probably nothing so don't worry" replied Dolton and Yuu nodded though he was still worried about Kai. Something just did not seem right, it was a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Now go home Kai-san"

Kai grumbled but went to change anyway. When he was changed he and Zack walked to the door. Kai turned to Yuu and kissed his forehead. "I will be fine tomorrow okay, stop worrying" he said and Yuu sighed.

"I just feel that there's something wrong Kai" replied Yuu and Kai ruffled his hair.

"Yuu I will be fine" he replied again and Yuu nodded. Yuu watched as Kai left with Zack and Emily patted him on the back.

"He will fine Yuu, I mean this is Kai remember. I would be more worried about the storm coming than Kai" she said and Yuu looked at her.

"I hope so" he replied looking up at the darkening sky. There was going to be a really bad storm apparently. He sighed and went back to work.

 

"Hey Hime, do you know what's wrong with Yuu?" asked Mei as they leaned on the counter top. Yuu sat at the table with his arms on it and his head leaned on his arms. His dark green eyes were downcast and he sighed sadly.

"I don't know" replied Hime and they both sighed. They didn't like this sad side of their brother that they had never seen before. They nodded at each other and sat down at the table on the other side of him. "Bro!"

"Hum" said Yuu and he looked up at his brothers.

"Yuu what's wrong, we have never seen you like this before?" questioned Mei and Hime clenched his fist with narrowed eyes.

"Was it dat Miko guy, did he hurt ya!" hissed Hime and Yuu looked at Hime shocked.

"What! No, well yes but its him that's not well. I have never seen him look like that Mei, he's so strong but he looked so sick. I fear there is something really wrong with him, I have this feeling Mei" said Yuu with tears forming in his eyes. Both brothers eyes widened and Mei smiled at his youngest brother.

"Well how about we make some chicken soup for Miko-kun and go take it to him. That way you can see if he's okay and help him if he needs it" replied Mei and Yuu looked at Mei smiling.

"Really" Yuu said and Mei nodded. Yuu smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's get this done before the storm hits" said Mei and they all then set to make some chicken soup for the sick elder mew.

 

Yuu eyes widened as Kai opened the door looking a lot worse than before. "Oh my, where is Zack-san you should not be out of bed. Come on back to bed" said Yuu and Kai rolled his eyes. He jumped slightly as the thunder started and rain poured down.

"Yuu am fine" replied Kai and all of the Karako siblings gave him a look. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, come in"

Kai closed the door but pulled Yuu to him while his brothers made their way to the kitchen to put the chicken soup away and heat some up for the elder to eat right away. "What the fuck Yuu, did you have to bring your brothers here!" he said and Yuu bit his lip.

"Am sorry Kai but I was so worried and Mei had the idea of making you chicken soup to help you get better. We all made it for you" he said with a smile and Kai sighed yet again. Yuu was just someone you could not stay angry at for long and he did seem really worried for the elder. Kai kissed Yuu and Yuu gasped. He jerked back and looked at Kai with wide eyes. "Kai you're on fire"

Kai chuckled but stopped at the freaked out look Yuu was giving him. Kai hissed and his breathing became laboured. "Yuu I really don't feel to good" was what Kai said before his eyes went to the back of his head and he crumbled to the floor. Yuu screamed as Kai's body started to convulse.

"MEIKADO HIMEJIMA" screamed Yuu as he dropped down next to Kai. The two brothers came running to him and Meikado supported Kai's head as his body jerked violently.

"Himejima call an ambulance now" said Meikado and Himejima nodded. Tears ran down Yuu's cheeks at the sight of Kai. Mei looked at his brother. "Yuu look at me, it's going to be fine. An ambulance is going to be here soon"

"I can't get any signal, it's the storm" said Himejima looking at Meikado. They all looked at Kai as his body stopped convulsing and Himejima swore.

"Look we need to get him in his bed okay, there is nothing we can do till the storm has past. Where just going to have to look after him till then" said Meikado and the other two nodded. As gently as they could and on Meikado's count they moved Kai to his bed. Hime got a bowl of water and a flannel to wet and put it on Kai's head.

Kai's breathing was still laboured and he had a bad fever. Yuu laid next to Kai and watched him as his brothers went into the living room. He knew there was something really wrong, he knew it. Yuu took his pendent out of his pocket and tried to see if he could contact anyone.

"Yuu what's wrong" came Zack's replied. Yuu sniffled and told them what had happened. "I will be there as soon as I can"

"No Zack-san you can't go out there" said Emily.

"He can if he's in his mew form" said Chi.

"Yuu listen to me, I am going to find out what is wrong and get there as soon as I can okay. Just hold on" said Dolton and Yuu replied with an okay. As soon as the transmission ended he put his head down and watched Kai.

 

The other mews stood in the room as Dolton typed. Zack paced and Chi followed him with her eyes. "Oh no" gasped Dolton and they were all around him in a second.

"What!" hissed Zack and Dolton looked at them, his face pale.

"There is a huge amount of Atropa belladonna in Kai's blood" he whispered and Chi's eyes widened where Zack and Emily looked confused.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" screamed Zack and they all looked at him.

"Atropa belladonna is deadly nightshade and it's poisonous to dragons" said Chi and Zack nodded.

"Okay so what's the cure, we just need to get cure and he will be fine" said Zack and Dolton shook his head.

"For dragons there is no cure" he said and Zack shook his head. Emily let the tears roll down her eyes and Chi hugged her.

"No there has to be a cure, there just has to be" said Zack and Dolton gave him a sad look.

"Zack there is no cure" he replied and Zack clutched his chest.

"No, Kai-oniisama can't die" Zack hissed trying not to let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"And he won't, I might know something that will work" said Kara and they all spun around shocked. She stood there with her clothes ripped and splashed with blood. A bit of blood in her hair and on her face.

"What are we waiting for then" said Zack and she nodded.

 

Mei blinked at the people at the door. "How?" he questioned.

"Don't ask" said Kara as she walked past him and into Kai's room. The rest followed and Mei closed the door. He and Hime then also followed the rest into the room. Yuu looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kara-sama" he said and she nodded at him. She sat down next to Kai's body and looked over him.

"I need you all out of the room, except Yuu, Dolton and Zack" she said and they nodded. Out of the room Mei turned to Chi.

"Did that girl have blood all over her clothes?" he asked and Chi raised a brow.

"Trust me, its better if you don't know" she said and he nodded. Though both Mei and Hime where worried about what their younger had gotten himself into.

"Okay Yuu, Zack I need you two to know that there is chance that this will not work" she said and Yuu nodded tears filling his eyes again. She nodded and bit into her arm. When she had filled her mouth with her blood she pressed her lips to Kai's and made him drink her blood. She pulled back and wiped her mouth.

They all watched and Kai's eyes shot open; glowing crimson before they rolled to the back of his head again and he convulsed again. Yuu looked at Kara and the look on her face told him that what happened was not what was supposed to happen. When his body stopped his body slumped and his breathing stopped.

"No, Kai no wake up. KAI WAKE YOU, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME" screamed Yuu and Zack sunk to his knees. Kara looked to Dolton and they walked out leaving the two. Zack crawled to Yuu and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Yuu sobbed into Zack's chest as Zack held him.

Emily sobbed outside and the others looked down. Zack pulled away and went out the room. He couldn't stay in the room. He went out and punched the wall screaming, putting a hole in the wall. Yuu laid his head on Kai's chest and held his hand. "You can't leave me, we have only just started. Please wake up Kai, I love you" Yuu cried his tears running down Kai's chest.

 

"Where am I" asked Kai out loud. He looked around but couldn't see much through the mist.

"Pathetic" hissed a male voice and Kai spun around. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to find the person who the voice belonged to.

"Come say it to my face asshole" Kai hissed and spun around. His eyes widened and he jumped back shocked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Am Ryura, the dragon demon whose DNA is pumping through your veins" said the male. The male had long black hair in a braid just like Kai's and choppy bangs framing his face too. His crimson eyes ran over Kai and then looked back at dark blue. He smirked showing his sharp fangs and Kai narrowed his eyes. The demon also had the sharp claws and pointed ears that Kai had in mew form. However this demon wore clothes similar to what Kaleb wore. He wore a crimson haori with black dragon skin arm guards that started from the middle of the bottom of his arm and finished like fingerless gloves. He also wore black hakamas with a crimson obi wrapped around his waist and on his feet where black boots with red lace tying them. On the demons back was two swords and in his obi where Kia's own sai swords. Kai glared at the demon and Ryura laughed. "Yes"

"Those are my sai swords" hissed Kai and Ryura laughed. He then narrowed his eyes.

"No child they are mine, you just use them. Though in a way I guess they are yours now since I am dead. However that is not the point, the point is that you need to live" said Ryura and Kai's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean live, am not dead" said Kai and Ryura gave him a look. Kai shook his head. "No, how?"

"You had Atropa belladonna in your system, for dragons its poisonous and there is no cure" said Ryura and Kai's eyes widened.

"How do I live" he said and Ryura laughed.

"We are going to get on fine, though we are not going to anything. You cute little mate is" replied Ryura and Kai's brows furrowed. "I have a lot to teach you child"

 

Yuu stopped crying and looked down at his hand as he felt a weird sensation on it. His eyes widened as they glowed light blue. Yuu then looked to Kai and put his hand on the elder's chest. Yuu closed his eyes and concentrated on using the blue light to help Kai. Yuu's eyes shot open when Kai gasped and sat up. He panted and looked at Yuu.

"Oh Yuu thank you, I love you" said Kai and he kissed Yuu. Yuu threw his arms around Kai's neck and they kissed passionately. Kara's ears twitched and she went to the room. She smiled and shook her head. When Kai pulled back he looked at her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living" she said and everyone looked at her. They were up suddenly and ran to the room. Seeing Kai alive and well both Zack and Emily jumped on him. Chi, Mei and Hime stood back and smiled, glad that the male had made it.

"Okay get off me now" said Kai yet he smiled as he said it. As they got off him he looked to Dolton. "Now how the hell did I get Atropa belladonna in my system?"

 

"Are you sure about this Mei?" asked Yuu as he stood outside Kai's apartment with his brothers.

"Yeah, you stay with him tonight Yuu. We will explain to father okay" replied Mei and Yuu hugged the both of them.

"Thank you, if we hadn't have come he would be dead" said Yuu and Mei ruffled his hair.

"Don't think of that okay Yuu" replied Mei and Yuu nodded. "Though we are going to have to talk about what happened tonight okay"

"Mei, Hime I can't. Just please trust me" said Yuu and they shared a look. Mei sighed and nodded.

"But ya have to tell too soon, when you're ready" said Hime and Yuu looked at him. He nodded and they said their goodbyes. Yuu then went back into the apartment to see Kai storming towards the door half naked and eyes glowing crimson with anger. The others trying to stop him.

"Am going to rip that fucking phoenix and fox to pieces" he hissed and Yuu sweat dropped. He then smiled, that was his Kai. This was his other family and he could do something amazing to help them. Yuu looked down at his hands and smiled. He looked up as Zack called his name and he went to help them calm Kai down.

 

Outside of the apartment Kaleb looked at Zeeo and Zeeo at him. "He's going to kill us" said Kaleb and Zeeo nodded.

"How about we not tell anyone else about this" said Zeeo and Kaleb nodded,

"I agree with that, what Taijun doesn't know can't hurt him" replied Kaleb. "We were close"

"Not close enough" hissed Taijun and they both tensed. They turned slowly and looked at Taijun with wide eyes. Taijun was pissed, that they could see.

"Oh fuck"

 

"I was so scared, I had lost you" said Yuu as he laid in Kai's arms. Emily and Chi had also stayed over though they were in Zack's room and Zack took the couch. Kai looked at him and made Yuu look at him.

"I will never leave you Yuu" replied Kai and he pressed his lips to soft lips. Yuu closed his eyes and kissed back. He opened his mouth to Kai and moaned Kai ran his tongue over his. He then sucked on his tongue and ran his bar over the roof of Yuu's mouth. Kai then pulled back and kissed down Yuu's collar bone. Kai looked up at Yuu for permission and Yuu shyly nodded.

Kai smirked and attached his teeth to Yuu's neck again. Yuu moaned and arced his back when Kai grabbed his cock. Kia then ran his tongue down Yuu's neck and down to his nipples. He ran his tongue over Yuu's nipple and bit down on it. He started sucking on it while he stroked Yuu. Yuu whined and thrust his hips.

Kai then let Yuu's nipple go and trailed his lips down the rest of his chest. Yuu arced his back and his eyes widened in pleasure as Kia took him in his mouth. Kai ran his tongue up and down Yuu's member, his tongue bar making it that bit more hot. Kai gave Yuu a hard suck and the younger's legs shuck.

"Ohhh Kaai" he moaned and Kai bob his head along Yuu's member. Yuu threw his head back and Kai knew he was close to his first orgasm so Kai gave a few more hard sucks. Yuu dug his nails into Kai's head as he had his first orgasm. He laid back in the afterglow as Kai pulled back to look at him. Yuu looked up at Kai and smiled lovingly. Kai smiled back and laid next to Yuu, pulling the covers over them. Yuu looked at him shock and Kai chuckled.

"Not tonight Yuu, when we do am going to make it special for you okay. It's only coz I love you Yuu" said Kai and Yuu pressed his lips to Kai's in a soft loving kiss. They pulled away and Kai pulled Yuu too him. Yuu put his head on Kai's chest and mumbled that he loved Kai before he fell asleep. "I know Yuu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own Ryura


	7. A new ally!

"Oh no, is Kai-san alright now though?" asked Hisoka down the phone to Yuu. He looked around the bus to make sure none of his basketball team mates where listening into the conversation. He couldn't believe what had happened to his team mate while he was away.

"Yes he is fine now, well except for him wanting to rip both Kaleb and Zeeo apart for what they had done" replied Yuu and Hisoka chuckled. That sounded just like the rough elder male. "How are you?"

"Okay, we had to stop at a hotel last night because of the storm but where back on the road now. Are you guys sure you don't need me?" he asked worried about his team mates. Kai really could have died last night and that scared Hisoka. The demons weren't fooling around now, they were really trying to kill them.

"Soka don't worry about us, we will be fine just have fun on your team building weekend. Hey that's a good idea actually, when we have all the members we should do a weekend team building thing" said Yuu and Hisoka laughed. His friend really was something.

"Yeah that's a good idea Yuu, well I better go. Have fun with Kai" laughed Hisoka and he heard Yuu whine down the phone. He heard Kai laughing in the background and they said their goodbyes. Hisoka shook his head and put his phone away.

 

Hisoka looked around at their surroundings and smiled. 'Yuu would love it here' he thought and chuckled. The place was lovely, there was a lake with the cabins where they would be staying around it. Behind them was a woods full of trees that reached towards the sky and in the distance was a mountain.

"Okay Guy's listing up, we are not the only group here this weekend. There is also another group here from West Side Tokyo Prep so be considered and no fights" said the teacher and Hisoka looked to a small group of the team.

"West side are here, shit better watch out ha-ha" said one guy and Hisoka's brows furrowed. He had heard about West side, it was one of the really rough public schools in Tokyo and a school that as known for a lot of bad things.

"I heard that's where the leader of the Lightning Nights goes" said another and Hisoka's eyes widened. Now everyone in Tokyo had heard of the Lightning Nights, they were a big gang in Tokyo and where supposedly in ties with the Yakuza. Their leader though young was feared by most and was just as tough as Kai was. Hisoka shook his head and they all went and got there key off the coach.

 

Hisoka sighed as he closed the door behind him, he needed some air. Sometimes he thought the guys on the team were worse than teenage girls. He walked over to the balcony and lent against it, not noticing the guy a few meters away. "Wow you can see the stars so easy here" Hisoka mumbled.

"Yeah I agree with that" said a male voice and Hisoka jumped. He looked to the side and saw a male about a year older then him. The male was also lent on the balcony yet he was smoking a cigarette. The male had royal blue hair that hung to his shoulders and spiked out along with spiky bangs. Violet eyes watched as Hisoka ran his eyes down his body. The guy wore black jeans with black boots. On top he wore a royal blue t-shirt that moulded to his muscular frame with a black hoddie over it with had a lightning bolt on the back. As the male took a drag on his smoke Hisoka saw the kanji for lightning tattooed there with what looked like a snakes head tattooed under it.

Hisoka's eyes then realised just who he was standing with, this guy must have been the leader of the lightning gang. Violet eyes filled with mirth and the male chuckled. "You have heard about me then!" he stated and Hisoka looked back at the stars.

"You're the leader of the Lightning gang, it's kind of hard not to know about you" replied Hisoka and the male chuckled. He shook his head and flicked the cigarette away.

"The names Drake kid, you're not like others. Others would realise who I am and run for it" said Drake and Hisoka smiled at him.

"You could say am used to life threating events" said Hisoka and Drake laughed.

"What's you name kid?" Drake asked as he too looked at the stars.

"Hisoka" replied Hisoka and Drake nodded. Hisoka then watched as Drake turned and walked a little bit away.

"It was nice meeting you Hisoka, though don't tell anyone about this or I might have to kill you" said Drake looking at Hisoka over his shoulder. Hisoka gasped slightly as the violet eyes that held amusement flashed to crimson. Drake then turned his head and carried on walking. What did that mean, was Drake a mew or a demon; though he had never seen Drake when he had fought with the demons. Deciding to forget about it for now Hisoka walked back into his room and went to sleep.

 

Hisoka looked around the woods and sighed, he was lost. He and a few of the others went into the woods to play a game of man hunt and now he was lost. He shook his head and pulled out his phone. He groaned when he saw that there was no signal. "Great" he mumbled and put his phone back. He bit his lip and looked around thinking. Sighing Hisoka started walking in a direction he thought was the right way.

When Hisoka get to the base of the mountain he knew he was going the wrong way. He went to turn back when something caught his eye. Walking over to it he realised it was a gap in the mountain. Not having anything better to do Hisoka went in. It was slightly dark but as he walked more in it got lighter and he soon found out why. There was lights in the walls.

Hisoka froze when a familiar voice hit his ears and he hid behind a wall. Being as sneaky as he could he looked around the wall. "You two are idiots" said Taijun as he glared at Kaleb and Zeeo. The two demons looked at the floor sheepishly.

"It would have worked if that fox didn't get healing powers!" said Kaleb and Taijun turned his angry gaze to him. Kaleb gulped and looked away. Taijun was scary when he was pissed off.

Hisoka's eyes widened as a hand was firmly put over his mouth and someone dragged him backwards. Taijun looked towards the way the small cry had come from. "Kaleb go see what that was" said Taijun and Kaleb nodded.

Outside Hisoka was shoved into the trees and he met angry violet eyes. "You idiot what do you think you are doing. Look you will forget anything you saw or heard in there and leave" hissed Drake and Hisoka glared at him. So he was one of the demons after all, though why was he helping him. He could have just gave Hisoka to Taijun while they were there.

"Well look at what we have here" said Kaleb and Drake spun around. He pushed a confused Hisoka behind him and growled an inhumane growl. Kaleb laughed and narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Let the boy go Kaleb" said Drake and Kaleb laughed.

"Oh I don't think so half breed, you see that boy is a mew and Taijun has a thing for him. If I bring that mew to Taijun I will be back in his good graces again so no I won't let him go" said Kaleb and Drake looked at Hisoka smirking.

"You know Kara" he said and Hisoka's eyes widened. He nodded and Drake chuckled. "Looks like we are on the same side then"

"But you're a demon aren't you?" questioned Hisoka and Drake rolled his eyes.

"Am a half demon like Dolton and Kara and I also share a similar view as Kara. Why don't we teach this idiot a lesson" said Drake and Hisoka nodded. He transformed and Drake looked him up and down. "So this is what a mew is, wow she really did it"

"Quit talking and let's fight" hissed Kaleb and he went for Drake. Drake growled and jumped at the full demon. Hisoka watched as Drakes appearance changed as he jumped at Kaleb. His shoulder length hair grew to his waist and violet eyes turned crimson. His clothes also changed to a sleeveless royal blue haori with black hakamas and a royal blue obi wrapped around his waist. On his feet where black boots with royal blue lace tying them. Hisoka saw his kanji for lightning tattoo and the snakes head tattoo that carried on wrapped around his arm till it stopped at his shoulder. His ears grew and pointed as did his claws and already sharp fangs. A royal blue lightning bolt also appeared in the middle of his forehead and two royal blue zigzagged lines appeared in his cheeks.

Kaleb's fans clashed against Drakes sword and lightning sparked making Kaleb jump back. Drake smirked when Kaleb glared at him. "What's the matter Kaleb, afraid of a bit of lightning" he said and chuckled.

"Fuck you half-breed" hissed Kaleb and Drake laughed. Hisoka looked up as the clouds turned black and thunder rumbled. Kaleb looked at the sky then back to Drake. "God dam thunder demon"

Drake laughed as lightning flashed in the sky and Kaleb gulped, he didn't like thunder storms. Kaleb's eyes widened as Drake threw lightning at him. His eyes widened and he tried to block the lightning. Lightning came from the side and hit Drakes own lightning. They turned to see Taijun and the rest of the demons. Drake jumped next to Hisoka and they both got into defensive positions.

"This isn't good is it, there is four of them onto two of us" said Hisoka and Drake looked at him out the corner of his eye. He then looked back at the demons.

"No this isn't good, we need to get out of here" Drake replied and Hisoka nodded. He closed his eyes and held out his hands, concentrated on the shadows that where around them. Drake's brows raised as the shadows went towards the demons and they cried out in shock except Taijun who had experienced this before. "That will do as a distraction"

With that Drake wrapped his arm around Hisoka's waist and disappeared. Hisoka looked around to see they were back at the camp. "So that was some power there, what are you?" asked Drake and Hisoka looked at him.

"A hellhound" replied Hisoka and Drake nodded. "Will you be helping us out know, I mean we do need the help!"

"Okay I will help, it's been a while since I have seen Kara and Dolton anyway. However my gang comes first" Drake replied and Hisoka nodded.

"Well I better go, there probably wondering where I am" said Hisoka and Drake nodded.

"Until next time Hisoka" replied Drake and then he was gone. Hisoka shook his head and went into his room.

 

"What is it Kaleb?" asked Ryu as Kaleb bowed before him. Kaleb looked up and sighed.

"Ryu-sama am sorry but were failing, that stupid half breed Drake has gotten involved now and I think we need more help. Though Taijun won't admit it" said Kaleb and Ryu raised a brow.

"So why is Taijun not telling me this?" he questioned and Kaleb stood up in rage.

"Because the idiots going to do an attack on them all but were just going to lose how we are now, we need more help and he knows it but he's too stupid to ask for it. I don't know how he is the general" hissed Kaleb and Ryu chuckled. Kaleb blushed and looked down.

"It sounds to me that you're jealous Kaleb that he is general and not you" said Ryu and Kaleb pouted making Ryu laugh. "Kaleb you know why I didn't pick you, you don't have the patience and can't control your anger most of the time. Also can't have people think am picking favourites now can I"

"I know I just think Taijun shouldn't be it" he replied and Ryu palmed Kaleb's cheek. Kaleb blushed and wrapped his arms around the elder males neck. He pressed his lips to Ryu's and closed his eyes. Ryu kissed back and picked Kaleb up. Kaleb wrapped his legs around Ryu's waist as he laid him down on the king sized bed with grey silk sheets. As their tongues wrestled for dominance Ryu untied Kaleb's obi and threw it to the side and Kaleb's haori fell open.

Ryu then pulled back and ran his lips down Kaleb's jaw to his neck. Kaleb threw his head back moaning and letting Ryu get better access to the youngers neck. Kaleb's eyes flew open and he screamed as Ryu roughly bit into his neck, tears rolling down his cheeks.


	8. A new bond and Fight for dominance!

"Hey Taijun, have you ever noticed that Kaleb comes out with these random bruises?" asked Zeeo looking over at a quite Kaleb. Taijun looked as Zeeo continued. "I mean does he have a mate or something?"

"Zeeo honestly I have no idea, maybe you should just ask him" replied Taijun as he also looked at Kaleb. He was worried about the male, if someone was hurting the guy he wanted to help. "Anyway we have a fight to plan"

Zeeo nodded and with one last look at Kaleb he helped Taijun with making the plan.

 

"Good everyone is here. Okay so now thanks to Hisoka we have Drake on the team helping us and we now know that you guys can see demon barriers" said Dolton as all the mews stood in the lab. "And there is only one more mew to find and now the demons are going to try their hardest"

"There is whispers in the demon community that Ryu is getting impatient and taking it out on them as they haven't been able to capture the world yet" said Kara and Kai scoffed.

"And they never will get it either, over my dead body" hissed Kai and Zack looked at him. Kai glared at him knowing what he was about to say. "Don't even say it, am still going to get those bastards for poising me"

"Right now that doesn't matter, what matters is finding the last mew. Though it may be tricky as I can't find a signal for them. Though you need to be careful around the new mew though it should be easier to find her" said Dolton and the mews nodded.

"How do you know it's a girl?" asked Chi and Dolton looked at her.

"I know because the DNA of the mythical creatures that was accidently sent out was that of a succubus and banshee. It was only supposed to be you guys but something went wrong and those two DNA were released and went into the same person before the trail went dead" said Dolton and the mews nodded.

"So why do we need to be so careful?" asked Emily smoothing down her uniform. Both her and Chi wore the girl's version of the work uniform that consisted of a white shirt with a black pleated skirt that flared out to their knees. Emily wore a red silk tie and waist coat where Chi's was cobalt blue. Chi wore black high heels on her feet and wore mascara where Emily wore back flats with red moons on and also had her bangs pinned back by a red clip. Zack wore the same as the guy's yet his tie and waist coat where grey and he wore his black vans and his chocker and wrist bands.

"Because she is a succubus and that means she will try to seduce people and take their energy. You need to find her as soon as possible so that she can be taught to control it or she might hurt people" said Kara and the group nodded

"We will just have to try our hardest" said Yuu and the others smiled. Hisoka ruffled Yuu's hair and as Yuu pouted, Kai glared at Hisoka. Hisoka held up his hands and chuckled.

"Possessive much Kai!" laughed Hisoka and Kai growled softly. "Down lassie"

"Did you just call me a dog!" growled Kai and Hisoka went pale. He gulped and took a step back as Kai took one forward. Yuu stood in front of his boyfriend whose eyes where glowing red.

"Kai calm down, he was just joking" said Yuu trying to get the elder male to look at him. Kai huffed and turned back to Dolton who had a brow raised.

"Am going to look into some things" said Dolton and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why?" asked Zack and Kara laughed.

"Because it seems your elder is acting just like a demon, demons are quite possessive with their mates. There is a demon rule that states that if a demons mate is hurt then the mate can do the same damage to the demon that hurt their mate or even kill them if they wanted to. It's also a rule that you cannot interfere with mates" said Kara and Yuu bit his lip.

"What do you mean mates?" asked Yuu and she smiled.

"Mating is the demon equivalent to marriage" she replied and he nodded thinking over it.

"Anyway back to work all of you" said Dolton turning back to the computer and the mews went back to work. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Kara stood behind him and massaged his shoulders. He smiled and looked up at her. She smiled down at him and pressed her lips to his in a small kiss.

 

"Hi am Yuu and I will be your waiter, what can I get for you?" asked Yuu as he looked to his customer. The young boy was about the same age as Yuu and had long forest green hair that was tied up in a high pony with two long bangs at the side and a layered fringe that framed his face. His silver eyes looked up shyly at Yuu. He wore a white shirt with a black vest over it that moulded to his curves and black skinny jeans. On his feet he wore dark grey and white high top converse. He also wore eye liner and mascara with a red lip gloss over his lips and forest green and black eye shadow.

"Could I have a mint hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin please" he said and Yuu nodded smiling. The boy smiled back and Yuu went to put the order in. Yuu turned and looked at the boy as Kai pulled him to him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kai asked and Yuu looked up at his boyfriend.

"That's Cole, he goes to my school!" said Yuu and Kai raised a brow in response. He looked at the young male and then back to Yuu.

"Yeah. When I first saw him I though he was a girl!" replied Kai and Yuu looked up at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

"Yeah it's because of a family tradition, his father is Sora Tamachi" replied Yuu and Kai looked at him with his eye brows raised.

"He's Cole Tamachi, I know him!" stated Kai and Yuu looked at his boyfriend confused. Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. "My family was very close to his father's family, we played together when we were kids. Haven't seen him or his family in years"

"Maybe you should go say hi" said Yuu and Kai shook his head. He then held out the plates for Yuu and Yuu took them with a thanks. He set them down on Cole's table as another feminine male sat down. He put a fork in Cole's cake and shoved it in his mouth moaning.

"Ohhh this is so good, just as good as sex, not better but just as good" he moaned and then looked up at Yuu smiling. This male had dark purple hair up in a bun and had bangs framing his pale feminine face and very dark brown eyes, almost black. He wore a red dress that stopped at his mid-thigh and had a slit up one side to just below his hip showing off his pale feminine legs. He wore red six inch heels and silver and red bangles jingled as he moved. "Ohh hello Yuu-kun, I didn't know you worked here. Don't you just look adorable, I could just eat you all up!"

The male pulled in Yuu's tie and pulled him close as he said this. Kai's eyes narrowed seeing this and stormed over to them. He growled and pulled Yuu to him. "Do you mind keeping your hands off my boyfriend" he growled and the male looked at him.

"Hello Miko-kun" said Cole as he smiled up at the elder male. The other males eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He closed his mouth and looked the elder male up and down.

"Oh my Kami, Kai-kun. I haven't seen you since you were small look at you all grown up now and with a cute little boyfriend I see" said the male and Kai scoffed.

"Akuma" Kai said and the male smiled.

"It has been a long time Miko-kun, how are you?" asked Cole and Kai looked at the younger male.

"Fine and yourself Cole?" asked Kai.

"Good, I am sorry about what happened to your parents" he said and Kai nodded his head in thanks. "Your aunt was at the house the other week"

Kai grit his teeth and Yuu looked at Kai surprised. He didn't know Kai had an aunt, now that he thought about it he didn't really know much about his elder boyfriend. "That women is filth" said Akuma as he took another bite out of Cole's cake and Kai gave a scoff in agreement. Kai met Yuu's gaze and lent into his ear.

"I will explain everything soon I promise" he said and Yuu smiled.

"It's okay, I will wait till you are ready" he replied and Kai smiled. He pressed his lips to Yuu's and Akuma squealed.

"Oh you two are just so cute" he said and Kai glared at him.

"You just haven't changed" he replied and Akuma smirked at him.

"Of course" he said and Kai rolled his eyes. He bowed politely to the two males.

"We have to get back to work, it was nice seeing you two again" he said and went to walk away. He stopped when Cole grabbed his arm. He raised a brow and looked back at the male.

"We must catch up sometime Miko-kun, it was so lovely to see you again" he said and Kai's eyes softened. He nodded and went into the back. Yuu watched confused and then bowed to the males. He then got back to work thinking about the way Kai's face softened when he looked at the male the whole time.

 

Yuu sipped his tea as he sat down on Kai's couch and watched as Kai sat down and took a swig of his beer. Music could be heard in the background coming from Zack's room, where the male was working out. Kai sighed and looked at Yuu. "I have an aunt, uncle and cousin but there from my father's side and we don't get on. My uncle was my father's brother and my aunt is a gold-digging slut. All they care about is money, power and status" Kai started and Yuu waited patiently for him to continue. "They never liked my mother and put her through hell and therefor didn't like me. When my parents died all my inheritance went to them till I turned eighteen. So they used most of my money on themselves and when I turned eighteen they threw a fit when I told them to fuck off and never come near me again. Though until I turn twenty one my uncle has full control of my father's business and is trying to do everything is his power so that I cannot have it when I turn twenty one"

"Oh Kai that is horrible" said Yuu and Kai chuckled.

"It's fine Yuu, I will fight him with everything I have because I am not letting him destroy what my parents worked so hard for" Kai said and Yuu nodded. He then frowned slightly and Kai flicked his nose. "What's wrong Yuu?"

"Did anything happen between you and Cole-kun?" he asked and Kai sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and took another gulp of his beer. He then looked back at Yuu and Yuu knew instantly that something had happened between them.

"I have known him since I was a baby and Akuma not long after. Cole and Akuma have always been inseparable. The last time I spoke to them was when we were fourteen and going to different high schools. Me and Cole where" he said and took another gulp of his drink. "We started going out when we where twelve and broke up just before going to high school"

Yuu nodded and laid on Kai's chest. The elder turned so he leaned against the arm of the couch with Yuu lying on his chest and in-between his legs. "He was your first wasn't he?" asked Yuu and Kai nodded.

"Yeah he was. I lost my virginity to him and he was my first love. But that is the past Yuu and you are my future, you don't need to worry" said Kai and Yuu smiled sadly.

"But you still love him, I saw the way you looked at him today" said Yuu sadly trying to stop the tears. He yelped as Kai pulled him so he sat in his lap facing Kai.

"I am not going to lie to you Yuu, yes I still love him and I always will but the way I feel about him is nothing in compare to the way I feel about you Yuu. I love you Yuu you dam baka" said Kai and Yuu's eyes widened. The tears slid down his cheeks and landed on Kai's face. Kai sat up and licked the tears away before kissing Yuu. Yuu wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed him back with as much love as Kai kissed him with. It was the first time that Kai had told him he loved him when hadn't just been dead or after foreplay. Kai meant it with all his heart and Yuu smiled.

He pulled back and looked up and Kai. "I love you too Kai-kun" he replied and Kai smirked playfully.

"What have I told you, it's just Kai now Yuu" Kai said and Yuu blinked. He then squealed as Kai playfully tackled him and pinned him to the couch. "Maybe I should punish you"

Yuu's face went bright red and his eyes went to Zack's door. Kai chuckled and Yuu looked back at his now playful boyfriend. This was a side of Kai many didn't really see but was a favourite to Yuu. He looked so carefree like this and was acting like an eighteen year old boy should. "Maybe I should spank you for being naughty" said Kai and Yuu's eyes widened. Kai chuckled as lust started to fill Yuu's scent. "So you like the sound of that hey"

Before Yuu could reply Kai had pulled him off the couch and put him over his shoulder. Yuu met Zack's amused gaze as the male stood in his door way and Yuu blushed even more. "I will just leave you two too it, was going to meet Chi and Emily anyway" he said and walked out the front door.

Kai closed his door and threw Yuu onto the bed gently. He stared down at the younger and Yuu looked up nervously. "Now where were we" he said as he walked towards Yuu. Kai sat on the end of his bed and Yuu yelped when he pulled Yuu so that he was laid over Kia's legs. "Don't worry Yuu, it won't hurt too much"

Yuu bit his lip and gave a little yelp when Kai gave his ass a light slap. He blushed again as he felt pleasure fill his stomach. Kai smirked and gave him another slap but a bit harder this time and heard the small timid moan slip from Yuu's mouth. Kai palmed Yuu's ass before giving yet another slap, this one even harder than before and Yuu's back arced in pleasure. Kai chuckled and petted Yuu's ears as they popped out. "It seems your quite kinky aren't you Yuudai" said Kai and Yuu shuddered hearing his full name roll out of Kai's mouth. It was quite erotic when Kai said it and he moaned louder as Kai landed another slap.

This went on for another six slap, each harder than the one before and Yuu only moaned louder. After ten Kai pulled Yuu up so he sat again in his lap. Kai hissed and Yuu moaned as there clothed erections rubbed together. Kai laid down on the bed and rolled over so he was on top. Yuu watched with hooded eyes as he popped open Yuu's button and pulled down his zip. He yelped slightly when Kai pulled off his pants then proceeded to pull down his boxers only using his teeth. Kai smirked up at Yuu as he did so and Yuu let out a whimper.

Kai chuckled before he took Yuu's erection fully into his mouth. Yuu let out a strangled moan and thrust up his hips. He bit down on his bottom lip and slid his pale shacking fingers into Kai's hair and tugged. Kai sucked hard on Yuu as he ran his tongue up and down Yuu's erection, his tongue bar making it feel even more erotic. Kai bobbed his head and ran his tongue over Yuu's head making the younger shudder and leak pre cum.

Kai knew the younger less experienced male wasn't going to last much longer so he gave him another hard suck and ran his tongue over his head once again. This time Yuu threw his head back and called out Kai's name as he came. Kai swallowed all of Yuu's cum and pulled back. Yuu's eyes where closed in bliss and his hair was a mess all over Kai's blue pillows. This was wear the younger belonged, sprawled out on Kai's bed in bliss.

Yuu's eyes opened and he smiled lovingly at Kai. Kai smiled back and pressed his lips to Yuu's. He looked at Yuu with a raised brow as the younger pushed him to the bed and sat on his waist. Kai's clothed erection pressed against Yuu's soft ass. Yuu blushed and Kai tried not to hiss, he wanted to see what the younger was going to do. "C-can I try?" he asked and Kai chuckled.

"Are you sure Yuu?" asked Kai and Yuu nodded. "Okay then"

Yuu looked at him as he sat up and set him to the side. Yuu watched as Kai got rid of his top first, his hands running down his abs slightly. Then his pants went and last but not least went the elder's boxers. Yuu blushed redder then a tomato and gulped. He didn't think that was going to fit into his mouth never mind his backside. Kai made him look at him and gave him a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"You don't need to do this Yuu" he said and Yuu shook his head. He pushed Kai back to the bed and Kai sat on his elbows watching Yuu. "How about I walk you through it then, teach you"

"O-okay" replied Yuu and Kai chuckled.

"You're not going to be able to take all of me and you're defiantly not ready for deep throating so rap your hand around the base of my cock" said Kai and Yuu nodded. Doing as his boyfriend now turned sensei told him to do. Yuu did as he was told and rapped his hand around the base of Kai's cock and the older groaned in pleasure. "G-good, now you want to lick your lips and get them nice and wet okay. After that I want you to rap your lips around my head, get used to the feeling okay"

Yuu nodded and licked his lips getting them wet. He then looked at Kai and met his dark blue eyes as he rapped his lips around Kai's head. Kai moaned and forced his hips to stay on the bed. He panted and closed his eyes. Why was it that Yuu made everything seem so new and made his control go out the window? At this rate he might not even last as long as did when he first experienced a blow job. He felt Yuu's tongue swirl around his head getting used to it and the younger ran his tongue over Kai's slit. Kai gasped and bucked his hips, hitting the back of Yuu's throat. Yuu gaged and his tears ran down his cheeks.

Kai pulled back and pulled him to him. "Am sorry Yuu, I didn't mean for that to happen. You just took me by surprise" he said panting and Yuu nodded.

"Am sorry Kai and am fine really, I just didn't expect it" he replied and Kai chuckled. "Can I try again?"

"Are you sure Yuu?" asked Kai and Yuu smiled up at him.

"Umhum, I want to" he replied and Kai nodded lying back again. This time he was going to control himself and not startle Yuu again. Yuu went back to the position he was just in and Kai slipped his fingers into Yuu's hair.

Kai told Yuu that he would guide him slowly and pushed down slowly on Yuu's head. Yuu listened to Kai's instructions and relaxed his mouth as he went down and back up slowly. They kept that going until Yuu was confident to do it on his own. Kai laid back and watched, groaning. Just seeing Yuu in between his legs giving him a blow job was enough to nearly make him cum.

"Y-Yuu you n-need t-t-to s-stop" stuttered Kai yet he slipped his hands into Yuu's hair. Yuu carried on knowing Kai was going to cum soon and prepared himself for it. He let Kai's hands guide him again and even took more of him in. Kai hissed and Yuu met his gaze. Kai kept his eyes on Yuu and moaned his name as he came. Yuu pulled a face at the salty taste and pulled back not liking it. Kai chuckled and Yuu looked up at him. Kai had never seen anything more erotic then Yuu spit out his cum with some rolling down the youngers chin.

Kai grabbed some tissue and wiped Yuu's chin. "You get used to it" he said and Yuu's nodded while blushing. He chuckled, only Yuu could get embarrassed after doing something like that. Kai pulled him to his chest and laid down on the bed. "Let's nap"

Yuu nodded and yawned as he laid his head on Kai's chest and Kai wrapped an arm secularly around his waist. "I love you Kai" said Yuu and Kai smiled.

"I love you too Yuu, now sleep okay" he said and Yuu fell into a dream less sleep. Kai chuckled softly and joined him in slumber.

 

Zack listened to his iPod as he walked through the woods, taking a short cut. Breaking Benjamin's evil angel blasting from the head phones. He smirked as he sang along, the lyrics reminding him of his own wings and that he himself was an evil angel. He chuckled but stopped when he came across a familiar red head. He stood there and turned his iPod off. Kaleb hadn't noticed he was there and that was odd, with his demon hearing he should have heard him before he saw him.

Zack debated turning and just leaving the demon to it but the smell of salt and the small whimper the elder let out made him stay. He sighed and sat down next to the demon. Kaleb jumped and looked at Zack shocked, how hadn't he sensed him. He wiped his eyes and looked forward. Zack turned to him and ran his eyes over him. "What" snapped Kaleb and he looked at Zack. His eyes widened at the sad look the younger gave him.

Zack moved some of his hair out the way and saw the fading bruise on his cheek. Kaleb pulled away and looked to the side again. "I don't know what you think but I deserved this" he said and Zack got angry.

"No you don't, no one deserves to be beaten by someone who is supposed to protect you" he hissed and Kaleb looked at him shocked. How did the younger male know? Zack sighed and smiled slightly. "My foster father used to beat the shit out of me all the time, I guess I could just see it"

"Am sorry" said Kaleb and Zack chuckled.

"So who is it?" asked Zack and Kaleb sighed.

"Ryu" he replied and Zack looked at him shocked

"Ryu as in your leader and Kara's brother Ryu!" said Zack and Kaleb nodded. Zack whistled and leaned back on his elbows. "Wow did not see that one coming"

"No one knows, Ryu likes to keep me secret. We have been together for twenty years now and still he keeps me a secret. Sometimes I just think am a fuck toy and punch bag for him" said Kaleb as he leaned back as well. Zack sighed and Kaleb looked at him. "You won't tell any of your teammate's right"

"No don't worry your secrets safe with me as mine is with you, right" he said and Kaleb nodded.

"So they don't know about your foster father?" Kaleb asked and Zack shook his head.

"My parents died when I was six and I was put into care. The first family I was with where okay but then my next family was different. My foster father just didn't like me and beat the living shit out of me every chance he got. So when I turned fourteen I had enough and left. I didn't have much and had to sleep on the streets quite a lot. I learn't to fight back and I did what I had to survive, even if it meant giving my virginity for money" he said and Kaleb looked to the younger. "That did get me 50,000 yen though, people pay a lot for a virgin and even more for male. Not many male whores apparently. Am just glad I met Kai-oniisama or I would still be on the streets and getting into trouble. Though he doesn't know that am still sleeping around for money"

"Am sorry, am acting like a child when you have been through so much worse" said Kaleb and Zack shook his head.

"No, abuse is abuse no matter what. You should really leave him" said Zack and Kaleb chuckled.

"I tried that once, he kicked the shit out of me for trying to leave. I was bed ridden for two weeks I think, Ryu's beatings are brutal when he's angry. He said if I ever tried to leave again he would kill me" said Kaleb and Zack looked at him shocked. He grit his teeth and felt his claws dig into his palms. Kaleb's eyes widened seeing the anger in Zack's eyes and the smell of blood hit him. Zack didn't know what was coming over him, Kaleb was his enemy he shouldn't care but he did. He wanted to kill Ryu for hurting the phoenix demon. He wanted to protect Kaleb and kick the shit out of Ryu for hurting the male and telling him he would kill him if he left.

"That basted, how dare he. I will kill him I swear I will" growled Zack and Kaleb's eye widened. Kaleb blushed and looked away, a shiver running down his spine. The way Zack talked put a familiar felling in the pit of his stomach. "I know where supposed to be enemies but how about when where not fighting we be friends. Just keep it between us until the fighting is over and if you ever need to talk or need a place to stay just drop in, you can stay anytime you want"

Kaleb looked back at Zack to see the younger was looking forward with a blush over his own cheeks. He chuckled and Zack's eyes widened feeling Kaleb's soft lips press against his cheek. "Who knew you could be so cute Tenshi-chan" said Kaleb softly. Zack looked at Kaleb and licked his lips seeing the demons normally crimson eyes where now nearly black.

"Am not cute" he said in a thick voice and Kaleb smirked leaning closer to him.

"Show me" he said and that's all Zack needed. Their lips crashed together in a fierce kiss and Kaleb wrapped his arms around Zack's neck as Zack pulled him so he sat in his lap. Kaleb pulled on Zack's hair as the younger bit his lip asking for entrance and he let him in. Their tongues met and Kaleb grinded into Zack's lap. They groaned against each other lips and Zack pushed Kaleb to the ground. The demon smirked up at Zack and spread his legs invitingly. Zack groaned and kissed him again. His hand ran up the elder's leg and stopped at his hip. He grinded into Kaleb and the elder threw his head back as Zack bit his neck.

Kaleb flipped them and smirked down at Zack as he sat on his waist. He kissed down Zack's neck and up to his ear. He bit on his ear lobe and Zack groaned. What was this demon doing to him? He ran a hand threw Kaleb's hair and made him look at him. He then brought the elders lips back to his and they kissed yet again. He flipped them again so they were in their original position.

They panted and Zack groaned as his phone went off. He lent over Kaleb, his lips an inch away from the elders lips as answered his phone. "What" he growled and Kaleb ran his tongue over his lips chuckling. Zack held back a groan and concentrated on what Kai was saying.

"Where are you, I thought you were with Chi and Emily but they said they hadn't talked to you all day?" asked Kai suspiciously and Zack sat up. He cleared his throat as Kaleb climbed back onto his waist. He gave Zack a mischievous look and smirk then attacked his lips to his neck.

"Does it really matter" he said and gasped as Kaleb grabbed his cock. When had the elder unzipped his zip and undid his button. This demon was defiantly something else. Kaleb chuckled and licked the shell of his ear.

"Get rid of him" he whispered in Zack's ear seductively. Zack nodded and groaned as Kaleb kissed his neck again as he slowly moved his hand up and down Zack's cock.

"Zack you better not be having sex while I am on this phone" growled Kai and Zack chuckled. His mouth went dry as he watched Kaleb lean down and look up at him as he licked the head of Zack's cock. The elder smirked then took him fully into his mouth. Zack threw his head back and growled.

"Kai-oniisama I really have to go" he gasped and Kai growled making Zack flinch.

"You are dead when I get a hold of you, finish whatever you are doing and get to the park. The demons are attacking" said Kai and he hung up. Zack threw his phone to the floor and slid his hands in Kaleb hair. Kaleb met his eyes and knew they had to make this quick, they were both being missed in the battle. Satisfied with his work he sat up and went to undo his obi. Zack caught his hands and Kaleb looked at him. He watched as Zack undid his obi and placed it next to them.

They kissed again and Zack made work of Kaleb hakamas. Kaleb went to lie down but Zack pulled him to his chest. "Ride me" he groaned and Kaleb looked at him shocked. He had never been on top, he had done quite a few positions with Ryu but never on top. He nodded and sat on his knees. Zack wrapped a hand around his own cock as Kaleb sank down on him. Both groaned at the connection and Zack thrust his hips up. Kaleb yelped as Zack filled him and they both panted.

They stayed still while Kaleb got used to the pain. Zack ran his hands down Kaleb's body and kept them on the elder's hips. Kaleb met his gaze and rose on his knees slowly before sinking back down again. They moaned and Zack pulled Kaleb down to kiss him again. Kaleb started to go faster and their moans got louder. Zack dug his fingers into Kaleb's hips careful not to leave marks and thrust upwards. Each time Kaleb sank down Zack thrust upwards.

Kaleb threw his head back moaning as he could feel his end coming. They kissed again as they picked up the pace even more knowing they weren't going to last much longer. Kaleb dug his claws into Zack's shoulders and moaned the youngers names as he came. Zack moaned Kaleb name as he came and the elder collapsed on Zack's chest.

Their lips met in a quick and soft kiss. Kaleb then stood up on shaky legs and they cleaned themselves up. Kaleb let out a startled yelp when Zack pulled him back to his chest. "I promise next time it won't be as quick, next time am going to devour this perfect body of yours and have you screaming my name" said Zack in his ear and Kaleb smirked. He turned and gave the younger a chaste kiss.

"I can't wait Tenshi-chan" he replied and jumped when Zack gave his ass a sharp slap. Kaleb pouted and Zack chuckled.

"Come on we really should go" he said and Kaleb nodded.

"See you there Tenshi-chan" he said and vanished. Zack shook his head and chuckled. He then turned and ran towards where the fight was happening. When Zack got there he stopped and dodged the punch Kai aimed at his face.

"KAI" shouted Yuu as he ran over to his pissed off boyfriend. He grabbed Kai's arm as the elder male went to punch Zack again. Zack scratched the back of his head and looked at this elder sheepishly.

"Am sorry" he said and gulped as Kai's crimson eyes glared at him. His eyes where just like Kaleb's but Kaleb's were nicer in a way.

"You are a part of this fucking team, you should be glad that we didn't really need you today. I hope the whore was worth it" Kai hissed and Zack growled. In a second he had Kai by his collar and furious black eyes with silted white pupils glared into shocked crimson.

"He's not a fucking whore, call him that again and I will gut you" he growled and then he pushed Kai back. He then stumbled back as Kai's fist smashed into his face.

"You little shit" growled Kai glaring at Zack and Zack growled. Yuu jumped out the way as Zack tackled Kai and they hit the floor. Hisoka held Yuu back as he tried to split them up.

"Yuu don't you will just get hurt" he said as Chi and Emily came to stand next to them. Yuu watched on worried about his boyfriend and team mate. He winced as Zack head butted Kai and Kai retaliated by punching the younger in the face yet again, a crack signalling that Kai had broken Zack's nose. Kai growled in Zack's face, a growl that made the others shrink back in submission.

"He's trying to make him submit to him, making sure that Zack knows he is the alpha" said Chi and Yuu looked at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Demons"

"Submit to me pup" growled Kai and Zack growled in his face. He bucked his hips and Kai went forward. Kai stopped himself from landing face first in the dirt and they both jumped up. They faced each other and Kai's tail twitched as he circled his prey. Zack watched him and they went for each other. Zack cried out slightly as Kai slammed him to a tree and pinned him too it. "SUBMIT TO ME PUP"

"NOOOO" shouted Zack and an invisible force threw Kai backwards into a big oak tree. A crack was heard as Kai's head hit the tree hard and he fell to his knees, his bangs framing his face. Zack panted against the tree he had been pinned to and Yuu went to run to Kai but was held back again.

"You don't want to do that" came a male voice and Yuu looked up at the male that held him back. Hisoka looked up and smiled at the male.

"Hello Drake" he said and Drake nodded in hello to Hisoka. So this is was Drake, the gang leader Hisoka had told Yuu about. "Why shouldn't he go see if Kai is okay?"

"Because that isn't Kai anymore" replied Drake looking at Kai and they all looked to Kai shocked. Yuu's eyes widened seeing that Kai's claws, fangs and ears had changed into the demon ones he had in his mew form. Instead of his usual mew clothes he wore a crimson haori with black dragon skin arm guards that started from the middle of the bottom of his arm and finished like fingerless gloves. He also wore black hakamas with a crimson obi wrapped around his waist and on his feet where black boots with red lace tying them. On his back was two swords and in his obi where his sai swords. A blue diamond tattoo was in the middle of his head and on each cheek was a blue zagged line.

"Kai" said Yuu taking a step forward and crimson eyes looked to Yuu. Kai smirked showing his sharp fangs. Yuu jumped when Kai was suddenly in front of him palming Yuu's cheek. Yuu looked up at him confused and he chuckled. Yuu's eyes widened as he started to talk with a voice that was not Kai's.

"You are cute Kai's mate" he said and Drake growled lowly. The male using Kai's body looked at Drake and chuckled. "Don't growl at me pup, you should know better Drake"

The others looked from the possessed Kai to Drake who rolled his eyes. They knew each other. "Ryura, been a while" replied Drake and Ryura chuckled.

"Around 500 years am I right" he said and Drake shrugged. Ryura's ear twitched and he looked back at Zack. His eyes narrowed and he looked back at the group. "Excuse me for just a second"

He then started towards Zack, his aura flaring out. All the mews and even Drake flinched feeling the powerful aura coming from this Ryura that made Kai's look like nothing. Zack whimpered as Ryura glared at him and pinned him back to the tree. "Now you listen here pup, you are going to submit like the good pup you are" he said and Zack panted trying to fight the urge to submit to the elder and more powerful male. "NOW"

Zack's knee buckled at the power behind the shout and he turned his head to the side showing his neck in submission. Ryura smirked and sank his fangs into his neck. Zack cried out in pain and the others gasped in shock. "It's alright, it's a demon thing" said Drake and they looked at him for answers. "In a demon clan or pack it's used as a show of dominance though it's mostly only used on mates or an alpha reinserting dominance on a lower pack member"

Yuu looked back to them as Ryura pulled his fangs out of Zack's neck and licked the wound, closing it. Zack panted and fell to his knees when Ryura stood back. The elder looked down at him then turned back to Yuu. He leaned down to Yuu's ear and bit on his ear lobe slightly. "Won't be long till he mate's you" he said and Yuu blushed. Ryura pulled back chuckling and nodded to Drake. They then watched as the clothes turned back to Kai's normal clothes and Kai's cobalt blue eyes looked at Yuu before he fell to his knees.

Yuu grabbed him and helped him up. "Dam that Ryura" hissed Kai as he leaned on Yuu. He looked at Zack then looked away. "Am going home"

Kai walked towards his car and Yuu followed his boyfriend waving bye to his team mates. Zack looked up as Drake stood in front of him. "What?" he asked and took the hand Drake held out to him. He stood up and brushed the dirt off.

"That was stupid to go up against your alpha, he must be worth it" he said and Zack sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I don't even know what came over me, I just snapped when he called him a whore" said Zack and Drake chuckled. Zack looked at him confused and Drake smiled.

"It seems you have chosen your mate" replied Drake and Zack's eyes widened. He then shook his head and Drake raised a brow.

"But he already has a mate" he said and Drake raised both brows in shock.

"I see, well you do have a problem don't you. So am guessing since he already has a mate that he is a demon" said Drake and Zack tensed. Drake laughed and they walked. "Don't worry your secret it safe with me. Is he marked?"

Zack shook his head and Drake nodded. "Well you're alright then, there is a few things you can do. You could challenge this other demon for him or wait until the demon dies to take him as your mate" said Drake and Zack sighed.

"Well I don't think challenging his other mate is going to help, I would most probably just get killed then get him killed" said Zack and Drake chuckled.

"Sorry that's all I got and concerning Kai, I may have something to get you back into your alpha's good books" he said and walked in front of Zack. Zack followed him.

 

"Kai-oniisama" said Zack softly. Kai was sat on the couch glaring at the TV screen. Yuu got up and went to Kai's room to give them some privacy. Zack remembered what Drake said and dropped to his knees on the floor next to Kai. He whimpered and Kai sighed.

"You promised me Zack, you said you would stop this" he said and Zack looked up at him.

"I know am sorry but I swear Kai-oniisama I wasn't doing what you thought I was" he whined and Kai looked at him.

"Then who where you with Zack?" he asked and Zack looked down.

"I can't tell you Kai-oniisama but please trust me, he's my mate Kai-oniisama" he said and Kai sighed. He nodded and Zack sighed.

"Fine I will let it go for now and only because I know what it's like to want to do everything to make your mate happy" replied Kai and Zack nodded. He then remembered the box that Drake had giving him and he held it to Kai as he sat down next to him on the couch. "What's that?"

"Drake said dragons love it or something" he said and Kai took it off him. Zack looked at Yuu as the younger male came in and they smiled at each other. They then both looked to Kai who seemed to be purring. His eyes where crimson and he was nuzzling little sticks against his nose.

"Cinnamon" said Yuu and Zack laughed. They looked at each other and burst out laughing as Kai bit one of his new treats unaware of the two laughing males.

 

"You failed again" said Ryu and they bowed their heads lower. He glared down at them and they whimpered when he unleashed his aura. They bowed lower till their faces touched the floor and he pulled it back.

"We are so sorry for failing you Ryu-sama" they said and he huffed. His eyes went to Kaleb and he smirked. Kaleb met his eyes and whined softly. Ryu's ear twitched as the new comers entered the room. He turned to them and the others rose from the floor. The new comer bowed to him and then stood straight.

"Yes you all will be sorry, I will deal with you four individually. As for the mission you are going to be joined by the Bravo team now and Taijun" said Ryu. Taijun looked to Ryu as the demon narrowed his eyes at him. "Until I see fit you are to be demoted to captain and Blaze is to be the new general till I see fit"

"Hai Ryu-sama" said Taijun. Kaleb grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Ryu saw this and scoffed. He then ran his eyes over the Bravo team.

"I hope to see better results general" said Ryu and Blaze nodded.

"Of course Ryu-sama, we will not fail" he replied making Ryu smirk.

"You had better not" he said and looked to Kaleb. "I will see you in my study"

Kaleb nodded and they all bowed as he walked out the room. "Ooooo someone is on Ryu-sama's bad side" laughed Hatori his gold eyes full of mirth and cat tail twitching. Kaleb glared at the tiger demon and hissed. Hatori hissed back and Blaze growled making them both be quite.

"Fuck you kitten" hissed Kaleb as he walked out of the room. Hatori swearing at his retreating back. He walked into Ryu's study and stood in the middle of the room. "You wanted to see me?"

"Your little display is the reason I will not promote you to general" he said and Kaleb whined. He tensed when Ryu stopped in front of him and pulled his chin up. "Why so sad Tori-chan"

"You know how hard I have worked for this and yet you still won't promote me. I am just as good as they are, I can pull back my anger when I need to so why won't you promote me" said Kaleb his voice rising. Ryu looked at him shocked and Kaleb cried out when he back handed him.

"Don't you ever raise your voice to me mate and I haven't promoted you because I don't think your good enough to be a general. How many fights have you won against these mews, none and you think I would chose you to be general in Taijun's place. There is something wrong in that thick skull of yours to think that I ever would" said Ryu and Kaleb grit his teeth to stop the tears from falling. "You should be glad I even promoted you to captain and let you go on this mission because all your really good for mate is being a mate and keeping me happy but you can't even seem to do that right"

The tears slid down Kaleb's cheeks while he quietly sobbed and Ryu sighed. He pulled Kaleb to him and Kaleb cried into his chest. "Am sorry Kaleb, I didn't mean it" Ryu said as he held his distressed mate. Ryu sat down on the couch and pulled Kaleb into his lap and groomed his hair, something mates do to form a closer bond. Kaleb cuddled into him and fell asleep in his leaders and mates arms. Though he fell asleep wishing it was Zack who was holding him instead.


	9. Merry Christmas!

"I am so glad that today is over" said Zack as he flopped down onto one of the tables. The other mews sat around the table. Kai pulled Yuu onto his knees and nuzzled his neck. It had been a busy day in the restaurant being Christmas Eve and all. The Japanese don't celebrate Christmas as other countries but it was becoming more popular in recent years.

"My father asked if you and Zack-kun would like to come over tomorrow for Christmas dinner?" asked Yuu and Kai looked up at him. Zack looked over at Yuu and smiled.

"I would love to Yuu, thank you" said Zack beaming at the younger male. Yuu smile back and nodded. He then looked up at Kai and Kai nodded. Yuu smiled and they all looked up as Dolton put a present in front of them all. "What's this?"

"They are your Christmas presents off us and a thank you for working so hard" said Kara as she stood next to him. Yuu smiled at the older half demon and carefully unwrapped his present. He gasped and started down at the gift. In the small box was a silver bracelet with a fox carved into it. Yuu smiled up at them and thanked them for his gift. He then looked to see what Kai had gotten. His eyes widened seeing the very sharp and elegant dagger he held.

"Wow" said Yuu and Kai nodded. Zack thanked them for his choker and then ran to Kai. He whispered something into the elder's ear and Kai nodded. They then went out and came back in a few seconds later. Sitting back down Yuu gave Kai a questioning look. Kai shrugged his shoulders and ran his eyes over the presents the others got. Hisoka got a skateboard, Chi pastels and coal and Emily got a gift certificate for her favorite shop.

"While where giving out presents here" said Zack and he gave everyone his presents. Yuu unwrapped his and his face went bright red. Kai looked down to see what had gotten Yuu all flustered and sweat dropped. He then glared at Zack and Zack laughed. "Hey you two are going to need it"

Hisoka laughed seeing the mint flavored lube in Yuu's hands. "Oh wow, that's classic" said Hisoka but his smirk fell seeing the present he got. He glared at the Angel mew and Zack laughed.

"What I find it very fitting" he laughed and Yuu looked over to see Hisoka had a t-shirt that said 'I heart Taijun' printed on it. Emily sighed as she held up lacy lingerie and Zack dodged as his present to Dolton, a bone, was thrown at his head.

"Very funny" hissed Dolton and Zack laughed. Kara thanked Zack and he smiled at her. Everyone looked to see her holding up a crimson red kimono with a black obi to match. It was a nice and sensible gift. Chi also thanked him for the sketch pad and pencils he had gotten her. Everyone then turned to see why Kai was so quiet and Yuu chuckled. Kai was sitting quietly munching on his cinnamon sticks in a world of his own.

"Cinnamon for the dragon, of course" said Dolton and Zack grinned up at him. Another small box was tucked in his pocket, his gift for Kaleb.

"Hey Kai your turn" said Zack and Kai looked up confused. He looked around finally coming out of his cinnamon haze and rolled his eyes.

"You two can't have your till tomorrow" he said to Yuu and Zack but gave the rest there's. Zack pouted and Yuu nodded. Hisoka was the first to open his and looked at Kai surprised.

"Are you kidding me, are these real?" he asked and Kai nodded. Hisoka looked at the elder male in a state of shock. "These must have cost you a fortune"

"Not really I know some people" he said and slid his hand up Yuu's thigh. Zack leaned over Emily's shoulder to see why she was so quiet and whistled.

"Wow that's the real thing too" he said and she looked at Kai shocked. Zack took it out the box and fastened the ruby crescent moon necklace around her neck. She held onto the pendent and smiled.

"Thank you very much Kai-san" she said and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. He rolled his eyes and she pulled away.

"Hey how come I didn't get a kiss?" asked Zack and she glared at him.

"You got me lingerie" she said and he shrugged. She rolled her eyes but smiled nether the less.

"What did you get Hisoka?" asked Yuu and Hisoka looked to his best friend.

"Court side seats to the Tokyo Wolfs" he said and Yuu's eyes widened. He looked up at his boyfriend who shrugged. He then looked to Kara as she unsheathed a katana and looked it over.

"It's very nice, old and been very looked after" she said and he smirked. She smirked back and nodded. She then looked to Dolton who was grinning with a crazy person. "A gift certificate for the apple store"

"Yeah guessed him being a computer geek an all" said Kai who left the rest hanging. He then looked to Chi who had still not looked up from her gift. "You like it?"

She looked up at him and rapped her arms around him. "Thank you Kai it is amazing" she said and he smiled. He was glad they liked their gifts. He spent a lot of time picking them out individually. She then looked to Zack who asked what she had gotten. "My own box in the theater for a year"

Yuu smiled up at his boyfriend and gave him a long kiss. "That was very nice of you" he said and he laid his head on Kai's shoulder. He then laid his presents out on the table. Zack pouted seeing there wasn't one for him. "You will get yours tomorrow"

"Cool thanks Yuu" said Hisoka as he held up the Tokyo wolfs basketball kit. Kai chuckled and ruffled Yuu's hair.

"Great mind's think alike" he said and Yuu blushed.

"Thank you Yuu, I will definitely need this" said Kara smelling the calamine tea he had gotten her. "It's fresh too"

"Yeah my brother Hime picked not long ago" he said and she smiled. Emily thanked Yuu for her CD and Chi for her paints. Dolton smiled and thanked Yuu for his new bandana. After all the presents where exchanged Kai pulled Yuu outside. Yuu looked up at Kai confused.

"I want to give you one of your presents now" he said and Yuu watched as turned around and took off his shirt. Yuu gasped and ran a hand over Kai's back. His other hand went to his mouth and tears rolled down his cheeks. Covering the whole of Kai's back was a black dragon with crimson eyes, its wings flared out at draped long his sides. What got Yuu the most was the silver fox with emerald green eyes that was in the dragon's embrace. The way it was done showed that the dragon was protecting the fox. "You like it?"

"K-Kai, it's amazing it's beautiful" said Yuu as he ran his hand over the healed tattoo. "When?"

"Last week, I heal fast having demon DNA and all" he said and he groaned as Yuu kissed his back. Yuu then stood in front of Kai and he kissed him. Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist and Yuu's went around his neck. Zack walked into the kitchen and froze.

"Oh wow" he said and Kai pulled back looking at him and the rest who joined him. "Sick, when did you get that. That's one great tattoo"

Kai rolled his eyes and looked back down at Yuu "I love you Yuu" he said and Yuu smiled up t him.

"I love you too Kai" he replied and they kissed again.

 

"What about Kai?" asked Kaleb as he sat on Zack's king size bed. Zack smirked and locked the door behind him.

"He's busy with Yuu at the moment so we should be fine for a while" Zack replied and he kissed Kaleb. Kaleb returned the kiss and pulled Zack on top of him. He then flipped them and went to kiss down his neck. Zack pushed him back slightly and Kaleb looked at him confused as he sat in his lap. "I want to give you something first"

Kaleb tilted his head and looked at the little box Zack held out to him. He took it and opened it, string down at the gift in shock. He took it out and stared at it. Hanging on a silver chain was a platinum band with ruby gems. "Ohh Zack" he said and Zack took it off him. He put it over his head and it dropped into Kaleb haori out of site, the way it should. "Why?"

"Merry Christmas Kaleb" he said and Kaleb smiled.

"We don't really celebrate Christmas" he replied and Zack laughed.

"Yeah I know neither do I normally but oh well. Look it also as a promise ring, I promise you Kaleb that I will take you away for Ryu and make you my mate" he said and Kaleb felt tear well up in his eyes. Ryu had never gave him a gift like this and had defiantly not made any kind of promise quite like the one Zack had made.

"Well now am going to have to give you a present" said Kaleb and he smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" asked Zack with a smirk of his own.

"Nothing much just me tied to a bed, naked!" he said and Zack groaned.

"Oh I like your idea so much" he said and pinned Kaleb back to the bed. Kaleb laughed as Zack kissed him and tied his wrists to the bed.

 

"Hello Kai-san it's so good to see you again and Hello Zack-san it's nice to finally meet you" said Keisuke as he opened the door to the two young men. He invited them in and they took off their shoes and followed him to the living room where Hime was sitting. "Yuu and Mei are making dinner and won't let anyone in the kitchen"

"I see" replied Kai and he looked at Hime. He sized him up while Hime did the same. They hadn't been properly introduced since Kai was too busy dying the last time they met.

"Nice to see you well Kai-kun" said Hime as he held out his hand. Kai raised a brow but took his hands anyway. He smirked feeling Hime's hand squeeze his in a warning. "If you hurt my brother I will kill you slowly and very painfully"

Kai smirked at the hissed warning glad that Yuu's father was too busy talking to Zack to notice what was going on. "Don't worry I will take good care of him pipsqueak" said Kai and Hime glared at him.

"Who are you calling Pipsqueak" Hime hissed and Kai looked to the door as Yuu walked in.

"Dinners ready" he said and they followed him out to the kitchen. They all sat down around the table with Keisuke at the head of the table. Hime sat on his left while Mei sat on his right. Yuu sat next to Mei and Zack next to Hime. Kai sat at the other end of the table facing Keisuke. Zack looked at the food in awe and grinned at Yuu.

"Wow Yuu, you made this. It smells so good" he said and Yuu blushed.

"Mei helped" he said and Meikado chuckled.

"Not really, it was mostly Yuu" he replied making his youngest sibling blush even more. Kai smirked and Mei looked at him. "It's good to see that you are well this time Kai-san, such a pity we couldn't be properly introduced that time"

Zack and Yuu tensed thinking back to the time that Mei meant. Keisuke scratched his head confused, he had no idea what they were talking about. He shrugged and thanked Kami for their food. The other hearing this did the same and they started to eat.

After they had finished and Kai and Hime cleaned the dishes, glaring at each other the whole time. They all sat in the living room and gave out presents. "Aww thanks bro" said Hime as he looked at the gardening set he had gotten off Yuu and the youngest smiled.

"Yes thank you brother" said Mei as he skimmed over the back of the book Yuu had gotten him and sipped the jasmine tea he had given him. Yuu smiled and looked down at the small present Hime threw at him with a wink.

Yuu unwrapped it and his face went red for the second time that day. Zack leaned over his shoulder to see and laughed. "No way, great minds do think alike" Zack said and Hime chuckled.

"Just making sure your being safe" said Hime as Kai raised a brow at the condoms in Yuu's hands.

"Too small" mumbled Kai but Hime caught the mumble and glared at the male. Kai rolled his eyes as Keisuke chuckled. He really did like the boy that had stolen his youngest heart. He also liked Zack and was glad they decided to join them, he couldn't have just left them on their own since they had no family to spend the day with.

Kai threw Zack his present and Zack caught it. He opened the little box and held up a key. "No way, it this what I think it is?" he asked and Kai smirked. "I thought you said you bought that motorcycle for yourself"

"I like my car just fine" Kai replied and oomphed as Zack glomped him. "Okay get off now"

The Karako family laughed at the display and Zack returned to his seat. He then unwrapped Yuu's present and smiled at him holding up a Breaking Benjamin album. he thanked him and Yuu nodded. Yuu then held out his present to Kai and Kai took it while giving Yuu his other present. Kai chuckled as he looked down at the silver chain with a dragon pendent on it. Yuu also giggled as he held up a silver chain with a fox pendent hanging from it.

"Wow, that's is scary" said Zack and then he laughed. Everyone joined in and Kai looked at Yuu.

"Merry Christmas Yuu" Kai said as he put his chain on.

"Merry Christmas Kai" Yuu replied putting on his own. They then kissed and Zack made a wolf whistle. They pulled back and Kai pulled Yuu on his lap. The younger leaning his head on Kai's shoulder. This was the best Christmas ever.


	10. Happy new year!

"Yes four days off, I love this time of year" said Zack as they walked down the street. Yuu looked to the elder male and smiled. Yuu also loved this time of year, with the houses and gates decorated with ornaments made of pine, bamboo and plum trees. "You working at the shrine tomorrow Yuu?"

"Yes the shrine is always very busy on new years" said Yuu and Kai grit his teeth. The two had been spending most days together so it was going to be different not seeing the younger all day. He might just go the shrine to see his boyfriend. Kai then smirked, yes he would defiantly go to see Yuu dressed in his priest garb.

"Your father and brothers are coming to the New year's eve party tonight at the restaurant aren't they?" asked Zack and Yuu nodded. He then looked up at Kai and the elder raised a brow.

"You're not going to argue with Hime again are you" he said and Kai scoffed. It wasn't Kai's fault that the pipsqueak and him just didn't see eye to eye and it wasn't like Kai actually cared. He rolled his eyes and looked at Yuu.

"I'll try" he said and Yuu smiled. Zack laughed and Kai glared at the younger male. Zack then smirked with a glint in his eyes.

"So Yuu your birthday's in a few days right" said Zack and Kai narrowed his eyes. Zack was up to something, he could tell.

"Yeah the 5th, why Zack-kun?" asked Yuu as they walked into the apartment. Zack kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch texting in a speed that left Yuu in awe.

"So I know what day I need to find somewhere else to crash, I mean you two are going to want the day to yourselves right" said Zack looked up only to give Yuu a cheeky wink. Yuu blushed and Kai rolled his eyes as he shoved Zack's feet off the couch and took their place.

"Zack stop teasing him" laughed Kai pulling his flusted boyfriend onto his knees. Yuu huffed and pouted. He leaned his head on Kai's shoulder, an action that he seemed to be doing a lot. He couldn't believe that it was New Year already, time was going past so fast. It seemed only yesterday that he became a mew and met Kai and over the last few months met the other mews. They where like a family now though it wasn't fully complete, there was still one person missing.

"We have known each other for nearly a year" said Yuu softly and he looked up at Kai. The elder smiled and thought back to the day he met Yuu, when the boy had literally fell in his lap. He chuckled and pressed a kiss too Yuu's head. If you had told him then that he would be a mew and have this cute young boy next to his side he would have socked them in the face and walked away.

"How did you two meet?" asked Zack looking to the couple. Kai chuckled and ruffled Yuu's hair as the boy pouted.

"Yuu fell on top of me" said Kai and Zack laughed.

"That was not what happened. Kara-chan pushed me into him, of course I didn't know Kara-chan then" replied Yuu and Kai nuzzled his neck. "The next time we met was when Kai changed for the first time"

"Yeah and the night we met that dam bird, Kaleb" hissed Kai and Zack bit his lip. Knowing if he started to defend the demon and get angry at Kai, the older male would get suspicious.

"You just don't like him because he was dancing with me" said Yuu and Kai scoffed.

"Dancing my ass, he was trying to drag you away so he could kill you" hissed Kai and Yuu rolled his eyes. Anger filled Kai's vein's remembering the way Kaleb had a hand around Yuu's wrist trying to pull him out of the club, if Kai had not have been there who knows what Kaleb would have done to Yuu. Over the last few months they had been quite a bit from meeting new friends and Kai even nearly dying, though it wasn't the first time.

"Well that doesn't matter, what matters is that this New Year is going to be good. Well as good as we can get fighting demons who are trying to take over the world" said Yuu and Zack laughed ruffling his head. "I hope we find the last mew soon too"

"Yeah I can't wait to meet her, I mean come on succubus" said Zack smirking at the couple. "Hey Yuu she might be able to give you some tips since you won't take any off me"

Yuu's whole face went red along with his neck and his ears popped out. The two elder males laughed and Yuu smiled. He watched as Kai hit Zack on the head and the other male pouted. He was so glad that the two got on so well. Kai was like an older brother to Zack though Yuu wouldn't tell the elder that as he would just dismiss it. Yuu thought the main reason they got on so much was because they where so alike. They both liked to fight, had a temper and just always seemed to attract trouble.

"What you smiling about?" asked Kai softly in his ear. Yuu looked up to Kai and smiled.

"Just how much you too are alike" he replied earning himself a scoff from the older male.

"He wishes he was this cool" said Zack coming out of the kitchen with two beer and a tea for Yuu. He set them down and Kai glared at the angel mew. "What?"

"In four months maybe" he replied and Zack groaned.

"Oh come on Kai-oniisama its new year" he said and Kai raised a brow. "And?"

"Oh come on its one beer, it's not like am going to drink the whole bottle of vodka I have in my room is it" he said and groaned at the look and raised brow Kai gave him. "Shit"

"Hand it over" said Kai as he held a hand out and Zack looked to Yuu.

"Yuu will you tell him, he listens to you" he said and Yuu bit his lip.

"It is illegal" said Yuu and Kai smirked in Zack's direction.

"See, now hand it over" he said and Zack pouted.

"Oh come on, you well where drinking before you where eighteen" argued Zack and Kai scoffed.

"Yeah but you're not me and since your living under my roof you will do as I say. No hand over the god dam bottle of vodka" said Kai and Zack through his hands in the air. He stamped to his room and came out a few seconds later with a twenty pound bottle of vodka. He shoved the bottle into Kai's awaiting hand and glared at the male.

"I can never have any fun in this god dam house" hissed Zack as he stamped back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"IT'S AN APARTMENT NOT A HOUSE" shouted Kai and the door flew open.

"FUCK YOU SMART ASS" shouted Zack as he threw a pillow at Kai and slammed the door again. Kai chuckled and looked down at Yuu.

"Now that where alone" he said and he pinned the younger male to the couch. Kai pressed his lips to Yuu's and bit on the soft bottom lip for entrance. Yuu yelped and moaned feeling Kai's tongue run across the top of his mouth. Both jumped as music blasted from behind Zack's door. Kai through a glare towards the door but then went back to his treat.

 

Chi sighed as she drew in her sketch pad. She was passing the time by drawing before she had to go to the restaurant for the party. It felt weird her that she was so close to such an odd bunch already but they where her odd bunch. When Emily had told her that she was a mew, she thought the girl to be crazy and tried to leave. It was a crazy idea, how could she be a mew. But when she heard Emily cry out like that she knew she had to save her.

She had become close with Emily and Zack the most. She didn't know why but it seemed they just clicked as a group. With Zack always joking around and Emily hitting him over the head when he said something sexual or sexist. They didn't fawn all over her and just let her be herself.

Kai was something like that father figure that you didn't mess with when giving an order. Always for fight if need be and only letting them see a nicer and protectful side that others didn't really get to see. He had already showed that he would kill anyone that hurt them and would go ballistic if anyone hurt their kind hearted team mate.

While Kai was like the father figure of the group Yuu was defiantly the mother of the group. The one who you would go to if you needed advice and for help. The boy was too kind hearted for his own good though he brought out the good in everyone he met. Yuu was defiantly the right person for Kai, he brought out the good in him that if you looked at him you wouldn't have known it to be there. Kai being famous for his chilling glare and willingness to knock you out if you said one word to him. Yuu and Kai where total opposites but as they say, opposites do attract.

She then thought of the last mew. She hoped that this mew didn't break up the connection that the group had already formed. She hoped that she didn't try to tear the group apart. She just had a bad feeling about the new mew coming into the group. She sighed and looked down at what she had been drawing, her brows furrowing in confusion.

She had drawn each of the members of the Mythical mews along with Dolton, Drake and Kara, however there was also a man. She recognized this male, he had been talking to Yuu and Kai the other day at the restaurant. But why had she drawn him into the picture and why was he in-between Yuu and Kai, that wasn't right.

Chi had a really bad feeling about the picture so she put it down and went to get ready. Everything was going to be fine, wasn't it?

 

"Hime please will you stop it?" asked Yuu as he pouted up at his brother. Hime and Kai where once again going at it, even after Hime and Kai had promised to behave.

"Am just looking out for you Yuu" said Hime and Yuu sighed. Mei chuckled and ruffled Yuu's hair.

"Hime he can look out for himself and I think Kai-san knows that if anything ever happened to our sweet younger brother that he would never have kids" said Mei and Yuu looked at his eldest brother in shock. Kai huffed and turned, making his way to the other end of the room. He watched Yuu as he chatted with people and his brothers. Kai sighed and glared at the people in the room, he hated things like this. He would rather be at home in bed with Yuu, making the red head scream in pleasure. Kai groaned and thought of all the things he would do to the red head when they finally went all the way.

He ran his eyes down Yuu's body and smirked. The boy was wearing a kimono, as where all of the girls. They were right though, it did suite him better. He would have to thank the girls for this and for giving him the idea of dressing Yuu up in the future.

"I thought you hated this kind of stuff" said Cole and Kai looked at him. He know wore a silk forest green kimono that stopped at his mid-thigh showing off his pale feminine legs and an silver obi wrapped around his waist. On his feet he wore seven inch gladiator heels and Kai wondered how the hell he could walk in them. If anyone looked at him they would think he was a girl but Kai knew better.

"I do but since I work here I had to come" he replied and Cole laughed draping himself over Kai's side, much like he did when they were together. He looked down at the feminine male and looked to where he was looking, at a smiling Yuu.

"It's because of him isn't it?" Cole questioned and Kai tensed seeing the youngers eyes darken, he knew that look.

"Cole whatever you are thinking of doing don't. I won't let anyone hurt him, even you" Kai hissed and Cole looked at him.

"But why should he have you Kai and not me" he hissed and then he pressed his lips to Kai's. Kai's widened and Cole smirked into the kiss meeting shocked and teary green eyes. He pushed against Kai so that his back hit the wall and Kai gasped. Cole shoved his tongue in the elder's mouth and played with his tongue bar.

Kai pushed him off and Cole let him seeing Yuu run out of the restaurant with tears rolling down his cheeks. Cole's eyes lightened again and he gasped. "Am sorry Miko-kun, I didn't mean that. Am glad he makes you happy, I really am"

"It's alright Cole, have you taken your pills?" asked Kai and Cole looked at him. He nodded and Kai smiled. Cole turned his head hearing Akuma call out for him.

"I better go, we really should have dinner and catch up. Bring Yuu if you want and I will bring Akuma" he said and Kai nodded. With a smirk Cole turned on his heels and made his way over to his best friend. Kai watched him go then looked around the room trying to find Yuu. Not seeing him he made his way over to Hime.

"Have you seen Yuu?" he asked and Hime glared at the male. Kai glared back and got in his face shocking the younger male. "Listen I know you don't like me but right now I don't give a flying fuck, have you seen Yuu or not"

"No I haven't" said Hime and Kai sighed. He turned and went to walk away but looked back when Hime grabbed his arm. "He's my brother, am just looking out for him. I can see how much he cares for you and I just don't want you breaking him, he's too kind hearted for you to hurt him"

Kai went to reply but Hime turned and walked away. Kai then pulled out his phone and went outside to call Yuu. His brows furrowed as he heard Yuu's ringtone. He walked around the restaurant and he dropped his phone seeing Yuu. The younger had slid down the wall and had his arms around his knees and face in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kai went to him as he heard sobs coming from the young red head.

"Yuu" he said and he pulled the young male into his arms. He shook with anger, he was going to kill whoever made his Yuu cry. Yuu tried to pull away but kept his arms tight around him. "Yuu who did it and I will kill them"

"I saw" he said and Kai looked down at him confused. Green watery eyes looked up at him so full of sadness and despair. "You and Cole"

Kai's eyes widened and he felt the air leave his body. He was the one who made Yuu cry. He was the reason the young brunette was in such pain and he hated it. It felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. "Yuu you have to let me explain" said Kai and Yuu tried to pull away again. "Yuu please it's not what you think"

"You didn't pull away, you let him kiss you" he said and Kai shook his head. He grabbed Yuu's face in his hands and made the brunette look up at him.

"Am sorry Yuu but he shocked me, that was all. Yuu please don't cry, you know all I want is you Yuu" said Kai and Yuu sniffled.

"But" Yuu replied and was cut off as Kai kissed him. His eyes widened and then Kai pulled back.

"I love you Yuu and I want you, not Cole" Kai said and Yuu looked up with confused dark green eyes.

"Then why?" he asked and Kai sighed.

"Yuu Cole isn't normally like that, Cole has a personality disorder. He takes pills for it and most of the time he's fine but sometimes he changes. He can't help it Yuu so please don't judge him for it" he said and Yuu frowned.

"That's so sad" he said and Kai chuckled. Yuu looked back up at Kai and the elder male licked the tears of his cheeks. Yuu blushed and Kai kissed him again.

"Yeah but Yuu please don't cry, especially not over me" said Kai and Yuu smiled. "So am I forgiving then?"

"Yeah" said Yuu and they looked up as fireworks lit up the sky. Yuu smiled in awe and looked back at Kai. He gasped at the look of love that the elder was giving him, something Yuu still wasn't used to seeing. "Happy New Year Kai"

"Happy New Year Yuu, now where's my New Year kiss" he said and Yuu pressed his lips to Kai's. Yuu yelped as Kai gave a small slap to his ass and proceeded to shove his tongue in Yuu's unsuspecting mouth. They pulled back and walked back to the party, Kai picking his phone up on the way. In the party he looked around the looked back to Yuu. "Hey you seen Zack anywhere, I swear he was here before"

 

"Happy New Year Kaleb" Zack said as he pulled back and the demon laid his head on his chest. Kaleb smiled and drawled circles on Zack's chest.

"Happy New Year Tenshi-chan" he replied and looked up at Zack as they kissed again. He climbed in his lap and smirked at him. "Now be my first fuck in 2014"

Zack laughed and kissed Kaleb yet again and thrust his hips up making Kaleb throw his head back in pleasure. This year was going to be great.


	11. Happy birthday Yuu!

Yuu sat up gasping and put his head in his hands. Ever since Zack had said on New Year about leaving him and Kai all alone on his birthday he had been having dreams about the elder male. He sighed and went to take a shower to get rid of the sweat. When he had finished getting ready Yuu stopped and looked in the mirror. He was now seventeen and looking closer he could see small changes in his appearance. His hair had gotten a little longer and he had grown two inches, though he would never be as tall as the other males in the team.

Yuu grabbed his bag and walked down the stairs. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" shouted his brothers and father giving Yuu a fright. Recovering from his near heart attack he joined them at the table. He opened his birthday card and thanked them.

"So Yuu what are you and Kai doing tonight?" asked Keisuke as he sipped his coffee and read his newspaper. Yuu's eyes widened as pictures of the two of them flashed through his mind. He blushed and waved his hand.

"I-I don't know, he said it's a surprise" he said scratching his head. The elder males of the family all shared a knowing look and Hime rolled his eyes. He thought it was a bad idea not to tell Yuu that they were throwing him a party but Hisoka had insisted. It was the first time Hime and Kai had agreed on something which had shocked him.

"Well I hope you have a lovely day brother" said Mei smiling at the youngest. Yuu nodded and finished his food. He cleaned his plates and said goodbye as he left. Zack and Hisoka wanted to meet up since they had all been giving the day off.

Not noticing where he was going he bumped into a person. His eyes widened and he bowed. "I am so sorry" he said and froze hearing a feminine giggle which had a deep undertone to it.

"It's completely fine Karako-san" said Cole and Yuu looked up at the male. Today the male wore girl's clothes and if Yuu didn't know he was a man he would have thought Cole was a girl. He wore a black tank top with a leather jacket over which hugged to his curves and he wore a forest green pleated skirt that stopped just above his knees. On his feet he wore seven inch gladiator heels with knee high black socks, making him the same height as Kai. "You really should watch where you're going though"

"Yeah am sorry Cole-san" replied Yuu and Cole's eyes darkened as his lips went into a thin line.

"I don't remember telling you that you can call me that" he said and Yuu looked at him startled by the viciousness in Coles ones kind voice. Cole gasped and his eyes widened. "I am so sorry Karako-san, I swear I didn't mean that"

"Its fine Tamachi-san" replied Yuu and Cole nodded. He then smiled at Yuu and Yuu wondered what the older was thinking.

"Come and join me, we can have a chance to talk" said Cole and before Yuu had a chance to answer the elder grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the street. They stopped at a café and sat down. Yuu panted slightly and Cole giggled. "I am sorry Karako-san"

"It's fine Tamachi-san and you can call me Yuu if you want" replied Yuu and Cole nodded. He ordered them some tea and a cake each. "I-I can't take that off you Tamachi-san"

"Don't worry Yuu-chan, think of it as a birthday present" he said and Yuu's eyes widened. How did Cole know that it was his birthday? Seeing the confused look on the youngers face Cole giggled and sipped his tea. "I overheard your friend talking about it at school"

"Oh" replied Yuu and he smiled. Cole's eyes darkened once again and he lent forward with a smirk on his face.

"Why Yuu-chan, did you think Kai-chan told me" he said and Yuu looked at the male and shook his head. Cole chuckled as he watched Yuu sip his tea, the younger's face had seemed to become sad and this made a part of Cole happy. "The things we used to get up to as kid's, if only we didn't go to different schools we most probably would still be together"

"I-I r-really should g-go now, thank you Tamachi-san" said Yuu bowing to the elder and he went to leave. His eyes widened as Cole grabbed his arm and swung him around so that he looked at him.

"Keep a very tight grip on him Yuu or you might just lose him. I mean I was his first love and we both know that he still loves me" whispered Cole as he leaned into Yuu's ear. "I mean why would he want a whining, snivelling little virgin like you when we can have me who can seduce anyone I want and know how to please a man. Enjoy the time you have left with him Yuu-chan because soon he will be mine again. Have a nice birthday"

Yuu ran with the tears running down his cheeks, him not seeing where he was going. Yuu cried out as he ran yet again into another person. "Watch where the fuck you're going, oh foxy" said Kaleb smirking down at the male on the floor. When Yuu looked up at him from the forest floor though Kaleb's eyes widened. Yuu sobbed on the floor and Kaleb looked around. "Err please stop crying I didn't mean it, just stop please"

"A-a-a-am s-s-s-s-sorry K-Kaleb-kun" stuttered Yuu and Kaleb sighed. At least they were in a part of the woods that was far away from prying eyes. Kaleb sat down in front of Yuu and Yuu looked to him. Kaleb held out a tissue and Yuu took it.

"So what's wrong Foxy, I mean not that I care or anything" said Kaleb looking to the side. He knew Zack wouldn't forgive him for leaving the younger male alone like this when he was deeply distressed. Yuu smiled at Kaleb through his tears and Kaleb's face softened. This kid could see though anything.

Yuu didn't know why but he told the demon what had just happened and his fears that the elder male would steal Kai from him. "Want me to kill him?" asked Kaleb and Yuu shook his head. "Are you sure, I mean I would do it"

"No thank you Kaleb-kun, I could never do something like that" said Yuu as he looked down at his hands.

"Your too kind hearted, well I think he's trying to scare you. I mean you have something that this baka doesn't have" said Kaleb and Yuu looked up at him confused. Kaleb laughed and ruffled his hair. "You're the dragon's mate not him and we demons take our mates very seriously, you have nothing to worry about"

"But where not mated" whispered Yuu and Kaleb raised a brow.

"Wow you two convinced all us that you were. Well I have an idea, this Cole baka said he's more experienced right, well I have lot more experience them him. Hundreds of years more than him, I will give you some advice that will make that dragon of yours never look anywhere else and want to mate you faster than you can say ha to that human" said Kaleb smiling at Yuu. Yuu blushed and gulped. What had he gotten himself into? "Okay first things first, seduction"

 

Kai paced his apartment and Zack sat on the couch with Hisoka watching the elder male. "Yuu I swear to Kami you better pick up this fucking phone, if I don't hear back from you in ten minutes am going to your father" hissed Kai into the phone and then he put it down. He then went back to his pacing. When Yuu hadn't shown up Zack and Hisoka went to Kia's to see if the younger male was there but he wasn't and that made Kai panic. He had been missing for two hours now and Kai wanted to kill him.

They all turned to the front door as it opened and a red faced Yuu walked in. "Yuu" said Kai and Yuu looked up at him. He squealed when Kai pinned him to the wall. "Where the hell have you been, you had us all worried"

"Not really us" whispered Zack to Hisoka and Hisoka elbowed him in the ribs.

"Am sorry Kai, I lost track of time" whispered Yuu and he looked up at Kai. His eyes widened as Kai pressed his lips to his in an urgent kiss. Yuu kissed back and wrapped his hands around Kai's neck. They pulled back and Kai put his head on Yuu's.

"Don't you check your phone and Yuu, happy birthday" said Kai and Yuu smiled at him.

"Am sorry Kai, I promise I won't worry you again" he replied and Kai nodded. He then pulled away and pulled Yuu to the couch.

"Well we have to go, Dolton asked us to come to the restaurant as he needs our help" said Zack and Yuu looked up at them.

"Why didn't he ask us?" asked Yuu and Zack gulped.

"Because it's your birthday" said Hisoka and Yuu nodded. Hisoka then glared at Zack and pulled him out the door, saying happy birthday to Yuu on the way out.

Yuu giggled and then he looked at Kai. Kai held out his hand and Yuu took it following him to the kitchen. Yuu gasped seeing what Kai had done. The elder had set up a meal for them. Yuu smiled and kissed Kai. "So you like it then?" asked Kai and Yuu smiled.

"I love it Kai" he replied and Kai nodded. Yuu sat down as Kai put the food onto the table and Yuu giggled seeing the boxes that the food where in. Kai sweat dropped and threw them in the bin.

"Forgot about that" he hissed and Yuu smiled taking Kai's hand as the elder sat down.

"It's fine Kai" he said and Kai sighed.

"Here, it's not much but" said Kai and Yuu took the card off Kai. He opened it and blushed seeing the two tickets inside the card. Tickets for a weekend away at an onsen in the country. He looked up at Kai and smiled.

"Thank you Kai, I love it" he said and Kai nodded. They finished their food and walked back into the living room. Yuu bit his lip and thought back to what Kaleb had told him. "Kai"

"Yeah" said Kai as he turned around and his eyes widened as Yuu kissed him. Small shaking hands pushed Kai into his bedroom and onto the bed. Kai looked up at Yuu surprised as the younger climbed into his lap and started to kiss Kai's neck. Kai closed his eyes and grabbed Yuu's hips. He grinded up into Yuu's hips and Yuu moaned on his neck. Kai's eyes flew open when Yuu went for his zip.

Yuu yelped as Kai flipped them and pinned Yuu under him. The elder panted and Yuu bit his lip and spread his legs. Kai's brows furrowed and he looked down at Yuu confused. He then realised what Yuu was trying to hint at, he wanted Kai to fuck him. Kai's eyes widened and he groaned. He wanted nothing more but to fill the boy up but he knew Yuu wasn't ready yet and plus they had to be at the restaurant soon. He didn't want Yuu's first time to be rushed, he was going to spend hours on that boy making sure it was an amazing first time for the boy.

Yuu looked at Kai confused when the elder rolled to the side and panted trying to restrain himself. "Did I do something wrong?" asked Yuu in a quiet voice and Kai pulled him to his chest.

"No Yuu, you did nothing wrong. It's just you're not ready for this Yuu, I want your first time to be when you're ready or no matter what I do it won't be special" said Kai and Yuu looked up at him.

"I am Kai, I want this. I love you and I am ready to make love with you" said Yuu and Kai's eyes widened. He kissed Yuu lovingly and held him close.

"Not tonight Yuu okay, like I said I want your first time to be special and amazing" replied Kai and Yuu bit his lip. Kai's eyes darkened again slightly seeing it but he grit his teeth slightly.

"Okay not tonight but maybe at the onsen" whispered Yuu blushing and Kai nodded.

"Okay Yuu" Kai replied and Yuu laid his head on Kai's chest.

 

"Why does Dolton-san need us again?" asked Yuu as they walked to the restaurant. Kai shrugged and Yuu sighed. Yuu opened the door and walked in the pitch black room. "Hello"

"SURPRISE" shouted everyone in the room as the lights switched on. Yuu jumped in the air and yelped scared. He put a hand to his heart and everyone chuckled. He then looked around and Kai pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Happy birthday Yuu" he said and Yuu smiled at him. He then went to talk to everyone who came to the surprise birthday that had been planned for him.

 

"You shouldn't be here" said Zack as he pinned Kaleb to the wall of the restaurant bathroom. It was risky and they could get caught. Kaleb returned Zack's kiss and then pulled back.

"I came to make sure Yuu was alright actually, I ran into him today and he was quite upset" said Kaleb and Zack's brows furrowed in worry. Kaleb then told Zack what Yuu had told him. Kaleb pulled him back as Zack tried to go find the male.

"How dare he do that to Yuu and especially on his birthday. I am going to kill that little slut. He will not come between them, Kai-oniisama is not like that and he would rather die than hurt Yuu" hissed Zack and Kaleb wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I know and I wouldn't worry, I may have given the kid a bit of advice" said Kaleb and Zack looked down at the demon.

"What kind of advice?" asked Zack and Kaleb laughed.

"Advice that will have them mated very soon" replied Kaleb and Zack shook his head.

"You really are something Kaleb and thank you, for what you did for Yuu" said Zack and Kaleb blushed shrugging.

"It was nothing and I will deny it if anyone else finds out, I swear I will" he said and Zack laughed then kissed him.


	12. The Mew's meet the Bravo team!

Kai groaned as Yuu dropped yet another stack of plates. The place was packed and they didn't have time for this. Yuu looked up sheepishly as Kai helped his boyfriend with picking up the bits. They went into the kitchen and put the broken bit of plate in the bin. "Where the hell is Chi" hissed Kai as he looked around the place.

"I don't know, where is she?" asked Emily as she came to stand with her teammates. They all looked as Dolton looked up at them from cooking.

"Chi has asked for the day off, something about concert she's in tonight" he replied and they all looked at him shocked. He raised a brow and crossed his arms. "What!"

"How come she didn't say anything to us?" asked Yuu confused at why the girl didn't tell them about it.

"Probably because she doesn't like all the attention she gets" said Emily and she frowned slightly. She then smiled and turned to Hisoka. He looked at her and tilted his head to the side. "We should bring her some lunch since where finished soon"

"Yeah that would be nice, let her know she has our support" he replied and she nodded. Kai rolled his eyes and went back out to the restaurant.

 

"Okay so today we will attack with the Alpha team though I think for today you should sit this one out Kaleb" said Blaze as they all stood around him. Kaleb who was day dreaming looked up at Blaze and glared.

"Excuse me" he hissed and Blaze looked at him.

"I said for today you will be sitting this one out" Blaze replied and Hatori laughed. Kaleb then spun around to glare at him.

"What the fuck you laughing about kitten, you won't be going either when I brake your fucking legs" hissed Kaleb and Hatori stood in front of Kaleb so they where face to face.

"Fucking do it" Hatori growled glaring at Kaleb. Taijun went to get in between them but Blaze shook his head making him stop. Kaleb's eyes went bright red and he punched Hatori in the face. Hatori growled and tackled him to the floor. He pulled back and punched Kaleb in the face, Kaleb's arms pinned to the floor by Hatori's legs. He punched him again and Kaleb tried to buck him off.

Hatori's yelped as he was pulled off Kaleb and threw into the wall behind him. Kaleb gasped as blood ran down his face from the cut on his lip and eye. Hatori growled and jumped up but then whimpered in submission at the glare Ryu gave him. Hatori gasped as Ryu was then in front of him and wrapped his hand around his neck, glaring at the younger.

Hatori's eyes widened as images went through his mind. He saw Ryu and Kaleb talking and then kissing. All of Ryu's memories where now also Hatori's and he looked at his leader in shock. Kaleb was Ryu-sama's mate and no one knew? Everyone thought the elder leader may have a mate but he didn't think it would be the annoying younger demon.

Ryu's eyes widened slightly and he growled. He let Hatori go and turned to the others. "All of you leave, now" he hissed and they all nodded. "Kaleb go to your room, I will deal with you next"

Kaleb nodded and they all went. Ryu then looked back at Hatori and narrowed his eyes. "So now you know why I protect him so much" said Ryu and Hatori lowered his head.

"I am so sorry Ryu-sama, I didn't mean to but it's something I can't control. Once I touch someone I know everything about them and see their memories" he said lowering onto one knee with his hand over his heart. "I am also sorry for hurting your mate, I did not know"

"It's fine but this stay's between us three, do you hear me solder" said Ryu and Hatori looked up at his leader.

"Yes my lord" he replied and Ryu smirked.

"Oh and if you ever hurt my mate again Hatori, I will kill you very slowly and very painfully" hissed Ryu and Hatori gulped feeling the anger roll off the elder male.

"Y-yes my lord" he said and Ryu turned away. He watched as Ryu went towards Kaleb's room and sighed. He was lucky that Ryu hadn't killed him for hurting his mate. He sighed and then teleported to the rest.

 

Kaleb looked up as Ryu walked in his room with a bowl of water and a rag. He sighed and kneeled in front of the red head. He dipped the rag in the water and pressed it to Kaleb's eye brow. "He knows" said Ryu as he cleaned the blood off of Kaleb's face.

"Is it so bad that he knows, is it so bad that everyone knows?" questioned Kaleb and Ryu pulled back. He looked at the red head and sighed.

"If everyone knew then they would know that your my weakness, that I would protect you no matter what" he said and palmed Kaleb's cheek. "I promise that when this is all over and I rule over those stupid humans I will announce to everyone that you are my mate, okay"

"Okay" said Kaleb and he smiled at the elder male.

"Good, now come here you" said Ryu and he pulled Kaleb to him. He then pressed his lips to the red heads and lowered him to the bed.

 

"Wow this place is huge" said Hisoka as he looked around at the hall that Chi would playing in later that night. He and Emily had come and brought her some food that Dolton had made for her. Hopefully they would be able to see her practice as well while they where there.

They went back stage and found Chi's dressing room. They walked in and she looked up at them. "What are you doing here?" she asked and Hisoka smiled at her.

"We came to bring you some food" said Emily smiled at her and held out the box with the food in. Chi smiled and took the food putting it down on her table.

"How come you never told us, we really want to see you" said Hisoka and she looked at him.

"I didn't want all the attention, I like it when you guys just act normal around me" she replied and Emily smiled at her.

"Chi we only want to support you, we know that you don't like being treated like that. Where your friend's we wouldn't do anything that you wouldn't feel comfortable with" replied Hisoka and she smiled nodding at him.

They sat with Chi as she ate the food and they talked about how long she had been playing the violin. They sat and talked for a while until the women came in and told her that she had to go on the stage for some final touches. Hisoka and Emily went into the hall to listen to her and wait for her.

When she had finished they clapped. "Wow she is amazing" said Hisoka and Emily smiled. Her smile dropped when she saw that Chi was surrounded by a group of girls and Chi didn't look happy with all the attention they where giving her.

They made their way towards her but Chi pushed passed the group of girls and ran away. Emily and Hisoka looked at each other and they ran the way she had gone. They split up and tried to look for her. Hisoka leaned on his knees as he panted after walking up all those stairs that led to the roof.

He stood up and looked around for Chi. He smiled when he saw her and sat down next to her. She sighed and he looked out at the view. It was quite late and the concert was going to start soon. "Why can't they just leave me alone" she said and he looked at her.

"I think they mean well but they don't realise what they are doing. They don't realise that you hate that they are always crowding you and that you don't like that" said Hisoka and she looked at him.

"How do I get them to stop?" she asked and he smiled softly at her.

"You need to tell them to stop it, I know you don't really want to do that but it's the only way" he said and she sighed. He smiled and then looked at his phone at the text he had gotten. "We need to go, your going on soon and don't worry. The whole group is here to support you"

"Thank you Hisoka" Chi replied and Hisoka smiled as he stood up and held a hand out to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up. They then went down and Hisoka went to the others while Chi went to go and get ready.

 

The group cheered as Chi went on the stage and she smiled at them. She placed her violin on her shoulder and got ready to play. She closed her eyes and went to start playing when the floor started to shake. She opened her eyes when people started to scream and her eyes met the glaring eyes of the wolf demon that was a few meters in front of her. She put her violin down and jumped as the wolf went to attack her.

"ELF TRANSFORMATION" she shouted and transformed in the air. She flipped and landed gently on the floor. She called on her violin sword and when the wolf ran at her again she dodged the attack and slashed the wolfs side, it crying out as she did. She then jumped to the rest of the mews and they all looked up as the demons arrived with four new members with them and no Kaleb.

Blaze looked over the demon and then looked to Chi. He looked her over and he then turned to his comrades. "Zeeo and Tohru take the Kitsune and Hell hound mews" said Blaze and they nodded. He then turned to the two new members of the group. "Vio and Sayomi I want you two to take on the Angel mew"

Vio had spiky mid neck length dark purple hair that was almost black and dark purple eyes. He wore a dark purple tunic that matched his eyes with white shorts and white slip on shoes. Sayomi had white waist length hair that was up in a high ponytail and the ends turned black. Her bangs showed her dark blue eyes and cat eyeliner around each eye. She wore a black tank top with white short shorts and on her feet she wore white cowboy boots. Atop of her head where a pair of black panda ears.

"Hatori I want you and Taijun to take out the Dragon and Fox mews" Blaze started and he then called the lessor demon to his side.

"Of course General, I love a good fight" smirked Hatori and Kai scoffed. Hatori narrowed his eyes at Kai and Kai pulled his lips over his fangs. Hatori tilted his head to the side and ran his eyes over Kai, there was something really familiar about the human and he couldn't tell what it was.

"Bring it" hissed Kai and then Hatori laughed. He called on his gloves which had blade that extended from them. He then leapt at Kai and the two started their battle. Everyone else then also started to fight and Blaze turned to Chi. He wanted to see if she could defeat the lessor demon before he fought her, if she could he would fight her if not he would let the lessor demon kill her.

"Kill her" he said and the Wolf howled. It then stalked towards her and she got into a defensive position. When the wolf again leapt at her she ran and jumped flipping over it and kicking it in the back before flipping off its back. She landed and as it turned to her growling she put her violin onto her shoulder.

"HARMONIC DEATH" she shouted and she closed her eyes as she started to play. Blaze watched as shadows from around the stage where making their way to the lessor demon. He watched as the shadows started to attack the demon and the wolf howled in pain. When she finished the song she jumped at the wolf and finished it off.

She then turned to Blaze and her cobalt eyes narrowed at him. He smirked at the power that the girl held and the fierceness in protecting herself. She pointed her violin sword at him and he called on his own weapon. A black sword with a red handle and carvings of wolfs on the blade. They attacked each other and their swords clashed, sparks coming from the impact. They pulled back and clashed again. Chi ducked as he went to kick her in the head and rolled out of the way as he brought his sword down.

She jumped away and turned back to him. "You are really good" he said and she attacked him again. They clashed and she looked at him.

"I learn't from the best" she said and he chuckled.

"Yeah but not good enough" he said and he pushed her back. She stumbled and looked up at him as she fell. "SHADOW BLADE"

Chi's eyes widened as a red aura surrounded his blade along with black static. He looked down at her and went to stab her. She brought up her sword to protect her and gasped as his sword hit a cobalt blue barrier. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"You can create barriers" he said and Chi looked at the cobalt blue barrier that surrounded her. She giggled slightly at this, so this way her power then. She wondered if it would be her only one or if there would be others. Blaze looked around and saw that the where getting beaten. He sighed and put his sword away. "Retreat, until next time Elf"

Chi watched as he disappeared and then her barrier went down. She looked up as Hisoka held out a hand to her and she took it. They walked over to the group and de-transformed. "So it looks like Ryu is upping the anti" said Zack and they nodded.

"We will have to more careful then before but right now, Chi has a show to finish" said Hisoka and she rolled her eyes.

 

Chi played her last note and opened her eyes. Everyone was standing up and cheering for her. She put her violin down and bowed to them. She then walked off the stage and was crowded by the people from before. She sighed and then looked around at them. "I am sorry but will you stop giving me all this attention, I appreciate that you like what I do and for that I am grateful but could you leave me alone" she said and they looked at her shocked. They nodded and walked away.

"See I told you it would work" said Hisoka and Chi looked at him. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Hisoka" she said and he smiled. The rest of the group then came to them and they all started to make their way to the restaurant.


	13. Hatori's birthday!

Hatori growled softly as he walked through the cave. He walked into the main part of the cave and sat on the couch. He looked around and grit his teeth. Blaze and Taijun where taking about battle plans, Kaleb, Zeeo and Tohru where chatting and Vio and Sayomi where doing their own things.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Kaleb as he laughed. Kaleb felt the glare on his back and looked at Hatori. "Take a picture it lasts longer" hissed Kaleb and Hatori scoffed.

"Why would I want a picture of your ugly mug" he replied and Kaleb stood up.

"Aww what has the poor kitten upset, no cat nip left" said Kaleb and Hatori stood up. He walked over to Kaleb and glared down at the smaller male.

"Why don't you go see if Ryu-sama needs any help since you're his bitch an all" hissed Hatori softly so only Kaleb would hear. Kaleb's eyes widened and he bared his fangs. He tackled Hatori to the floor and the two tried to pin the other to the floor in a show of dominance.

Blaze sighed and walked over to the two. He pulled Kaleb off Hatori and Hatori jumped up. "I didn't need your help" he growled and Blaze raised a brow.

"I wasn't helping you, I was stopping this stupid fight you two where having" he replied and Hatori glared at him. "What has gotten into you today?"

Hatori clenched his fists and glared at everyone in the room that was looking at him. "Fuck you all" he growled and teleported out. Sam sighed and Blaze shook his head.

"What is his problem" said Kaleb as he brushed himself off. He looked up as Blaze glared at him. "What?"

"You did kind of start it Kaleb" said Zeeo and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"It's his birthday" said Sam and they all turned to her. Blaze swore and rubbed his temple.

"I forgot" he said and Kaleb shrugged his shoulders.

"So, he's a year older big wow" he said and they all looked at him. "Why do you all keep looking at me like that?"

"Have you never celebrated your birthday?" asked Zeeo and Kaleb blushed. He looked away and Zeeo felt sad for his friend. "Oh"

"I know what to do" said Blaze and they all looked at him.

Sam sighed and looked around the forest. She could feel that Hatori was here somewhere but she couldn't find where exactly. She stopped walking and tilted her head to the side as a soft sound hit her ears. She followed the sound and came to a river. On the bank was Hatori singing softly.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. She listened as he finished his song and then he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I will be fine I guess" he said and he looked back to the river. "It's just that dam bird pisses me off so much"

"You are just as bad to him Hatori" she replied and he chuckled.

"Yeah I guess your right. He just makes me want to punch him though if I do Ryu-sama will have my ass" he hissed and she raised a brow. He looked at her and swore softly. "I can't tell you, am sorry"

"It's okay Hatori" she replied and he smiled. They then looked back at the river and sat in silence as they took in the view. "Happy birthday Hatori"

He smiled and looked at her. "Thank you Sam" he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on we should get back" she said and stood up. He nodded and got up. They went back to the cave and he smiled. There was banners and balloons around the room.

"You didn't really think I would forget your birthday do you" said Blaze and Hatori laughed.

"But he did" mumbled Kaleb and Zeeo elbowed him in the side. "Oww"

"Shut up" hissed Zeeo and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"What is this stuff anyway?" asked Hatori as they walked over to the table.

"Banners and Balloons, stuff the humans use for birthdays" said Tohru shrugging and she sat down. The rest joined them and lower level demons brought out food and put it on the table.

"Humans are so weird" stated Zeeo flicking a balloon.

"I agree with that" laughed Hatori and they all started eating. "Thank you guys"

"Happy birthday Hatori" said Blaze and he nodded.

 

"Hey come on" said Zeeo and Hatori went over to him. He looked at the excited Kaleb and raised a brow seeing the look on the males face.

"Yeah?" he questioned and Kaleb smirked at him.

"Where going to go have some fun with a few mews and since it's your birthday why don't you come" said Kaleb as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"Okay" he replied and Kaleb smirked again. They all then teleported and Hatori looked around at the human street. "So how are we going to find them?"

"Like this" said Zeeo and nodded at Kaleb. Kaleb tossed an egg in the air and caught it before launching it at a window. Hatori raised a brow at the childish prank.

"And how is that supposed to get the mews?" he asked and Kaleb chuckled.

"Just watch" he replied and his smirk grew as the door to the apartment complex swung open.

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD DEMON" shouted Kai as he made his way towards them. Yuu grabbed Kai's arm and tried to pull him back. "Yuu let me go, am going to strangle the bastard"

"Oh" said Hatori looking at the pissed off Dragon mew. Kaleb smirked and winked at Zack as the Angel shook his head with a small smirk on his face.

"Well look at this there is three of us and three of you, Hatori since it's your birthday which one do you want?" asked Kaleb and Hatori smirked.

"I think me and the Dragon have a fight to finish" he replied and Kaleb nodded.

"Your mine Tenshi" said Kaleb and he went at the younger male.

Hatori called on his weapon and watched as Kai transformed. They then ran at each other and their weapons clashed. They pulled away and went for each other again, each time Hatori watched him closely. When their weapons clashed again his brows furrowed. Kai's crimson eyes narrowed and he growled.

Hatori's eyes then widened as it clicked in his head, he knew why the Dragon mew looked so familiar. He pulled back and Kai's brows furrowed at the shocked look on the demons face. "I knew there was something familiar but I didn't know what" he said and Kai raised a brow confused. "You look so much like Ryu-sama"

"Your leader, yeah right" laughed Kai and Hatori glared at him.

"The human version anyway and with black hair" replied Hatori and he looked to the side as Kaleb stood next to him.

"What we chatting about?" he questioned and Hatori leaned to him slightly.

"Don't you think he looks like a human Ryu-sama but with black hair" said Hatori and Kaleb tilted his head to the side. His eyes then widened and he looked from Hatori to Kai.

"Oh my, now that you say he does. That is scary" said Kaleb and Kai grit his teeth. "More like Ryura-sama though don't you think?"

"Yeah actually" replied Hatori and Kai looked at them.

"Did you say Ryura?" he questioned and they looked at him weird.

"Yeah and so what if we did, you don't know him. One because he's a demon and two is because he's dead, been so for quite some time" said Hatori crossing his arms over his chest and Kaleb's eyes widened.

"It's his DNA she used, Kara used Ryura-sama's DNA to make him" said Kaleb shocked and Hatori looked at Kai shocked.

"Ryu-sama is not going to like that at all" he said and Zeeo came to them.

"Can we go if where not going to fight?" he asked and they all flew up into the air. The mews came together and Hatori took one last look at Kai.

"Yeah I think there is something Ryu-sama needs to know" he said and Zeeo looked confused.

"We will tell you" said Kaleb and they all disappeared.

 

"Ryu-sama can we enter?" asked Kaleb as he knocked on Ryu's study door. They heard him give permission and walked in. Ryu looked up from his paper work as they came in and stood in front of him.

"Make it quick I have things to do" he said and they nodded. He looked back down at his papers and motioned for them to continue.

"You're not going to like this" said Kaleb and that made him look back up. He put the papers down and leaned back.

"It seems that Kara-sama has used Ryura-sama's DNA to create the Dragon mew" said Hatori and they flinched as Ryu's eyes glowed.

"Are you sure?" he asked and the three of them nodded. He growled and they all went to one knee as his aura flared out. Ryu stood up and they all winced as glass shattered around them. "HOW DARE SHE"

He closed his eyes and pulled his aura back in. "Thank you for telling me now can you leave" he said and they all nodded before leaving.

"He's pissed" said Zeeo and Hatori scoffed.

"Pissed, he's furious" replied Hatori and he looked at Kaleb who looked slightly scared. His brows furrowed and the look disappeared when Kaleb looked at him. He smiled slightly and Hatori raised a brow.

"Anyway did you have a good birthday?" he asked trying to change the subject. Hatori rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah I did, thanks guys" he said and Zeeo smiled.

"I still hate you though" said Kaleb with a smirk and Hatori laughed.

"Me too Kaleb, me too" he said and they all laughed as they walked into the cave.


	14. Caught out and Kidnapping!

Yuu walked into Kai's room and smiled as Kai pulled him into his arms. The elder kissed his neck and Yuu turned to look at him, Kai raising a brow at the thoughtful look on Yuu's face. "Is Zack seeing someone?" he asked and Kai looked at him surprised.

"He has a mate though he hasn't told me who yet" replied Kai as he laid down on the bed. Yuu laid his head on Kai's chest as Kai wrapped his arms around the younger male. "Why?"

"I just thought I heard someone in his room" said Yuu and Kai looked down at Yuu. He then put Yuu next to him and walked out the room. Kai walked over to Zack's room and raised his hand to knock on the door. He paused as he heard a moan and his eyes widened, how had Zack gotten someone in without him knowing?

"Zack" he said and knocked on his door. He heard hushed words and Zack swearing. He narrowed his eyes when Zack unlocked the door and put his head out the door.

"Yeah Kai-oniisama" Zack asked in a husky voice. Kai scoffed and looked into the room.

"Who's in there Zack?" he asked and Zack looked behind him. He then looked back at Kai and shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about" he replied and Kai glared at him. He pushed the door and Zack moved out the way as Kai walked into the room. He looked around the room and in the bathroom. He then walked back in the room and looked at Zack

"Someone was in here Zack and I heard them moaning Zack. Who is it and why are you hiding them" said Kai and Zack shook his head.

"It was me you heard, I was you know" he said and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Your lying to me and I don't like it" hissed Kai and he walked out of the room. Zack sighed and closed the door, locking it.

"You okay?" asked Kaleb as he teleported back into the room. Zack turned back to the demon and smiled bring him to his chest.

"Yeah, now where were we" he replied and Kaleb smiled.

 

Kai sat on the couch looking over papers that his lawyer had sent him but his mind wouldn't concentrate on the sheets. His eyes kept going to Zack's room. Zack was out at work and Kai was thinking if he should look in the youngers room.

Kai growled and put the papers down as he stood up. He walked to Zack's room and walked in. he looked around the room and walked over to his desk. He looked over the book and the stuff under them. He stopped when he came to a yearly dairy and he picked it up.

Kai sighed and opened the book up. He looked over the days and grit his teeth seeing hotel names, times and both male and female names. Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Zack was still sleeping with people for money and that he had lied to him as well.

Kai put the book down and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, popping the lid off of it while walking back into the living room. A plan forming in his head, he was going to follow Zack and see who his mate was. Though in the pit of his stomach he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it, being the way the person had disappeared last night, it had to be a demon and Kai had a sneaky feeling of which one.

Zeeo walked down the cave to Kaleb's room, the intention of talking to the male clear in his mind. Unlike everyone else who didn't really care what Kaleb did or where he went, Zeeo did. He had noticed that the elder male seemed to just vanish at certain times and he couldn't find him anywhere. Zeeo wanted to know where the male had been disappearing to.

 

Zeeo knocked on Kaleb's door and walked in when the red head told him to come in. Kaleb looked up from the human magazine he was reading and smiled as Zeeo sat down cross legged on the bed. "Yeah?" Kaleb asked looking back at the magazine.

"Can I ask you something and you won't get defensive?" asked Zeeo and Kaleb looked up at him. Seeing the seriousness on the males face he put the magazine down and gave him his full attention.

"Of course you can Zeeo" he replied and Zeeo sighed.

"Where do you go when you disappear because you do it a lot?" asked Zeeo and Kaleb's eyes widened. He smiled slightly and Zeeo could tell something was going on with the elder male.

"Just out, do a bit of shopping" he replied and Zeeo raised a brow. He could tell that Kaleb knew he knew it was a complete lie, Zeeo wasn't stupid.

"Kaleb am not stupid, am your friend why can't you tell me?" he asked and Kaleb looked down sadly. He shook his head and looked up giving Zeeo a watery smile.

"I can't tell you Zeeo and it's because your my friend I can't. I don't want you to get into trouble for it" he replied and Zeeo rolled his eyes.

"Since when have I cared about getting into trouble" he laughed but Kaleb didn't laugh back. Zeeo sighed and shook his head. "Kaleb your my friend and your worth getting in trouble for"

"Am sorry Zeeo I just can't tell you" replied Kaleb and Zeeo got up.

"Fine" he said and walked out of the room. That wasn't going to be the last of it though, Zeeo was going to find out what was going on even if it killed him. Kaleb was his friend and he wanted to make sure that the male was okay, even if he got into trouble for it.

 

Kai sat on the couch with Yuu and watched as Zack moved around the room. "Where you going?" asked Kai and Zack looked at him as he put his coat on.

"Just to meet some friends" he replied and Kai narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of friends?" he asked and Zack turned to him. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the door.

"Just friend's Kai-oniisama, don't worry not am not going to get into trouble" he replied and waved as he walked out the door. Kai was up in a second putting his jacked on and throwing Yuu's to him as he put his shoes on.

"Hurry up" said Kai and Yuu looked at his boyfriend.

"Why?" he asked as he put his jacket on and walked to the door.

"Because I wanna know who this mate is" replied Kai and he pulled Yuu out the door once the younger had his shoes on. They caught up to Zack but kept a long way back so not to be seen.

"Kai we really shouldn't be doing this" said Yuu and Kai looked at him.

"Yuu he's been lying to me for far to long" said Kai and Yuu bit his lip. They followed Zack as he walked into the woods and Kai scoffed. As they walked Yuu looked around, this place seemed really familiar to him.

As Kai and Yuu followed Zack, Zeeo followed Kaleb. He rolled his eyes and wondered what Kaleb could be doing in the woods all the time. When Kaleb stopped in a small clearing, Zeeo hid up a tree. He watched as Kaleb stood there as if waiting for something. Zeeo's ear twitched as a bush rustled and out came Zack.

Zeeo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when Zack embraced Kaleb. Zeeo couldn't believe what he was seeing. So that was why Kaleb said it would get him in trouble for knowing, Kaleb was fucking the enemy.

As Zeeo was thinking this and getting over his shock Kai and Yuu stopped surprised. "Zack-kun and Kaleb-kun" said Yuu and he looked up at Kai. Kai watched as the two embraced and then kissed. He clenched his hands and felt anger and betrayal course through him. Kaleb had tried to kill him with deadly nightshade and here Zack was fucking him.

"Kai maybe we should go" said Yuu knowing Kai was pissed off. Kai shook his head and walked into the clearing.

"So it's the demon" he said and they broke apart. Zack looked at Kai wide eyed and horrified. Kaleb looked from the two and saw Yuu try and pull Kai back.

"Kai-oniisama let me explain" said Zack and Kai glared at him.

"Explain what exactly. How your fucking the enemy and one that tried to kill me no less or how not only have you kept this a secret and lied about it but your also lying about not sleeping with people for money still" hissed Kai and Yuu looked at Zack shocked. Zack looked down and sighed.

"Am sorry but the whole reason I didn't tell you was because I knew this was how you would react and also because if Ryu found out" said Zack and Kai interrupted him.

"He would kill the traitor because that's kind of what I want to do right now" hissed Kai and Zack looked up at him shocked.

"He would kill both of us, me more because to him I would be fucking his mate" said Zack and everyone looked at him shocked. Zeeo gasped and nearly fell out of the tree. Kaleb was Ryu's mate.

"Wait what, I thought you said Kaleb was your mate" said Kai slightly confused.

"It's a long and confusing story" replied Zack.

"I am sorry by the way" said Kaleb and Kai glared at him. "For trying to kill you and all"

Kai pulled his lips back over his teeth and went to punch Kaleb. Kaleb's eyes widened as Zeeo grabbed Kai's hand and growled at him.

"You touch him and I will kill you dragon" he hissed and winked at Kaleb. "So this is your big secret"

"Zeeo I" said Kaleb but Zeeo held up a hand.

"It's fine and I won't tell anyone" he replied and Kaleb smiled at him. Kai pulled his arm back and glared at the three in front of him. Yuu went over to them and tried to calm them all down.

"Why don't we all go back to the apartment and you two can explain everything" said Yuu and they all looked at him. Kaleb looked at Zeeo and the demon shrugged. Kai scoffed and spun around, storming back to the apartment.

 

After they got back Zack and Kaleb told the three what had happened right from the start, even about Ryu bring abusive to Kaleb. Yuu and Zeeo where shocked about what they had learned. Now that everything was said they all waited for Kai's response.

"You should have just told me, I would have understood if you had just told me. The thing that pissed me off the most was that you lied to me Zack" said Kai and Zack nodded.

"I am sorry Kai-oniisama, I promise I won't lie to you again and I will stop sleeping with people for money" Zack replied and Kai sighed.

"Fine, I forgive you. Now what are we going to do about you two" he replied and Zack looked at Kaleb.

"We keep it secret, Ryu and the other can't find out" said Kaleb and they all nodded.

"Fine it will stay between us five but from now on no going to the woods and if Kaleb is coming over I want to know" said Kai and Zack smiled.

"Of course Kai-oniisama" replied Zack. Kai nodded and stood up.

"Good now that that's over am going to take a nap and your coming with me" said Kai and he dragged the unsuspecting Yuu with him.

"Goodbye Kaleb-kun, Zeeo-kun" he said before he was dragged in Kai's room and the door shutting behind him.

"Are they always like that?" asked Zeeo and Zack and Kaleb laughed.

"You wouldn't think they weren't mated yet" said Kaleb and Zeeo looked at him shocked.

"There not?" he questioned and Kaleb laughed.

"See I told you everyone thought they where mated" Kaleb said to a shocked looking Zack. Zeeo laughed at Zack's face and Zack rolled his eyes.

 

"He's going to find out" said Drake as he looked around the lab. Kara sat behind a desk and sighed. She knew that Drake was right, it wasn't going to be long until one of them figured it out and went back to tell her brother. She only hoped it wasn't until they found the last mew and where a lot stronger.

"Yeah I just hope it's when they are all together and strong enough" she replied and Drake chuckled.

"Their not going to be strong enough to take on Ryu when he's furious like he will be, he was his grandfather after all and on his mother's side and all. The only one who could stop him is Ryura and that isn't going to happen" said Drake and Kara sighed. Dolton rubbed her shoulders and looked at Drake.

"We are just going to have to train them as best as we can" he said and Drake nodded.

 

Kai looked down at the sleeping Yuu and smiled. He walked out the room and went to the kitchen. He stopped hearing a sound and turned around. His eyes swept the room but found nothing. He shrugged and grabbed a glass. He filled the glass up with water and walked back towards his room.

A movement caught his ear and as he went to turn around something his him in the back of the head. Blackness took over him and he dropped to the floor. The glass shattering as it hit the floor and the water ran across the wooden floor.

The door to Kai's room swung open as Yuu came to see what the noise was about. His eyes widened as he saw a male holding Kai bridal style which just seemed quite odd to Yuu. Crimson eyes met Yuu's emerald ones and then he was gone.

Yuu stood there for a few seconds until what had just happened sunk in and he ran to Zack's room. Zack groaned and threw open the door as Yuu banged on it. "Yuu what the" he said and he looked down at the crying male. Kaleb sat up in the bed quite confused.

"He's gone, someone took him" said Yuu and Zack made him look at him.

"Who's gone Yuu, Where's Kai-oniisama?" he asked and Kaleb walked over to them.

"Kai's gone, he took him" replied Yuu calming down slightly so they could understand what he was saying.

"Who took Kai Yuu?" asked Kaleb and Yuu looked at him.

"I don't know all I know is he had crimson eyes and grey hair like Kai's" said Yuu and Kaleb gasped. Zack and Yuu looked at him.

"Wait do you know who it is?" asked Zack and Kaleb looked up at him.

"Zack, that's Ryu" he replied and both of their eyes widened.

"Oh no" said Yuu scared for his mate and boyfriend.


	15. The Mystery of Ryura!

"I can't believe you kidnapped him, are you crazy Ryu" hissed Kaleb and Ryu looked to Kaleb. Kaleb looked away and mumbled an apology. Kai grit his teeth hearing the demon and the person he guessed was Ryu. All he remembered was something hitting the back of head and then he just woke up here. He looked up as the one known as Ryu stood in front of Kaleb and he grabbed his chin roughly.

"Kaleb call me that again and I will show you just how crazy I can get you little twit" hissed Ryu and Kaleb's eyes widened. Kai watched as Kaleb tried to shrink back but Ryu gripped his chin harder. "Now why don't you go be a good little bitch and get the things I asked you for"

"But" replied Kaleb and he cried out as Ryu backhanded him. Kaleb stumbled backwards and whimpered as Ryu walked over to him. Ryu grabbed the back of his hair and Kaleb let out a submissive whimper.

"Don't you ever question me again mate, when I tell you to do something YOU FUCKING DO IT" he shouted and Kaleb closed his eyes waiting for what was about to come. Ryu pulled his head back and went to sink his fangs into Kaleb's soft neck.

"Leave him alone you fucking bastard" hissed Kai and Ryu stopped an inch away from Kaleb's neck. The red head shook and tears ran down his cheeks. Ryu pulled back and looked at the glared Kai.

"It seems our guest is awake" said Ryu and he let go of Kaleb. Kaleb sank to his knees and Kai met wet crimson eyes. "Don't tell me you care for my mate"

"Am not even a demon and I know you don't treat your mate like that, your just an abusive asshole that likes picking on the weak" hissed Kai glaring at Ryu and Ryu grit his teeth. Ryu stood in front of Kai and smirked.

"But isn't that what you do, you fight with those weaker then you and you take pleasure out of it. I means that's why most humans are scared of you isn't it" said Ryu and Kai went to head butt him. Ryu pulled back and laughed. "We are more alike than you think Kai"

"I am nothing like you, I would never hit my mate" hissed Kai and Ryu laughed. He grabbed Kaleb by the arm and pulled him in front of Kai.

"You mean this bitch, if he just did what he was told then I wouldn't have to hit him but you of all people know that he just can't seem to do as he's told" said Ryu and he threw Kaleb at the floor. He glared down at Kaleb and then looked back to Kai. "If you want something done it seems you have to do it yourself, be right back"

Kai glared at Ryu's back as he walked out of the room and then he looked down at the broken looking Kaleb. Kai's eyes softened and he now knew why Zack wanted to take the demon away from Ryu. "Kaleb are you okay?" Kai asked softly and Kaleb looked up shocked. He had never heard the rough male so gentle.

Kaleb wiped his eyes and sat on his knees. "I will be okay, he's done worse" he replied in a small voice and looked at the floor. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing, the normally cocky and upbeat male seemed so broken and it was all that Ryu's fault.

"He won't get away with it" said Kai and Kaleb looked up at him again shocked.

Kaleb looked back down as Ryu walked back into the room and put things down on the table. Kai watched as Ryu looked from a book and back to the things on the table that Kai couldn't see. "Why am I here?" asked Kai and Ryu looked at him. He laughed and stood in front of Kai again.

"You still haven't figured it out have you" said Ryu and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yes just thought I would ask" Kai said sarcastically and Ryu narrowed his eyes. He then smirked again and leaned closer to Kai.

"Look at me closely human, imagine what I would look like with black hair and dark blue eyes" he said and Kai's brows furrowed. He tried to imagine the demon like that and his eyes widened. "I think your starting to get it, I look just like you. Well you look just like me and that is because of someone we both seem to know"

"Ryura" replied Kai and Ryu stood up straight.

"Bingo" he said and went back to the table. He finished what he was doing and came back to Kai with a vile in his hand. "Ryura was my grandfather from my mother's side and we where really close. It where I got my looks, obviously"

"And what has this got to do with me?" questioned Kai not getting why this had anything to do with him.

"Isn't it obvious? The whole reason Ryura's DNA worked with yours is because you are him, well his reincarnation anyway. That's why you look just like him and why not only do you use his sai swords but am guessing you have also met my grandfather, am I right" said Ryu and Kai looked at him.

"Yeah and he doesn't know where he went wrong with you" hissed Kai and Ryu backhanded Kai. Kai glared at him and spat blood on the floor from the hit.

"You know nothing human scum" he hissed and Kai smirked. He had gotten to the demon. "And when am finished with you human there will be no you anymore"

"What are you talking about" said Kai and Ryu smirked.

"Since your Ryura's reincarnation it means his soul is in you and with that it means I can bring him back, he will take over your body and you will be nothing" said Ryu and he grabbed Kai's hair pulling his head back. Kai's eyes widened and he tried to get out of the demons grip. Kaleb watched confused as Ryu held the vile to Kai's mouth.

Kai pulled on his restraints and Ryu shoved the liquid down Kai's throat. He then put his hand over Kai's mouth so the human couldn't spit it out. Kai's eyes widened as he couldn't get him off and Ryu started to talk in a soft voice that Kai could not hear. Kai swallowed the liquid and his eyes glowed crimson. He screamed as a pain ran through his body but Ryu carried on with what he was saying.

"Ryu stop it" said Kaleb and he tried to get the elder to stop it. Ryu threw Kaleb to the side and carried on. Kai's eyes dulled and closed as his body went slack. Ryu finished and watched as Kai's nails sharpened along with his fangs and his ears pointed.

"Ryura" said Ryu softly as he leaned forward. Kaleb sat up and looked to Kai. Kai's eyes shot open and crimson eyes looked around the room. They looked at Kaleb and then Landed on Ryu.

"Ryu what is going on?" asked Ryura and Ryu smiled. Ryura looked down seeing he was chained down to a chair and pulled. The chains broke and fell to the floor as Ryura stood up. "I think you had better explain pup"

Flashback

"Ryu come here" called Ryura as he stood on a wooden veranda. Snow fell softly from the white sky and stuck to the already white floor. The air blew softly making Ryura's hair softly float behind him. An ten year old Ryu came running to his grandfather and stood next to him. He looked at the snow and scrunched up his nose.

"I hate the snow" said Ryu and Ryura chuckled. He looked down at the pup and ruffled his hair. Ryu pouted up at his grandfather but then smiled seeing the smile on his grandfather's face. Ryura then looked back out at the sky and Ryu tilted his head to the side.

"Ryu you know that when your older you will have a duty to fulfil don't you?" Ryura asked and Ryu smiled up at him.

"Yes I will be the leader of the dragon clan like you and daddy" he said and Ryura chuckled.

"Yes that is right young pup" replied Ryura and he sighed. Ryura turned and walked to the door that led into the traditional Japanese manor. "Come young pup, time to learn"

"Yes grandfather Ryura" said Ryu and he followed his grandfather into the room.

 

Ryu kicked his opponent and they fell to the floor. He held his sword to the guy's neck and smirked down at him. "I win" he said and pulled back. The fourteen year old Ryu put back his sword and helped the man up. They bowed to each other and then laughed.

"You always win Ryu" laughed the young male and Ryu shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you expect if I am to be leader I need to be strong" he replied and the other male agreed. Ryu looked up as a servant came over to him.

"Ryu-sama your grandfather wish's to speak to you" she said and he nodded dismissing her. He then made his way in to the manor and to his grandfather's study. He knocked and walked in when his grandfather called him in.

"You wanted to talk to me grandfather?" he asked and Ryura looked up from his scrolls. He nodded and Ryu sat down opposite his grandfather.

"You are aware that there is a war going on with the humans?" Ryura asked as he put down what he was reading and looked at Ryu.

"Yeah" Ryu replied and his brows furrowed. Why was his grandfather telling him this?

"I am taking some men and going to help the other clans" he said and Ryu's eyes widened.

"When do you leave?" he asked sadly and Ryura chuckled.

"Tonight but pup while I am gone I am leaving this place in your charge" said Ryura and Ryu nodded.

"I will not fail you grandfather" Ryu replied and Ryura smiled at his grandson.

"I know you won't and I won't be gone long" said Ryura and Ryu nodded. They stood up and Ryura walked with Ryu to the window. Ryura looked down as Ryu wrapped his arms around him and smiled softly. He patted his head and sighed. "There is also something I think you should know. Your father took a human women as a mistress and she has given birth to a half breed"

"He did what, how could he do something like that" growled Ryu and Ryura looked down at him. "And with a human no less, a half breed is worse"

"That half breed is your sister wherever you like it or not, we take care of our own even if they are a half breed" replied Ryura and Ryu looked up at him.

"But she's not one of us, my mother was the dragon demon, the half breed has no dragon blood in her so how is she one of us" he hissed and Ryura glared at him.

"She is your sister that is how she is one of us" Ryura hissed and Ryu bowed his head. Ryura sighed and shook his head.

 

Ryu looked up as one of his grandfather's men walked into the room. The man bowed and then held out a scroll to Ryu. Ryu took the scroll and looked over it. His eyes widened and he looked to the male. "Get out" he said and the man nodded. He said he condolences and left the room. Ryu stood up and screamed as he threw his desk to the side.

He continued to throw things around his room and scream. He then fell to his knees and sobbed. He looked up as small soft arms circled his waist. "What's wrong Ryu-sama?" asked a young Kaleb and Ryu pulled Kaleb to him. Kaleb ran his hands through his hair as Ryu sobbed into his chest.

"He's dead, my grandfather's dead" he whispered as he cried. Kaleb held him even closer.

"Am sorry Ryu-sama, I am so sorry" said Kaleb.

End flashbacks

 

"Hey why do you think Ryu-sama called us here?" asked Hatori and Blaze looked at him. They where all stood in the throne room and where waiting on Ryu.

"I don't know" Blaze replied and they all looked to the door as Ryu walked in. Their eyes widened as Ryura came in behind him. They all dropped to their knees and held their right fist to their heart.

"Well this is something, you may all rise" said Ryura and they all stood up.

"Not to be rude but how are you alive Ryura-sama?" asked Zeeo and Ryura looked to him.

"I have taken over the mew known as Kai's body since he is my reincarnation an all" replied Ryura and they all looked at him shocked.

"So as you can see my grandfather is back and today we are going to get rid of those pesky mews once and for all" said Ryu and Ryura glanced at him.

"Though I have one condition, no one is to touch the Fox mew. If anyone lays a hand on him I will kill you, do I make myself clear" Ryura said and they all nodded. "Good now if I could speak to Kaleb and Zeeo alone"

They nodded and left. Ryura looked to Ryu and Ryu rolled his eyes but left anyway. "Yes Ryura-sama?" asked Zeeo and Ryura looked at them.

"Me and Kai are one so everything he see's I have seen, do you know what my grandson would do if he found out that his mate was fucking the enemy and that you Zeeo knew about it" Ryura said and they looked at him shocked. Kaleb gasped and whimpered slightly. "Young one you have nothing to worry about, I will not tell my grandson though I will be having a word with him about how he treats you. No grandson of mine will treat their mate the way he has treated you"

Kaleb nodded and Ryura smiled. "If he does not treat you right then I will give you permission to mate Zack and my grandson will have no say in the matter" said Ryura and the two younger males looked at him shocked.

"Thank you Ryura-sama" said Kaleb and Ryura chuckled.

"Now let's go fight those mews" Ryura said and they nodded.

 

"What do you mean you can't find him" said Zack as he paced the lab floor. They had been looking for Kai all day but couldn't anything. Dolton looked at Zack and rolled his eyes.

"If Ryu has taken Kai then we aren't going to find him, Ryu's barriers are untraceable" said Dolton and Zack sighed running a hand through his hair.

Emily sat with Yuu rubbing his back. "He's going to be fine Yuu, you know what Kai's like. He's as tough as nails that one" she said and Yuu smiled at her.

"Ryu's made his move" said Kara and everyone looked to her as she opened her eyes. She motioned them all to come closer and they did. "Ryu is in the park and he is not alone, we have to be careful. Ryu is more powerful than anything you have fought against before so just leave him to me"

"Your coming with us?" asked Hisoka and Drake chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

"You guys are going to need all the help you can get" he said and Kara nodded.

When they all got to the park Ryu smirked. "Hello sister" he said and Kara glared at him. "Why don't you just give up and come home"

"Never, I will fight to help the humans" she said and he sighed.

"How sad, then it looks like your going to die" said Ryu and she scoffed.

"What have you done with Kai?" asked Yuu and Ryu's crimson eyes looked at Yuu. Yuu gasped and tried not to back down. Ryu smirked and looked behind him. Yuu followed his gaze and gasped. The other mews looked to where Yuu was looking and where confused. Kara's eyes widened and she looked back at Ryu.

"What did you do" she hissed and Ryu laughed.

"Both of you stop fighting" said Ryura and Ryu stopped laughing. Ryura then looked to Kara and smiled. "Hello granddaughter it's nice to see you all grown up"

"I am not your granddaughter" replied Kara and he chuckled.

"You are my son in laws daughter so therefore you are my granddaughter no matter what anyone says" he said and she rolled her eyes. "Anyway shall we get this over with ne?"

"You guys know what to do" said Ryu and they nodded. He then turned to Kara and pointed his sword at her. "We have a fight to finish sister"

As they started fighting the demons attacked. Zeeo attacked Emily while Taijun attacked Hisoka. Chi fought with Blaze while Drake thought with Hatori. Zack thought with both Tohru and Kaleb though Kaleb held back more.

Yuu looked to Ryura as he stood in front of him. "Don't worry young one, I will not hurt you" said Ryura and he smiled down at Yuu. He scratched behind Yuu's ear and held his chin. He tilted his head to the side as tears filled Yuu's eyes. "Why are you crying Yuu?"

"Please give him back, please Ryura give me Kai back" said Yuu and Ryura looked at him shocked. Ryura was fascinated by the young human, he saw what Kai saw and more. He had never met a human as pure as the male in front of him. The young man cared for everyone and was so gentle and kind.

"Am sorry Yuu but I just can't do that" he said and the tears rolled down Yuu's cheek. Ryura wiped them away with his hands and then tilted Yuu's head up. Yuu's eyes widened as Ryura pressed his warm lips to Yuu's. Yuu gasped as Ryura pulled him flush against him and taking that chance Ryura stuck his tongue in Yuu's mouth.

Yuu tried to pull away but Ryura was too strong for him. Ryura pulled back and palmed Yuu's cheek. "I will take care of you young one" he replied and Yuu shook his head.

"Please Ryura am begging you, please give me Kai. I love him and I need him please give me him back" cried Yuu and Ryura pulled him to his chest. He let Yuu cry on his chest and he looked around. Kara was badly hurt and the mews where trying to protect her.

"Humans are so odd" said Ryura and Yuu looked to where he was looking. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Time to die" said Ryu and he pointed his sword at the group. "DIE"

A huge blast of lighting was thrown towards them and Yuu slipped out of Ryura's hold. Ryura's eyes widened as Yuu ran towards the group and stood in front of them. "NO" he shouted and then realized the lighting was too big to stop. Yuu closed his eyes and waited for the impact, or maybe he would die instantly"

"EARTH DRAGON GALE" shouted Ryura as he stood in front of Yuu and brought his swords together. The attack made a huge barrier around them all. Ryu's lightning hit the barrier and caused a huge bang. When the dust settled Ryura turned to Yuu. "Are you alright young one?"

"Thank you Ryura" said Yuu and Ryura smiled at him. He then turned to Ryu and Ryu went over to him.

"Why did you save them" he hissed and Ryura grabbed Ryu by his collar. He pulled him to him and growled.

"I said not to touch Yuu and you nearly killed him. I mean it Ryu if anyone hurts him I will kill them, even if it is you" hissed Ryura and Ryu's eyes widened. "This isn't my world anymore Ryu but I will come back if anyone hurt's Yuu and also I am giving you one chance to change the way you treat Kaleb. If you don't start treating him with respect and don't stop hitting him then I will come back, beat the shit out of you and then let him find someone who will treat him a lot better then you have. Do I make myself clear?"

Ryu looked at his grandfather shocked but nodded. "Yes grandfather" he said and Ryura let him go.

"I love you kid but you really are making quite a mess out of things. You will figure it out soon enough and I just hope you don't do anything you regret before then" said Ryura and he hugged Ryu. Ryu sighed and hugged him back. When they pulled away Ryu nodded and vanished, along with the rest of the demons.

Ryura then turned back to Yuu. "My grandson is a good person at heart, he's just made a lot of mistakes and has bad judgement. He will figure it out that demons should live peacefully with humans but until then keep fighting okay, if anyone can make him see the good in human's it's you Yuu" said Ryura and Yuu nodded. "Okay now I will give you Kai back on one condition"

Yuu nodded and Ryura leaned into his ear. Ryura whispered it in to Yuu's ear and Yuu went bright red. Ryura pulled back and chuckled. "Do we have a deal?" he asked looking down at Yuu.

"Yes we do" replied Yuu and Ryura nodded. He then pressed his lips to Yuu's again and then pulled away. Yuu watched as the crimson eyes turned back to blue and Kai's ears, teeth and nails went back to normal.

Kai looked around and then back to Yuu. "How did I get here and what am I wearing?" he asked and Yuu laughed. He threw his arms around Kai and Kai sighed returning the hug. He then looked at the others.

"It's good to have you back Kai" said Kara who was being held up by Drake.

"I will explain everything later" said Yuu and Kai nodded.

 

Kaleb looked up as Ryu walked into his room. His eyes widened when Ryu pulled him to him and pressed his lips to his. He pulled back and then pulled Kaleb out of the room. Everyone looked at them strangely and Ryu looked at them all.

"There is something you all should know, something I should have done a long time ago" said Ryu and Kaleb looked up at him as Ryu wrapped an arm around Kaleb's waist. The other demons looked on confused, all except Zeeo and Hatori that knew. "Kaleb is my mate and I want everyone to know it. So from now on you will all treat him with the respect he deserves as my mate. That's all"

Ryu then turned around and pulled Kaleb into his room. "I am so sorry for everything I have ever done to you Kaleb. I am sorry for every nasty word and for every hit. I am sorry and I love you, I just want you to know that because I know I haven't been a good mate to you, in fact I haven't been a mate at all to you. I swear though I am going to try and change okay, am at least going to try" said Ryu and he pulled Kaleb to him. Kaleb was shocked, Ryu had never told him he loved him before.

Ryu looked down as Kaleb started crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly and Kaleb looked up at him.

"You have never told me you loved me before" he replied and Ryu kissed him.

"I love you Kaleb, I love you, I love you, I love you" said Ryu as he pulled back. Kaleb smiled and Ryu palmed his cheek. "Am going to say it a lot more if it makes you happy, I only want you to be happy"

"I am happy" said Kaleb and they kissed again.

 

"He kissed you" growled Kai and Yuu rolled his eyes. Kai chuckled at the action and pulled Yuu to him. They lied down on the bed and Kai pulled the covers over them. He then looked down at Yuu who smiled up at him. "So what was it, Ryura's condition?"

Yuu blushed and Kai raised a brow. "The condition was that we had to be mated by the end of the month or he would take control of your body forever and have me as his mate" replied Yuu and Kai sighed. "Kai am ready to be your mate"

"I know you are Yuu, I know" replied Kai and he kissed Yuu. When he pulled back Yuu blushed.

"How about we go to the onsen this weekend, get away from all this for the weekend" said Yuu and Kai chuckled. He remembered promising Yuu they would at the onsen.

"Okay Yuu, I will call them up and make the reservations" Kai said and Yuu smiled. "Let's sleep now"

Yuu nodded and laid his head on Kai's chest. Kai watched Yuu until he fell asleep and then looked to the side. "The end of the month hey" he said and soft laughter hit Kai's ears.

"Hey he's ready" said Ryura as he walked out of the shadows. Kai scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ryura looked down at Yuu and smiled. "He is one of a kind Kai"

"Yeah I know he is" replied Kai and he closed his eyes. Ryura chuckled and disappeared leaving the two teens to sleep.


	16. The Onsen!

Zack opened his bedroom door and looked at the blushing Yuu. "Hey Yuu what's wrong?" asked Zack. Yuu looked passed Zack and saw Kaleb lying on the bed facing them.

"Can I come in and talk to you two?" he asked and Zack looked at Kaleb. The demon shrugged and sat up.

"Sure, you know you can talk to me anytime Yuu" Zack replied and let Yuu in the room. Yuu sat down on the chair and Zack joined Kaleb on the bed.

"Not being nosy or anything but why aren't you talking to Kai?" asked Kaleb and Yuu blushed again. Kaleb then chuckled seeing the young male so nervous. "Let me guess, it's about what we where talking about last time, hey"

"Y-yeah" stuttered Yuu and Kaleb smiled at Yuu. Zack looked at them confused and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Remember what I told you on Yuu's birthday" said Kaleb and Zack ohhed. Kaleb nodded and looked back at Yuu. "So what's wrong Yuu?"

"Kai's booked the Onsen for this weekend and he promised" said Yuu but then he looked away embarrassed. Kaleb chuckled and went over to Yuu. Yuu looked up at him as Kaleb sat next to him.

"He's going to mate you isn't he" said Kaleb and Yuu nodded. "Yuu it's natural to be scared about your first time but your with Kai and if there is one thing I know about that guy it's that he loves you. Kai is going to make sure it's special for you and he will take care of you"

"I know that but I can't help thinking that it's not going to be good for him since he's trying to make it good for me" said Yuu softly and Kaleb chuckled softly.

"Yuu you don't have worry about Kai, just being in your tight ass is going to make Kai cum" said Zack and Yuu's whole face, neck and ears went red.

"Zack" hissed Kaleb and Zack looked to his mate.

"What?" he asked and Kaleb rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him Yuu but you don't need to worry about Kai, he knows what he's doing and he knows how to make it pleasurable for the both of you" said Kaleb and Yuu nodded.

"How do demons mate?" asked Yuu and Zack listened intently to this.

"We bite the neck of our mate as we cum" Kaleb replied and Zack sweat dropped.

"So it's just the same as showing dominance" replied Zack and Kaleb glared at him.

"No it's not, mating is something more intense. When you bite your mate the mark stays until either your mate dies or they take it off, which is very rare. Demons normally only mate one person in their lives, that's why we are careful when choosing mates" explained Kaleb and Yuu nodded. "When a pair is mated it connects them, everything's is heightened. When your mate touches you its more intense and sex when your mated, it's the most intimate and intense feeling you will ever feel"

"So you know what it's like?" asked Yuu and Kaleb's eyes softened.

"No, I don't but I have been told by lots of mated demons" Kaleb replied softly. Zack pulled him to him and wrapped his arms around the demon. He nuzzled his face and kissed the elders neck. Yuu smiled softly at them and knew it wasn't going to be long for those two as well.

"So don't worry about it Yuu, you will be fine" said Zack and Yuu nodded. They all sat in a comfortable silence and looked up as Kai walked in.

"There you are" he said to Yuu and looked around. "What are you three taking about?"

Yuu got up and walked over to Kai. "Nothing" he said and hugged him. Kai looked down at him confused but wrapped his arms around Yuu anyway. "Let's go eat"

Kai let Yuu drag him out of the room but didn't miss the smirk Zack sent him. Kai rolled his eyes but let Yuu drag him along anyway.

 

Yuu looked around at the town in awe, the town where the Onsen was situated was designed like the feudal era. Everyone was wearing kimonos and hakamas and all the houses where traditional Japanese houses and shops. "You like?" asked Kai and Yuu looked up at Kai with a smile on his face.

"Oh I love it Kai" replied Yuu as he looked around the town again. He smiled as they walked past and he watched all the people interact with each other. They came up to the Onsen and Yuu gasped. It was a huge traditional Japanese home with a hand crafted bamboo veranda. They walked into the Onsen and walked into the genkan. There they took off their shoes and stood up to house level as they put on the slippers.

"Konnichiwa, you must be Miko-sama. I am Sora and I will be taking care of you two for the duration of your stay" said the women as she bowed to them and they bowed back. Sora had brown hair that was pulled up in a bun with dark brown eyes. She wore a pink kimono with a red obi and the slippers on her feet. "If you would follow me to check in"

They followed her into the check in area and sat down. She gave Kai the forms while she made them tea and gave them small snacks. Yuu sipped his tea as he watched Kai go through the forms. He signed them and then gave them back to her. Kai then gave her the money in an envelope and bowed as he gave her it. She bowed back and thanked him. Yuu loved how they kept all of the old traditions here that where starting to fade in some places in Japan.

Yuu stood up and followed them as they walked to the room. When they got to the room Yuu looked around while Kai talked to Sora. It was a traditional Japanese room with the tatami floors, the futon on the floor and the traditional garb. Yuu looked up as Kai wrapped his arms around him and smiled down at him. "You okay?" he asked and Yuu smiled.

"Yes Kai, am okay" he replied and Kai pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kai then pulled back and grabbed their bags.

"Why don't we get changed and go into town, then later go to the bath" said Kai and Yuu nodded blushing. Kai chuckled and shook his head, even after all they had done the younger was still shy about getting naked in front of him. He watched as Yuu went to the wardrobe and pulled out the clothing. He then turned back to Kai holding up a black kimono with a dark blue obi. Kai saw this and burst out laughing. "It seems they read my mind"

"Oh shut up" mumbled Yuu and Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist.

"You look hot in a kimono though" he whispered in Yuu's ear and Yuu moaned. Kai ran his hands down Yuu's side as he kissed Yuu's neck. He gripped the end of the top and pulled it over Yuu's head. Yuu gasped and Kai chuckled. He continued to kiss the youngers neck as he popped the button to Yuu's jeans and flicked down the zip. He tugged on the waistband of the jeans and they dropped to the floor, leaving Yuu in only his boxers.

Yuu moaned and bucked his hips slightly as Kai put his hand down Yuu's boxers and took a hold of his already hard cock. Kai bit down softly on Yuu's neck as he started to slowly stroke Yuu's cock. Yuu threw his head back and moaned louder as Kai went faster. "That's right moan for me Yuu" said Kai in a husky voice and moan Yuu did, he couldn't help them slip out of his mouth.

Kai bit down harder and Yuu's knees buckled as the elder ran his thumb over his slit. Kai smiled against Yuu's neck and kissed up to his ear. He knew the younger was about to cum, he just had to push a little more. "Cum for me Koi" said Kai in Yuu's ear and Yuu moaned Kai's name as he came all over Kai's tan fingers. Yuu leaned against Kai as he tried to get his breath back and Kai wrapped his arm around his waist, keeping Yuu up.

With his breath back Kai let Yuu go so he could clean his hand. Yuu panted and sat on the floor. He watched as Kai washed his hands and then walked back into the room while stripping off his shirt. Yuu ran his eyes down his boyfriends tan muscular chest and he bit his lip. Kai shrugged on the emerald haori and then stripped off his jeans, replacing them with the black hakamas. He then tied red obi around his waist and looked to Yuu who was watching him closely.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smirk on his face and Yuu smiled. Kai walked over to him and pulled him up to him.

"I love you Kai" said Yuu and Kai chuckled. He kissed Yuu and then pulled away from the breathless younger male.

"I love you too Yuu, now go get cleaned up and dressed" replied Kai and Yuu nodded before grabbing the kimono and going to the bathroom to clean up.

 

"This place is so lovely" said Yuu as they walked through the town. Kai had his arm wrapped around Yuu as they walked through the town and looked around idly. He looked down at Yuu as the younger looked at him with excited eyes. Kai smiled and kissed Yuu's temple.

"Yeah it is, so where do you want to go first?" asked Kai and Yuu looked around. Yuu's eyes stopped on the pet shop and he smiled.

"Can we go see the animals?" he asked pointing to the pet shop and Kai looked towards the store. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine" said Kai and Yuu smiled while pulling Kai towards the pet shop. They walked in and Yuu went straight to the puppies. Kai watched as Yuu played with the puppies and how they seemed to crowd around him. Kai looked to the side as a young man stood next to him also watching Yuu.

"Wow, I have never seen them do that before. He's really good with animals, they love him" said the guy and Kai scoffed. The guy looked at Kai and then backed away as the elder glared at him. When the guy went back to the counter Kai turned back to Yuu who was calling to him.

"Kai come here and see them" said Yuu and he went back to playing with the puppies. Kai sighed but joined his boyfriend anyway. Kai watched as the puppies seemed to back away from him when he came near. He raised a brow at the act and Yuu looked up confused. Kai rolled his eyes but looked down as a small yip was heard.

Sitting next to Kai's foot looking up at the elder dragon mew was an icy blue eyed Siberian husky puppy. It yipped again and sat down wagging its tail. Kai smiled and kneeled down while scratching behind its head. "You not a shit bag like your brothers hey" he said and Yuu giggled at the display. The puppy stood up and ran around Kai yipping. It jumped up and licked his face making the elder glare down at the puppy while Yuu burst out laughing.

Kai turned his glare to Yuu and the younger went over to him. "I think he like's you Kai" he said and Kai rolled his eyes. Yuu looked back at the puppies with a sad smile and then back to Kai. "Shall we go?"

Kai nodded and they started to make their way out the store. They stopped at the whine the husky made seeing them leaving. Yuu scratched his ear and then pulled away. "Am sorry boy" he said and Kai pulled Yuu out the store before the younger started crying. They kept walking around the town but Kai had other things on his mind. He stopped and turned to Yuu.

"Will you be alright on your own for ten minutes, I just have some things I have to do?" Kai asked and Yuu rolled his eyes at the elder.

"Of course I will be fine Kai" he said and Kai scoffed.

"I think you forget you attract trouble like a magnet" replied Kai and Yuu pouted up at him. Okay he was clumsy sometime and got into trouble more than normal but Yuu could handle himself for ten minutes while Kai did whatever he had to do.

"I will be fine Kai, go do what you need to do" he said and Kai nodded. He pulled Yuu to his chest and smashed his lip to Yuu's in a passionate kiss that left Yuu wanting more when Kai pulled back.

"Be good and don't go too far" said Kai and Yuu yelped when Kai gave a sharp slap to his ass before walking away from the younger male. Yuu pouted and watched as Kai disappeared into the crowd. Yuu sighed and looked around the town. He smiled and then walked over to the gardening shop, Hime would love this!

 

"So did you do everything you had too?" asked Yuu as they sat in the dining room eating the dinner. Kai looked up at Yuu and took a sip of his sake before answering the brunette.

"Yeah" he replied and finished his drink. Yuu nodded and then held out a bag for Kai. Kai raised a brow and took the bag from Yuu. He opened it and took out the bottle of sake. "How?"

"I have my ways" said Yuu and Kai looked at him surprised.

"I didn't expect that, thank you Yuu" he said and Yuu smiled. He was glad he could do something to make the elder happy, after all it was Kai who had organised all this for him to make sure it was special for him. Kai really did love him, anyone else would have just took him without putting in all the effort that Kai had for him. "What are you smiling about?"

"You" replied Yuu and Kai raised a brow. Yuu giggled and shook his head. "I was just thinking about how amazing you are to me"

"I love you Yuu, your my mate. I will only treat you the way you deserve to be treated and if anyone hurt you I would kill them" said Kai and Yuu blushed at Kai's true and passionate words. Yuu smiled but then a picture of Cole flashed in Yuu's mind and he frowned. "What's wrong Yuu?"

"Nothing" said Yuu and he smiled at Kai. He was being silly, it was him who as here with Kai and not Cole. It was him that was going to become Kai's mate and after that Cole would never be able to take the elder away.

Yuu looked up as Kai stood up and held out his hand to Yuu. "Come on, let's go take a bath" he said and Yuu nodded. He took Kai's hands and got up from the floor.

 

Yuu blushed as he stood at the edge of the bath with nothing but a towel around his waist. Kai chuckled and wrapped his bare arms around Yuu's naked hips. "It's okay Yuu, this is just for us so no one else is going to see you but me" whispered Kai in his ear and Yuu nodded. Kai ran his hands over his hips and then lower to the edge of the towel around Yuu's waist. With one sharp tug the towel fell from Yuu's hips and Yuu gulped.

Kai chuckled again and let his own towel fall to the floor. He then picked Yuu up bridle style that made Yuu yelp and then pout at the elder male. Kai walked into the bath and then sank down in the warm water with Yuu on his lap. Kai sighed and leaned back against the wall as the water unwound all his tense muscles.

Yuu leaned against Kai's chest and Kai's arms went around his waist automatically. Kai's eyes closed and Yuu smiled up at his calm boyfriend. This is what they needed after all the things that had happened over the last few weeks. With the new demons showing up and Kai getting kidnapped by Ryu then having Ryura taking him over. Along with the stress of having to fight his uncle for his right to his father's company, Kai had been going through a lot and Yuu was glad that he was relaxing.

Yuu pulled out of Kai's grip and paddled around the large bath with Kai's soft blue gaze following him. Yuu smiled at Kai and Kai smiled back. "Come swim with me" said Yuu and Kai smirked. Yuu tilted his head to the side and his brows furrowed as Kai went under the water. Yuu yelped as Kai came out of the water right in front of him. Kai laughed and Yuu splashed him in retaliation.

"Oh it's on" said Kai and Yuu's eyes widened. Kai splashed Yuu and Yuu laughed. They splashed each other and chased each other around the bath. Yuu giggled as Kai chased him, playful Kai was out and Yuu loved that side of him. Yuu laughed when Kai caught him and pulled him to his chest. "Got ya"

"Okay you win" giggled Yuu and Kai turned him. Yuu's eyes widened as Kai pushed him up against the wall and pressed his lips to Yuu's as he pressed his body against Yuu's smaller one. Kai shoved his tongue in Yuu's waiting panting mouth and their tongues tangled. Yuu moaned as Kai flicked the top of his mouth with his tongue and grinded into Yuu's body.

Yuu whined and Kai pulled back. He picked Yuu up and walked out of the bath. He sat Yuu down on one of the stools and spread Yuu's legs. Yuu moaned as Kai pressed a kiss to his thigh. Kai then licked up Yuu's thigh until he got to Yuu's hip, giving his hip an open mouthed kiss that left Yuu wanting more. "Kai please" Yuu begged as he panted and Kai looked up at Yuu.

Kai smirked at the younger male and licked up the entire length of Yuu's cock before taking it all into his mouth. Yuu gasped and threw his head back in pleasure. Kai gave a hard suck before pulling up till only the head of Yuu's cock was in his mouth and he gave another hard suck making Yuu moan and thrust his hips forward. Kai then went back down and did the same before coming back up and doing the same.

Yuu panted madly as his shaking hands gripped onto Kai's silky black hair at the teasing the elder was doing to him. "Please Kai" he begged and Kai looked up. To answer Yuu's question he ran his tongue over Yuu's slit and gave a hard suck. Yuu threw his head back and his legs shook. Another lick and suck finished Yuu off. Yuu called out Kai's names as he came and Kai watched as he swallowed all of Yuu's cum.

He let go of Yuu's now soft cock and chuckled. Yuu panted and looked at Kai. Kai's eyes widened as Yuu stood up and pushed Kai back slightly. With a bright red face Yuu kissed Kai's chest. Kai let him and Yuu continued to kiss down Kai's tan muscular chest. Hearing Kai moan made Yuu feel more daring and he did something he had wanted to do for a while, he ran his tongue from the top of Kai's chest to his navel.

Kai moaned and looked down as Yuu got onto his knees. Kai groaned seeing Yuu on his knees in front of him ready to suck him off. The younger male just kept surprising him to no end and was making it so hard for Kai to wait for the next night to take the vixen of a younger male. Kai hissed when Yuu flicked his tongue over Kai's slit and Kai then panted. Yuu didn't know what he was doing to him, he felt like coming right there all over the youngers face but he wouldn't do that to the younger inexperienced male.

Yuu then wrapped his hand around the base of Kai's cock and took the head of his cock in his mouth. Kai moaned and slipped his hands into Yuu's now red wine coloured hair because of the water. He tugged on Yuu's hair as the younger male sucked on his head and then took as much of Kai's cock in as he could. Yuu ran his tongue over Kai's cock as he came back up and then went back down on his cock sucking the whole way.

Kai thrust his hips slightly but not enough to choke the young male. "Ohh fuck Yuu" hissed Kai as Yuu ran his tongue over Kai's slit and sucked hard on his head. Kai started to guide Yuu and threw his head back. He was close, really close. He looked down and came as Yuu gave another hard suck while looking up at Kai. Kai panted and let go of Yuu's hair. He watched as Yuu swallowed his cum and made a face at the taste.

Kai groaned but then chuckled. Yuu looked up with big wide green eyes. "Was that okay?" he asked and yelped as Kai pulled him to his chest.

"Yuu that was amazing" whispered Kai in Yuu's ear. Yuu blushed and Kai pulled back. He gave Yuu a chaste kiss then turned to the shower. He held out his hand and Yuu took it. Kai pulled him into the shower and Yuu blushed as Kai washed him. The feel of Kai's hands all over Yuu made him moan and Kai chuckled. He pulled back and proceeded to clean himself.

They then dried off and put their clothes back on. Kai wrapped his arm around Yuu and pulled the young fox mew to their room. When they got to their room Kai locked the door and went to the futon. "Come Yuu" he said and Yuu went over to Kai. He laid down next to Kai, his hands shacking slightly. This was it, he was going to make love to the man he loved more than everything.

Yuu blinked confused as Kai pulled the covers over them and pulled Yuu to him. Yuu watched as Kai closed his eyes and his brows furrowed. "Kai" he said and Kai opened his eyes looking at Yuu. Yuu blushed and bit his lip. "I thought"

Kai chuckled and made Yuu look at him. "Tomorrow Yuu, I have the day planed out okay" he said and Yuu nodded. "Now get some sleep, your going to need a lot of it since your not going to get much tomorrow"

"Okay, night Kai" Yuu replied and Kai gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Yuu" said Kai and they went to sleep.

 

"Where are we going Kai?" asked Yuu as they walked through the woods. Yuu looked around as they slowly strolled through the beautiful forest that was around the town. Kai wouldn't tell him anything and wouldn't tell him anything that morning either. They had breakfast then went back to their room to put on proper clothing.

Kai had then took Yuu into the town and had bought him a stuffed fox teddy that they had spotted. Yuu looked down at the red and orange fox which had emerald eyes and a dark blue four pointed star on its forehead that was in his arms. Yuu smiled down at it and ran a hand over its soft fake fur.

"Here we are" said Kai and Yuu looked up. He gasped at the view in front of him, there was a blue lake that had fish swimming in it and flowers where growing off to one side of the lake. In the middle of the grass in front of Yuu was a blanket with a picnic basket on it. "Do you like it?"

"Oh Kai, I love it" he replied and felt tears well up in his hands. Kai chuckled and pulled Yuu to him.

"No crying Yuu" said Kai and he made Yuu look up at him. He smiled at him and moved Yuu's bangs out of his face. Yuu blushed and Kai pressed his lips to his in a soft loving kiss. Yuu wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and kissed back with just as much love as Kai was kissing him with. When they pulled away Kai pulled Yuu over to the blanket and they sat down.

Yuu watched as Kai pulled out the paper plates and cups. He then pulled out chicken butties, rice, dumplings, eggs, strips of fish and chocolate cake for afters. He also pulled out a bottle of water. He put them down and told Yuu to dig in. Yuu smiled and put his food on his plate.

"Well isn't this cute" said Hatori as he floated near the lake with Tohru and Sam. Hatori was about to come out with another statement but stopped at the deadly glare that Kai gave him and Kai stood up flaring his aura. The demons flinched at the power and anger behind the aura.

"Get the fuck out of here now, I swear to fucking kami if you stay here and ruin this day for my mate not only will I fucking rip you apart slowly limb by limb but I will then bring you back to life and brake every bone in your body slowly and let you bleed out till your drowning in your fucking blood" hissed Kai his eyes a bright crimson.

The demons all looked at each other and disappeared not wanting to fight the angey dragon mew. Kai scoffed and turned back to Yuu who looked at him shocked. Kai shrugged and sat back down next to him. "Wow that was quite violent" said Yuu and Kai looked at him looking more calm now.

"I won't let anyone spoil today for you, especially not those demons" he said and Yuu smiled. He laid his head on Kai's shoulder and they watched as the sun started to set.

 

"Ohh that feels so nice" said Yuu as Kai ran his hands over the youngers shoulders. After their picnic they had went back to the room and went to the privet hot spring. There Kai had made Yuu sit in his lap and the elder gave Yuu a massage and Yuu was loving the feel of Kai's hands on him.

Kai attached his lips to Yuu's neck and his hands slid down Yuu's sides. When Kai got to Yuu's hips he gave a squeeze and Yuu gasped. Kai bit down on his neck as his hand slid into Yuu's lap. Yuu's back arced as Kai took a firm hold on his cock. Kai kept kissing Yuu's neck as he slowly pumped Yuu's cock. Yuu threw his head back as he moaned and Kai kissed him.

Yuu pulled away and Kai let him. The younger turned around and sat on Kai's lap. They both moaned as there erections touched. Yuu kissed Kai and Kai held Yuu's face in his hands as he kissed the boy he loved. Kai grinded up into Yuu's hips and the younger moaned. Kai pulled away and stood up while rapping Yuu's legs around his waist. He walked over to the bank and set Yuu down but only to rap a towel around Yuu's and his own waist.

He then pulled Yuu towards their room and opened the door pushing the younger in softly. Kai closed the door behind him and locked it. He then pulled Yuu into the bedroom softly. Yuu gasped as he looked at the room, there where rose petals on the futon and the place was alight with only candles. "Oh Kai it's amazing, thank you so much" he said and Kai pulled him to his chest.

"I told you Yuu, I was going to make this day special for you" said Kai and he kissed Yuu softly. Yuu wrapped his arms around Kai as there kiss got more heated and Kai lifted Yuu up. Yuu yelped but wrapped his lags around Kai's waist. Kai walked them over to the futon and laid Yuu down gently. Yuu looked up at Kai and Kai nodded. "Are you sure you want this Yuu, you can't get your virginity back"

"Am sure Kai, I love you and I want to belong to you. I want you to be my first and I want you to mate me. Am ready for this Kai" said Yuu and Kai kissed him again. Their tongues met and tangled together. Kai sucked on Yuu's tongue making Yuu moan and he grinded into Yuu's hips. Kai pulled back and bit Yuu's lip softly. He then trailed kisses from Yuu's jaw down to his neck. Kai left a few open mouth kisses on Yuu's neck but then moved down to Yuu's chest.

Yuu gasped as Kai licked hip nipple and then bit it lightly. Yuu moaned and Kai sucked on his nipple until the bud became hard in his mouth. Kai then moved on to the other nipple and gave it the same attention he gave its twin. Yuu thrust his hip up and Kai chuckled. "Please Kai" he begged and Kai looked up at him.

"No Yuu, this time am taking my sweet time with you" said Kai and Yuu gulped. When Kai was finished with Yuu's other nipple he ran his tongue down Yuu's chest till he reached his navel. Yuu gasped and he withered under Kai. Kai then left kisses over Yuu's hips and then he went down to Yuu's thighs. Kai bit down on Yuu's thigh and Yuu's back arced in pleasure.

It seemed Kaleb and Zack where right, Kai knew exactly what he was doing and he knew just how to make it so pleasurable. Yuu moaned as Kai finally took his throbbing cock into his mouth. However he went in a slow pace just like he did to get to Yuu's cock. When Kai said he was taking his time with him, he wasn't messing. Yuu felt like a puddle of intense pleasure that he never wanted to end. If this was what intense sex was then what was it going to be like when they where mated.

Yuu threw his head back as Kai licked his slit and sucked on his head. "Please Kai" he begged and Kai pulled back to question him.

"What Yuu, tell me what you want me to do" hissed Kai in a husky voice. Yuu gasped and looked down at Kai as he took Yuu's cock back in his mouth.

"I-I want to-to" stuttered Yuu and Kai raised an eye brow at the stuttering teen. Yuu took in a deep breath and looked back down at Kai. "I want to cum, please Kai I need to cum"

Yuu threw his head back and he called out Kai's name as his seed filled his boyfriend's mouth. Yuu panted and Kai let go of him. Yuu gulped and tried to get his breath back, now he was getting nervous. It was time. Kai lent over Yuu and kissed him making Yuu wrap his arm around his neck. Kai pulled back and leaned over Yuu to pick something up off the floor next to them.

"Spread your legs for me Yuu, am going to prepare you now okay" said Kai and Yuu nodded. He knew what Kai had to do, Kaleb had explained it all to him that day in the woods. Kai watched as Yuu spread his legs and Kai groaned, it was such a hot sight to see. Kai popped the lid off of the lube bottle and pored it over Yuu's entrance. Yuu gasped at the cold unfamiliar feeling. Kai rubbed his fingers over Yuu's entrance getting it wet and then he poured some on his fingers.

Kai lent over Yuu and kissed him as he pushed one finger into Yuu's tight virgin entrance. Yuu gasped in pain and Kai pulled back to look at him. Yuu smiled and Kai nodded. Slowly he pulled his finger nearly fully out and then he put it back. He slowly fingered Yuu's tight hole and Yuu gasped at the very new feeling. Kai kissed him again as he added yet another finger. He then started to finger Yuu a bit faster. Yuu hissed as Kai scissored him to get him ready for something a lot bigger.

When Kai felt he was ready he added a third finger and he looked at Yuu. Yuu moaned and looked into Kai's dark blue eyes full of love and lust, a fantastic combination to Yuu. When Kai knew Yuu was feeling no more pain he pulled out his fingers. He grabbed the lube again and pored a good amount on his palm and then he put the bottle down.

Kai palmed his own cock and pumped slowly making sure to cover his cock in lube. When his cock was lubed up he leaned in-between Yuu's legs and positioned himself up to Yuu's tight virgin ass. He gave Yuu a chaste kiss and pulled back. "Are you ready?" Kai asked and Yuu bit his lip.

"Yeah am ready" he replied and Kai nodded. Yuu gasped in pain as Kai pushed his head inside of him. Yuu gripped Kai's shoulders and felt tears prick his eyes.

"I know, it will go soon" whispered Kai and he kissed Yuu. He trailed his lips to Yuu's neck and whispered how much he loved him over and over to get Yuu's mind off the pain. Yuu dug his nails into Kai's shoulders as Kai pushed into him more. Yuu thrust his hips when Kai brushed something inside him and cried out in both pain and pleasure. Kai hissed as he now filled Yuu and Yuu's tight clenched around his cock.

Kai stayed still to let Yuu adjust to his grit when all he wanted to do was pound the younger into the futon. Yuu panted but the pain was fading now and it felt weird being full of Kai. When Yuu moved Kai looked at him. Yuu nodded and Kai kissed him. He pulled out to the tip and thrust back into Yuu. Yuu threw his head back and moaned as Kai did it again. Kai started a steady pace and Yuu moaned loudly.

Kai kissed him again and then leant to his ear. "Am going to make you scream my name in pleasure" he hissed in Yuu's ear and Yuu moaned. As Kai picked up the pace Yuu ran his hands down Kai's back, his fingers meeting the tattooed skin.

"Ohh ummf" moaned Yuu as Kai wrapped his legs around his waist and picked up the pace even more. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Yuu moaned into Kai's mouth. Yuu yelped as Kai rolled over while still inside Yuu. Yuu blushed as he looked down at Kai.

"Ride me Yuu" hissed Kai and he gripped Yuu's hips. Yuu nodded and he raised up on his knees and then he sank back down on Kai's cock making both of them moan. Yuu repeated this and then started to go faster. Kai groaned throwing his head back and his hips up into Yuu making Yuu moan. Kai grabbed Yuu's hips again and he guided Yuu on his cock.

Yuu moaned and Kai groaned, he had waited so long for this. There was nowhere he would rather be but here with Yuu bouncing on his cock. Kai rolled them back over and put Yuu's knees over his shoulders to get deeper in Yuu. Yuu withered under him screaming in pleasure, Kai kept brushing against his prostate. Yuu could feel his orgasm coming and so could Kai. Kai let Yuu's legs go and thrust as fast and deep as he could into Yuu.

Yuu threw his head back and looked at Kai. He met blazing crimson eyes and Yuu smiled. "Ahh Kai" he moaned feeling his orgasm coming.

"Fuck Yuu" growled Kai as Yuu's ass squeezed his cock even more.

"KAI" screamed Yuu as he came and Kai sunk his fangs into Yuu's neck making Yuu's back arc off of the bed. Kai came with his fangs still in Yuu's neck. Kai pulled his fangs out softy as he gave a few more thrusts before stopping. He licked Yuu's bite and it closed over instantly healing but leaving two permanent puncture marks.

Both males panted and looked at each other. Their lips met in a tired wet kiss and Kai pulled out of Yuu's sweaty shivering body. Kai collapsed next to him and pulled him to his chest. "So?" asked Kai and Yuu smiled.

"That was fantastic" said Yuu and Kai laughed. He kissed Yuu on the forehead and then used his air power, one Ryura had just taught him to use, to blow out all the candles. "How did you do that?"

"I will explain another day okay, let's sleep now okay Yuu" said Kai and Yuu nodded laying his head on Kai's naked chest.

"I love you Kai, thank you for today it was the best" said Yuu and then he yawned. Kai chuckled and Yuu snuggled into his now mate.

"I love you too mate" said Kai and Yuu giggled softly before falling to sleep. Kai chuckled and joined Yuu in sleep.

 

"So you have had a good weekend then?" asked Kai as they checked out. They slipped off the slipper and put on their own shoes.

"Yes, it was amazing Kai. Thank you so much" said Yuu and he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. Kai smiled and their lips met yet again. Kai pulled away and pulled Yuu out of the door.

"I need you to stay her a minute can you do that?" Kai asked and Yuu looked at him confused. He nodded and then watched as Kai disappeared into the town. Yuu shrugged and hissed as he sat down on the step. His backside was still sore but it wasn't that bad. He smiled and put his hand to his mate mark. Yuu looked up as Kai pulled the car in front of him. Yuu stood up and Kai opened the passenger door. Yuu cried out in surprise as a fluffy creature jumped out of the car and onto Yuu.

Yuu looked down to his lap in surprise as the husky licked his cheek. Yuu looked up at Kai and saw the soft look on his face. "So he pulled at my cold heart" said Kai and Yuu stood up. He kissed Kai and pulled away picking the puppy up.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Yuu as he got into the car and put his seatbelt on. The puppy barked as Kai got in and lay down on Yuu's knee.

"I want thinking Hunter" he replied and Yuu nodded.

"Welcome to the family Hunter"


	17. Taijun's birthday!

Zeeo looked over at Taijun as he sat down with Kaleb far enough from the elder demon but close enough that they could keep a close eye on him. Hatori raised a brow at the two's strange behaviour but left them alone, as Ryu had come out with Kaleb being his mate they now had to treat the annoying male with just as much respect as they did Ryu.

Kaleb watched Taijun as Zeeo leaned into the red haired demon. "So I got it all sorted, it's all ready" whispered Zeeo and Taijun sighed. His eyes went to the two younger demons watching him and his eyes narrowed slightly, they where up to something though he didn't know what it was they where up to.

"Okay you get him there and I will go get our present for him" whispered Kaleb and Zeeo gave Kaleb a look.

"I don't know about this, I mean Kai is just getting used to you do you really want to piss him off by doing this?" asked Zeeo and Kaleb sighed looking to his fox friend. They then looked back at Taijun and Kaleb nodded.

"He better thank me for this" replied Kaleb and Zeeo nodded. Kaleb vanished and Zeeo went over to the elder demon with a smile on his face, making Taijun raise a brow and his eyes narrow slightly at the younger male.

"What is it Zeeo?" asked Taijun and Zeeo chuckled hoping this didn't back fire on them.

"Will you come with me please Taijun me and Kaleb have got you something special for your birthday" said Zeeo and Taijun looked at him surprise. This was not what he was expecting, he didn't even think that the two knew that it was his birthday. He hadn't told anyone about the day and somehow the two younger demons had still found out and had done something for him, even if it was bad.

Taijun sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, come on then" he replied and Zeeo smiled. They then teleported out of the demons hideout.

 

Kaleb sat on his knees with his hands together with Zack above him. "Please Zack, come on please help me" he begged and Zack shook his head at the begging demon.

"No Kaleb, I am not helping you kidnap Hisoka" he said and they both froze when they heard two gasps and one growl. They looked to the side to see a shocked Yuu, Hisoka and a pissed off Kai. Kaleb stood up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hisoka looked from Zack to Kaleb shocked and then to Yuu and Kai.

"What is going on, why is Zack with the demon and why does he want him to help him kidnap me?" asked Hisoka and Yuu looked to his best mate.

"Well the first one is a long story and for the second one I have no idea" replied Yuu and they all looked back at Kaleb.

"Yeah why do you want to kidnap Hisoka Kaleb" hissed Kai and Kaleb chuckled nervously at the glare that Kai was giving him.

"It's only for like an hour, it's only because it's Taijun's birthday and we all know that he likes the hell hound so me and Zeeo thought that as a present we could make a meal for him and get Hisoka to join him for a little bit" said Kaleb and Hisoka glared at him but Kaleb just looked at Kai.

"And why do you think am going to let you kidnap him for an hour?" asked Kai and at that Kaleb smirked at the mew, throwing him a small bag. Kai held up the bag and looked at it, Yuu tilting his head at the bag. "You where going to bribe me with cookies?"

"There cinnamon cookies" replied Kaleb and Kai looked to Hisoka. The younger male looked at him then looked around at everyone that was staring at him.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?"

 

"Hell no am not doing it" hissed Hisoka as he watched the red haired demon go through his closet. Kaleb laughed and looked over his shoulder at Hisoka. "Kai tell him"

Hisoka turned to the elder male and sweat dropped, the male was in a world of his own munching on his cinnamon cookies and Hisoka knew there was no way of getting him out of the haze unless Yuu was being hurt and Hisoka didn't have a death wish. He then turned to Yuu who sat on Hisoka's bed and Yuu smiled softly at his friend. "Well it is only for an hour and it is his birthday"

Hisoka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine I will do it but only an hour and if I get kidnaped by him I am blaming you Yuu" said Hisoka and Yuu smiled at his best friend.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen, here put this on I think it fit's the occasion" said Kaleb and Hisoka caught the top that was thrown at him and he glared at the smirking demon.

"Oh hell no" hissed Hisoka and Zack laughed.

 

"Zeeo what is this?" asked Taijun as he looked around the empty roof except for the table that had two settings and food that was hidden under lids to keep the food warm. It was nice but he was confused as to why there was two settings.

"It's dinner and where just waiting on your guest" said Zeeo smiling and Taijun raised a brow at that. Who was this guest they where waiting for? Taijun's eyes widened when he heard a hiss.

"Am going to kill you for this demon" hissed Hisoka and Taijun turned around to see Hisoka stood there with a smirking Kaleb. Zeeo went to Kaleb and they smiled at the two.

"Enjoy you two" they said and then disappeared. Hisoka glared at where the two had been standing but then sighed remembering why he was there and he turned to look at Taijun.

"You really need to keep a tighter leash on your friends" he said and Taijun chuckled. Hisoka blushed and looked around at the setting, he had to admit, it was really nice of them to do this for their friend. Taijun smiled and ran his eyes over Hisoka, chuckling when he read what was written on the shirt the younger male was wearing.

"Another present?" Taijun asked and Hisoka looked at him annoyed.

"Zack's funny idea for a Christmas present and Kaleb thought it was great for the occasion" mumbled Hisoka and Taijun chuckled. Hisoka rolled his eyes and looked back at the table again. Taijun followed the youngers eyes and smiled at him.

"Shall we?" he asked and Hisoka looked back to the elder demon. He nodded and they walked over to the table and sat down.

"So it's your birthday" stated Hisoka and Taijun looked at him as he took the covers off the food.

"Yeah, though I don't how Kaleb and Zeeo found out because I didn't tell them" he replied and Hisoka nodded. They started to eat and Hisoka looked up at him.

"So how old are you exactly?" he asked and Taijun looked up at the questionable gaze in Hisoka's dark blue eyes.

"Well in human years I would be 18 but in demon years I am 621" replied Taijun and Hisoka looked at him surprised.

"Wow" he replied and Taijun laughed.

"So your really close with the fox mew" stated Taijun as he took a sip of his drink and Hisoka nodded.

"Yeah we have been best friend's since I can remember, I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me" replied Hisoka and Taijun smiled at that.

"I can see that he is really special to you, I can see that same bond forming in Kaleb and Zeeo though with them that means a lot of trouble" laughed Taijun and Hisoka joined in.

"I agree with you on that one" laughed Hisoka. Hisoka couldn't believe how good it was actually going, the demon wasn't actually that bad to talk to and he seemed quite nice, when he wasn't trying to kill him or kidnap him. "So do you have any family?"

"I have my father, uncle and three cousins" replied Taijun and he smiled as Hisoka smiled. Taijun didn't know why he liked the young human so much but he did, he loved the compassion the younger had and he loved everything about the younger though he was torn. He had a duty to fulfill and he couldn't disgrace his family and there honor. Though just for this night he would forget about them being enemies and just enjoy the youngers company.

"That's nice, I have my parents and my twin brother Lucifer" Hisoka replied and Taijun chuckled. "What"

"Do you know in the English culture that there devil and father to all demons is called Lucifer" said Taijun and Hisoka chuckled.

"No I did not know that but I can see why that is kind of funny" laughed Hisoka and Taijun smiled at the chuckle the younger let out. Hisoka then got serious and Taijun's brows furrowed. "Can I ask you something Taijun?"

"Of course you can Hisoka" replied Taijun and Hisoka nodded.

"Do demons care about the gender of their mate?" asked Hisoka and Taijun looked at him confused not getting what the young male meant. Hisoka saw this and thought of another way of saying it. "Do demon parents care if their family members mate with someone of the same sex?"

Taijun eyes widened slightly as he caught on to what Hisoka was asking him and he smiled slightly at him. "No, to demons love is love no matter the gender of the person you fall for and we don't care about that stuff where human's do" he said and he watched as Hisoka nodded and his eyes seemed to fill with sadness.

Hisoka's eyes widened and he gasped as he was pulled out of his chair and into Taijun's soft embrace. The elders arms wrapped around his waist and he nuzzled his face into Hisoka's neck. Hisoka laid his head on Taijun's chest and let the older male hold him. "Hisoka don't ever let anyone get you down about your sexuality, especially your parents. They are idiots if they judge you for what gender you like and you don't deserve that because you are one of the most kind, compassionate innocent person I have ever had the chance of meeting and they should love you for that and not care about the gender you like as I do" said Taijun and Hisoka gasped. Taijun pulled back slightly to look back into slightly watery blue eyes.

Taijun lowered his head and pressed his warm lips to Hisoka's while pulling Hisoka closer to his body. Hisoka's eyes widened but closed seeing that Taijun's had shut. Hisoka slowly wrapped his arms around Taijun's neck as they kissed. Taijun nipped on Hisoka's bottom lip and Hisoka gasped slightly as the sensation that ran through his whole body, he couldn't understand why the demon effected his body like this.

They both moaned as their tongues met and Hisoka ran his hands in Taijun's hair and gently tugging on it. Taijun moaned at the gentle tug and pulled Hisoka flush against his body so the younger could feel how much the elder demon wanted him. Hisoka gasped and looked up at Taijun when they pulled back for air, the dark green eyes where now nearly black and Hisoka bit his lip to stop the groan from slipping out of his mouth though Taijun wasn't so lucky as a groan slipped out of his lips seeing Hisoka bite his plump bottom lip.

They both panted and then their lips met again in another kiss though this one was more rough and Hisoka pulled Taijun closer to him. Taijun pushed the things off the table and lifted Hisoka up, putting the younger down on the table. Taijun stood in-between Hisoka's legs as their tongues met again and again. Hisoka groaned as Taijun kissed down his jaw and attached his lips to the youngers neck as there hips met. They grinded into each other and Taijun gave Hisoka a chaste kiss before pulling back and leaning his head on the youngers forehead as they panted.

"We need to stop or am going to take you here on this table" groaned Taijun and Hisoka felt a shiver go down his spine at those words. The thing that scared him though was that he wanted the elder too, he wanted Taijun to push him down on the table and take him right there on the table they had just eaten off and he didn't know why he felt like that. Taijun was the enemy but then again so was Kaleb and Zack and Kaleb where having a secret relationship though there's was a bit more complicated than that.

"You don't know how much I want you to do that but we can't" panted Hisoka and Taijun groaned. He knew the mew was right, they were enemies and they just couldn't no matter how much he wanted to ravage the youngers body right there on the table and even though he knew Hisoka wanted it too, he could smell it coming off the younger in waves. He panted and stood back letting Hisoka jump off the table though Taijun caught him as his knees gave out slightly.

"Am okay" said Hisoka and Taijun let him go. They started at each other and Taijun looked at Hisoka's lips.

"I'll take you home now" he said and Hisoka nodded. Taijun wrapped an arm around his waist and then they where in Hisoka's empty room. He was glad that Yuu and Kai where not there or it would have been really weird. They looked at each other and Taijun smiled at him. "Thank you for having dinner with me Hisoka, it was a lovely meal and an amazing birthday present"

"Am glad you have had a good birthday" Hisoka said and Taijun pulled him flush against his body again. They kissed again but Taijun then pulled back before they could really get into in.

"Just you wait till your birthday" Taijun whispered in his ear and then pulled back smiling at the blush that covered Hisoka's face. "Goodnight Hisoka"

Hisoka watched as Taijun turned around and went to teleport. "Taijun" he said and he looked back at Hisoka. "If demons don't care about the gender of their mates then why do they care there race?"

Taijun smiled at Hisoka. "That's a really good question Hisoka" he replied and then teleported. Hisoka smiled and touched his lips before going into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

 

Taijun smiled as he teleported back into his room and raised a brow seeing Kaleb and Zeeo on his bed staring at him. "Sooo, how did it go?" asked Kaleb and Taijun rolled his eyes making Kaleb smirk.

"No one finds out about tonight, it didn't happen" Taijun said and the two looked at him with confused faces.

"What didn't happen Taijun, we only went out and robbed some pizza off humans" said Zeeo and the elder chuckled. He shook his head as the two younger males smiled at him.

"Get out" Taijun said and they ran out the room, Kaleb stopping at the door.

"If this war wasn't going on would you take him as a mate?" Kaleb asked and he looked at Taijun. Taijun sighed and looked to the red head.

"Yes, yes I would" he said and Kaleb nodded. They stood there and Taijun saw something cross the youngers face. "Kaleb you do know you can talk to me don't you"

"Yeah I know, thanks Taijun and happy birthday" Kaleb said and Taijun smiled. Kaleb left the room and Taijun sighed but then smiled, the best birthday ever.


	18. The last Mew!

A warm breeze blew through the streets of Tokyo as the music from the clubs rolled out onto the streets. From the darkness of an ally way came the pleasurable moan of a man. The moonlight shone down on two figures wrapped in an intimate embrace. The dark haired figure ran her lips down the man's neck and he gripped her hip, pulling her to his body that was lent up against a wall.

The dark haired person smirked against the man's neck and looked into the man's hazy brown lust filled eyes. The figure then pressed their lips against the man's and eyes darkened. The man groaned but then his eyes flew open in alarm as the figure grabbed his neck and held their mouth an inch from his.

The man felt his energy start to leave his body as a white mist came out from his mouth and went into the dark haired figures mouth. The man groaned in pain and when he passed out the figure let him fall to the floor and smirked down at the man. Putting a hand to lips the figure moaned in pleasure that the energy had gave them and turned on it's heel, walking out of the dark ally and leaving the male on the floor.

 

"So what did you call us all down here for?" asked Kai as they all sat down in the lab looking at a worried Dolton, Kara not to be seen. Dolton sighed and ran his hands through his hair, training his eyes on the mews.

"There has been a couple of incidents recently with men saying that they where with a girl when they just fainted" Dolton said and Kai replied with a scoff.

"And we should care why?" he replied as Dolton glared at the male for interrupting him.

"They said that they followed her and they don't now why, it was like she had some kind of spell over them and then when she kissed them it was like she was taking their energy, one even said he saw what looked like a white mist go from him to her before he fainted" stated Dolton as he paced the room. He stopped and looked at all of the mews.

"It's her isn't it, the last mew?" questioned Chi and Dolton nodded.

"She needs to be found as soon as possible, she's only making them faint now but if she doesn't learn to control this then she could kill someone" said Dolton looking at them seriously. The mews nodded and Dolton smiled slightly at them.

"They say anything about what she looked like, help us if we know what she looks like?" asked Kai and Dolton turned back to his computer and started to type.

"Not on the primary reports but if I hack into the police's system I should be able to, however it's going to take some time" he said and the mews nodded.

"Okay well until we have the information we might as well just keep our eyes open" said Kai and the mews agreed. They then got back to work and let Dolton get back to his computer.

 

Kai walked down the street with a black lead in his hand and Hunter walking happily next to his owner. Kai rolled his eyes as another girl squealed about how cute Hunter was and made remarks about Kai himself. Hunter sniffed the air and ran forward, Kai let go of the lead in surprise but then ran after the puppy cursing as he ran after it.

Kai stopped and watched as Hunter sat down wagging his tail and yipping at the male scratching behind his ears. Silver eyes filled with happiness met shocked dark blue and a smile reached the silver eyes. "Hello Kai-chan, is he yours?" asked Cole as he stood up and held the lead out for Kai.

"Yeah his names Hunter" replied Kai as he took the lead from Cole. Cole raised a perfectly plucked eye brow and giggled.

"Only you would call your dog something like that Kai-chan" giggled Cole and Kai smirked at his old friend. "Kai-chan what are you doing tonight?"

"Just hanging with Yuu, you?" Kai replied and Cole grit his teeth.

"Why don't you two join me and Akuma for dinner tonight, we can finally catch up" said Cole and Kai thought about it. He did want to know how the two where and what had been going on over the years with the two that used to be best friends of his and Cole a lover.

"I'll ask Yuu" replied Kai and Cole nodded.

"Well then I will see you tonight" he said and Kai sighed knowing how stubborn the younger male was. Kai nodded and Cole smiled pressing a kiss to Kai's cheek. "See you Kai-chan"

"Bye" replied Kai as the younger walked away and he looked down as Hunter whined. "Come on Hunter"

 

"No I don't want to go" said Yuu and Kai looked at the younger male slightly shocked. Yuu knew that Cole didn't want to have dinner to just catch up, he was up to something and Yuu didn't want to be part of his vindictive side. He knew it wasn't the males fault but that didn't mean he had to be around the nasty side of Cole, the side that was trying to take Kai from him.

"Why the hell not Yuu!" said Kai confused as to why the younger male did not want to go with him. New year flashed in the elders mind and he sighed looking into Yuu's emerald eyes. "Yuu how many times do I have to tell you that you are mine and I don't want Cole, so we are going to dinner and you are going to see that I only want you"

"Kai I don't want to go" said Yuu and Kai grit his teeth.

"Fine don't fucking come" hissed Kai his eyes bright crimson in anger and he spun around. He elder male went into his room and slammed the door behind him so hard it nearly came off the hinges. Yuu jumped and looked towards Kai's room shocked, it then hit him, this was their first ever fight.

"Yuu what's going on?" asked Kaleb as he walked over to the slightly shaking male. Yuu sniffled and turned to the red headed demon who looked at him concerned.

"We had a fight" he said and Kaleb hugged him.

"Hey don't worry about it, no relationship is perfect, your bound to have a few fights. What was the fight about?" asked Kaleb and he let Yuu go when the younger male pulled back.

"Kai wants us to go to dinner with Cole and Akuma and he got angry because I said no" he replied and Kaleb's eyes widened in anger. He growled and went to go to Kai's room. Yuu's eyes widened and he grabbed Kaleb's arm making the elder demon stop and turn to him confused. "He doesn't know about my birthday"

"Yuu you need to tell him, if you told him he would understand" said Kaleb and Yuu shuck his head.

"No I don't want him to know okay" said Yuu and Kaleb sighed but ruffled Yuu's hair.

"Okay I won't tell him but I think you should go and show Cole that Kai is yours and he has no chance in hell of getting Kai" said Kaleb and Yuu nodded. Kaleb went back into Zack's room while Yuu walked to Kai's room and hesitated outside with his fist near the wood. He sighed and knocked on the door before going in the room.

Yuu walked in the room and saw Kai sitting on the bed glaring at him. Yuu bit his lip and went over to the angry male, stopping in front of him. "Am sorry Kai, if it's what you want then I will go" he said and Kai looked up, his face softening. Yuu yelped as Kai pulled him down so the younger male sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around his skinny waist while putting his head in the crook of Yuu's neck.

"Am sorry Yuu" he mumbled in Yuu's neck as Yuu ran his small fingers through Kai's hair. Kai moaned against the feeling, making Yuu blush and Kai kissed his mate. Kai then laid down and rolled over so Yuu was under him.

 

"You invited Yuu, why?" asked Akuma as he sat at Cole's dressing table and re-applied his make up. The green haired male laid on his side on his queen sized bed looking at his friend, who looked at him through the mirror with a brow raised.

"Because Yuu is sweet and is Kai's boyfriend" replied Cole looking at Akuma innocently. The elder laughed and smirked at the younger male with a look in his eyes.

"Bull shit, your up to something. I can see wheels turning in that evil mind of yours, I mean Kai still thinks you are this sweet innocent little thing when really he hadn't seen how much of an evil bitch you could be. Though I guess it's easy to blame it on your personality disorder so he doesn't hate you" replied Akuma and Cole chuckled smirking at the elder with a glint in his silver eyes that Akuma was used too. "So what do you have planned, spill it all!"

"Am just going to catch up and remember all the fun we used to have, I mean Yuu-chan doesn't really seem the jealous type about the past" said Cole and Akuma chuckled turning to face his friend.

"Oh Cole you are evil, the poor boy" replied Akuma and Cole scoffed glaring at the wall.

"It's what he get's for taking what is mine, Kai is mine and am going to do everything to get rid of that sniveling little brat and make Kai see that am the right one for him" hissed Cole and Akuma threw himself on the bed to join his friend.

"Well then why don't we pick out an outfit that will get Kai all flustered, you still have that dress from your birthday right?" questioned Akuma and Cole looked at Akuma with a smirk on his face. "Well what are we waiting for?"

 

Yuu looked around the expensive quite restaurant that they where in waiting for Cole and Akuma to arrive. Yuu played with the end if his shirt nervously as he waited, he was going to show Cole tonight that Kai was his and there was no way Cole was ever going to take his Kai from him. The two had been through so much and they where not going to brake up just because of Cole and he was about to find that out.

Yuu then looked up as Cole called out to them and he blushed seeing what the male was wearing. The male was wearing a blue dress that tied around his neck with a flared out skirt that went to his mid thighs and had a black net tutu under to make it flare out more. Around the males curvy waist was a silk black obi tied into a bow at the his back, on his feet he wore his usual heels. Akuma wore a tight crimson dress that went to his knees which had two slits up each side that stopped at his hips and black very high heels.

Yuu looked at Kai and saw the sad look on the elders face. "Why are you wearing that?" asked Kai as the two cross dresser's sat down at the four person table. Cole looked at Kai and tilted his head to the side in an innocent manner, though it did not fool Yuu.

"What's wrong Kai-chan?" asked Cole and Kai rolled his eyes at the way the male added chan to the end of his name as he did when they kids and going out. Cole then smiled softly at Kai. "Oh yes this was the dress I wore for your fifteenth"

Kai narrowed his eyes and then rolled them. The waiter then came over to them and while Kai ordered Cole looked to Yuu and smirked at the younger making Yuu roll his eyes and smile back at the male, to which Cole narrowed his eyes. Cole knew that Yuu was up to something by the way the younger male didn't care about Cole's sneaky blow to him.

When they finished ordering Akuma turned to Yuu with a smirk on his feminine face. "So Yuu-chan, how did you meet our Kai?" asked Akuma and Yuu looked at him. Yuu looked at Kai and Kai chuckled making Yuu blush and the two others shared a glance.

"Well I was pushed into him and it kind of went from there" replied Yuu and Akuma giggled.

"Cute" replied Cole with a bored voice and Kai gave the male a look. Cole raised his brows and rolled his eyes as Kai glared at him. "What am aloud my own opinion"

Yuu blushed slightly and looked up as the waiter put the food down. "I hope you all enjoy, do you need anything else, a drink maybe" said a male voice and Yuu looked up shocked. Kai tensed and looked up at the male while glaring making the male smirk down at him.

"I could do with a drink, white wine" replied Cole and lips pulled up over sharp fangs.

"Coming right up" said Kaleb and Yuu shook his head slightly trying to stop whatever the demon was up to which involved Cole it seemed. Kaleb met Yuu's eyes and he winked at him before walking away.

"Remember all the trouble we used to get into when we where younger?" asked Akuma and Kai looked at him. He did remember all the trouble the three of them used get into when they where younger, their teachers hated them and they where named the terrible threesome. Looking back on those memories made a smile form on the elders face.

"Remember that time in middle school when we were nearly caught having sex in the locker room" said Cole and the smile fell from Kai's lips, a glare replacing it. Yuu's eyes widened and Akuma laughed, Cole looked at Yuu and then back to Kai rolling his eyes. "What I don't think Yuu really gives a shit if we talk about old times, I mean we did it everywhere, the locker room, our English class room and of course in the back of your car, the same one you have now"

"Cole shut up" hissed Kai and Yuu looked to Kai. He had to make him calm down, the elder couldn't let his anger take over or his eyes would glow red. Cole scoffed as his eyes darkened and Kai knew what that meant. "Cole don't"

"Why the hell not, I think Yuu should know everything about us don't you Kai. I mean I think he should know that I was the one who picked out your car, the one you said you would always love and that you wouldn't love anyone like you loved me, how you used to hate EVERYTHING THAT BITCH IS" he shouted and Kai's eyes widened. He had never seen Cole like this before and it was definitely not the male he used to know. "Tell me Kai what is it about that whining, sniveling little fucking bitch you like because you used to hate people like him and from where am sitting the little virgin isn't all that fucking special"

Cole's eyes then widened and he screamed as the whole bottle on white wine was poured over his head and he stood up spinning around glaring at the glaring Kaleb. "Now you listen here you fucking little bastard only I am aloud to say things like that to Yuu and he is not a whining, sniveling bitch, the only bitch I see is you. Oh and he isn't a virgin either by the way and you can try all you want but you won't tear them apart because they are something you could never come between and if I could I would kill you right now but I can't" hissed Kaleb as his eyes started to glow and Cole's eyes widened. "Now why don't you take your whore ass out of here and take that with you"

Cole growled and Kaleb laughed as Cole looked at Kai and Yuu. He went to talk but something caught his ear. He turned to the sound and then started towards it. Yuu looked at Kai as he glared at Cole then he looked to Kaleb who shrugged. "Cole where are you going?" asked Akuma as he stood up and Cole mumbled under his breath.

Yuu's and Kai's eyes widened as they caught the mumble and jumped up. They then ran after Cole leaving a very confused Akuma and Kaleb behind. Kaleb tilted his head as he watched them disappear. "What did he mean by death?" questioned Kaleb and then he shrugged teleporting back to Zack.

 

"Finally" said Dolton and Chi walked over to him.

"You got the description?" she asked as she looked over his shoulder at the computer.

"Yeah" he said smirking and they looked over the description. Chi's eyes widened as she read the description and Dolton looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Chi do you know who that is?"

"Yeah and it's not a girl, it's a guy dressed as a girl. Dolton that's Kai's ex, Cole" she said and Dolton's eyes widened.

 

"COLE" shouted Kai as they ran towards him and Cole turned to them with his pupil's now teal blue and silted like the demons.

"Cole's the last mew, not a girl" said Yuu and Cole looked up at a window. They watched him and Cole then let out a piecing scream which made Kai and Yuu cry out and hold their ears. They fell to their knees and swayed, the scream making them nearly faint. When the scream stooped Cole panted and his eyes went back to normal and he looked at Kai and Yuu on their knees shocked.

"Quite powerful aren't you" said a male voice and Cole turned looking at Ryu who stood watching him. Cole ran his eyes over Ryu and a smirk made its way on his face. Ryu chuckled as he watched the human look him over and then he looked to Kai. "Hello again Kai, you seen anything of my grandfather lately"

"What do you want Ryu?" asked Kai as he tried to get to his feet. Ryu chuckled watching the male and then looked back to Cole.

"I think you know what I want, come with me young one" said Ryu to Cole who he held out his hand to. Cole looked to Kai and the elder told him not to listen to the demon and Ryu scoffed. Cole then looked to Ryu who looked at Cole. "Come with me, I will take care of you"

Cole looked at Ryu's outstretched hand and took it. Ryu smirked at Kai and pulled Cole to him softly while wrapping an arm around the youngers waist. They then teleported as Kai's phone rang. He answered it and sighed as Chi told him that Cole was the last mew. "Yeah I know, he just left with Ryu" he said as he and Yuu stood up looking at where the two had disappeared.

 

"So all this time it was a guy and not a girl?" questioned Zack and Dolton nodded. Zack frowned and then looked to both Yuu and Kai. The elder seemed really pissed off and Yuu looked sad. "I don't like the guy but are we really going to leave him with Ryu?"

"We have too, it was Cole's own choice to go however if he wants to come back then we will help" replied Dolton and the mews nodded. He then sent them all home and Yuu looked at Kai.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Kai looked at him softly.

"Am fine Yuu, are you okay. Cole had no right to say any of that to you" replied Kai and Yuu smiled up at his lover softly.

"It's okay Kai, lets go home" he replied and Kai nodded.

 

"So all this time Kai-Chan's been a mew?" asked Cole as he sat down in Ryu's office on the crimson plush couch. Ryu sat down next to him and handed him a glass of red wine, Cole taking it with a smile.

"Yes" Ryu replied and Cole took a sip of his drink. He couldn't believe it, his Kai was a mew and so was he. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't good so maybe it was best that he helped the demons instead but then he would be hurting Akuma. "Here you should get changed"

Cole looked down as Ryu held out a crimson kimono and he smiled taking it from him. He had to admit, Ryu was pretty hot and had a great body to match. The demonic male could most probably bench press him or even pick him up and fuck him against the wall for hours. Cole stood up and undid the zip that held up his soaked dress, it falling to his feet.

Ryu lent back and watched intently as the younger male dropped the dress he was wearing, leaving the human naked before him. He had to admit the human was stunning, his dark green hair glinted in the light and silver eyes started right back at him with no hint of bashfulness about him. He smirked seeing Cole smirk and slip on the kimono slowly, tying the obi loosely around his waist and the shoulders of the kimono fell off his own shoulders.

He took a sip of the red wine and put it down on the small table next to the couch. Cole walked over to the elder demon and sat in his lap with a leg on each side of Ryu's hips, the kimono riding up his pale legs. Cole wrapped his arms around the elder demons neck and their lips met in a heated kiss. Cole grinded down into Ryu as he opened his mouth to the demon, their tongues fighting.

Ryu's eyes glowed and he picked Cole up, Cole wrapping his legs around Ryu. Cole opened his eyes and looked up as Ryu lent him down on the soft king sized bed. Ryu had no idea what he was doing, he knew this was wrong and that it would hurt Kaleb more then anything he had ever done to him before but Cole was irresistible to him. What was happening? Mate!

Ryu gasped and pulled back making Cole tilt his head in confusion. It couldn't be, Kaleb was his mate. No human is Mate! Ryu stood up and paced the room. He loved Kaleb he did but in the back of his mind he knew that Kaleb wasn't his true mate and now he knew why, Kaleb wasn't his mate. His demon was telling him that Cole was his mate but he couldn't hurt Kaleb again and Cole was human. What was he going to do?

Cole watched as Ryu paced and seemed to be thinking deeply when he suddenly turned to him. Cole sighed and got off the bed while fixing his kimono. "It's fine, I get it you have someone you love" said Cole and he gasped as Ryu was suddenly in front of him.

"I won't hurt him again, am sorry" replied Ryu and Cole nodded. Ryu then grabbed his arm and they where then in Cole's room.

"That is really something" laughed Cole and he pressed his lips to Ryu's for only a few seconds. They looked at each other and then Ryu was gone. Cole sighed and then fell back onto his back groaning and putting his hand to his lips. "Why is it they always have someone?"


	19. Ending's and Beginings!

"Hey Zeeo can we talk?" asked Kaleb as he sat on the others bed. Zeeo rolled his eyes and put down the magazine that he was reading, giving his friend his full attention. Kaleb sat up on his elbows and looked at Zeeo. "I think something happened between Cole and Ryu"

"What do you mean Kaleb?" asked Zeeo as he sat up more. Kaleb had told Zeeo all about Cole and what the guy had done to Yuu and he didn't like him either.

"Well Ryu has been so nice to me the last two days ever since Cole came and left not long after. Ryu wanted Cole to join us but then let him go, I mean come on that tells me something happened and then afterwards he actually got me flowers, flowers which I have only ever gotten when he has beat the living shit out of me so what is he sorry for" ranted Kaleb and Zeeo looked at his friend shocked. They both thought about it and Zeeo looked to Kaleb.

"Why don't you just ask him?" asked Zeeo and Kaleb looked at him like he was crazy.

"This is Ryu where talking about, if I ask he isn't going to tell me" replied Kaleb and he laid back down on the bed. "What am I going to do Zeeo, I mean I can't really be mad at him because I have done so much worse"

"It's going to be okay" said Zeeo and Kaleb sighed throwing his arm over his eyes.

 

"Get up shit head" hissed Hatori kicking Kaleb in the side as he glared down at the mopping Kaleb who was laid across the couch. Kaleb glared up at the male and kicked at his leg making Hatori growl grabbing his leg and pulling Kaleb off the couch.

Kaleb growled and glared up at Hatori as he laughed. "That's it!" he hissed and tackled Hatori to the floor. They then started at fight, each getting one or two punches in with a few scratches. Hatori flipped them and pinned Kaleb down to the floor.

Hatori gasped as images flew through his mind of Kaleb and Zack. When the images stopped flashing through his mind he jumped off of Kaleb and stood there looking at the red head in shock and disgust. Kaleb got up and looked at Hatori confused.

"What's wrong with your face?" he asked but Hatori turned on his heel and walked out the room leaving Kaleb alone. He walked to Blaze's room and walked in when the other male told him to come in. Blaze turned to look at him from his desk with a brow raised.

"Can I help you with something Hatori?" asked Blaze as Hatori sat down on the end of his friend's bed.

"Blaze I need your advice on something" he replied and Blaze nodded at him to go on. Hatori sighed and then looked back at his friend. "Just then me and Kaleb where fighting"

"Hatori" scolded Blaze and Hatori rolled his eyes at him.

"Just listen, I then saw some of Kaleb's memories" started Hatori and Blaze nodded for him to continue. "Blaze, Kaleb has been fucking that dark angel mew, you know that necklace he never takes of that he said he took from some human, he was lying the mew gave him it as a present"

"Kaleb has done what!" said Blaze shocked and his brows raised also in shock. Hatori nodded and ran his hands through his hair before looking back at his friend.

"Should I tell Ryu-sama?" he asked and he watched as Blaze thought about it.

"Yes I think you should, if Ryu-sama was to find out and then knew that you knew and didn't say anything he might hurt you or worse kill you" replied Blaze and Hatori nodded standing up.

"Okay thank you Blaze, I will go tell him now" Hatori said and Blaze nodded. Hatori walked out of the room and went to his leaders study. Hatori paused outside and thought about what he was about to do, Kaleb could get killed because of this but then again it was his own fault for cheating on Ryu with the mew.

Hatori knocked on the door and walked in when Ryu gave the reply of him to come in. "Yes Hatori?" asked Ryu as he looked up at the male. Walking over to the chair in front of Ryu's desk, Hatori asked if he could talk to him. Ryu nodded his head at the chair and Hatori sat down into it. "What is it you want to say?"

"Me and Kaleb where fighting and I saw something I think you should know" said Hatori and Ryu's brows furrowed. What could it have been that Hatori had seen that made him have to come and speak to Ryu about it. "Am sorry Ryu-sama but Kaleb has been fucking that dark angel mew and loves him"

Ryu stared at Hatori and the younger demon felt scared, Ryu just sat there. "Are you sure?" he asked softly and Hatori nodded in response. Ryu closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you but can you leave now"

Hatori nodded and left Ryu's study. Ryu clenched his fists and screamed out while throwing everything off of his desk. He stood up and flipped the desk out the way, throwing it to the side where it shattered into splinters of wood. In a rage Ryu destroyed everything in the room and then fell to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes.

How could Kaleb do that to him, they fucking loved each other. Yes he hadn't been the best mate over the years but he had tried over the last few weeks and hadn't laid a hand on Kaleb. He had changed for that little bastard and all that time he had been fucking the angel mew.

Ryu closed his eyes and let out a whimper. What was he going to do now, he loved Kaleb but Kaleb loved the mew. Ryu was so confused on what to do, he couldn't hurt Kaleb because then he would still lose him because his grandfather would come and tear them apart whether Ryu liked it or not. "Grandfather Ryura I need you" he cried out.

 

"Haven't seen you in a while" said Kai as he looked to the side to see Ryura watching him. The demon walked over to him and Kai raised an eye brow.

"I need to borrow your body for a while" he said and Kai narrowed his eyes taking a step back.

"Hell no" Kai hissed and Ryura chuckled his eyes glowing.

"You don't have a choice" replied Ryura and he took over Kai's body. After Ryura had taken over Kai's body he looked at Yuu who had just walked in the room.

"Ryura?" asked Yuu confused and Ryura nodded.

"Don't worry I will have him back soon, there is just something I really need to do" said Ryura and Yuu nodded knowing the demon would not hurt Kai nor would he lie to Yuu. Ryura nodded and then teleported out of the apartment and into Ryu's study. He sighed and kneeled down next to his broken hearted nephew. "Ryu am here"

"Grandfather" whispered Ryu and Ryura wrapped his arms around his nephew. He held him and pushed his bangs out of his face so they could look at each other.

"What do I do, I love him so much?" he asked and Ryura sighed.

"If you really love him then you want him to be happy and if the mew is making him happy let him go to him Ryu. We both know it's not going to last anyway, you have found your real mate and you're not going to be able to ignore him forever" said Ryura and Ryu nodded. "Let him go Ryu"

 

"Oi Kaleb, Ryu-sama wants to see you in his study" said Hatori glaring at him. Kaleb rolled his eyes and walked to Ryu's study. Something was wrong, ever since the fight Hatori had been giving him nastier looks than normal and even Blaze had been giving him disappointed looks. He rolled his eyes and walked into the study.

Kaleb's eyes widened as he took in the state of the room and he ran to Ryu. "Ryu what happened, are you alright?" he asked and Ryu looked at him. Kaleb gasped softly and palmed his mates face, the elder had been crying, something he didn't do often. "Ryu what's wrong?"

"I know Kaleb" he said and Kaleb looked at him confused. What could Ryu be talking about, what did he know. Ryu led Kaleb to the couch that had survived Ryu's rage and they sat down. "Kaleb I know about you and the dark angel mew, please don't lie to me anymore"

Kaleb gasped and looked at Ryu shocked and scared. He then realised what had happened, Hatori must have seen his memories and had told not only Ryu but Blaze as well. "Ryu am so sorry it just happened, I never meant to hurt you, please don't kill him I beg of you" cried Kaleb tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "Please don't kill him, I am so sorry. I promise never to see him again if you don't kill him, please Ryu"

Kaleb sobbed as Ryu watched him with eyes that held no emotion so he didn't know what the elder was thinking. "You really love him don't you?" asked Ryu and Kaleb looked at him.

"Yes, I am so sorry Ryu" cried Kaleb and he gasped as Ryu pulled him in for a hug. Kaleb was shocked and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck.

"I won't kill him Kaleb but you are going to have to make a choice" he said and Kaleb pulled back shocked. "You can go to him Kaleb but you will be considered an enemy from the moment you leave here"

Tears rolled down his cheeks again and Ryu smiled softly knowing the answer in his heart. "Am sorry Ryu" he said and Ryu shook his head.

"Don't say sorry for loving him Kaleb, I hope he treats you a lot better then I did and I hope he makes you happy" replied Ryu as he wiped away the tears from Kaleb's eyes. He then palmed his face and Kaleb closed his eyes, sighing softly. "One last night, please let it be our goodbye"

Kaleb nodded and Ryu kissed him. He pulled Kaleb to him and lifted the smaller's body up as if he weighed nothing. He then put Kaleb down on his bed softly and their lips met again. They made love all night for the last time and Kaleb knew this was the end of them. "I love you Kaleb" said Ryu as he looked down at him.

"I love you too Ryu"

 

"So did he say why he wanted your body?" asked Zack the next morning as he, Kai, Yuu and Hisoka sat in the living room trying to think of a way to make Cole listen to them. Kai's eyes widened and Zack spun around at the sound of a sob. His eyes widened seeing Kaleb standing there balling his eyes out with a bag on the floor next to him.

Zack ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his lover's body and pulling him close to his body. "Kaleb what's wrong, what happened?" asked Zack as he pulled back so he could see Kaleb's face. The demon looked at him and sniffled.

"Ryu found out about us" said Kaleb and everyone's eyes widened.

"What did he do, if he hurt you I will kill him" growled Zack and he calmed down as Kaleb shook his head.

"He didn't hurt me Zack, he let me go. He said that I could go to you but that am an enemy once I leave. I have nowhere to go Zack, it's over between me and Ryu" he sobbed and his knees buckled. Zack caught him and pulled him over to the couch where he sat the demon down. Kaleb lent into Zack's body and cried.

"It's going to be okay Kaleb" said Zack as he stroked his lover's hair.

"How is it going to be okay, I have no family Zack and Ryu was the only person I had. I have nowhere to go and am now a traitor to my clan" he cried and Zack held him tighter.

"You can stay here" said Kai and Kaleb looked at the male shocked.

"What?" he asked shocked and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Live here, I mean it was already like you were living here anyway" replied Kai and his eyes widened as Kaleb threw himself at him crying into his chest. Kai rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around the demon and sighed looking at Zack.

Zack chuckled and Kai looked down at Kaleb. "Of course as it's still my house" said Kai.

"Apartment" corrected Zack and Kai shot him a glare making the other chuckle.

"Apartment, there are rules" said Kai and Kaleb looked up nodding. He smiled at Kai and Kai rolled his eyes but smiled back. Kaleb then got off the other male and went back to Zack, cuddling into his side. Kai looked around and his gaze landed on Ryura.

"Take good care of him Kai, he has had a lot of shit over his life time and he is still young. You're a great alpha to them Kai and you're going to be an amazing father one day" said Ryura and Kai scoffed rolling his eyes. Ryura smirked and chuckled before disappearing.

 

Cole jumped as Ryu appeared in front of him in his room and he stood up. "Ryu what's the matter?" he asked and Ryu looked at him.

"It's over between me and Kaleb, he's with that angel mew now" said Ryu softly and Cole wrapped his arms around him, hugging him. Ryu sighed and wrapped his arms around Cole while nuzzling his face in Cole's neck.

"Am so sorry Ryu" said Cole and Ryu scoffed.

"No you're not and it doesn't matter, it was never going to work. You are my true mate and I can't fight that" said Ryu and he kissed Cole. Cole smirked into the kiss and closed his eyes. He then pulled back and they smiled at each other. "Cole will you become my mate"

"Yes" replied Cole and they kissed again.


	20. Emily's birthday!

The sun shone down on Emily as she walked towards the restaurant, excited to find out what her birthday surprise was. All Kai had told her was to be at the restaurant at 10am and that was all, so here she was in front of the restaurant at 10 in the morning. She opened the door and walked in to see all of the mews there, minus Cole who they still hadn't seen.

"Happy birthday Emily" they all said as she walked in. She thanked them all and looked to Kaleb confused. Kaleb looked to her and moved closer to Zack, who wrapped his arm around the elder male. She remembered a few days ago when they where all told to come to the lab to talk.

Flashback

Emily stood in the lab confused as Yuu, Kai, Hisoka and Zack stood in front of her, Chi, Kara, Dolton and Drake with a nervous Kaleb. She listened to the story that Kai told with the others and was shocked to hear what had happened. So it was Kaleb that Zack had fought with Kai over that time when Ryura had made his first appearance to them.

"And we were the last to know this why?" asked Dolton looking quite angry and Emily looked at Kai who narrowed his eyes.

"Because you were" he said and Dolton growled. Kara laid a hand on Dolton's shoulder and he calmed down. "I am taking him in and he wants to help us. He left them to be with Zack and has no one else, so he is now in my care whether you like it or not"

Emily knew whatever Kai said was for a good reason and she trusted him, if he said Kaleb was good now then he was good. Kai wouldn't do anything that would put them at risk, he cared for them and was like the father figure of the group that everyone listened to, even Kara listened to what Kai had to say as she knew how good he was as a leader.

Emily looked to Kara who smiled and nodded her head. Kai sighed and nodded back at her.

End Flashback

She smiled at Kaleb and he gave her a small smile back. She knew he was getting used to being around them and she wanted him to feel like he belonged with them the way the mews had done for her. Today the demon wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a crimson t-shirt and black boots.

"So what is my surprise?" she asked and everyone looked to Kai, it seemed the elder male had not told anyone what he had planned. He smirked and she giggled.

"I hired out the amusement park for you all" he said and her eyes widened in shock. Kai had hired an entire amusement park just for her birthday, how did he pull that off and where did he get the money for that. "Do you like?"

"Like, Kai that's amazing. Thank you so much" Emily replied as she wrapped her arms around the elders neck and hugged him. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her too in a short hug. He then pulled back and looked at them all.

"Shall we go then?" he asked and Emily nodded as she ran to the doors of the restaurant. They others following behind her talking excitedly about it.

 

"Wow" said Emily as she looked at the empty amusement park that was empty just for them. She walked in with the mews and they all split up to go onto different rides. Emily smiled and looked to Kaleb who looked around confused. "Are you okay Kaleb-kun?"

He turned to her and blushed turning his head slightly to the side. "I have never been to an amusement park so" he said and she smiled. She took his hand and he looked up at her in shock.

"Then I will help you" she said and started to pull him towards a rollercoaster. Zack chuckled seeing this and followed the two. "This is a rollercoaster you will love it"

"Thank you" said Kaleb and she looked at him smiling.

"For what?" she asked and he smiled at her as Zack wrapped an arm around his waist.

"For making me feel welcome" he replied and she giggled.

"You don't have to thank me Kaleb-kun, your apart of the mews now and we are like a family" she replied and he nodded. She then turned back to the rollercoaster and they got onto it.

 

Zeeo watched the two with a small smile on his face. He hid it and looked at Blaze as he started to talk and tell them what the plan was for the attack. "We will lure them into the maze where we will split them up. Me and Vio will take Ryura's reincarnation and his mate, Taijun you will take the Hell Hound mew and Sam you are going to take the Elf mew. Hatori and Tohru I want you two to fight the Dark Angel mew and Kaleb, Zeeo you will take the Kitsune" said Blaze and they all nodded at the instructions that they were giving.

"Let's do this" smirked Hatori and he disappeared. They others did the same and Zeeo looked towards his best friend, who he didn't want to fight but he had to. He sighed and then also disappeared.

 

Everyone sat around a circle table as they had something to eat that was prepared by the people who work at the park. They all chatted idly and turned to the woman who came out with a birthday cake with lit candles flickering. They all sang happy birthday to Emily and she blew out the candles with a smile on her face. 'I wish that we will be friends for years to come and that the demons will stop trying to take over the world'

They all cheered and then she cut the cake, passing it out to the others. They sat and ate the cake but then Dolton turned to them in a hushed whisper. "Guy's the demons are here" he said and Emily sighed.

"Where?" asked Kai and Dolton typed on his phone. The other rolled their eyes that he would have all the programs on a phone and chuckled.

"In the maze" he replied and they all nodded. They left the food and ran towards the maze to see the demons disappear into different parts of the maze. The mews looked around and Kaleb jumped as a tsunami pushed him and Zack a different way to the other mews. When they got up, stood in front of them was Tohru and Hatori.

"Now I don't have to hold back" hissed Hatori narrowing his eyes at Kaleb and the red haired demon called on his weapons.

"Bring it on" hissed Kaleb and he flew at the other demon. Their weapons clashed and they pushed each other back.

Emily looked around and sighed, she was alone in the maze with Zeeo. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him but stopped when she saw him smiling at her. "Why are you smiling at me?" she asked and he chuckled walking over to her.

"Thank you for being so kind to Kaleb, he's become my best friend and is like a brother to me. I hate that I have to fight him but am glad that he can now be with Zack and that he has you guys" replied Zeeo and Emily looked at him shocked. She thought the perverted demon was going to hit on her and look at her breasts again so this was unexpected.

"It was nothing, he's a part of this group now" she said shrugging her shoulders and he chuckled.

"But it means a lot to him, Kaleb won't say so but it does mean a lot to him" he replied and she nodded. He then floated into the air and she looked up at him. "You're different!"

"What does that mean?" asked Emily as she tilted her head to the side.

"Just that your different to most human women and I like that" he said and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. He chuckled and was then in front of her. Emily yelped and her eyes widened as a pair of soft warm lip softly kissed hers. Zeeo's arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him while kissing her.

Emily gasped and he slipped his tongue in between her parted lips. Emily closed her eyes and kissed him back. After a few seconds she felt him squeeze her breast and she pulled back slapping him across the face. "Perv" she hissed and he chuckled floating back into the air.

"Was so worth it" he said and she glared at him. "Happy birthday Emily"

Emily's eyes widened and he disappeared, he called her by her name. She didn't even know that he knew her name, she just though he knew her by her mew animal. She put her hand to her lips and her brows furrowed, why did he kiss her?

"Emily are you okay?" asked Kaleb as he ran over to her. She looked to the worried demon and she smiled remembering what Zeeo had said.

"Am fine Kaleb-kun" she said and he nodded looking away. She giggled and he looked back at her smiling. "Come on lets go find the others"

"Did you have a nice day?" asked Kaleb and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I did" she said and she linked her arm with his as they went to find the others.


	21. One year anniversary!

Yuu laid on the couch in Kai's apartment with the elder male laying behind him with his head propped up by his hand and his other hand wrapped around Yuu cuddling him. Yuu played with the end of Kai's braid as he look at his calm faced mate. Kai's blue eyes opened and looked down to emerald green. "What you thinking?" he asked and Yuu smiled.

"It was one year today that we met, I was just thinking that am glad Kara-chan pushed me into you that day" he said and Kai smiled before pressing a kiss against Yuu's soft pink lips.

"I must admit back then I did want to kick the shit out of you when you first fell on me but then I got a good look at you and you were just so cute all flushed like that" replied Kai and Yuu blushed. Kai chuckled and moved Yuu's bangs out of his eyes. "But am glad we met too"

"The year has gone by so fast and so much has happened" said Yuu thinking back over the year and then he looked at Kai. "How is everything going with your family?"

"It shouldn't be long till I get my uncle out" he replied not elaborating much. Yuu nodded and kissed his mate. Kai smirked into the kiss and pulled Yuu up into his arms as he got off the coach and made his way into the room, laying the younger down on his bed. "Am going to try something different with you tonight Yuu but first you need to strip for me Yuudai"

Yuu watched Kai nervously, what was he going to do to him. Kai watched as Yuu slowly slipped off his top and paused as his pants making Kai chuckle, the younger was still bashful in front of him. He watched as Yuu fully stripped and sat on his bed fully naked waiting for Kai. Kai smirked and kissed Yuu, pushing him down so he laid on the bed.

Yuu kissed back as Kai grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head, Yuu's eyes opening as he felt Kai wrap a silk tie around them, keeping his wrists tied to the top of the bed. He looked at Kai confused and blushed as Kai smirked down at him with glint in his eyes. "Am gonna blindfold you too Yuu" whispered Kai and he carefully wrapped something silk around his eyes so he could not see.

This was really new but also exciting to Yuu, he knew Kai was there above him, he could feel him there but he didn't know what the elder was planning. He heard Kai chuckled and he let out a soft moan as the elder blew against one of his nipples, Kai then taking the same nipple into his mouth while his hand played with the other nipple. Kai swirled his tongue over the bud and nipped it until it went hard under his tongue, then he switched to its twin and gave it the same treatment.

Yuu moaned at the sensation which was familiar but new at the same time, with his hands tied above him and his eyes blindfolded everything was heightened and it felt amazing to Yuu. Kai finished with the other nipple and trailed his lips down Yuu's chest to his navel softly, nipping and licking certain places making the younger cry out in pleasure.

"You like that Yuu" groaned Kai as Yuu panted where he lay. Kai moved to Yuu's hip and bit down softly making the younger cry out yet again. "Good boy Yuudai, moan for me"

"Mmph y-yeah" moaned Yuu as Kai bit down on the other hip. Kai chuckled and Yuu waited for what the elder was going to do next. Yuu twitched in anticipation as he waited, Kai's breath tickling his navel. Yuu groaned and his back arced as he felt Kai take him into his talented mouth, Kai always knew how to get Yuu all worked up and cuming far too quickly.

Kai pulled back and wiped Yuu's cum off his chin before he untied the youngers wrists and lent down to his ear. "Get on your hands and knees Yuu" Kai said his voice husky with lust. Yuu nodded and still with the blindfold on he got onto his hands and knees. This position was also new, they hadn't tried this position yet.

Yuu felt Kai's hands travel down his sides, giving his hips a firm squeeze before grabbing the youngers ass. Yuu moaned and yelped when he felt something wet slide over his entrance. Yuu gasped and moaned as he realised that it was Kai's tongue, the tongue bar gave it away. Yuu fisted the sheets as Kai did it again before pushing a lubed finger into Yuu. Yuu arched his back and moaned, making the elder smirk.

Kai kissed up and down Yuu's spine as he continued to slide his finger in and out of his young lover. He added another and bit down on one of Yuu's cheek's making the boy shudder in pleasure. Kai chuckled and curled his fingers inside Yuu, hitting the one place that would have the boy become a moaning mess.

Yuu's arms and legs shook as Kai pressed against his sweet spot with his fingers. "Ohh mmh yes Kai" moaned Yuu and Kai restrained himself from taking the boy right there and then. He finished preparing Yuu and pulled his fingers out of the boy before replacing them with the head of his cock. Yuu moaned and thrust back making Kai enter him more.

Kai chuckled and he grabbed Yuu's hips holding him still. "Impatient today aren't we Yuudai" said Kai and Yuu moaned, Kai knew what saying Yuu's full name did to the younger while they where like this. Kai chuckled and leaned over so Yuu could hear him. "Beg me to take you fully Yuudai"

Yuu gasped and whined knowing Kai wouldn't move until he did as the elder asked, though it was also really hot for Yuu. Kai had never asked him to beg and he actually kind of liked it. "Please Kai" he whimpered and Kai kissed his shoulder blade.

"Please what Yuudai" he hissed and Yuu gasped as Kai's hand hit his ass. Yuu never knew Kai could be this kinky.

"Please Kai, take me fully" Yuu begged and Kai chuckled. He then pushed into Yuu until he was fully inside the younger male. Yuu moaned and threw his head back. Kai started a slow pace and he pulled the blindfold off of Yuu.

Yuu moaned and thrust backwards, he wanted Kai to go faster and Kai seemed to realise this. "You have to tell me what you want you or I won't do it" hissed Kai as he proceeded at the slow pace he was going.

"F-faster" moaned Yuu and Kai chuckled before doing as Yuu had asked. Yuu groaned and Kai grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling it back so Yuu had to look at him. Kai groaned looking at the mess of a boy he had created, this was by far his favourite position to have Yuu in.

Feeling his end coming closer and knowing that Yuu was about to cum, Kai speed up the pace and threw a few spanks to Yuu's ass to keep the younger guessing. Kai's hand went under Yuu and he stroked Yuu's cock while his other hand held Yuu's hip. He threw his hips into a canter and had Yuu moaning and shaking under him.

"Ahh Kai yes, ohh Kai" moaned Yuu as he came all over Kai's tan hand and that made Kai cum moaning Yuu's name. He thrust a few more times before pulling out of Yuu, Yuu fell to the bed exhausted. Kai chuckled and moved him so they both lay in the bed. He got the covers from the end of the bed and covered them with them.

"That we have to do more often" said Kai and a sleepy Yuu nodded looking to Kai. Kai chuckled and kissed Yuu softly. "Go to sleep Yuu"

Yuu nodded and let out a yawn before nuzzling into Kai's chest. Kai smiled and wrapped his arms around his young mate. Them both falling into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

 

"Do you remember the first day we met?" asked Kaleb as he looked to Zack. Zack looked down at Kaleb who laid in his arms naked. Zack still couldn't believe this red headed beauty was his. Kaleb's hair draped over his shoulder and across his pale back, crimson eyes looking to him with still a bit of lust from there session just a while ago.

"Yeah I do, I remember you attacking me out of nowhere. I had also met Yuu and Kai-onisama earlier that day when I had robbed Yuu" replied Zack and Kaleb raised his eye brows.

"You robbed Yuu?" he questioned and Zack nodded. Kaleb chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't believe that" he laughed and Zack smiled down at his lover. Kaleb smiled back and chuckled.

"I remember our first time too" said Zack and Kaleb smiled at him. It seemed like only last week that they had become lovers when in reality it had been quite a few months ago. Zack smirked remembering their first time and Kaleb scoffed feeling Zack's cock hardening against his hip.

"I can see that" laughed Kaleb and Zack smirked at him.

Zack suddenly got serious and Kaleb raised a brow at the younger. "I love you Kaleb" he said and Kaleb's eye's widened in shock and tears filled his eyes, running down his cheeks. Zack wiped them away and kissed the demon softly.

"I love you too Zack" whispered Kaleb and they smiled at each other. "Make love to me Zack"

Zack nodded and laid in between the elders legs. He pushed into Kaleb quite easily since they had only just had sex but this time they where going to make love, not just animalistic raw sex. Zack kissed Kaleb and the elder returned the kiss as they started a slow and gentle pace. Zack kissed down Kaleb's neck and Kaleb wrapped his arms around Zack's neck.

Kaleb moaned softly and wrapped his legs around his mates waist. They picked up the pace and Zack took a hold of Kaleb's cock, pumping it as they made love. He knew they weren't going to last much longer because they had already cum not too long ago so he picked up the pace slightly making Kaleb moan. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they pulled away to moan each others name as they came, Kaleb all over Zack's finger and Zack inside Kaleb.

Zack pulled out and laid next to Kaleb. They smiled at each other and Zack pulled him into his arms so he could get some rest. "I love you Zack" whispered Kaleb as he fell asleep and Zack smiled down at him.

"I love you too" he replied before falling asleep himself.

 

The mews all sat around a table in the restaurant eating and talking, this was a little dinner for the one year anniversary of the mew project. "My favourite memory of this year was Christmas as it was also our first Christmas together" said Hisoka and everyone smiled at him. He smirked at Yuu and Yuu wondered what he was thinking. "It was also funny when Kai asked Yuu out and he got all flustered"

Yuu went bright red as the others chuckled. "When is he never flustered" chuckled Zack teasing the younger male. Yuu whined slightly and they all laughed again and Kai ruffled his hair making him pout.

"My favourite memory was meeting you guys, you guys have become very important to me" said Chi and then all smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded at Emily.

"Oh mines easy, it was my birthday. That was the best present I have ever gotten and I got to spend it with my best friends" said Emily and Zack smirked t her.

"Aww where your best friend's, I knew you loved me" laughed Zack hugging her and she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Shut up Zack" she giggled and he let her go.

"I have quite a few" said Zack and they all looked at him not surprised in the least making him smirk. "My first is meeting all you guys and my second is meeting you Kaleb, oh and also seeing Kai-onisama zone out over cinnamon sticks"

Kai glared at Zack as Kaleb nuzzled into his boyfriend's side. Zack chuckled at the glare Kai threw him and wrapped his arm around Kaleb's waist. "Mine is seeing you all work together as a team" said Kara and they all smiled at her. It was all because of her that they where together now and they where all thankful to her for bringing them all together.

"Mine was new year" said Dolton and they all chuckled when he didn't elaborate.

Yuu smiled at Kai and then looked at all of his team mates. "Mine was meeting Kai and all of you and the Onsen" Yuu said blushing bright red, even the tips of his ear going that colour. Kai chuckled and pulled the younger to him.

"Same" replied Kai as he kissed Yuu making Zack cat call. Kai pulled back and rolled his eyes at the younger.

"Mine is right now" said Kaleb softly and everyone looked at him. "I feel like I belong here and I haven't felt that in a long time, you have all treated me so well and that makes me happy"

"Kaleb" said Zack softly and he pressed his lips to the demons in a soft kiss. Kaleb blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Let's make a toast, to Kara and Dolton for making the Mythical mews in the first place and to us for making it through the year" said Zack as he held up his glass. The others laughed but raised their glasses in a toast.

They all then turned and looked at the door as they swung open. In the door way stood Cole with a hand on his hip, his gaze running over them all. He looked to Kai and then to Kara. "So, I hear you guy's where looking for me?" he questioned crossing his arms over his chest.


	22. The return of Cole!

Cole laid on his right side with his head on his arms, the silk sheets draped over his legs and hips; leaving his pale upper body on show. He watched as Ryu put on his pants, wrapping his obi around his waist. Cole smirked running his eyes over the demons lethal body and sat up. He got up and wrapped his arms around Ryu; making the demon smirk.

"Koi I have to go" said Ryu as Cole kissed his neck and he turned to look into the youngers lust filled silver eyes. Ryu growled softly and turned towards Cole. He pulled him towards him and pressed his lips to the red stained lips. Cole giggled and pulled off the obi Ryu had just put back on. "Koi"

"They can do without you for a few more hours" replied Cole as he wrapped his arms around the taller demon. Ryu rolled his eyes but kissed him again. Cole smiled and pushed him back slightly so the elder sat down on his queen sized bed. Cole climbed onto his lap and smiled down as Ryu laid back looking up at him.

"You're so beautiful" said Ryu as he ran his hands over the youngers hips. Cole blushed and smiled down at his lover. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryu's. Ryu smirked into the kiss and flipped them so he was on top and in between Cole spread legs. Cole kissed back and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and his arms around his neck.

"Okay that is it, why have you been ignoring all my texts" said Akuma as he walked into the room and stopped seeing the two on the bed. Ryu pulled back and growled at Akuma making the male narrow his eyes. Cole sat up and looked from his lover to his best friend. Akuma put his hand on his hip and looked at Cole. "Did he just growl at me, what is he a dog?"

Suddenly Akuma was hanging in the air with Ryu's hand around his neck, his eyes glowing a bright red as he glared at the human. Akuma's eyes widened and Cole ran over to them grabbing onto Ryu's arm. "Ryu let him go" said Cole and Ryu looked to him.

"The human disrespected me" hissed Ryu and Cole ran his hand over his lovers cheek to calm him down.

"He didn't mean to, that's just how he is" replied Cole and Ryu looked back at Akuma. "Please let him go"

Ryu's eyes went back to normal and he let Akuma go. Akuma brushed off his dress and turned to his friend. "So are you going to introduce me or what?" asked Akuma and Cole giggled. Ryu raised a brow and looked at the two best friends. Looking at them together he could tell how close the two where and that they where quite a like.

"Akuma this is Ryu, Ryu this is Akuma my best friend since like forever" said Cole and Akuma looked at Ryu.

"I can tell" said Ryu and Cole giggled while Akuma raised a brow. They watched as Ryu turned and picked up his obi and haori. As Ryu put his clothes on Akuma ran his eyes over the male's body and looked at Cole who was frowning. Akuma watched as Cole walked over to the male and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ryu turned and wrapped an arm around Cole.

"Do you have to go?" asked Cole as he laid his head on Ryu's chest. Ryu's eyes softened and he nuzzled his face into Cole's hair, taking a deep sniff of his mates scent. He then tilted his head up by his chin and pressed a chaste kiss to Cole's lips.

"I have a lot to do Koi, I must go" he replied and Cole sighed but nodded. Ryu nodded and let him go, fixing his clothes. "Anyway it seems you and your friend need a little catch up, I will see you soon Koi"

"See you soon" replied Cole and Ryu chuckled before disappearing. Cole looked to Akuma who had a brow raised at him. Cole pulled on a pair of boxers and then slipped on the crimson kimono that Ryu had given him the first night they had met.

"Nice kimono" said Akuma and Cole looked to his friend. Cole could tell that his friend was pissed off with him by the small glare the other was throwing him.

"Ryu gave me it" he replied and Akuma scoffed before sitting down on the chair. Cole sat on his bed and crossed his legs, knowing he was going to have to explain everything to Akuma.

"The new boyfriend that you never told me about that has glowing eyes, wears clothes from the feudal era and disappears into thin air. Mind explaining that to me" said Akuma crossing his arms over his chest. Cole sighed and proceeded to tell his friend everything.

 

"Wait so Kai and Yuu are mews along with you and Ryu is a demon lord trying to take over the world and you two are mates" said Akuma and Cole nodded. Akuma shook his head and looked at his best friend. "Ryu does realise that you're a human right"

"Yes he does" replied Cole and Akuma sweat dropped.

"So he's trying to take over humans but his mate is one, which kind of makes him a hypocrite" replied Akuma and Cole glared at his friend. "What, it's true. Anyway a little birdy tells me that Kai's been trying to find you"

"They want me to join the mews" replied Cole as he laid on his stomach looking up at Akuma.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Akuma and Cole bit his lip.

"I don't know" he replied and then sat back up.

"Anyway, Ryu have any friends. I must say he is fine and that body" said Akuma making Cole laugh at his friend.

 

"Cole" said Kai as he stood up. Cole looked at him and smiled slightly before looking at Kaleb. He gave the demon a smirk and Kaleb raised a brow not knowing why the human looked like he had won. Cole looked around the room and rolled his eyes.

"Nice camouflage for your little mew hideout" said Cole, the sarcasm dripping from each word. Dolton huffed and glared at the human making Cole smirk. He walked over to the group and sat down on a chair. "So say what you want to say"

"Cole you can't stay with them, Ryu is just using you to get at us" said Kai and Cole glared at him. "He hates humans so what makes you think that he won't just kill you when he's finished with you"

"I think you should shut up" hissed Cole and Kai's eyes widened. "Ryu would never hurt me"

"Wake up Cole, your human the thing Ryu despises and wants to destroy, why would he care" hissed Kai whose eyes glowed bright red. Cole glared and stood up.

"Am not the phoenix, am his true mate. Ryu won't hurt me and do you really think I would join you and go against my mate" hissed Cole and Kai's eyes widened. Cole then looked at Kaleb and smirked at the shocked and hurt look on the demons face. "I must thank you for being such a slut Kaleb-chan"

Zack held Kaleb back as he went for the human and Cole chuckled. He then looked around the group. "I won't join you so leave me alone" said Cole and he spun around on his heels. He walked to the door stopping as Kai called his name. Cole closed his eyes and sighed before turning, the dark look back in his eyes. "What"

"Be careful" said Kai and Cole's face softened. He nodded and then walked out of the door.

"Well looks like Coles not joining us then" said Emily looking around the room. Kai sighed and looked at Kaleb who still looked pissed off. He shook his head and looked down at Yuu as he grabbed his hand. Yuu smiled up at him slightly and Kai returned the smile, pulling Yuu to him.

"He will be fine, Cole can handle himself" said Yuu and Kai nodded.

 

"Where have you been" said a husky voice as Cole walked into his house. He froze and tensed up turning to the man in the living room. The man had short dark green hair with dark silver eyes. He wore a business suit, a glass of red wine in his hand. "Come here Cole"

Cole walked into the living room and closed the sliding doors behind him. He sat in the chair in front of his father and took the glass of wine the servant offered him. The servant then left, leaving father and son alone.

"Am still waiting for an answer" said his father as he locked his dark silver eyes onto Cole's lighter silver eyes. Cole sighed and drank the whole glass of wine making his father tsk.

"Out to get some fresh air" replied Cole and his father nodded. He swirled the wine around in his glass and then stood up, putting the wine down on the table. He then walked to the set of sliding doors, opening them and then looking at Cole over his shoulder.

"Come Cole" said his father and Cole got up. Putting his glass down on the table also and following his father to his office. Inside the office Cole walked over to the desk and looked down at what his father was looking at. "What do you see?"

"It's the sales for this year" replied Cole as he looked over the papers. He yelped as he father grabbed the back of his hair as he stood behind him. He pulled on it hard as he pressed his body up against Cole's.

"That's correct" hissed his father in his ear and Cole yelped again as his father pushed his chest down onto the desk, pulling his arms up behind his back and hand cuffing them together so he couldn't move them. Tears spilled down Cole's cheeks knowing what was to come, it had been happening for years. He heard his father's belt hit the floor and felt cold hands push his skirt up over his waist. Cole closed his eyes and tried to block it out, as he normally did.

 

Ryu tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk and Taijun looked to Blaze who had the same look on his face. "Is something wrong Ryu-sama?" asked Blaze and Ryu looked at him. He blinked and then shook his head.

"No nothing's wrong, this meeting is over. Leave me" he said and the two demons nodded. They left the room confused. Ryu teleported to Cole's room and anger and worry hit seeing his mate. Cole sat on the floor sobbing with his arms around his knees. Cole gasped as he was picked up and wrapped in strong arms.

He then sobbed into Ryu's chest, finally feeling safe now that the demon was there with him. Ryu held him close and nuzzled his neck. "Cole what happened, who hurt you?" asked Ryu trying to get the younger male to look at him.

"I can't stay here anymore" sobbed Cole and Ryu's brows furrowed. He took a hold of Cole's chin and made him look at him.

"Why Cole, tell me what happened" said Ryu softly and Cole sniffled.

"Ever since I was eight my father has abused and sexually abused me" whispered Cole not looking at Ryu. Now that the demon knew he was going to be disgusted in him and not want him anymore. Not feeling Ryu pushing him away, he looked up to see Ryu's eyes glowing red in anger.

"Am going to kill him" hissed Ryu as he let Cole go. Cole watched as Ryu stormed out of the room and he snapped out of it, running after the angry demon. When he caught up to Ryu he saw him in the living room with his father, mother and grandmother. His mother and grandmother where scared as Ryu had his hand around his father's neck strangling him.

"Let him go" said his mother and she looked at Cole as he walked into the room. "Cole phone the police"

Cole ignored her and walked over to Ryu. His family looked at him shocked as he wrapped his arms around Ryu's waist. "Ryu please let him go" said Cole and Ryu looked down at his mate.

"Why should I? I should kill him for what he has done to you" hissed Ryu as he glared at Cole's father. "You think I would let you get away with hitting and raping my mate, well you're not"

Ryu threw Cole's father against the wall and he went to walk to him but Cole pulled on his arm. "Please Ryu, you can't" pleaded Cole and Ryu looked down at him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around his mate.

"Fine but you're not staying here, you will never hurt him again" hissed Ryu to Cole's father and suddenly they where in Ryu's room. Cole looked to Ryu and the demon looked down at him. "He won't hurt you again"

"Thank you" said Cole and Ryu pulled him to his chest. Cole smiled and nuzzled into his mates chest. Ryu sighed and wrapped his arms around the smaller's males frame.


	23. Social Services!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my friend XVampireXTiaXmewXmewX on deviantart as she has drawn pictures of the mews and most of the demons.

Kaleb jumped as Zack wrapped his arms around his waist as he cleaned the tables in the restaurant. They had just finished the lunch time shit, closing up to clean before they open again in a few hours for the dinner rush. Kaleb smiled, turning in his lovers arms, making Zack peck the elders nose.

"You know what I realised?" asked Zack as he looked down at his boyfriend. Kaleb tilted his head, waiting for Zack to carry on with what he was saying, smiling when Zack pecked his nose again. "We haven't had a first date yet, so am taking you out on Friday"

"Oh Zack" whispered Kaleb and he pressed his lips to the youngers. Zack smiled against the demons lips, bring the demon closer to him and biting softly of his lip making Kaleb moan softly.

"Get a room" said Emily smirking at the two and Zack held up a middle finger to the fox mew, making Emily laugh. Kai rolled his eyes going back to his cleaning though he stopped seeing Yuu come in the room. He then put down the cloth, walking towards Yuu. Yuu looked to his boyfriend smiling, yelping when Kai pulled him right against, and pressing his lip to the youngers.

Emily shook her head and looked to Chi who sat down drawing. "There so alike, don't you think?" she asked the other girl. Chi looked up at the two couple, then looked back to Emily.

"Yes you are right, they are alike" she replied going back to her drawing. Emily looked to the door as someone knocked on it and walked to it. She opened the door seeing a man with dark hair combed back neatly with dark brown eyes and he wore a black business suite.

"Am sorry but we are closed right now" said Emily to the man.

"I have been told that Miko Kai and Thomson Zack work here" replied the man and Emily looked at him confused. What did he want with Kai and Zack. "Can I speak to them please young women"

"Yeah come in" she replied and brought the man into the restaurant. She closed the door and brought the man over to Zack who pulled back from Kaleb, looking towards Emily. His eyes widened when he saw then man, the smile falling from his face.

"Zack don't run" said the man as Zack turned, ready to run. Zack stopped, turning to the man as Kai walked over to Zack and the man. Kai looked the man up and down before looking at Zack, who looked scared.

"What is this about?" asked Kai making the man turn to him. The man looked at Kai before looking back at Zack.

"I am Sora, Zack's social worker and am guessing you are Miko Kai" said the social worker making Kai raise a brow. "We have been looking for Zack for years since he ran away and now that we have found him we will be taking him back to his foster family"

"I am not going back there, Kai-oniisama you can't let him take me back" begged Zack as he turned to Kai with fear in his eyes. The elder's brows furrowed and he turned to the man, pushing Zack behind him for protection, his instincts starting to take over.

"You want to take him then you will have to go through me and let me tell you people have tried and failed" hissed Kai making Sora narrow his eyes at the younger male.

"Let me stay with Kai-oniisama, am happy there" pleaded Zack. He didn't want to go back to his foster family knowing what would happen once he got back. Kaleb held onto his hand, being the only person who knew about what happened to Zack at the foster house he lived in and no this man wanted to take him back.

"Am sorry Zack that's not how it works, the state has put you with that family and that is where you need to stay" said the Sora making Kai scoff.

"Then where were you all these years, Zack is 18 in a few weeks and then he will legally be off your system so why can't he stay with me until then. I have looked after this boy for over a year now. I got him back into school and out of trouble" said Kai.

"Am sorry but that's just the way it works, come on Zack" said Sora. Zack shook his head hiding behind Kai.

"He's not going with you now get the fuck out of here" hissed Kaleb coming to stand next to Kai. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend get hurt. Kai raised a brow at Kaleb but then looked back at the social worker that looked a bit peeved off.

"He has no choice, now get out of my way" said Sora making Kaleb narrow his eyes and get in the males face.

"Or what" hissed Kaleb making Sora's eyes widen. He then glared at Kaleb before looking to Zack.

"Zack you have to come with me you know that, do you really want them to get into trouble. Your oniisama can get arrested for this you know" said Sora and Kai glared at him.

"Oh yeah for what, go on tell how you can do that" hissed Kai pulling Kaleb back to get into the males face instead. "How about I give you something to"

Yuu pulled Kai back before he could finish what he was going to say and get into a lot of trouble. Zack frowned, he didn't want Kai to get into trouble because of him. He walked over to Sora. "Fine I will go with you" he said making Kai stop his discussion with Yuu and Kaleb to frown.

"Zack you don't have too" said Kaleb making him turn to them.

"Yes I do, don't worry about me I will be fine. I will see you tomorrow okay" said Zack and they nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kaleb and kissed him, before turning around and walking out with Sora.

"We have to help him Kai, he can't stay with them" said Kaleb making the elder turn to the demon with narrowed eyes.

"There's something you're not telling us" replied Kai and Kaleb sighed. He knew Zack might hate him for this but he had to tell, so Kai could help him.

 

Zack looked up at the house that he had left behind when he was fourteen in distaste. He couldn't believe he was back here, at least it was only for a few weeks, he could handle that. He watched as Sora knocked on the door and a young boy opened the door. Zack looked at the young male, a bruise fading on the males neck, one only Zack could see with his enhanced eye sight.

Gritting his teeth Zack knew he would not let the boy be hit again, he was going to get his foster father for everything he had ever done to him and the many others who had stayed here. "Hello Suki" said Sora looking down at the child not aware of anything.

"Sora what are you doing here?" asked a man as he came over to the door, Suki tensing as the man stood behind him. Zack glared at the dark haired and green eyed man in front of him. The man looked at him then back at Sore not recognising Zack. "Is this a new boy?"

"Kato this is Zack, we found him and thought it would be best if he stayed here again until his 18th birthday which is in a few weeks" said Sora making Kato look back at Zack slightly shocked before narrowing his eyes slightly at Zack.

"Welcome back Zack, it's been a while" said Kato standing back to let the two in. Zack watched then man closely as they walked in, he could see the hatred in the elder man's eyes. Zack then looked around the house as the two men talked, it hadn't changed at all in the last three years. "I will keep a close eye on him, until soon Sora" Zack looked back as Sora walked out of the house, leaving him and the young Suki in the hands of the violent Kato. Kato turned back to Zack glaring, making him tense up slightly. "So it's true, you're not dead and are working for that restaurant in the park. A little birdy also told me you're a whore too"

"Disappointed that am still alive Kato or that you will never have me like those others have, your eyes always did linger on my body" taunted Zack making the elder man grit his teeth. Zack's face went to the side as Kato backhanded him, a bit shocked when Zack didn't stumble back, though he hide it well. Gritting his teeth, Zack turned his head back to look at Kato. "Am not that weak little boy that used to live here"

"Why you little shit" hissed Kato backhanding Zack again. He then grabbed Zack by the neck, pinning him to the wall. Zack looked into Kato's green eyes, showing he was not afraid of the man anymore. Kato's grit his teeth seeing this, if Zack wasn't afraid then he wouldn't be able to control him like the other one. Zack's eyes narrowed as Kato smirked, letting him go. 'He's thought of something' thought Zack, tensing when Kato looked at Suki. "You may not be afraid of me but that doesn't go for him"

"Don't fucking touch him" hissed Zack making Kato look at him again, a smirk on his face. He knew the younger boy was Zack's weakness, he knew he wouldn't let him hurt the young boy, even if it meant he had to do some things he wasn't proud of. Kato walked over to Zack as he looked to the side, frowning when he felt Kato's breath against his neck.

"That's a good boy now" he laughed as he once again pinned Zack to the wall.

 

"So what can I do?" asked Kai as he finished explaining everything to his lawyer. The man bit the end of his pen thinking of what he could do to help the younger male. Yuu sat next to Kai, looking for his boyfriend to the lawyer.

"There is not much that you can do however there is one thing you could do" said the man, Kai nodding in response. He would do anything to help Zack, the younger was a part of his new family and he wasn't going to let him go so easily. "Well you could adopt him, however you will have to go to a custody hearing if you do this and you could lose"

"But I will have more of a change if I can get evidence that Zack's foster father is abusing him won't I?" asked Kai leaning back in his chair.

"Yes that would be true, so am I writing up the paperwork and getting you a hearing?" asked the lawyer and Kai nodded.

 

Zack hissed, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the pain. His cheek still stung, black from where he had been hit. "Zack" said Chi as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, seeing the worry in the youngers eyes. He smiled slightly but winced, gripping his side in pain. "Hang on, I will go get Kai"

Zack sighed and slid down the wall of the school, this was going to awkward. He looked up as Kai leaned down to him, taking his chin in his hand, seeing the black bruise across the youngers cheek. "It was your foster father wasn't it, Kaleb's already told me" said Kai making Zack lean back.

"Yes, it was Kato who did this" sighed Zack, it was about time he told someone what the man had been doing to him. Zack watched Kai closely, seeing the elder close his eyes and breathe, to calm himself down instead of going to kill the male for hurting the male that Kai saw as a younger brother.

"Okay you're going to have to show me all the bruises so I can take pictures to show in court okay" said Kai making Zack look at him confused. What did Kai mean, to show in court, why was Kai going to court and why would he need pictures of Zack's injuries. Seeing the confused look on Zack's face, Kai chuckled. "I went to my lawyer to see what I can do and we came up with one way of getting you out of social services and that place before your birthday. Zack, am going to adopt you"

"R-really?" asked Zack in shock and Kai nodded. Zack threw his arms around Kai surprising the male, making Kai hit the floor with the other male on top of him. "Oh Kai-oniisama, thank you so much"

"It's okay Zack" said Kai as he patted the others back. Kai rolled his eyes as Zack let him go, them getting up. "So the hearing is this Friday, I made some calls to get it done this fast but I need those pictures to send that bastard down for what he did to you Zack"

Zack nodded lifting his top up for Kai and Chi to see, Kai's eyes widened and Chi gasped slightly. The whole of Zack's right side was black from the beating he had taken. Kai grit his teeth but took pictures on his phone, Zack putting his shirt down as he finished, then turning his head so Kai could take a picture of his face. Kai then put the phone away, looking at Zack.

"Do you want to go rest in mine for today?" asked Kai making Zack shake his head.

"No I will be fine, anyway the school is going to be watching me and if I don't come in they will contact social services and that would be bad" said Zack and Kai nodded, knowing that it would certainly be bed. Zack smiled and they walked into the school.

 

Zack sighed and leaned against the wall as he kicked his shoes off, looking up as Suki came running over to him. "Zack you must go, Kato got a letter today about having to go to court over you and he's pissed off at you because it" said the young male as he stopped in front of Zack.

Zack sighed and stood up walking in the house, confusing the young male. "If I do that then he will take it out on you and I won't allow that" said Zack as he walked into the living room where Kato was drinking a brandy. Kato looked up at Zack as he stood in front of him, he then looked to the door where Suki stood watching.

"Go to your room brat" hissed Kato and Suki ran out of the room. Zack sighed, glad that Suki would be okay for now, he would let Kato take it all out on him so he won't hurt the younger male. Zack flinched as the glass was thrown across the room, shattering as it hit the wall. "Do you know why I have to go to court, in a custody battle for you?"

"I have no idea" replied Zack making Kato chuckle. The man stood up and slapped Zack.

"Oh I think you do, you little shit" said Kato as he grabbed Zack by the hair, pulling him down so Zack was on his knees. Kato ran his other thumb over Zack's lips roughly, confusing him, Kato hadn't done anything like this before. "You've grown up such a tease, you were the same when you were younger too. You're older now though, nothing stopping me now"

Zack's eyes widened, realising what Kato was getting at. He tried to pull away as Kato roughly kissed the younger male, pushing him down onto the floor, his hands above his head. "Get off me" hissed Zack as he struggled under the elders grip. Zack was hurt and weak otherwise he would be able to push Kato to the other side of the room.

"Shut up you little whore, you gave it to those others for money, now your giving it to me for free" hissed Kato as he started to undo Zack's pants with his free hand. Zack struggled under the male, he wasn't going to let him do this to him. Both Zack and Kato where surprised when Kato was pulled off of Zack, a red head glaring down at Kato who sat on the floor where he had been thrown.

"Get the fuck off my mate" hissed Kaleb glaring at Kato. Zack sighed in relief, glad that Kaleb had shown up when he had. Zack's eyes widened as Kaleb kicked Kato, knocking the man out cold. Kaleb huffed and turned to his lover with concerned eyes. "Are you okay Zack, come on we need to get you out of here"

Kaleb went to Zack and helped him up, putting an arm around his shoulders to keep him up right. "Suki, I can't leave Suki" hissed Zack making Kaleb nod. They went to the stairs and Zack called out for the younger male, Suki coming to the top of the stairs instantly. "Come on, we have to go"

 

Kai looked to the door as it opened, jumping to his feet when he saw Zack hanging onto Kaleb. He went to them and helped Zack to the couch, before standing back and seeing Suki as well. "Zack who's the kid?" asked Kai.

"I couldn't leave him there Kai-oniisama, he would go after him" replied Zack making Kai sigh. The elder shook his head but his expression softened when he looked at Zack, who seemed to be in quite a bit of pain. "We can't go back there Kai-oniisama, he tried to rape me"

"HE DID WHAT" shouted Kai in rage. Yuu went to his side to calm him down, knowing it wouldn't be good to scare Suki, who had been through enough already. Kai calmed down and nodded down at Yuu who smiled up at his lover. "I will ring my lawyer and see what I can do, in the meantime, get some rest"

"Okay Kai-oniisama" said Zack watching as Kai walked to his room, pulling out his phone to call his lawyer. Zack then looked at Yuu making the younger tilt his head. "Yuu would you look after Suki while I get some sleep please?"

"Of course Zack-kun" replied Yuu as Zack smiled. Yuu watched as Kaleb helped Zack to his room, then turning to the young boy.

"Hello Suki-kun, I am Yuu, what would you like to do?" he asked smiling down at the boy.

 

Zack walked back into the living room after a few hours of sleep to find Suki and Yuu playing with Hunter. The young pup seemed to love the young boy and vice versa. Zack then looked to Kai who sat on the couch watching the two play with the puppy. Kai looked to him as he sat down next to him. "I got permission off the court to let you and Suki stay here until the hearing on Friday" said Kai.

"Good, I couldn't risk going back after today and I wouldn't let Suki go back either" said Zack relaxing into the couch now knowing that neither of them had to go back. Zack smiled before looking back at Kai, the elder raising a brow at the look Zack had on his face.

"What?" asked Kai.

"He's a natural with kids, ever think you two will have any?" asked Zack making Kai look at him. Kai looked back at Yuu playing with the boy and had to admit, Zack was right. Yuu was a natural with kids and animals, he would make a great parent in the future and Ryura had even commented that the two would be great parents in the future.

"I don't know, we will see" said Kai, looking to the side slightly when he heard a chuckle. He narrowed his eyes at the laughing Ryura, who leant against the wall laughing. He shook his head before standing up and looking quite amused.

"The child is right, he is a natural" said Ryura making Kai roll his eyes. Zack watched Kai a bit confused before getting it, Ryura was there and Kai must have been communicating with him some way.

 

"All rise for Judge Thomas" said the guard and all in the room stood up. Zack stood with Kai and his lawyer behind a table on the right side of the room and his foster father and social worker stood behind the other table to the left. They all sat down when the Judge said they could be seated.

"So we are here for the custody of Thomson Zack and if am correct Miko you want to adopt him?" asked the Judge looking at Kai with a raised brow.

"That is right your honour" Kai replied trying not to get angry at the look the Judge was giving him, Kai hated people looking down on him. The Judge looked down at the papers in front of him and then back up at the two parties.

"Okay then why should he stay with you Takashi Kato?" asked the Judge giving Kato the chance to speak first. That was good for Kai as the man wouldn't be able to turn anything around after Kai had finished with the man, he was going to tear him apart in this court, of course with words and not his own hands though he wished he could.

"Your honour Zack has always been a troubled child and he needs a proper father figure in his life, not a teenager who hasn't even finished high school yet. I can provide for Zack and give him the guidance he needs, why would a teenager listen to a teenage when being told not to do something. The only reason they are doing this is so that Zack do whatever he wants" said Kato making Zack roll his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually saying this bull shit, Zack listen more to Kai then he would to anyone else. "And as you can see in the papers it seems Miko-kun has quite a record of getting into fights and trouble, should Zack really be around someone like that"

Kai grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the elder male, that was a low blow. The judge looked at Kai after reading some pages. "Miko why should he stay with you?" asked the judge as Kato sat down with a smirk on his face. Kai stood up, giving Zack a small smile.

"Takashi is right that I have a record of getting into to trouble but that is from a while ago. I might not be thirty but I have been more of a father figure to Zack then he will ever be. I took Zack in, got him back into school and out of trouble" said Kai looking at the Judge. "Also unlike Takashi I would never lay a hand on Zack or try to rape him like Takashi tried to do a few days ago"

"THAT'S A LIE" shouted Kato standing up looking angry. The Judge and Sora looked at Kai shocked at what he had just said.

"Miko it is a crime to lie in court" said the Judge and Kai held up printed out pictures with the date they where taken on the bottom.

"These are pictures I took the day after Zack went back to stay with Takashi, he beat him and when he got the court order he tried something even worse. That is why Zack came to me with Suki as he feared for both of them. I am not lying" said Kai making the judge look at Kato. He held his hand out as the guard took the pictures from Kai and gave them to the judge. The man looked over the pictures and then down at Zack.

"Is this true Thomson-kun, would you testify in court this?" asked the judge.

"Yes it is true your honour and yes I would, it's about time he got punished for what he did" said Zack looking at Kato who was glaring at him. The judge looked to Kato and the man looked to him.

"It's a lie your honour, he would say anything to get me into trouble" said Kato trying to make out as if Zack was lying. Zack scoffed rolling his eyes at the elder man.

"Takashi Kato you are under arrest for the abuse and attempted rape of Thomson Zack, get him out of my court" said the judge as the guard took a hold of Kato's arms. Kato tried to fight but then looked at Zack.

"Your dead you little whore, am going to fucking kill you" he hissed making Zack raise an eye brow. As everyone was looking at Kato, Zack smirked letting his eyes turn black with the white pupils, scaring Kato. "What are you, you little freak?"

Kai looked down at Zack who looked up at him with an innocent look on his face, his eyes back to normal. Kai raised a brow but rolled his eyes before looking back at the judge who was looking back at them. "Just Takashi is not here does not mean I will just allow this, Miko how would you be able to look after him, you are still in high school?" asked the Judge.

"I might not be perfect but I will so anything for that boy, he's my brother even if not by blood. I am the heir to Miko Corporation and have money to care of both of us but money can only take care of him so much. I can give him things that social services can't, a safe home where he is loved and cared for. I love this boy and will do anything for him. He's eighteen in three weeks, unlike social services I will still have him in my home after he turns eighteen and he will still be a part of my family where they would just send him on his way. Zack would have a good life with me, I just hope you can see that" said Kai making Zack smile up at him. Kai smiled back down at him and ruffled his hair. Everything he had said was true, Zack was family to him, even if they weren't family by blood that didn't mean anything.

"I have made my decision, I will not grant the adoption. However I will grant Miko guardianship of Thomson Zack until he turns eighteen" said the judge smiling at the two of them. Zack jumped up and threw his arms around Kai making the elder shake his head with a smile on his face. "Court is adjourned"

"Oh thank you Kai" said Zack. Kai rolled his eyes but hugged the male back, he then let go looking down at Zack.

"Come on, let's go home" he said with a smirk and Zack nodded. He finally had a home that he would never have to leave.

 

"Am going to miss you squirt" said Zack as he kneeled down to Suki's hight. He was going to miss the kid, he had grown close to him even though it had only been a few days. He went into his pocket and held out a piece of paper and a silver chain necklace which had an angel wing pendent hanging off of it. "This will always remind you of me and that is my number, if you are ever in trouble or just want to talk you can phone me and you know where I am if you need "

"Thank you Zack-oniisama, I will miss you too" said Suki and he threw his arms around the elders neck. Zack smiled and hugged the young boy back. They let go and Zack stood up, looking at Sora who smiled at him.

"I hope you have a great life Zack" said Sora and Zack looked back at the mews and Kaleb behind him. He then looked back at Sora with a smile on his face.

"Am going to be just fine, I have my family" he said making Sora nod. Suki waved to Zack as he left with Sora, the elder waving back until they where out of sight. Zack looked down as Kaleb hugged his side, leaning his head on Zack's shoulder.

"Love you" said Kaleb making Zack chuckle.

"I love you too Kaleb, come on let's eat am starving" said Zack closing the door and going over to the mews who all sat around Kai's kitchen table.


	24. Prom!

"I can't believe that I will be graduating soon and that prom is this weekend!" said Emily as she sat down next to Chi, the other girl putting down her book and looking to her friend.

"You're lucky, I still have two years to go" said Chi making Emily smile at the younger girl. Chi smiled back softly, it was nice having a girl friend, the only other girl was Kara and she couldn't really talk to her about small things, the women was busy. "Who is taking you to prom?"

"Err well, no one's asked me yet" said Emily a bit sadly. Chi looked to the older girl who seemed sad.

"How about I take you then?" asked Hisoka who had overheard to the two girls talking. Emily look up at Hisoka as he came to sit down with the two girls.

"Really, you would do that?" asked Emily smiling at her friend and comrade. Hisoka chuckled, smiling back.

"Of course I would, that's what friends are for" said Hisoka, looking up when Zack threw his arm over Hisoka's shoulders.

"That's what families for" replied Zack making them all laugh.

"Chi would you like to come shopping with me for a dress?" asked Emily turning to the other girl. Chi nodded making Emily smile. They all looked at Kaleb as he said Emily's name softly.

"Would it be okay if I came too?" he asked making Emily smile in return.

"Of course Kaleb, your welcome to join us" she replied making the demon smile. Zack smiled pulling his lover to his side.

"Is Kai going to his prom with Yuu?" asked Chi making them all look back at Zack waiting for a response.

"No their having a date night instead, Kai hates stuff like that but I think we all know what it will end with" said Zack, laughing at the confused faces of his friends, all except Kaleb who knew what the male was going on about. "Hot steamy sex, duh"

"Zack, don't you ever think of anything other but sex" laughed Emily, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Chi rolled her eyes slightly as Hisoka tried to cool down his own blush, he didn't want to know that stuff about his best friend.

"Yeah but it's mostly sex" laughed Zack as he picked Kaleb up bridal style, making the elder yelp in surprise. "See you all later"

"What are we going to do with that boy?" asked Chi looking at the others.

 

"Is there a theme to the prom?" asked Chi as they walked through the mall. The three had just met up and where discussing where to go.

"Yeah traditional Japan meets modern Japan" replied Emily looking to the two. She had no idea what she could wear, should she wear something modern or something traditional.

"Okay let's go shop" said Kaleb, linking arms with the girls and pulling them towards the shops. Emily and Chi looked at each other, giggling slightly at the enthusiasm that Kaleb had for shopping.

 

"This is hopeless, we have been here for hours and I still haven't found anything and the prom is tomorrow" said Emily as she sat down on a chair in the food court. Kaleb and Chi sat down with her, putting their food down.

Kaleb chewed on his lip thinking before looking at Chi with a smirk on his face. "Chi you're an amazing artist but are you good with a sowing machine?" asked Kaleb.

"Yes why do you ask?" asked Chi confused as to why Kaleb was asking this.

"I think I have an idea, Chi you take Emily back to your house and I will meet you there, there is something I need to get first" said Kaleb, the other two nodding.

 

"So what is it you have in mind Kaleb and what's in the box and bags?" asked Emily as she sat on Chi's bed. Kaleb smiled at the girl and held out the box to her. Her brows furrowed but she opened the box and gasped at the kimono she pulled out. It was a silk red kimono that had white petals going up the hem with a black silk obi. "Oh Kaleb it's beautiful but I can't take this"

"Yes you can, I want you to have it. Anyway this is where you come in Chi" said Kaleb turning to the other girl and pulling a black lace tutu out of the bag. "Do you think you could alter the kimono so that it's short and goes just over this, give it a more modern twist"

"Yes I can do that" replied Chi taking the kimono from Emily before setting to work. Emily smiled at the two, she had the best friends that a girl could ask for.

"Now you go home and get some sleep, we will come over later on in the day to get you ready" said Kaleb ushering Emily out the door. She shook her head, calling out a goodbye to Chi as she went. Kaleb then went back into the room, looking at Chi. "She's going to look amazing when we are finished with her"

 

"Oh Chi, Kaleb it's amazing" said Emily as she looked at the finished product. Chi smiled and gave it to the girl. Emily put it down on her bed before turning back to them.

"Now it's time for us to get you ready, oh and am covering all your mirrors so you can't see what you look like until you're finished" said Kaleb making Emily sit down in the chair. Chi stood behind her while Kaleb sat in front of her. "Chi is going to do your hair while I do your make-up"

"Thank you guys" said Emily, the two shrugging it off but smiling.

"What are friends for" replied Kaleb with a small smirk, Emily didn't know what he had in store for her.

 

"Are you ready?" asked Kaleb smiling at Emily. Emily nodded, excited but nervous to see what she looked like. Kaleb and Chi nodded at each other and took the sheet off the full length mirror, making Emily gasp at the reflection.

"Is that really me?" she asked in shock. The kimono felt smooth on her skin and went just above her knee, not too long but not to short either. Her hair was up in an elegant up do and soft make-up with red lips that made her eyes pop. On her feet where red heels that matched her kimono, she looked different, so grown up and beautiful. "Oh thank you so much guys"

"It was nothing, you really do look beautiful Emily" said Chi smiling at her friend, Kaleb nodding. She smiled and threw her arms around them both, giving them a huge hug. She pulled apart as she heard her name being called from downstairs. She smiled at them and grabbed her red clutch before going downstairs to meet Hisoka.

"Don't you look handsome" said Kaleb looking over Hisoka who wore his white jeans with a white shirt, a red tie and a black blazer. Hisoka blushed slightly and smiled at Emily.

"You look beautiful Emily" said Hisoka taking her hand.

"Thank you Hisoka, you look really handsome" she replied.

"Here this corsage is for you" said Hisoka showing Emily the red rose, she smiled and held out her hand as he slipped it on her wrist. They then said their goodbyes and left for the prom.

"Well I got to go, see you soon Chi" said Kaleb disappearing making Chi raise a brow, the demon was up to something. She shrugged and walked out the door, heading home.

 

"Oh Zeeooooo" sang Kaleb in Zeeo's ear as the male slept. Zeeo groaned but opened his eyes, him jumping on Kaleb when he realised that the male was here. Kaleb laughed as they hit the floor, Zeeo hugging the life out of him. "It hasn't been that long"

"Oh Kaleb I missed you, it's so boring around here without you" moaned Zeeo as they stood up. Kaleb chuckled as he sat down on his friend's bed. "Wait Kaleb you need to leave, if Ryu finds out"

"I know but I came with a bit on information that I thought you might like to hear" said Kaleb leaning into Zeeo's ear. The male looked to Kaleb with a confused but interested look. Kaleb smirked and then told him about Emily's prom and how she was going with Hisoka.

"Well looks like am just going to have to make an appearance" said Zeeo smirking at his friend.

 

"Emily you look great" said a girl as they walked past. Emily thanked her and they walked to a table, sitting down after dancing. She smiled looking around before looking at Hisoka.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight Hisoka, it means a lot" she said to him making him blush and scratch the back of his head.

"Hey it's what friends do isn't it" he replied making her laugh. He then looked at her serious making her raise a brow at the younger male. "What are you doing next year though?"

"Am going to travel for a year then I might go to university after it" said Emily smiling at him. "That's if Ryu doesn't win anyway"

"They haven't attacked in a while, I wonder why that is?" asked Hisoka making Emily shake her head. "What?"

"You have so just jinxed us now" she laughed making him laugh alone.

"Let's dance" said Hisoka standing up, holding his hand out for Emily to take. She smiled and took his hand, following him to the dance floor, not aware of two pairs of eyes watching them.

 

Emily sighed looking down from the balcony she stood on, getting some air away from the party. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, feeling someone standing behind her. She spun around and froze seeing Zeeo standing there, in a red haori and black hakamas with his normal shoes. "Hey Kit-chan, Kaleb said it was traditional japan so" said Zeeo blushing slightly. Emily looked at the male shocked, why was he here?

"Kaleb told you?" she asked watching as Zeeo nodded, she was going to kill Kaleb. What was the demon male up too? She jumped as Zeeo moved a piece of hair out her face and behind her ear.

"You look extremely beautiful Emily but you look better like this" he said softly, pulling her pin out softly so her hair fell down in soft waves. He smiled taking his hand back. "Much better, you don't need fancy hair and make-up, your beautiful naturally"

"T-thank you" she said softly. This was a side of the demon she had never seen before and she kind of like it.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked softly holding out his hand. Emily looked at his hand and took a hold of it. Zeeo smiled pulling her closer to him and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Emily smiled softly as they swayed to the music that they could hear through the doors.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" asked Emily looking up at Zeeo. He smirked down at her before turning in his arms and then going back to their original position.

"My mother taught me a long time ago" he replied and Emily nodded. She then leaned her head against his shoulder, it just felt right, even though it was wrong. He was the enemy, wasn't he?

 

Hisoka sighed as he walked out onto a balcony, they where quite a few in this place and he couldn't find Emily because of this. He went to go back in but was stopped by a voice. "She's okay" said Taijun making Hisoka turn to him.

"Have you been following me?" asked Hisoka with a hand on his hip. Taijun chuckled leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"Not you, Zeeo and Kaleb" he replied. He smiled looking over Hisoka, meeting his eyes. "You look nice"

"Thank you" said Hisoka. He felt a bit awkward after what had happened the last time they where together running through his mind. Taijun sensing this, pushed off the railing and walked over to the younger male. Hisoka jumped slightly as he was pushed up against the wall behind him, his eyes widened feeling warm lips on his. Hisoka pulled away and looked up at him. "Taijun, we can't"

"Why can't we, you were right Hisoka. Why should we care about the race of the person we love and Ryu is with that human so why can't I be with you?" asked Taijun, brushing his hand over Hisoka's cheek. The youngers eyes widening when it sank it what the demon had just said.

"L-love" he stuttered bushing slightly. Taijun's eyes widened as he realised what he had said, it had just felt natural, it felt right.

"I love you Hisoka and I am really starting not to care who knows it" said Taijun shocking Hisoka. He then kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the lethal frame, pulling Hisoka closer to him. Hisoka closed his eyes and opened his mouth to the elder as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

After a few minutes of kissing Hisoka pulled back, stopping before it got like last time. "I-I should get back to Emily" he said softly looking up at Taijun who smiled down at him, his eyes darkened with lust which sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"Yeah, though I will be seeing you soon Hisoka. Very soon" replied Taijun, letting go of the younger. Hisoka chuckled and walked to the door, looking back over his shoulder.

"I can't wait" he said making Taijun chuckle. Hisoka then went back into the prom, looking for Emily.

 

"It's getting late, I should really go and find Hisoka" said Emily with her head still resting against Zeeo's shoulder as they danced. He sighed, he didn't want to let her go. He liked the feel of the women pressed against him, she felt like home. Emily gasped when he dipped her, pressing his lips to her as he pulled her back up.

Her eyes closed seeing that his where already closed, her arms going around his neck. She kissed back, feeling a warmth spreading through her body at the simple but breath-taking kiss. When he pulled back she looked at him confused but he just chuckled in response. "Every beautiful girl needs a special kiss at the end of a night" he replied to her look. She rolled her eyes as he let her go and stood back. He looked to the side seeing Hisoka making his way towards them through the glass. He looked back at her and smiled. "Until next time Emily"

She watched as he disappeared just as Hisoka walked out onto the balcony. "Hey are you okay?" he asked coming to stand beside her. She looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah am fine Hisoka, let go home shall we?" she asked, getting a nod in response. They turned and walked back into the room, heading for the exit.

"Did you have a good night?" he asked smiling at the elder girl.

"Yes I did, best night ever I think" she replied with a smile of her own. Hisoka nodded, agreeing with her, his thoughts going back to Taijun's declaration of love for him.

"Your right, best night ever" he replied.


	25. Graduation!

"I can't believe its graduation week already" said Hisoka as he looked around the busy school. The school was filled with noise as everyone tried to get everything ready for the graduation of their senior class. Hisoka looked too his best friend who looked thoughtful. "Are you going to Kai's school's graduation?"

"Yes, Kai asked if I was coming" replied Yuu as he turned to his best friend. "We have all been asked to go to Emily's as well, Emily's is on the Thursday and Kai's is on Friday. I can't believe it's that time of year already"

"I know, next year that will be us. Where going to be seniors soon Yuu" said Hisoka shaking his head. "Where is all the time going huh?" Yuu nodded as they walked out of the school and towards the restaurant. "Are you and Kai doing anything afterwards?"

"Yes, were going out for something to eat" replied Yuu as they walked into the restaurant. They said hello to their friends and walked into the changing room, to get changed for their shift. "Do you know what university's you're going to apply too?"

"Well am applying to Tokyo University as it's got a great sports programme, what about you Yuu?" replied Hisoka, Yuu turning to him as he finished putting on his uniform, not seeing Kai enter the room.

"Well am going to apply to Tokyo University as it has a good veterinary course but am also going to apply to others with good veterinary courses as well" replied Yuu, jumping when Kai wrapped his arms around the youngers waist. He blushed when Kai sucked on his neck, making Hisoka blush and look away. "K-Kai, w-what are you doing?"

"You smell so good" mumbled Kai nuzzling Yuu's neck. Yuu yelped as Kai ducked his hand under Yuu's shirt to run his fingers over the youngers nipple.

"KAI" shouted Yuu shocked. Hisoka's eyes widened and he looked to the door as Zack and Kaleb came in.

"What's going on?" asked Zack looking at the three, blinking when he saw Kai and Yuu. "What the"

"Everyone out" said Kaleb making them a look at him confused. "I know what's going on and right now you all want to get out"

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Hisoka as he backed up towards them. "I don't think he is going to let go of Yuu"

Kaleb sighed and went out to the kitchen, coming back in moments later with a bucket full of cold water. Everyone gasped when Kaleb threw the bucket of water at Kai, drenching the male. Kai grit his teeth, a growl rolling through his chest. Yuu stood also drenched in the cold water, though it had seemed to bring Kai back to his senses. "What the fuck Kaleb" hissed Kai, his eyes glowing red.

"You were going to fuck Yuu in the changing rooms in front of everyone that's what" said Kaleb making Yuu go bright red and Kai looked down at the blushing younger. Kai shook his head trying to figure out what had happened. "It seems your feeling the effects of mating season quite strong, I mean since its still another two weeks till mating season"

"What does that mean?" asked Hisoka looking to the demon male. Kaleb sighed shaking his head slightly.

"I thought the name would explain everything, it's a period of time; a week normally were demons go into a kind of sex craze. Demons who are not mated feel it a lot more than those who are mated because, well there mated so they mate and the effects lesson. As the unmated demons can't mate it effects them so much more, so that's why I won't be in work when it starts because sex will be the only thing on my mind, it will also be the same for Ryu and the others" explained Kaleb as he looked to the blushing Yuu. "So it looks like you have your work cut out for you"

"Wow, so in two weeks' time Yuu going to get sexy time all the time" said Zack making the younger blush ten shades of red, making Zack laugh in the process. Kai rolled his eyes while ruffling Yuu's hair, looking to Kaleb as he scoffed.

"Mating season is no laughing matter, some younger demons have to be locked away because the power to mate is too strong and they can end up hurting someone. It can be bad for some mated couples too as it heightens all emotions so if you get jealous you get really jealous and the same with anger, which is something that's hard for someone" said Kaleb looking to Kai who raised a brow at the demon.

"I would never hurt Yuu" he growled glaring at the red head making Kaleb roll his eyes at the male.

"Normally but if the demon DNA in you takes over" said Kaleb leaving the rest hanging. "Anyway don't we have work to do, let's get back to it"

Everyone went back to what they were doing, leaving Yuu and Kai alone in the changing room. "You know I would never hurt you, don't you?" asked Kai turning to look at his lover.

Yuu smiled at Kai and palmed his cheek. "Of course, come on let's get back to work" replied Yuu turning to go out the changing rooms. Kai smiled, shaking his head before following the younger out of the room.

 

The mews sat in the bleaches as they watched Emily get up onto the stage and receive her high school diploma from her chairman. They cheered making Emily look over at them and smile. "THAT'S MY GIRL" shouted Zack making Emily glare at him as he smirked.

"That will be you tomorrow" said Yuu as he looked at Kai who looked down at his mate. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the youngers waist. Soon Kai was going to be starting university doing a business course so he knew how to run the business when it became his.

 

When the ceremony was over they all went back to the café to celebrate. "Here's to Emily and Kai, though Kai's is tomorrow but because he will be celebrating with Yuu and not us we will use today as a celebration to you both" said Zack as they all held up their drinks and toasted to the two. They all rolled their eyes at Zack's behaviour but drank anyway. "Also I would like to remind you all that it is in fact my 18th in a few days soooo"

"We know Zack" said Emily rolling her eyes. He smiled and threw his arm around the girl before hugging her.

"Am going to miss you when you leave" he whispered in her ear. She sighed and hugged him back.

"Am not going for a while remember, we have a world to save" she said and he smiled. He knew when she left it was going to be hard for him, she was one of his best friends and he was going to miss her so much. He let her go and then went to Kaleb who sat eyeing the cake. Emily giggled but looked to the window as something caught her eye.

Seeing as everyone was occupied she snuck out, looking around. "I know your there" she said and jumped when Zeeo chuckled behind her. She spun around to look at him, putting a hand on her hip. "Why are you here Zeeo?"

"I came to say congrats and to give you this, it's a graduation present" he said holding out a small black box. Emily took it and opened it, finding a small pendent inside the box. Hanging on a black cord was amber gem stone, the same colour as Zeeo's eyes. "It's a good luck charm, we use it all the time in my clan"

"Thank you Zeeo it's lovely" said Emily as she took it out of the box.

"Here let me" said Zeeo as he took it off her and stood behind her. Emily lifted up her hair and he put it around her neck, tying it before letting it go so it hung against her neck. He then stood back in front of her as she held it in her hand as it hung against her neck. "Am glad you like it, well I best go before Taijun has a fit"

"Zeeo wait" said Emily as he went to teleport away. He stopped and tilted his head to the side in confusion. His eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his in a small chaste kiss.

"Thank you, I really do love it" she said before going back into the building. Zeeo blinked before a huge smile lit up his face. He chuckled and teleported back to the cave.

 

"That was the longest two hours of my life" said Kai as he and Yuu walked to his car. Yuu holding Kai's graduation hat as the elder took the gown off. He opened the car and threw it into the back, along with the hat.

"Kai it was your graduation" replied Yuu and Kai rolled his eyes. He smirked and pushed Yuu up against his car in a playful manor. Yuu blushed as Kai nibbled on his neck before putting his mouth to Yuu's ear.

"Hey Yuu wanna do it up against the car?" asked Kai as he ran his hands down Yuu's side making the younger flush. He pulled back and held his knees as he laughed, Yuu pouting.

"Kai your so mean" said Yuu making the elder chuckle as he stood up straight again.

"Sorry Yuu I couldn't resist" he said as he held open the car door for the younger. Yuu smiled and got into the car, Kai shutting the door behind him before getting in the other side. "Though doing in the back of my car is something I would like"

"Like you did with Cole" Yuu said before realising what he had said. His eyes widened and he looked at Kai who grit his teeth. "Am sorry Kai I didn't mean that, I don't know what came over me am sorry"

"It's fine" said Kai turning the car on and driving down the street. Yuu frowned as he watched Kai, he could tell that Kai was pissed by what he had just said. They road in silence till they got to the restaurant and Kai turned off the engine.

"Kai" said Yuu softly making Kai look at him. Kai sighed and ran his thumb over Yuu's cheek.

"It's okay Yuu" he said before pulling his hand back. He couldn't stay mad at Yuu for long, he was to cute to stay mad at. "Come on let's go eat."

 

Yuu moaned as Kai's thrusts got faster, Kai was right this was fun, though he still felt a bit weird. They where having sex in the back of Kai's car and though the windows where tinted, he still felt that people knew what they were doing. Even though they where parked in the middle of nowhere.

Yuu grabbed onto the end of the seat to stop himself from slipping, he was on his hands and knees as Kai leant over him from behind. Though Yuu had to admit he loved the feel of his Kai pressed up against his back. Kai gripped his hips as he slowed down, teasing Yuu and making him moan. "Kai" moaned Yuu.

"Yes Yuu?" questioned Kai as he bit down on Yuu's earlobe. Yuu blushed moaning again, he knew what Kai wanted, he wanted Yuu to beg.

"Please Kai" whined Yuu making the elder chuckle. Yuu let out a whimper as Kai pulled out fully to lean against the seat.

"Ride me Yuu" said Kai as he pulled the younger into his lap, chuckling. Yuu blushed like he hadn't done it before were Kai knew for a fact it was a lie. "Dam Yuu, if I didn't know better I would think you hasn't done it before but we both know that's a lie"

Kai pulled Yuu down to him as he kissed him, moaning when Yuu lowered himself down onto him again. Kai leaned back as Yuu slowly ride him, teasing him as he had teased Yuu. Kai groaned and gripped Yuu's hips holding him up as he thrust up into the younger to go the way he wanted. Yuu moaned throwing his head back.

Kai went faster as he felt Yuu tighten around him as the sweat rolled off their heated skin, the car like a sauna from their fun. "KAI" called Yuu as he came onto his lovers tan abs making Kai cum inside him. They rode out their orgasm before Yuu collapsed against Kai's chest, cuddling into his lover. Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu and made himself more comfy.

"Love you Kai" said Yuu as he laid his head against Kai's his eyes falling shut.

Kai chuckled looking at the sleeping Yuu. "Love you too fox"


	26. Zack's birthday!

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday I'm a spend my money. It's my birthday, it's my birthday I'm spend my money. It's my birthday, It's my birthday I'm live my fantasy" sang Zack as he walked into the living room making Kaleb chuckle. Zack pulled Kaleb up and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. Kaleb moaned against Zack's lips as the younger trailed his lips down his neck while his hand dipped down into Kaleb's pants.

"Do you mind" said Kai making the two jump and pull apart. Zack looked to Kai sheepishly as Kaleb went bright red at being caught by the male. Kai shook his head before holding out card to Zack which he took with a smile. Zack opened the card looking to the floor as money fell out. He picked it up and looked at Kai who shrugged. "Didn't know what to get you so"

"Thank you Kai-onisama" said Zack as he put the card on the table, turning to the door as Yuu walked in holding two big balloons, one a number one and the other a number eight. He smiled and walked over to Zack hugging him.

"Happy birthday Zack-san" said Yuu as he held out the balloons to him. Zack chuckled and put the balloons next to the table as well. "These are also off me and my family, my father and brothers wanted to get you something!"

"Oh Yuu they shouldn't have, thank them for me please" said Zack as he took the black bag off Yuu that had four nicely wrapped presents inside. He sat down and opened the first one that said it was from Meikado, finding the only breaking Benjamin album that he didn't have. "Cool I have been looking everywhere for this"

"He asked me what you liked" said Yuu and Zack smiled at the younger male. He then opened the present that said it was off Himejima and took out the black hoodie that had grey angel wings printed on the back, him also picking up the bottle that fell to the ground. Seeing the bottle of apple lube made Zack laugh.

"Tell your brother I love him" said Zack as he threw the lube at Kaleb who sweat dropped. Zack then opened the present that was off Keisuke. He smiled down at the crimson red chocker. He then opened the card, smiling and taking off the 18 badge before pining it to his clothes. He then took out the last present, smiling at Yuu as he opened it. His eyes then widened as he looked at the crimson picture frame with black writing saying 'Family' on the frame. Inside the frame was a picture of him with all of the mews, including Kara, Dolton and Drake. "Oh Yuu I love it, thank you so much"

"Am glad you like it Zack-kun" said Yuu as Zack wrapped his arms around the younger. Kai smiled at the two as Zack pulled away. He put the card with his other and look at Kaleb as the demon sat in his lap.

"This is one of your gift's, you will get you other tonight" said Kaleb with a wink making Zack smirk. He then took the box from the demon and opened it, taking out dog tags with Zack's name on one and Evil Angel carved into the other making Zack laugh.

"I love them Kaleb" he said as he kissed his lover. Kaleb smiled into the kiss and laid his head on Zack's shoulder when they pulled apart. "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Where going to the restaurant for seven to have a family meal then later on in the night me, you, Yuu and Kaleb are going to the club and I am buying you your first legal drink" said Kai making Zack laugh. "Oh and that vodkas on the kitchen table, you can have it back now that your legal to drink"

"Thanks" said Zack sarcastically making Kai chuckle.

 

"Happy birthday" said everyone when Zack walked into the restaurant that was closed just for them. Zack smiled and thanked them all, he then smiled and walked over the second eldest Karako.

"Hey Hime thanks for the presents I loved them" he chuckled making the male chuckle too.

"Knew you would" Hime said seeing that the male wore the hoddie that he gave him. "Looks good on you"

"Hime are you coming onto me" said Zack winking as Mei walked over making Hime blush. Mei raised a brow as Zack laughed holding his knees before straighten to throw his arm around Himes shoulders. "Am just kidding Hime-chan"

Hime rolled his eyes at the elder male as Mei smiled at the two. "Happy birthday Zack-kun, I hope you liked your gifts" said Mei making the male smile at him.

"Yeah I loved them, thank you so much Meikado" said Zack as he took his arm back. Mei smiled chuckling at the small glare Hime was giving Zack.

"Am glad, anyway I think a certain red head was looking for you" replied Mei making Zack smile.

"Thanks, talk to you guy's soon" replied Zack before going off in search of his red haired lover. Yuu giggle watching the encounter making Kai wrap his arms around the green eyed youth.

"What you giggling about?" he asked kissing Yuu's neck.

"I think Zack and my brother just became friends" said Yuu and Kai raised a brow.

"Which one Mei or pipsqueak?" asked Kai getting a glare off of his small petite lover.

"You know he hates it when you call him that" said Yuu and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know Yuu, it's a joke" replied Kai as Yuu looked back at his brothers. Kai sighed and nuzzled Yuu's neck with his nose. "I love you"

Yuu smiled and pecked Kai's cheek. "I love you too Kai" he replied.

 

"I can't believe your 18" said Hisoka as Zack smirked at him. He stood with his head on Kaleb's shoulder and his arms wrapped around the demon as he talked to Hisoka, Emily and Chi. "I mean I really can't believe it, you act more like your 10"

"Hey" laughed Zack glaring playfully at Hisoka who smiled in response as the others laughed.

"Oh he doesn't in bed" said Kaleb giving them an innocent look though the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"I really didn't need to know that" replied Hisoka as Zack laughed.

"Don't you know it" he said to Kaleb as he bit the demons earlobe.

"Keep it PG you two" said Emily laughing at the two. Zack gave the girl a sheepish smile and pulled away but kept one arm around Kaleb's waist.

"Come on guys, sit down. Foods done" said Yuu as he walked over to the group. They all then went and sat down. Zack winked at Hime as he sat down, making the younger boy glare before smiling slightly. Zack chuckled as the male then threw Kai a real glare, Kai glaring right back.

Zack looked around at everyone who was sat down at the table, all there to celebrate his birthday. He stood up and the all went quite as he smiled at them. "Thanks guys for this, I haven't really celebrated a birthday since I was a kid so this has been really nice. Thank you all for the lovely gifts and for being here. Now to be soppy which as we all know this isn't really me but I love you all, you're the best family I could ever ask for, like they say you don't have to be blood to be family so thanks" said Zack blushing as he toasted to them. He then sat down taking a gulp of his drink.

"That was nice" said Kaleb kissing Zack's cheek making the younger blush slightly.

"I love you Kaleb" replied Zack making Kaleb blush and smile.

"I love you too Zack" Kaleb replied giving his lover a chaste kiss. He pulled back but yelped as Zack pulled him back for a passionate kiss.

"I SAID KEEP IT PG" shouted Hisoka from the other side of the table making everyone laugh. Zack pulled back and smiled at his family.

 

"Have you ever been to a club?" asked Zack as they go out of the taxi to Kaleb. Kaleb looked at Kai who scoffed and then back to Zack with a smile on his face.

"Yes this one, this is the club where I first met Yuu and Kai and we had our first fight here" replied Kaleb as he took a hold of his boyfriend's hand.

"Yuu was in a club?" asked Zack looking at Yuu shocked making the younger blush.

"That's what you take from that, really!" stated Kaleb giving Zack a shocked look of his own. Zack looked to his lover and shrugged.

"Me and Hisoka were looking for Kai, this is where Kara sent us" replied Yuu as they walked towards the doors. The bouncer looked at them as they walked up to the doors, ignoring the line of people waiting to get in.

"Miko" said the bouncer giving Kai a nod of his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey Taki, it busy in there?" asked Kai as they got to the doors.

"Quite but your usual booth is free" replied Taki and Kai smirked.

"Thanks, see you later" said Kai as he led the others into the club, keeping a tight hold on Yuu's arm. "Stay by my side this time"

"Funny" replied Yuu catching the smirk on Kai's face. They walked through the club to the only booth that had no one in it. As soon as they sat down a blond women with brown eyes came over wearing a very short skirt and a very exposing t-shirt.

"Miko-kun it's been a while, so what can I get you" she asked smiling at Kai making the male smirk.

"I will have a water, a vodka and coke, a purple rain cocktail and a beer" replied Kai and the girl nodded while writing them down.

"Okay be right back" she said and turned around walking into the crowd. Kai turned to Yuu as he tilted his head to the side.

"How come there so nice to you?" asked Yuu making Kai chuckle.

"I used to be a bouncer here, they know what am like" he replied making Zack look at him confused.

"But you only turn 19 in a few weeks" said Zack confused. Kai raised a brow and Zack glared at him.

"Are you kidding me, you went off a me for having a bottle of vodka when I was underage but not only where you drinking you were also working on the doors underage" said Zack dumbfounded. Kai looked at him and shrugged making the male sweat drop. "That's so unfair"

The others laughed as the girl came back with the drinks. She put them on the table and said bye before she left again. Kai took the beer, passing Yuu his water and Kaleb the cocktail. Zack took his vodka and smiled at Kai, the elder chuckling.

 

After a few drinks Zack pulled Kaleb up and dragged the demon to the dance floor. Kai watched as the younger pulled his lover against him as they started grinding to the music. Kai chuckled and shook his head, turning to look at his own lover. "You okay?" Kai asked making Yuu look at him.

"Am fine, am glad Zack has had a lovely day" replied Yuu leaning his head on his lovers shoulder. "Kaleb is so good for him"

"That he is" replied Kai looking down at Yuu. He then smirked pulling the younger up and through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" asked Yuu as they made their way through dancing people. They went past Zack, Kai whispering something in the others ear and Zack nodded. Kai then pulled him through the crowd again and Yuu tilted his head to the side when they stopped outside the bathroom.

"Stay" said Kai and he disappeared into the bathroom. Yuu watched as a few guys walked out before he was dragged into the bathroom by Kai. He blushed as Kai looked the door behind them, Yuu now realising what Kai was up too. Kai smirked at him as he pushed Yuu up against the wall. "Kami I want you Yuu"

"Here?" asked Yuu looking up into Kai's lust filled eyes. Kai nodded before kissing the younger, taking Yuu's hands and pining them up against the wall above his head. Yuu moaned as Kai rubbed against Yuu's crotch with his jean clad thigh. Yuu closed his eyes in pleasure as Kai trailed his lips down Yuu's throat.

 

"Where are Kai and Yuu going?" asked Kaleb as he danced with Zack. Zack chuckled running his hands over his lover's ass.

"The toilets to fuck" he replied making Kaleb raise a brow. He then smirked and leaned into Zack's ear.

"Why don't you text him telling him where going home and I can give you your over present, without having to worry about the noise" said Kaleb making Zack groan slightly. He smirked and pulled out his phone, writing Kai a quick text and sending it as he pulled Kaleb out the back way.

They kissed as Kaleb teleported them back to the apartment. Kaleb then pulled back and pushed Zack onto the bed. "Stay" he said and then walked into the attaching en suit. Zack bit his lip and kicked his shoes off along with his socks before pulling his hoddie and top off as he waited for his lover to return. Zack looked to the bathroom as the door opened and Kaleb leaned against the door frame. "Like it"

Zack gulped as he ran his eyes down Kaleb's body, growing hard every second. His lover was wearing a black and white sexy French maid outfit. The skirt puffed out and went to the demons pale milky thighs. Kaleb chuckled as he walked over to the speechless Zack. "Wow" said Zack as Kaleb stood in front of him. He went to touch the demon but Kaleb smacked his hand lightly.

"Now now master, no touching until I say so" said Kaleb making Zack groan. He had done role-play a few times with his old clients but never with Kaleb and he preferred it with Kaleb. "Now lie down with your hands above you head master, you've been very naughty so your being tied down"

"Yes pet" replied Zack as he laid against the bed as he was told too. He smirked up at Kaleb as the demon tied his arms down to the bedframe. Kaleb then smirked down at him as he sat on the youngers waist.

"That's better" said Kaleb as he ran his hands down Zack's chest. Kaleb bit his lip and ground down on Zack making the younger moan. He chucked before leaning down to Zack's nipple, flicking it with his tongue making him moan again. Kaleb bit down softly on his nipple before sucking on it. Zack pulled on his restraints slightly making Kaleb chuckle against his nipple. Finished with one nipple, Kaleb moved onto the next one.

When Kaleb finished with his nipples he looked up at Zack and trailed kisses down to the younger navel before licking back up Zack's abs making Zack groan and thrust up his hips, groaning. "Kami your such a tease" hissed Zack thrusting up again.

"Thank you" said Kaleb sitting up again. Zack hissed as Kaleb began to slowly grind down on his waist. Kaleb moaned grinding faster and circling his hip, giving his lover the first ever lap dance he had ever done. Zack threw his head back groaning as he thrust up, he needed out of his jeans.

"Kaleb, jeans" said Zack making Kaleb stop. Kaleb sat back and un buttoned Zack jeans slowly before pulling them down and off his lover. He then leaned down and licked Zack's cock through the males Calvin cline boxers. "Oh fuck Kaleb"

"You want more master?" asked Kaleb as he kissed Zack's thigh making the other groan again.

"Yes" hissed Zack and Kaleb smirked up at his lover before leaning up too his ear, kissing his neck just behind it.

"Then beg for it, master" hissed Kaleb as he grinded back down on Zack, the elder throwing his head back in pleasure from the feeling.

"Please fuck Kaleb, I need it come on you dam tease" hissed Zack as he thrust up making Kaleb groan.

"As you wish master" said Kaleb as he pulled Zack's boxers off him and taking his young lover fully in his mouth. Zack groaned as Kaleb sucked on him before deep throating him, he elder knew just how Zack liked it. Zack thrust up as he leaked pre cum, Kaleb pulling back knowing if he didn't stop Zack would cum and he didn't want that yet.

"Kaleb" hissed Zack withering under Kaleb.

"Yes my evil angel?" asked Kaleb smirking down at Zack, knowing exactly what Zack wanted. He picked up the remote and pressed play, Evil Angel by Braking Benjamin coming out of the speakers. Zack smirked and threw his head back as Kaleb took all of him in, the demon only stopping to get his position right before he started riding the younger.

"Ahh fuck Kaleb" groaned Zack as he thrust up, meeting Kaleb each time. Kaleb moaned gripping onto Zack's hips as he rode his lover. He threw his head back in pleasure as he circled down on his lover before going faster, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "Untie me"

Kaleb nodded and reached down to untie Zack, crying out when the tie fell away. Zack pushed Kaleb down onto the bed and put the males pale legs over his shoulders, throwing his hips into Kaleb's over and over again. They kissed, moaning each other's names into the kiss as they came. They collapsed onto the bed as the finished. They stayed there for a bit, Zack then sitting up and striping his lover. He then pulled Kaleb up to the pillows and pulled the cover over them.

"Fuck that was the best present ever Kaleb, I love you birdy" said Zack kissing Kaleb before cuddling him.

"I love you too, my evil angel"


	27. Assassions and Truth's revealed!

"So did you have a good birthday?" asked Yuu as he put down the breakfast he had made before joining the table. Zack looked up at Yuu and gave him a huge smirk.

"Best birthday ever" he said before tucking in to his food. Kai rolled his eyes before smirking at the two.

"Well it sounded that way when me and Yuu came home" chuckled Kai making Yuu blush, remembering hearing Zack and Kaleb when they had come home from the club. Kaleb blushed with Yuu as Zack chocked on his food, before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehe, sorry about that" chuckled Zack as he continued eating his breakfast. Kai shook his head winking at Yuu before finishing his own food. Kai cleaned away the plates with the help of Yuu turning to Zack as the doorbell went.

"Zack go answer the door" said Kai before going back to the dishes. Zack jumped up and made his way to the door, throwing it open. Stood in front of the door was an older man with short dark brown that wore a very expensive suit with a Rolex on his wrist, showing Zack that he was a very rich and very important man. The thing that shocked Zack was the pair of cobalt blue eyes that stared at him.

"Can I help you?" asked Zack running a hand through his messy sex hair. The man raised a brow and looked over Zack with a slight snarl. Must have been because he stood in front of the man in nothing but his boxers.

"I was told this is where Miko Kai lived but it looks like I am mistaken" said the man going to turn around.

"But Kai does live here" replied Zack making the man turn back to him with a brow raised. He then narrowed his eyes making Zack grit his teeth, he didn't like the way the man was looking at him.

"So this is what Kai goes for now, at least Cole was acceptably and from a good back ground. Your just some snot nosed little punk" said the man making Zack look at him shocked before anger ran through his veins making him glare at the man in front of him.

"Who the fuck are you talking to old man, you know nothing about me" hissed Zack balling his hands into fists. "And for you information am not Kai-oniisama's lover"

"Zack who's at the door?" asked Kai coming into the living room and stopping see the man at the door.

"Kai" said the man forgetting all about Zack. He then looked to Yuu who called out Kai's name before also coming into the room with Kaleb. "You taking in strays now Kai"

"What the hell are you doing here" hissed Kai glaring at the man at the door. The man chuckled and looked around before looking back at Kai.

"Nice place, not as nice as the old one. You not going to invite me in Kai, that's very rude of you" said the man making Kai scoff.

"I wouldn't invite you in this house even if you were mortally wounded and were to die if I didn't" hissed Kai making Yuu gasp at the venom coming from his lover. Kaleb raised a brow at but then went to Kai's other side, if the dragon mew was being like this there was a good reason and he would back him up if need be.

"Kai" said Yuu softly as he stood next to his lover. Kai looked to Yuu before looking back at the man.

"I don't know how you got my address but I think you better leave" said Kai making the man scoff.

"Come now Kai, is that anyway to treat you uncle the one who took you in when you were only a young boy when your parents died" said the man making the others all look at the man shocked. This man was Kai's uncle.

"The same one that only did that for the money that came with it, if I didn't have my inheritance you would have left me to go into care. You don't give a fuck about anyone but you and that gold-digging whore of yours. Your own son left when he turned 16 to get anyway from you" hissed Kai making his uncle glare at him. "Now I suggest you fuck off and never come back here"

"And here I am coming to warn you but fine if that's how you want to be, then be it" said his uncle turning around to leave but stopped when Yuu called out for his to wait.

"Yuu" hissed Kai as his lover went to the door to stop his uncle from leaving.

"What do you mean warn him, warn him from what?" asked Yuu looking up at the taller and older man. The man turned and smiled at Yuu making Kai growl softly in warning, not that his uncle heard.

"Why aren't you a cute one, you must be Kai's lover. He does seem to have a thing for the fragile ones" said the man making Yuu blush slightly. "Fine I will tell you but only for you sake little one. We where attacked a week ago"

"And that has something to do with me?" asked Kai crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his uncle.

"The attackers left a message, one that said that we are all going to die including you Kai" said the man making Yuu look back at his lover concerned. Kai narrowed his eyes and stormed over to the man, grabbing his collar and pulling him towards him.

"What did you do, people don't just decide to kill someone for the hell of it" hissed Kai pushing his uncle up against the wall making the elder wince slightly.

"Kai don't" said Yuu trying to Kai to let go of the elder male.

"Fucking tell me what you did" growled Kai making the elder's eyes widened. He could feel that he was in trouble if he angered the youth any more, knowing just how foul Kai's temper could be.

"I may have gotten into some business with the Dragons that didn't turn out like they had hoped and now they want revenge" said the man. Kai let him go and stood back.

"Why would that have anything to do with me, tell me why that make them want to kill me" hissed Kai and the elder male shrugged.

"I don't know but that's all I know" he replied fixing his suit. Kai shook his head and sighed.

"The only reason I am sorting this out is because I am involved, it has nothing to do with you" hissed Kai and he walked back into the apartment, Kaleb and Zack following the elder male.

"Thank you for warning him" said Yuu bowing to the man making the elder chuckle. Yuu then went into the apartment, closing the door after him. He walked over to Kai who was on the phone to someone. After putting it down Yuu wrapped his arms around his lover. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Drake, him being the leader of the lightning nights and all means that he will be able to get in touch with the leader of the Dragons and get me a meeting to sort all of this out" said Kai as he nuzzled Yuu's neck. "I don't want you coming with me when I go see him okay Yuu"

"But Kai" said Yuu looking up at his lover confused and slightly hurt.

"No Yuu, I won't put you in danger like that. Please promise me you will spend the day with your brothers or something" said Kai making Yuu nod.

"I promise Kai" he said making the elder smile and kiss him.

 

"There are some things you should now before you meet Hunter, one of them being that he's a full blooded dragon demon" said Drake as they walked through the halls of the Dragons mansion, where their leader resided. Kai nodded for Drake to go on as he looked around the place, remembering the way out if need be. Kaleb and Zack flanking him. Kaleb he was fine with bringing but Zack had only come because Kai couldn't be bothered fighting with him anymore about it, Zack having of spent all the night before convincing him to let him come. "Well he has strong ties with the Yakuza, his father leading one of the biggest and most powerful of the branches and Ryu is the leader of the dragon demon clan as a whole, taking it on after Ryura passed so that may give you some lev way or it might get you killed, I don't know. Hunter looked up to Ryura but not Ryu so I don't know which way that could go"

"That's nice to know" said Kai as they stopped in front of a set of double doors that the guy in front of them had led them too. He knocked on the doors and then opened them, standing to the side to let them in before closing the doors after them. He looked at the male that stood up from behind the black oak desk. The male looked around the same age as Kai though Kai knew that was not the case. The male had spikey dark blue hair and bangs that framed his face with piecing crimson eyes that ran over Kai. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a crimson hoddie over it with skinny black jeans that had chains on the left side. He wore combat boots on his feet and his left ear had rings and piecing's.

"Sit" he said as he sat back down. Kai walked over to the two chairs in front of the table, him and Drake sitting down while Kaleb and Zack stood behind him. Kai watched as Hunters eyes went to Kaleb, a brow raising. "Well look what the cat dragged in, Ryu's ex little pet. So which one is the mew that you chose over him"

"Nice to see you again too Hunter" said Kaleb rolling his eyes at the male making hunter smile. "This is Zack"

Hunter watched Kaleb lean into the human and he looked Zack up and down. "Well it's an improvement, you always did deserve more than that sniveling little twit" said Hunter making Kai chuckle. Hunter then looked back to Kai and leaned back, tilting his head to the side. "There right about you human, you do look a lot like Ryura-sama"

"That's what happens when you're someone's reincarnation" replied Kai leaning back into his own chair, the demon didn't seem to want him dead as his uncle had said.

"So what can I help you with Kai-san" said Hunter smiling at the human. It seemed him being Ryura's reincarnation was a good thing then.

"It seems that my uncle" Kai went to say but was interrupted as Hunters doors where threw open, slamming against the wall. Hunter jumped up and sighed seeing who it was who had interrupted the meeting, Kai standing up as well. A young male the age of seventeen not much older than Yuu walked through the room over to Hunter and struck the demon hard across the face. The male had black hair that was spikey and ended at his neck with a side fringe, which showed the cobalt blue eyes that lit up with anger. He was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with a black hoddie over it that had cobalt blue cat ears on the hood and blue skinny jeans with a black silk sash that went around his hips and tied off at his left hip. On his feet he wore blue and black Doc Martins. Around his neck was a black chocker and in his lip was a silver ring, along with an assortment of rings and studs in his right ear.

"How dare you" hissed the male glaring at Hunter as Hunter moved his face slightly.

"Dam you hit hard" mumbled Hunter before he pulled the male to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Colt do you mind, am in the middle of a meeting. I will happily talk to you about what has got you worked up later, so if you wouldn't mind"

"Colten" said Kai making both Hunter and the male, Colten look at him.

Hunter looked from Kai to Colten. "You too know each other?" asked Hunter.

Colten pulled out of Hunters grip and walked around the table to throw his arms around Kai in a hug. Confusing everyone in the room, especially Zack and Hunter. "Kai-Itoko it's been so long" said Colten as he pulled back.

"Wait your cousins?" asked Hunter quite confused. Colt nodded at the male before looking back at Kai.

"Kai what are you doing here, I mean I know you like getting into trouble but isn't joining a gang a bit much" said Colt giving his cousin a look making Kai scoff.

"Say's the person that's involved with the leader of one of the most known and feared gangs in Tokyo, one of which that is trying to kill all of our family" said Kai making Colts eyes widened before spinning around to look at Hunter, who looked back quite confused.

"You tried to do what" said Colt making Hunter come over to them.

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about Kai, before today I have never laid eyes on you so why would I want you dead, especially knowing that you are Ryura-sama's reincarnation" said Hunter which made Colt look to Kai shocked.

"Ryura as in the great dragon demon, Ryu's grandfather?" asked Colten which made Kai look at his cousin in surprise.

"You know about demons?" asked Kai making Colt raise a brow.

"Of course I do, am dating one and have been since I left" replied Colt making Kai nod. "Now what's this about Hunter trying to kill us?"

 

"Yes I was pissed off about it not going the way it was supposed to but I swear it was not my guys who attacked your uncle, I know you don't like your father Colt but I wouldn't do that to you" said Hunter after Kai explained to him what his uncle had told him.

"But if it wasn't you then who is it that is after me, that's what I want to know?" said Kai as he looked to his cousin's lover. Colt sat on Hunters knee as they discussed what was going on.

"I don't know but I will find out, give me a second" said Hunter as he picked up the phone and dialled a number. He talked to the person on the phone while Colt looked at Kai.

"So you're a mew and have a mate, wow. I will have to meet him soon, I thought you would never be with anyone after you broke up with Cole" said Colt noticing the way Kaleb flinched slightly at the sound of the cross dressers name.

"Yuu is different Colt, you will love him and Cole's moved on closer to home then you think" replied Kai making Colt raise a brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked making Kai chuckled slightly.

"Cole's with Ryu" replied Kai and Colt raised both brows as he laid back into Hunters embrace.

"Wow that's something I would have never thought would happen" replied Colt looking to Hunter as he put the phone down and looked at Kai quite seriously. "Hunter what is it"

"It wasn't my men who attacked but it seems that there been a hit put out on not only you but your uncle, Colt and someone by the name Karako Yuudai whoever that is" said Hunter growling slightly, Colt's eyes widening at this news.

Kai's eyes widened and he stood up. "Yuu" said Kai as Zack and Kaleb gasped.

"Go Kai-oniisama, me and Kaleb will stay here and try and get more information" said Zack and Kai nodded before running out of the room, phone in hand trying to get in touch with Yuu but only getting the youngers voicemail.

"What did I miss?" asked Hunter confused as to why they where so concerned about this Yuu.

"Yuu is Kai's mate and a very close friend of ours, he's also someone very close to Ryura so close that Ryura even said he would kill Ryu if he laid a hand on Yuu" explained Zack making Hunters eyes widen. "Can you find out who has put out this hit and try to call it off?"

"Of course I will, my own mate is involved in this and there is going to be hell to pay" hissed Hunter his eyes glowing red in anger.

 

"It has been so good spending some time with you Yuu, it feels like so long since we last did something just us three" said Mei as he brushed the soil off of his hands before standing up. The three brothers had spent the day together helping around the shrine before doing some gardening in the garden.

"Yeah you've been spendin quite bita time with Kai" said Hime pulling out another weed from the soil. Yuu looked to his brother with a small smile.

"Yeah it's good to have some quality time but it's not all Kai's fault, I have had school and work too" replied Yuu standing up, brushing his hands off and taking off his apron.

"And the stuff you won't tell us about" chimed Mei turning to look at the youngest. Yuu paused and looked up at his eldest brother.

"I-I can't Mei" replied Yuu looking down. He didn't like keeping secrets from his brothers but he had to do this to keep them safe. "How about I go to the ice cream shop and get us some ice cream"

"Now you talkin Yuu" said Hime looking up at Yuu. Yuu nodded and went into the shrine to put on clothes instead of his priest robes. When he had changed Yuu said bye to his brothers and walked down the street towards the shops.

"Excuse me" said a male voice and Yuu turned to the male who looked to be only a year or two older than Yuu.

"Yes?" asked Yuu making the male smile slightly.

"Are you Karako Yuudai?" asked the man making a chill go up Yuu's back. Something about this man didn't feel right and Yuu knew it would be bad to let him know that he was who he was looking for.

"N-no am sorry you have the wrong person" said Yuu and he went to walk back to the shrine but stopped seeing another male standing in his way.

"Now it's not nice to lie human" hissed the man as his eyes flashed making Yuu step backwards.

"Demons" whispered Yuu making the men look at him confused but then they shook it off.

"Now be a good boy and come with us" said the first man and Yuu ran for it. The man took off after Yuu as he ran for the shrine, yelping as he was tackled to the floor by one of the men. Yuu screamed as the man pulled him up and towards a black range rover. He struggled against the demons strong grip as he was pulled into the car, the last thing he saw as the car drove was Kai pull up outside the shrine, jumping out and running to the shrine. Kai's name slipped out of Yuu's lips before everything went black.

 

Kai panted as he ran up the stairs to the shrine, his eyes searching the area for his mate but falling on the two elder Karako siblings. "Hello Kai" said Mei as the male ran over to them. "Kai what's wrong!"

"Where is he, Mei where's Yuu?" asked Kai feeling fear rush through his veins, if anything happened to the younger someone was going to die a slow and painful death. Mei and Hime jumped up hearing the hysterics in the males tone.

"He left to go the shop for ice cream, Kai what's wrong?" asked Mei getting worried seeing the normally calm and cold younger male so scared and angry.

"I would have saw him go past when I drove over here" said Kai pulling his phone out and cursing when he got the voicemail again. "Yuu please answer the phone, please I need to know you're okay. Please call me right back when you get this message"

"What is wrong Miko" hissed Hime grabbing Kai by his collar scared for his younger brother.

"He's in danger, someone's put a hit out on both me and Yuu along with my family" said Kai making both of the Karako sibling's eyes widen. "That's why I need to find him"

"O-okay, we will try the shop Kai you go to the restaurant see if he went there, we will meet you there. Kai we will find him, won't we?" asked Mei scared for his brother.

"I will find him and if anyone has taken him there dead" hissed Kai before he turned around and ran for his car.

 

"Hey Emily what you doing after work?" asked Hisoka as he cleaned up his last table, turning to the girl.

"Nothing really, want to get something to eat?" she asked. Hisoka went to reply but jumped as the doors slammed in, Kai rushing through them. "Kai"

"Yuu, is he here. Please say he is" said Kai going to Hisoka, the younger looking to Kai confused as the Chi, Kara and Dolton walked in the room. "Hisoka is he here?"

"No Kai, today's his day off. Kai what's wrong your scaring me" said Hisoka reaching out to the male as Kai cried out in frustration.

"Is he here?" asked Keisuke as he and Mei and Hime ran into the restaurant. "He's not, that's it am calling the police"

"No, no police" said Kai making them all look at him in anger.

"What do you mean no police, people who want to kill me son have him" hissed Keisuke glaring at Kai making Kai look at him. Keisuke and the brothers gasped seeing Kai's eyes glow a crimson red. "W-what"

"Police won't find him, but I know someone who can help" said Kai looking at Kara. She walked to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, it takes quite a lot out of you when he takes over" she said making Kai chuckle.

"Am nothing if anything happens to Yuu and we all know that he care about Yuu just as much as I do" he replied and she nodded standing back. Kai took a breath and opened his eyes. "RYURA, I know you can hear me. Please I need your help, it's about Yuu"

"What about Yuu?" asked Ryura appearing in front of Kai looking worried.

"He's been taking by demon assassins, please Ryura I can't find him. I know you can" said Kai watching as Ryura nodded. Hime looked to his brother confused.

"Who is he talking too?" he asked watching as Kai talked to thin air. Their eyes widened again as Kai's appearance changed before their eyes, red eyes looking over at them.

"I will find him, you have my word as a demon" said Ryura before he disappeared.

"Okay someone needs to explain what is going on right now" said Keisuke looking around the room. Kara sighed and walked over to them.

"You might want to sit down for this, it's a long story"

 

Yuu groaned slightly as he woke up, his head hurting. "So you're awake" said a female voice making Yuu look up at the women. She seemed to be in her late twenty's with long blond hair and honey brown eyes. She wore a very expensive designer dress with high heels on her feet. She sat down on a chair in front of the one that Yuu was tied down too.

"W-who are y-you and w-why do you want m-me?" asked Yuu looking around the dark room which had no window and only one door. He looked back at the women as she giggled before running her hand over his cheek.

"Oh you are cute, I can see why that brat Kai likes you so much. You see Yuu, can I call you Yuu?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. Before Yuu could answer she laughed and leaned forward. "Of course I can, you're my prisoner. You see Yuu at first I was going to kill you but your too cute, am going to keep you instead. I need you to stay here for a while though, until I can get all of those Miko's dead"

"Why do you want Kai dead?" asked Yuu confused as to what Kai could have done to make her want him dead.

"Oh I should introduce myself, my name is Miko Leiko Kai's gold digging aunt as he calls me. You see Yuu I like my life and the expensive things in it and if Kai gets a hold of that company then that money goes away. So you see why I need him dead but if only Kai died then that would be suspicious so I thought why not kill all of them that way everything will go to me" the women said running her hands through Yuu's hair.

"You're going to kill your husband and child for money" said Yuu surprised how someone could be so horrible as to kill her own son.

"Ha that brat isn't mine, his father had an affair and the bitch got pregnant. She died giving birth to him so we just said he was mine, Kai was only one at the time so" Leiko replied shrugging her shoulders. She giggled and leaned forward even more, getting so close to Yuu he could feel the heat from her body. "Want to know another secret Yuu, they won't be the first that I have had killed. Do you really think it was a car crash that killed Kai's parents, well it was a crash but it was caused by the people me and Kai's uncle Takumi paid to kill them"

Yuu eyes widened and tears rolled down his eyes. Kai's uncle and aunt paid to have his parents killed knowing that Kai was in the car. "Of course the brat was supposed to die too but he survived and we could really have him killed as it would look suspicious if anything happened to him so we took him in and how did he repay us. By telling us to get lost and taking all the money with him the little bastard" she hissed before smiling again. "But now it's going to be all mine, well ours. You see Yuu, I did a little digging to see if Kai had made a will or anything and it turns out he has. Want to know what it says Yuu, well it says that if Kai was to die then part of his money will go to someone called Zack but that's not something to worry about but the rest, well the rest of Kai's money and the mansion in Japan, the estate in Spain and the country house in England along with his father's company all goes to you Yuu. Kai must really love you to leave you everything and I can see why"

"He did what!" said Yuu shocked at what Kai had done. Leiko smiled before grabbing Yuu's chin roughly.

"So you can see how you being alive is a hindrance to me but if you too where to die it would go to me but I just can't kill you Yuu so this is what is going to happen. My friends who kidnapped you are going to fake your death and when I get all that money me and you are going to take a little trip somewhere nice, isn't that great Yuu" said Leiko running her thumb over Yuu's bottom lip as the tears rolled down his face. This women was crazy and she was going to kill Kai and fake his own death. He pulled away from her trying to get out of the binds that held him to the chair but had no luck. He watched as she answered her phone, a smile lighting up her pretty face before she put it down. "One down two to go, well I have to go and see the police"

Yuu cried out as he felt worry run through his body as she walked out of the door, who was dead? He looked towards the door as he heard a scream and a bang, wondering what was going on.

 

Ryura looked around the dark room that he appeared in, the demons all jumping up in surprise. He looked around growling, them all realising who he was, kneeling down on their knee in respect. He huffed and looked at one that had Yuu's scent on his body. Ryura went to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Am only going to ask once, where is Yuu" he hissed his eyes glowing red. The male yelped and pointed to a door that must have led to the room that held Yuu. He let go of the demon turning to the room but stopping as a women walked out. She stopped seeing him before her eyes widened, images flashed through his mind showing him that she was Kai's aunt.

"K-Kai, how did you get here?" she asked anger showing in her face. She looked around at the men around her glaring. "Kill him"

"You stupid bitch, they wouldn't dare touch me while I am in Kai's body" said Ryura making her look at him confused. "Your nephew Kai is my reincarnation and Yuu is someone that is very special to both me and Kai and you took him. Now Kai doesn't hurt women so it's a good job that he never remembers anything that I do because I really don't have a problem with hurting women like you"

Leiko cried out as Ryura smirked and grabbed her by her neck before throwing her across the room, into the wall opposite. He smirked as she scream and he walked towards her. "Am going to enjoy this and after am finished with you my friend over her is going to take you to the police station and you are going to admit everything bitch" hissed Ryura before he went for her again.

 

Yuu closed his eyes as the door opened again, whimpering when he heard it shut behind the person who entered it. He cried out, tear running down his cheeks as the person held his face in soft warm hand. "Shh Yuu, its okay now am here" said a very familiar voice and Yuu's eyes shot open. Ryura cut the binds that held him down and Yuu threw himself at the demon lord. Ryura sighed pulling Yuu closer to his chest as he nuzzled his cheek. "It's okay Yuu I have you, no one's going to hurt you with me here"

"Oh Ryura I was so scared. Ryura she killed them, her and Kai's uncle killed Kai's parents" said Yuu making Ryura's eyes widen. He sighed and lifted Yuu up bridle style, Yuu cuddling into the elder's chest. Yuu felt Ryura teleport them to a different place and he looked up as his father and brothers called his name. Ryura put him down and he was embraced by his family.

"Oh Yuu we were so worried" cried Keisuke as he held his youngest child. He then looked to Ryura who watched the scene. "Thank you for finding him Ryura-san"

"It was nothing, I care for Yuu just as much as Kai does we would both die for him" replied Ryura as he looked at Yuu who sniffled in his father's arms. "But you should thank Kai, to let me take over his body take a lot out of him and he let me anyway"

Keisuke nodded letting go of Yuu as he pulled away and walked over to Ryura smiling. "Thank you Ryura for everything" said Yuu leaning up as kissing Ryura's cheek in thanks. Ryura chuckled and ruffled Yuu's hair.

"Of course Yuu, now I need to go if I stay any longer Kai won't be able to move when he wakes up" said Ryura making Yuu nod. He watched as Ryura closed his eyes and his appearance changed back to Kai, Yuu catching him as he fell forward. Kai groaned opening his eyes seeing a blearily image of Yuu making him smile.

"Am so glad you're okay" he said cupping Yuu's cheek. He sighed before his eyes closed, falling into a well needed sleep.

"Here let's get him home" said Keisuke as he kneeled down to help him son with his boyfriend.

 

Kai groaned as he woke up with a banging headache, it had never been this bad before though Ryura had never had his body for so long like that before. He looked up as Yuu took a hold of his hand, putting two pain killers in it before holding out a glass of water. Kai smiled and took them with a thank you. He then gave the water back to Yuu before looking around the room he was in with a brow raised.

"Where in my room, my father thought it would be better to bring you here. The police have been here and want to talk to you" said Yuu frowning making Kai take his chin to make him look at him.

"What happened Yuu?" asked Kai and tears rolled down Yuu's face as he told Kai what had happened and what he had learn't along with that his uncle was dead and Leiko had handed herself in to the police. When he finished he looked up at Kai and Yuu's heart nearly stopped seeing the tears roll down Kai's closed eyes. Yuu could tell the elder was trying to keep them in, trying not to show weakness. Kai's eyes widened as Yuu wrapped his arms around the elder.

"It's okay to cry Kai" he said in a soft voice and he held the elder male as Kai screamed, letting out years of pain. Yuu held him as he screamed and cried, being there for the person that he loved with all his heart, one that he would give his life for just to see him happy but knowing nothing he could do could change what had happened all those years ago or the pain that Kai felt, all he could do was be there for him and that's what he would do. All for the man that he loved.


	28. Cole get's sick and The past!

"Hey Yuu how's Kai doing?" asked Hisoka as they walked towards the restaurant just finishing school for the day. Yuu sighed before looking to his best friend.

"He's okay, we went the funeral on Sunday. Kai only went for Colt, he too has now lost everything but at least he has Hunter, like Kai has me" said Yuu smiling slightly. Hisoka nodded putting his hands behind his bead as they walked.

"What did your dad and brothers have to say about everything?" asked Hisoka looking down at Yuu as he sighed.

"They had a lot to say but after a while of them telling me off they told me how proud of me they where that am protecting people" said Yuu making Hisoka chuckle.

"Your family are so cool Yuu, if I told my parents they would freak" he said making Yuu look at him. Yuu tilted his head as Hisoka froze, his eyes widened making Yuu look to the person that was stood in front of them, his eyes also widening.

"Hisoka" said Taijun as he stood in front of the two best friends. He saw Yuu go for his pendent and chuckled, holding his out in a friendly manor. "No need to transform fox, I was wondering if we could talk Hisoka"

Yuu watched as Hisoka nodded confused as to why his friend would talk alone with the demon, had he missed something. "Yuu I will meet you at work okay" said Hisoka not taking his eyes from the demon.

"Okay" said Yuu and he carried onto work, leaving the two alone.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Hisoka rocking back on his heels. Taijun looked around before looking make to the younger male.

"I have been thinking a lot about what you said and you know what Hisoka your right, if we don't care about the gender of our mate why should we care about the race of our mate" said Taijun as he walked to the younger male, cupping his face in his hands.

"Why are you telling me this Taijun?" asked Hisoka, partly knowing why the elder was telling him it. He just needed to be sure that he was telling him what he thought.

"Hisoka I love you, you know that and am done hiding it. Everyone can go to fuck Hisoka, all I need is you that is if you will have me?" asked Taijun before kissing the younger. Hisoka's eyes widened before closing and returning the kiss. Did the demon mean what he had just said but how could be together if they where enemy's"

"But Ryu" said Hisoka as he pulled away looking up at the taller male.

"Am not fighting anymore Hisoka, if am a traitor for loving you then so be it" said Taijun smiling down at the younger male. Hisoka smiled and threw his arms around the demon before kissing him again. Taijun wrapped his arms around Hisoka's waist as he kissed then younger back with just as much passion.

"I have to go and tell Ryu, could I see you later?" asked Taijun making Hisoka chuckle.

"Yeah of course, I'll see you later Taijun-kun" he replied making Taijun chuckle. He ruffled Hisoka's hair and gave him a chaste kiss before disappearing. Hisoka smiled making his way to the restaurant. Yuu ran to him as he came in asking what had happened and Hisoka threw his arms around Yuu, making the boy yelp as he hugged him to his chest. "Yuu am in love"

 

"Make this quick Taijun I have to get back to Cole, he's not feeling so good" said Ryu as he leaned against the desk. The elder demon looked like he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep over the last few days making Taijun worry slightly.

"Ryu-sama is everything aright, you don't look so good" said Taijun making the elder chuckle at the concern the younger showed him.

"Cole's sick, has been for a few days and its getting worse. I have been up most nights taking care of him but am okay, we both know we can go quite a while without sleep" said Ryu letting his shoulder fall slightly. "So what is it you wanted?"

"Ryu-sama I know this isn't really the best time to be telling you this but I wanna leave" said Taijun making Ryu scoff.

"I was wondering when you were going to go" said Ryu confusing Taijun. The elder knew that he wanted to leave, did that mean that he knew about Hisoka. "Kaleb used to go about you liking the hell hound mew, I was just wondering when you would grow some balls and leave to be with him"

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?" asked Taijun feeling a bit hurt. The elder chuckled before shaking his head.

"I wanted to see who you would chose, look go if you want to be honest right now taking over the humans is the last thing on my mind" said Ryu as he stood up and walking to the door. "I understand why you're doing this but don't expect others too"

Taijun watched as the male left the room and sighed. He knew not everyone would understand about him choosing Hisoka over taking over the humans but he didn't care, he loved the boy and that was all that mattered to him.

 

"Oh really, with who?" asked Kai raising a brow at the loved up youth. Yuu bit his lips looking from Hisoka to Kai, would he care if Hisoka where to love Taijun?

"Erm well" said Hisoka trying to think of a way to change the subject. He yelped as arms went around his waist, a chin leaning on his shoulder as Taijun breathed in his scent.

"With me" replied Taijun to Kai's question.

"Why am I not surprised" said Kai before going back to cleaning. Taijun raised a brow and tilted his head at the weird behaviour the elder was showing.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Taijun looking down at Hisoka.

"He's had a rough few days" said Hisoka and Taijun nodded understanding. "How did Ryu take it?"

"Surprisingly well, he's had his hands full these last few days. Cole isn't feeling well" replied Taijun. Hisoka nodded and went to ask what was wrong with the male but the doors to the restaurant where throw open, banging into the walls.

"OH COME ON, I have only just had those walls plastered" hissed Dolton running into the room but stopped seeing who it was that had threw open the doors. Everyone got into a defensive position seeing Ryu standing at the door, Kai's eyes on the person he was carrying.

"Please I didn't know where else to go" said Ryu looking as bad as the male in his arms. Kai went to them looking over Cole.

"Bring him in" said Kara as she turned towards the infirmary. Ryu followed Kai as he led him to the infirmary, putting Cole down on the bed when he got in there.

"I know I don't deserve your help but please help him, he's one of you" said Ryu looking at Kai, knowing that the male would never just cast out Cole, Ryu yes but not Cole.

"Yuu get me some cold water and a cloth" said Kara as she look over Cole. "Ryu how long has he had this fever"

"It's been on and off the last four days" said Ryu looking down at his mate in worry.

"Has he been taking his pills?" asked Kai making Ryu look at the male confused.

"Pills, no I wasn't aware he was on any" replied Ryu making Kai groan.

"We need to get him the hospital Kara, they will have the things he needs" said Kai making her nod her head and go to phone an ambulance. "Did he tell you he had a personality disorder?"

"No but that explains the way he's been acting the last few day, one minute he would be Cole and the next he would be this scared innocent person and then a vile nasty person that could even rival a demon" said Ryu as he looked to eyes which were much like his own, just a different colour at the time. Ryu then looked to the door as two human men walked through carrying things he had never seen before. Kai grabbed a hold of his arm as he went to get in there way. "Get off me, what are they doing?"

"Ryu there paramedics, they will take him to the hospital. Ryu if he doesn't go he could die, do you understand that. He needs to go, let them help him" said Kai making the worried demon look at him. Ryu watched as they took him out before looking at Kai, nodding. "Come on we'll go the hospital"

"Thank you Kai" said Ryu making Kai look at him before scoffing.

"You're not the only one who loves him Ryu" replied Kai walking towards his car.

"Am coming too" said Yuu running to catch us with his mate. Kai nodded taking Yuu's hand, oh how he loved Yuu.

 

"What is taking them so long" hissed Ryu as he paced the hospital corridor outside of Cole's room. He spun around and Kai stood up as the doctor came out of the room, smiling at them. "Well?"

"He's going to fine but it's a good job you brought him in when you did, if he had been left any longer it could have been fatal. Cole-san was servilely dehydrated because of the fever and he has phenomena in both lungs so he is going to be in here for a few days but he's going to be fine" said the doctor making Ryu sigh in relief. "Now am going to have to phone his parents"

"No, you will not" growled Ryu making the man look at him shocked. "Am his mate and he lives with me, they will not go anywhere near him after what they have done"

Kai looked at the demon male confused as to what he was saying. "Ryu is Cole's fiancé and is very protective of him. You can't tell Cole's parents without his permission if he doesn't want to so" said Kai trying to get the doctor off their back.

"Okay I won't call them, you can go in and see him" said the doctor before going to do his work. Ryu walked into the room and went to his mate's side. He sighed and ran a hand over the youngers face.

"What did you mean before, about not letting them hurt him?" asked Kai making the demon look at him.

"His father had not only been abusing him but was also sexually abusing him since he was eight. It seems am not the only one he keeps things from" hissed Ryu before looking back at Cole. Kai stood there shocked, he never knew. Why would he have told him, all of those bruises and he never suspected.

"Kai there was nothing you could have done" said Yuu at the elders side making Ryu look back at them. He chuckled slightly making them look at him.

"You really are something fox, I can see why they all like you. Even after everything Cole put you through you would still help him, you're really something" said Ryu before he went back to looking at the sleeping Cole he looked a lot better than he did hours before.

"I think it's time" came a voice making Kai look to the side where Ryura stood looking at his grandson.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai making everyone in the room look at him. Ryu looked to where he was looking and narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing that it must have been his grandfather that Kai was talking too.

"It's about time he learn't the truth, Kai ask Ryu to take your hand please" said Ryura walking to Kai, standing in front of him.

"He wants you to take my hand" said Kai making Ryu raise a brow. He then rolled his eyes before walking over to Kai and taking his hand. Everything going black as Ryura took a hold of both of them, before the scene changed.

 

"No Ryura don't you dare die on me" hissed a young male as he held Ryura's head in his lap. Ryura smiled up at the male, cupping is face. The young man had long black hair in a braid to his waist with choppy bangs that framed a pair of cobalt eyes and a four pointed purple star tattoo in the middle of the males head. He wore white hakamas that where soaked in blood along with a white haori that had blue on the shoulder with a red obi and white, grey and black armour that went over his chest. On his arms and feet where grey and black guards.

"Bankotsu I don't have the energy to regenerate, I used it all to kill Sazuku" he said making Bankotsu shake his head.

"You can't die, what about Ryu. Ryura that boy needs you, I need you. I only just got you, you can't leave me so soon" said Bankotsu as he ran his hand through Ryura's blue bangs, making the elder sigh in content.

"Bankotsu promise me something please" said Ryura coughing, feeling the cold start to take over. Seeing the tears form in the youngers eyes and the nod he smiled. "Go to Ryu, let him know that I was wrong. Humans are worth it, you made me see that Bankotsu. Tell him that I chose to side with the humans that I want him to help the humans as I have. I love you Bankotsu, my very human true mate"

"I love you too Ryura" said Bankotsu as he lean't down, brushing his mouth over the elders before kissing him. They kissed for a second until the last breath left the demon. "No please you can't leave"

The male cried out in pain as lightning crashed in the background. The male stood up and screamed out into the darkness. Suddenly being pulled into another male's embrace, him sobbing into the male. "Am so sorry Bankotsu" said the demon male with crimson eyes just like his lovers. Them falling to their knees in a heap as the human cried. The scene fading into black.

 

Ryu looked around the white room they where in, his eyes landing on his grandfather. "What was that?" he asked trying to keep in the tears. Ryura smiled slightly before hugging his grandson.

"That was my last memory" said Ryura pulling back to look at Ryu as the male shook his head.

"No it was the human's that killed you not Sazuku, he was a demon" said Ryu pulling away from his grandfather. Kai watched the two trying to not get involved in the family matter.

"No Ryu it wasn't, Ryu I fell for him. He was my captive, seventeen and a fearless mercenary. He was a smart ass and wouldn't back down, before I knew it I was falling for him and he for me. Ryu Bankotsu was my mate, my true mate and I loved him with all my heart, just as much as I love you" said Ryura making Ryu look up at him. "That's when I realised that we shouldn't be killing the human's and I confronted Sazuku which was when I found out that he also had a thing for my mate but had more than nice intentions for him. We fought and he wounded me before I used all my energy to kill him. I should have told you sooner but I knew you wouldn't have listened until you knew how it felt"

"But he never came, he didn't do as you said" hissed Ryu glaring at his grandfather.

"Bankotsu died before he got the chance to see you" replied Ryura sadly, thinking of his lover. "Ryu stop what you're doing I beg of you, if not for me then for your mate. How can you expect to do everything you said you would to humans when he himself is a human?"

"I want to go back" said Ryu not looking at his grandfather. Ryura sighed and nodded at Kai before it went dark again.

The next time they opened their eye they where back in the hospital. "Watch him for me please" asked Ryu before he disappeared. Yuu looked to Kai confused making Kai sigh. He watched as Ryura disappeared and looked down at his lover.

"What happened?" asked Yuu cupping his mate's cheek. Kai nuzzled into Yuu's palm before looking at him and telling him everything that they had saw.


	29. The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so am quite emotional, this is the last chapter of Tokyo Mythical Mews after me starting it a year ago. I want to thank MewMewLight271 and OkamiAmaterasuLuver for letting me use their OC's in this fanfiction. I also want to give a big thank you to MewStar0013 and XvampireXTiaXmewXmewX for not only for letting my use their OC's in this fanfiction and for giving us the greatest OTP ever YuuXKai but for being great friends and always motivating me to write this fanfiction so thank you so much you two for your help, motivation and insperation love ya's. I also want to thank everyone that has read this fanfiction and everyone that has reviewed, Faved or Alerted this story, i can't thank you all individually or i would be here all day so thank you all for reading this and i love you all.
> 
> Chou for now xxx

Ryu paced back and forth as Blaze watched trying not to get dizzy from watching him. "Ryu-sama is there something you want to talk about?" asked Blaze making the demon lord stop and turn to him. "It may help"

Ryu sighed and sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. "Blaze I have just found out that all this time it was a demon who killed my grandfather and that both my grandfather and the demon who killed him where in love with a human" said Ryu peering at Blaze through his hands. "I have basically just been told I have wasted over 500 years being angry at human's for nothing and that I am trying to start a war over nothing"

"What are you going to do now that you know the truth?" asked Blaze making Ryu sit up sighing.

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?" asked Ryu making Blaze look at the male in shock. The elder demon was asking his option, he never would have thought that would ever happen.

"I can't tell you what to do Ryu-sama, that's the choice that you have to make but I will say one thing. You love Cole and he's human, Taijun left to be with a human and even your grandfather fell in love with a human. Maybe that tells you something about humans. Maybe we shouldn't be putting them down and making them lower than us but having them more as equals. I mean look at the mews, yes they have supernatural DNA in them but there still just human and they have shown that they don't give up and they care for their own no matter what, their just like us only without powers" said Blaze leaning back as he finished his small speech to the elder. Ryu leaned back and thought to himself for a little while before looking back at Blaze.

"Go get the others and bring them to the common area please" said Ryu watching as the younger demon stood up before bowing.

"Of course my lord" he said before turning around and going to get the others. Ryu sighed and stood up, running a hand through his hair before going to meet the others.

 

"Hey Kai how's Cole doing?" asked Hisoka as he walked over to the male. Kai turned seeing Taijun standing with Hisoka. Kai scoffed slightly and then smirked at the two.

"He's going to be okay, just needs to rest and have a lot of drugs" said Kai smiling down at Yuu as the younger walked past. Kai reached out and grabbed the unsuspecting younger and pulled him to his body, making Yuu cry out in surprise before leaning into his mate's embrace.

"Guy's we have visitors" said Chi as she came into the kitchen where the four where standing talking. Kai raised a brow and they all walked into the main room where Kara, Dolton, Emily and Chi where waiting. Kai got defensive seeing Ryu with all of the demons standing behind him, looking confused all except for Blaze, who must have knew why they where there.

"Ryu" said Kara making him look at her. He rolled his eyes but then looked at Kai, Kai coming to stand by Kara.

"I am here to discuss an end to this fight" he said making most of the people in the room gasp and look at him shocked. Kai watched his closely as Ryu walked across the room and stopped in front of him. "I will make this with you and only you Kai"

"Why me, Kara was the one who made us?" asked Kai a bit confused. Ryu chuckled and smirked at the other male.

"Because I respect you and even though you didn't create the mews your like their leader and a great one at that. Also because I know you're not one to break you word, something we both get from my grandfather" replied Ryu making Kai nod slightly. "Is there somewhere we could discuss this?"

"Take the lab" said Kara making Kai nod. He then turned around and walked towards the lab with Ryu following him.

"Soooo" said Zeeo rocking on his feet making Kaleb laugh. Zeeo smiled and threw his arms around the red head as he walked over to him. "Oh I have missed you so much"

"I know, me too. I haven't done any pranks in so long" replied Kaleb as he hung off the male, making Zack laugh.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing" said Hatori giving Kaleb a look. Kaleb looked at him and gave him an evil smirk.

"Nope" he replied making Hatori narrow his eyes. He knew what the male was thinking and Hatori was so not going to let that happen.

"You try anything Kaleb and I will hang you from the top of a cliff by your hakamas" hissed Hatori making the other male laugh and throw his arm around him. Hatori sighed and sweat dropped as Kaleb hugged him. "Will someone please get this moron off of me?"

"Hey" said Zeeo making Emily turn to look at him.

"Hey" she replied smiling softly.

"So looks like where not going to enemies anymore" said Zeeo once again rocking on his feet while watching Kaleb. Emily laughed as Hatori and Kaleb bickered before looking at Zeeo.

"Yeah I guess where not" she said making him look at her with a smile on his face.

"Good so I won't get into trouble for this" he said making Emily confused. Her eyes widened and she let out a yelp as he pulled her to him before dipping her, like he did at the prom and kissing her. Emily heard a wolf whistle as Zeeo kissed her before pulling back at smile at her. Emily blushed as he put his head to hers when he pulled back.

"So you guys gonna be fucking now too?" asked Zack as he threw an arm over Zeeo's shoulders when the demon pulled back. Zeeo chuckled but Emily glared at Zack.

"ZACK" she shouted making the elder throw his head back and laugh.

 

"What is it you want to discuss?" asked Kai as he lean't against the computer desk looking at the demon lord.

"It's just a formality but one that is necessary. By calling a truce with you I will make sure that all of those under my ruling will not attack any humans" said Ryu and Kai nodded.

"That's all we ask for" replied Kai looking to the side seeing a happy looking Ryura.

"Tell him am proud of him will you Kai" said Ryura making Kai nod before looking at Ryu.

"Your grandfathers proud of you Ryu" said Kai relaying the message to Ryu making the elder smile.

"Thank you grandfather, I will keep on making you proud" said Ryu making Ryura smile before shaking his head.

"Tell him that all I ask is that he is good to Cole" replied Ryura, Kai relaying it back to Ryu.

"I will, I will be good to him grandfather" said Ryu looking at Kai to make sure that Kai also got the message that he would look after the male and give him all the love in the world that he could give.

"We should go back, I have a feeling if not Kaleb is making trouble then Zack will be" said Kai making the demon laugh.

"You're not so bad human" said Ryu as they walked out the room, Kai laughing.

"Yeah you're not too bad yourself demon" he replied walking into the room raising a brow at Emily chasing Zack around the room with one of the chairs. Dolton shouting at them to not brake anything or it would be coming out of his pay check. Zeeo had his arms around his torso as he laughed and Hatori was trying to get Kaleb to let go of him. "Am surrounded by idiot's"

 

Cole groaned reaching out to grab for the pad with the buttons on but was met with warm flesh. Cole opened his eyes and looked to find Ryu asleep with his head on Cole's hospital bed. The male smiled running his hand through Ryu's hair, making the demon stair. Ryu yawned and looked up at Cole, smiling slightly. "Hey there" he said.

"Hey" replied Cole smiling at his lover. He hadn't been there when Cole had first woken up but Kai and Yuu had explained to him what had happened and he wasn't angry at Ryu for having to have some time alone. "How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, you are the sick one after all?" asked Ryu running his hand through his hair to make it less messy. Cole giggled and lean't over, messing his hair up again. "Hey"

"I like it better like that" giggled Cole making Ryu smile. "I feel a bit shitty but I feel better than I did"

"You look better then you did, I was so worried about you Koi" said Ryu taking hold of his loves hand. Cole smiled and moved over in the bed. Ryu chuckled and climbed onto the bed, joining his lover. "You should know I called a truce with the mews"

"Kai told me about Ryura, am proud of your choice Ryu" said Cole laying his head on his mates shoulder. Ryu smiled nuzzling into the sick male.

"I love you Cole" said Ryu pressing a kiss to Cole's temple as the younger yawned. Cole smiled as he cuddled into the male.

"I love you too" replied Cole as he fell asleep wrapped in Ryu's embrace.

 

Hisoka jumped as arms wrapped around his waist, his eyes widened as he felt lips nip his neck. "Taijun if my parents" said Hisoka turning in Taijun's arms.

"Don't worry there asleep and I know how to be quite" said Taijun smiling down at Hisoka.

"Why are you here?" asked Hisoka blushing slightly only now realising that the demon was in his room while Hisoka only wore his boxers, getting ready to go to sleep.

"I think you know why am here, now that where not enemies I thought we could finish what we started on my birthday" said Taijun nipping Hisoka's lip, making the younger blush. "But I you're not ready I understand"

"No, am ready" whispered Hisoka feeling nervous. Taijun smirked and lifted Hisoka up, so that his legs wrapped around his waist as he walked over to the youngers bed and laid him down on it softly.

"I love you Hisoka" said Taijun as he kissed the male, making Hisoka moan on his lips.

 

"I can't believe it's finally over" said Yuu looking up at Kai as they lay in the elder's bed. Kai opened his eyes and looked down at Yuu.

"Yeah, me either" replied Kai looking to the ceiling.

"Everything will go back to normal now" said Yuu and Kai laughed making him look at him confused. Kai looked down at Yuu and ruffled the male's sex hair.

"Yuu nothing is ever normal around here, just looking at Zack tells you that" replied Kai making Yuu giggle.

"Yeah I guess your right" chuckled Yuu smiling up at Kai. Kai sighed softly and kissed Yuu. "Hisoka and Taijun are getting together and I think Emily and Zeeo may be a thing"

"I feel sorry for that poor girl" said Kai making Yuu laugh again before shaking his head.

"Zeeo is not that bad" replied Yuu and Kai looked down at him giving the younger a look. Yuu shook his head with a smile on his face. "Okay he can be a bit much but he likes Emily and he and Kaleb are the best of friend's so you have to get used to him"

"Yeah yeah I know" Kai said rolling his eyes. He then smirked down playfully at Yuu making Yuu blink. He squealed as Kai rolled onto him pressing his lips to the youngers. Yuu smiled into the kiss and wrapped around his lover's neck as Kai nipped his lips. He opened his mouth to the elder as Kai took a hold of Yuu's wrists, tying them to the headboard above Yuu's head before pulling back. "Play time"

The End of part one!


	30. Sequel!

Okay so the sequel to Tokyo Mythical Mews is now up and it is called Time to save the world again. Hope you all like it though it Will be a lot more bloody.


End file.
